Dragon's Storm
by PrinceKofiX
Summary: One man's goal and dream has become a reality. This new WWE Superstar is planing to shock the WWE Universe to it's core. Follow Kofi Storm as he will experience love, betrayal, and respect. His goal to make into the Hall of Fame! OC x Harem Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

NAME: EMMANUEL KOFI SEKYERE AKA KOFI STORM

FROM: BALTIMORE, MARYLAND

HAIR: BLACK

EYES: BROWN

AGE:20

FAMILY: EMMANUEL (Father), BEATRICE (Mother), ADAM (Older Brother), JOSHUA (Younger Brother)

GRADUATED: UNIVERSITY OF MARYLAND, LAW, ECONOMICS, AND SOCIOLOGY

 _Chapter 1 NXT_

 _This is it. NXT the birth of the Kofi Storm! I finally have the opportunity to make a name for myself in the WWE! It's time for the world of the Black Dragon! I'm going to become the WWE Champion one day and make it into the Hall of Fame! I got a call from the COO Triple H telling me that he wanted to talk to me about a NXT tryout._

I had just arrived to the NXT arena in a red Cadillac wearing a black hoodie underneath a black tank-top, blue jeans, and black shoes. I had a Nike sports bag where I have my wrestling attire. It's only 2:50 pm. I was walking around when I bumped into someone.

I looked at the down to see a girl with bright purple hair. She wore a blue tank-top with blue shorts and black boots. She had a gold necklace that the word 'Boss' on it and two gold brass knuckles that said "Legit Boss".

"Oh sorry you okay?" I asked offering her my hand.

"I'm fine. Say who are you? I've never seen you before." she asked.

"I'm Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere aka Kofi Storm. It's nice to meet you..."

"Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado aka NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks."

"That's why you look so familiar. I've been watching NXT for awhile and your very talented and pretty." I smiled.

"Y-You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course. You have the looks, the charm, the body, the boobs, the booty, etc... I think I went a little overboard, but you are beautiful second to none." I smiled and she giggled.

"You are very honest with you words. I like you already. So do mind hanging out with a few of my friends?"

"Sure. That would be great. Lead the way." We began walking around the arena until we arrived at the cafeteria. I got a ham and cheese sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce, and onions. I had grapes on the side with orange Gatorade and bottle water.

"Oh there are my friends. I'll introduce you to them." We walked to a middle table where I saw four other people. The first girl had fiery orange hair with black sunglasses on her head. She wore a black vest with two necklaces around her neck. She also had blue pants and black boots.

The second girl had blonde hair was wearing a white vest wearing a gold necklace and white boots. The third girl had black hair and wore a black undershirt, wore ear piercings, and had a piercing under her lips. _Is that her? It is._ The final girl had brown hair that went down to her back wearing a red dress and silver shoes.

 _The three girls are hot. No doubt about that._

"Hey gals I want you to meet somebody. I ran into him in the hallway. This is Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere." Sasha introduced.

"Nice to meet you girls. I'm NXT newest star. You call me Kofi." I smiled seating while drinking my water.

"Nice to meet you Kofi. I'm Ashley Elizabeth Fliehr aka Charlotte, daughter of Ric Flair."

"PUAAAAAAHHHH!" I did a massive spit take. I think I'm hearing things.

"You okay?" she asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah.. It's just that you said your the daughter of Ric Flair."

"I am."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"For REAL?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Wow, to think I would meet the daughter of the greatest World Champion of all-time. This is unreal. I hope I meet you dad someday."

"You want to meet my dad?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to meet the 16-time World Champion, two-time Hall of Famer, and one of my favorite wrestlers of all-time?" I said and she giggled.

"I'll look forward to it."

"How it going Kofi? I'm Pamela Rose Martinez aka Bayley."

"Nice to meet you Pam. I'm hope we can get along."

"Say here."

"Nice to meet you lase. I'm Rebecca Quin aka Becky Lynch. I can tell that your going to be something special."

"Thank you and I love your orange hair. It's certainty makes you extreme beautiful." I smiled and she blushed a little.

"T-Thank you very much."

"No problem. I always honest with my words. So when I say something you can guarantee that I want I say is 100% true." I then turned to final girl who I know well.

"So you made it, huh?" she said with sarcasm.

"Hah Hah Hah. Very funny Saraya-Jade Bevis. You certainly have changed and have are more pretty, but you'll have to wait when the Kofi Storm ascends from NXT."

"Really? Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere, you certainly are still have your confidence factor, BUT now that you have to work your way up while I'm already on the main roster." she teased and I remained calm then sighed.

"You know if you just said that you love me you would be more hot." I said and she blushed.

"W-W-Why would I say that to you! You idiot!" she yelled and left.

"Hah Hah Hah! I love teasing her."

"Kofi how do you know Saraya?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh right. She and I have been wrestling together since her dad owns a wrestling school. She's a great friends and would be a better person if she was a little more open. Anyway I have to go. It was great meeting you girls and if you see Saraya tell her see I'm sorry. But knowing her she will most definitely get me back. Say you girls." I bid farewell before grabbing my bag and leaving.

"Bye Kofi." All girls said in unison.

"So what do you think of him? I think his a great person." Pamela said.

"Me too expect he is very open." Ashley said.

"True, but I think that's one of his great traits." Mercedes said.

* * *

COO Triple H Office

Triple H, the 13-time World Champion, future Hall of Famer and COO of the WWE is discussing plans with his wife Stephanie when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said and the door opened to reveal Emmanuel Kofi Sekyere.

"You made it. Did it take you a long trip?" Hunter asked.

"14 hours and 2 minutes, but it was all worth it Hunter."

"Call me Paul outside of the ring." he said.

"Okay Paul, so want do want to discuss?" Kofi said taking a seat while shaking hands with Stephanie.

"I wanted to talk to you about your tryout match. Your going to compete in a Tag Team match with Thomas "Tom" Pestock aka Baron Corbin against the NXT Champion Fergal Devitt aka Finn Balor and Kenta aka Hideo Itami." Paul said.

"That is a match that I'm going to win. When I pin the NXT Champion." I said with confidence.

"That's some confidence you got there. Can you back it up?" Stephanie asked.

"I most definitively can and will. If I pin the champion in my debut then that will automatically put me in the NXT title hunt. After all it's one of my goals for my ultimate goal here in the WWE."

"To become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Paul answered.

"Not just that, but to be the first ever African American WWE World Heavyweight Champion. No offense, but WWE is doing a shitty job with black wrestlers in general. The only good African American wrestlers right now is Apollo Crews, D-Von, Kofi Kingston, Big E, Xavier Woods. So if I win the WWE Championship then I can prove anything and everything is possible as long as you believe in yourself." I explained and both of them blinked.

"That's sound a lot like Daniel."

"Well he is one of my favorite Superstars. Anyway I look forward to impressing you both." I stood up shaking both of their hands.

"Likewise. I saw great potential in you Kofi. Use it to the best of your ability." Paul said.

"I will. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I certainly will make the most out of it." I said before leaving.

"So what do you think?" Stephanie asked.

"He has potential and if he can back up what he says I don't have problem at all pushing him." Paul said.

LOCKER ROOM

I'm now in the Locker Room changing out of my causal clothes and into my wrestling attire. My attire is Seth Rollins' white and gold attire. I also have white and gold brass bracers. **(A/N : I change it to black and gold when Kofi joins the main roster)**

50

51

52

53

Right now I'm doing push-ups before my match tonight.

 ***KNOCK***

"Come in." I said and the door revealed to be the Four Horsewomen and Paige.

"So you having your debut match tonight?" Pamela asked.

"Yup and I'm going to give my all... 54, 55, 56, 57." I continued and all girls were looking at me.

"58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63. All right that good enough for now." I said rolling on my back and then doing a kip up.

"So what brings you lovely women here?" I asked.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck in your match." Ashley answered.

"Thank you and do you have anything to say?" I asked turning to Saraya.

"Hmph. I've got nothing to say to you." she turned her head looking away. I then sighed.

"Okay I'm sorry. I overdid it a little. So how about this. I'll make a deal with you. If I don't win the NXT Championship by the end of this year I'll do anything you say. No questions asked." I said and Saraya looked at me in shock.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"All right. Then when you lose your first match I want you to call me Big Sister~."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I SAY THAT?!" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GIRL THINKING RIGHT NOW!_

"To tease you for earlier. So are you scared~?" she teased.

"NO FUCKING WAY! YOU ON! AND WHEN I WIN I'LL TAKE YOU ON A DATE!"

"WHY?!"

"Because it's not every day you get to have a hot girl as your best friend. Look I'm sorry for earlier. And I promise that I'll do a better job at understanding your feelings." I said looking down and then she hugged me.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too."

"It's good to see you guys making out." Mercedes said and we automatically let go of each other.

"Yeah. I have my debut shortly. Are you girls going to watch?" I asked.

"Of course we are. I'm curious how tall are you and what's your weight?" Ashley asked.

'I'm 6'4' 250 pounds for right now." I answered and Ashley blinked.

"What do you mean 'right now'?"

"I plan to gain 10 pounds to become 260 pounds." I replied and she nodded. Just then Thomas "Tom" Pestock aka Baron Corbin my tag team partner just came in.

"Sorry for the interruption dude, but our match is next." he said and I smiled.

"Awesome. Now I want you girls to seat back and watch as Kofi Storm take the WWE by Storm because it's time for the Black Dragon to ascend."

"Black Dragon?"

"Yeah that Kofi's nickname because his powerful, strong, and flies like a dragon." Saraya said and everyone nodded.

"So I'll see you girls later"

 _IT'S TIME FOR THE BLACK DRAGON TO ASCEND AND TAKE THE WWE BY STORM!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: NXT Debut**

"You ready?" Baron asked.

"Hell yeah. It's time for the Black Dragon to ascend!" I said energetically. Just then Renne Young came up to me with a smile.

"Hey do you mind if I interview you,new guy?" She asked politely.

"Sure why not. And the name's Kofi Storm." I introduced myself.

Renne then turned to the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome NXT's newest Superstar making his debut tonight Kofi Storm. " Renne stated before turning to Kofi. "Now Kofi, tonight is debut match were your teaming up with "The Lone Wolf" Baron Corbin to take on the NXT Champion Finn Balor and Hideo Itami your thoughts?" She asked.

"Well Renne like you said tonight is my debut and I plan to make the most out of it. Every Superstars goal here in NXT is to be NXT Champion and I'm going to accomplish that goal no matter how long it takes. Because tonight the NXT is going to be sent into a storm. The Black Dragon's Storm! After tonight I'll prove why I deserve to be in NXT." Just then Saraya came up to me smiling.

"You ready to make a impact?" She asked.

"Damn right! In fact I'm going to dedicate this match to win." I said and she blushed a little.

"W-Well you better win or you'll have my foot up your ass you hear me?!" she declared.

"Yes. Now let's do this!" I headed out and heard a "NXT! NXT! NXT! NXT!" Chant from the crowd as NXT was on commercial. NXT came back from commercial as Andrea DiMarco rose the microphone up to her lips. "The following Tag Team contest is scheduled for one-fall." She announced before the lights went out.

"Right Here Right Now" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system and I came out with a smile on my face. "Making his NXT debut from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 250 pounds the "Black Dragon" Kofi Storm!" I made my way down the ring giving fives with fans and got the ring posing. Suddenly "Superhuman" by CFO$ blasted over the PA system and out came my tag team partner. "And his tag team partner from Kansas City weighting 317 pounds Baron Corbin!" the crowd was booing the hell out of Baron as the light was surrounding him. "Kofi is in for a treat because he gets to team up with the one and only "The Lone Wolf" BARON CORBIN!" Corey shouted.

Baron made his way to the ring and was mouthing something to me, but I ignored it and I stayed focus. "Catch Your Breath" by CFO$ played and the NXT Champion Finn Bálor entering behind the curtains while the crowd exploded as he made his presence known. "And their opponents first from Ireland weighting 190 pounds he is the NXT Champion Finn Balor!" Andrea announced as Finn made his way down the ring clapping hands with the crowd before entering the ring.

I looked down at the NXT Championship only for Finn to remove it from his waist and raised it over his head as the crowd exploded with cheers. I mouthed something to Finn and he nodded. Suddenly "Time Has Come" played and out came Hideo Itami who made his way out of the curtains and next to Finn raising his hands in the air. "And his tag team partner from Tokyo, Japan weighting 182 pounds Hideo Itami!"

As Hideo entered the ring all four us competitors were talking about who would start the match. It was decided that it would be me and Bálor starting off. The ref then called for the bell and match was on the way. Finn and I tied up with my applying a headlock on him. He pushed me towards the ropes and hit a dropkick on me. "Welcome the big time rookie." Corey said. Balor then applied a headlock of his own. I got up hitting him with elbows to his chest. I then kicked him in the chest and nailed a DDT.

1!

2!

NO!

"It's going to take more than that to beat the NXT Champion!" Tony stated. "Your right!" Corey agreed. I then waited for Finn to get up and knocked him outside with clothesline. Finn was down and once again I waited for him to get up. Once he did I bounced the ropes and launched myself with SUICIDA OVER THE TOP ROPE! "Wow now that was impressive!" Tom shouted with excitement. "That was good can't lie." Corey said. I rolled Finn back in the ring. I elevated myself on the top rope and nailed a SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! Finn went for a clothesline of his own, but I ducked and ran towards the ropes. I jumped off the second rope and connected with a moonsault! "I must say Kofi Storm is making a exciting debut." Tony said. "His doing well against Finn can't lie." Corey stated.

"NXT!" I shouted and the fans cheered. I then grabbed Finn going for an Irish Whip, but he countered by getting behind me and dropped me with a German Suplex! I got up and then BAM! Superkick by Balor! "Goodnight! That's all she wrote!" Corey said as if the match was over.

1!

2!

NO!

"What?! He kicked out?!" Corey shouted in shock. "That's determination by the rookie!" Tom said. I was in a kneeing position and Balor took advantage. He started kicking me in the chest shades of Daniel Bryan "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Ohhhh..." BAM! The last kick was to the side of the my head knocking me out. Finn went to his corner. TAG! to Hideo.

10 MINUTES LATER:

The match has going back with both teams giving it their all. All four of us have kicked out of our opponents finishers. I kicked out of the **Coup de Grâce**. Finn kicked out **End of Days**. Hideo kicked out my **Thunderstruck (Death Valley Driver)** and Baron kicked out of the **Shotgun Kick**. Right now Baron in the ring with Finn applying a Single Leg Boston Crab. However Finn grabbed the ropes and Baron let go of the hold at the count of 4. Baron tagged me and I went up to the top rope. "Kofi going to the top rope. What's he going for?" Tom asked. I then smiled and jumped and nailed Finn with the **Coup de Grâce?!** "

"Kofi just hit Bálor with the **Coup de Grâce?!"** Tom shouted in disbelief. Baron then ran in the ring and knocked Hideo off the ring apron to the floor. I then waited for Finn to get up. He turned around and then BAM! I nailed him with Blackout **(Jumping Cutter aka RKO)!**

1!

2!

3?!

"Right Here Right Now" played and I was celebrating my win over Finn. "OH MY GOD KOFI STORM IN HIS DEBUT HAS PINNED THE NXT CHAMPION!" Tom shouted in utter shock and disbelief. "There's no way he beat Finn! It was a fluke win! Corey shouted trying to no believe it. Baron and I were celebrating over win. Finn was helped up by the ref and I turned to him. He extended his hand and I shook it as I had knew I earned his respect. Hideo came in the ring and I shook his hand as well. I looked at the NXT Championship and Finn nodded to me before leaving the ring.

"NOW THAT IS A DEBUT FOR THIS YOUNG MAN! KOFI STORM NOT ONLY PUTS ON AN INCREDIBLE MATCH WITH BARON CORBIN AGAINST FINN Bálor AND HIDEO ITAMI, BUT HE PINS THE NXT CHAMPION! WHAT A WIN FOR KOFI STORM!" Tom was shouting with excitement.

"I got to say Kofi said he would do make an impact he certainly did. A great win and debut for Kofi Storm!" Corey congratulated. "KOFI STORM! KOFI STORM! KOFI STORM! KOFI STORM!" the crowd was cheering my name and I was smiling about gaining the support of the NXT Universe.

BACKSTAGE

I went backstage and was immediately greeted by Ashley, Mercedes, Rebecca Pamela, and Saraya. They all had smiles on their faces. "So what did you think on a scale of 1 to 10?" I asked. "7.5 for me." Mercedes said. "8 for me." "8 for me." Ashley said. "7.5 for me." Rebecca said. "7.5 for me" Pamela said. "8 for me." Saraya finally said. "Nice I think I did a great job."

Just then Saraya did then unexpected. "W-Wow S-Saraya what are you doing?" I hesitated to ask as she was now hugging. "What does it look like? I'm hugging you because I feel like it." She said before letting go after 10 seconds. "You were great, but if want to be the best then you have work your ass off to be the best. Now I want you to promise me that you will become NXT Champion no matter how long it takes." She said and I thought about it for a minute.

"Alright I promise you no matter what." I declared and she smiled. "I love to see her smile." I admittedly thought to myself. NXT has certainly been taken by Storm!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Kofi Unleashed

Kofi POV

It's been a week since my NXT debut. I was praised by Triple H for the great performance. I'm now in my public gym lifting weights 250lbs. I did this for 10 straight minutes. After weights I went to improving my core. I did other exercises to enhance myself. I about to do my traditional 1 mile and a half run around when a ran into a certain black haired girl.

"You about to do your ran?" Paige asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. If I push myself I'll go 2 miles." I said and she then smacked my forehead. "Okay that why'd you do that?" I asked a little annoyed and smiled.

"Because if you didn't ask me if I wanted to go with you stupid." She answered with the same annoyed tone. I then laughed.

"Of course you can. So you want to go anywhere after this?" I asked.

"Yeah. We have you see my family again." She said and I looked at her with a deadpanned expression. "Hell no." I simply said and she looked pissed.

"And why not?"

"Because the last time I ended up getting drunk and passed out." I said and she had a confused expression. "But it was just a prank." She said.

"Causing someone to pass out after getting drunk isn't something to take light off! If I wasn't a kind-heartened person to you and your family I would have pressed charges!" I said irritated.

She then laughed. "That's what why I love teasing you because of your reaction. It's okay Kofi. That's just my family's way of saying they like you." She said while rubbing back with a smile.

I then sighed. "Sorry about that outburst. It's just that you are by far the most insane, crazy, energetic, etc girl I have ever met and I'm happy I met you Paige." I said and she smiled.

"Well I just want to say that the feel the same out you Kofi." She said and kissed me on the cheek. "Now let's get running." "Yes mam." I said and began my run.

* * *

NXT

I'm currently backstage in my locker room doing push ups when Sasha came in. I got up and smiled at her.

"Hey I just came to tell you that we have a tag team match against Tyler Breeze and Dana Brooks tonight." She said with the her NXT Women's title around her shoulder and stared at it.

"You want to be NXT Champion really baldy?" She guessed and I nodded.

"Damn right I do. I won't stop till the NXT Championship is around my waist! Plus I think we would be looked great together." I said and she blushed at little.

"W-Well I think we make a great team too. Now let's go kick some ass Black Dragon." she said with confidence.

I laughed after hearing that. "After you Legit Boss." I teased and she smiled before leaving.

* * *

"The following contest is mixed tag match scheduled for one-fall!" The announcer said and then " #MMMGORGEOUS" played and out came Tyler Breeze with his selfie stick. He made his way down the ring and did his signature pose with his selfie stick on the turnbuckle. "From seasonal residences of Madagascar weighting 212 pounds Tyler Breeze!" the announcer said.

"Respectful" then played and out came Dana Brooke. "And his tag team partner from Orlando, Florida Dana Brooke!" Dana entered the ring with determination because she had a chance to pin the NXT Women's Champion.

The two teammates were talking to each other about strategy when "Sky's the Limit" blasted all over the PA system and a limo can from backstage to the ramp side. Guards open the door to reveal the NXT Women's champion making her entrance which the crowd gave a huge pop for her. Sasha then walked to end of the ring staring at Dana. "Their opponents introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts she is the NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks!"

"Right Here Right Now" played and the crowd gave a pop for me as I came out right for battle. "And her tag team partner from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 260 pounds the "Black Dragon" Kofi Storm!" I made my way to the ring. I gave Sasha a fist bump before entering the ring.

It was decided that me and Breeze would start out. The bell rang and the two of us went into a tie up and I won applying a headlock. He walked back to the ropes and pushed me off but as I ran back at him I caught him with a belly to belly suplex. He got up and went for a clothesline but I ducked and nailed a German suplex. But held my grip and hit two more Germans.

"SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!" the crowd chanted. Breeze was recovering in the corner. I took the chance and ran at him full force but he leveled me with a boot to my face. He then went on the second rope in a DDT position. He went for the DDT but I pushed him off midway with a Flapjack. I went up to the top rope and waited for him to get up. When he did I launched myself going for a Hurricanrana but he caught me and nailed a Powerbomb!

"Tyler Breeze counters Kofi with a massive powerbomb." Breeze had finally got control of the match as he applied elbows, kicks, punches, etc. to me. He currently had his foot choking my throat. "1,2,3,4" The ref said before forcing Breeze to break the hold. Breeze then targeted my legs. He had me in a Boston Crab and I struggling to get out.

Sasha was clapping along with the crowd to get me back into the match. The support helped me as I rolled out of the submission and countered with a my triple powerbomb combo. I was exhausted from the beating Breeze gave. I crawling to my corner to tag Sasha but Breeze was holding my right leg however I knocked him out with a Enziguri to back of the head.

That gave me time as I pushed myself and I managed to tag Sasha in while Breeze managed to tag Dana. "Both male competitors managed to make tags to their partners." Cory said and the women finally could go all out. Sasha ran at Dana with a few clotheslines and whipped her into the ropes and took her down with a Lou Thesz Press. Sasha then did a belly to belly suplex to Dana throwing her almost halfway across the ring. However Dana stunned Sasha with a kick to side of the head.

Dana began her attack on Sasha with forearms to Sasha. After that she applied a Camel Clutch to Sasha. Sasha was in pain but I managed to get the support of the fans as they began to chant for Sasha. Sasha was able break free of the hold and then hit a Spinebuster. She went for the pin. 1-2-no Breeze broke it up. He grab Sasha by her hair and then pushed her down. Only for Sasha to get back up and hit the Beauty Shot! I'LL KILL HIM!

I ran into the ring and nailed Breeze with a Spear! I throw him to the outside and then gripped his waist for a German. But I didn't let go like earlier however I did three more Germans. He was on the ground so I picked him up and throw him into the steel steps causing them to come apart.

"Storm is reeking havoc on Tyler Breeze! This is wrong on so many levels!" Cory said in outrage. "Cory are blind! It was Breeze was attack Sasha Banks! Kofi has every right to take is anger on Breeze!" Tom argued back. In the ring Sasha was in corner as Dana ran at her but she kicked her in the face. She then did her Backstabber into the Banks Statement!

"Banks Statement! Sasha has the Banks Statement on Dana! Will she tap?!" Tom said. Dana was screaming in pain and after a few seconds Dana tapped out repeatedly. The bell rang as "Skies the Limit" played. "Here are your winners Kofi Storm and the NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks!" The announcer said as the ref raised her hand. However I wasn't in the ring which confused Sasha. She was looking for me and she did which was me still beating the hell out of Breeze.

He now had a crimson mask all over his face in other words his face was pouring blood all over. I now had a steel chair in hand. I proceed to bash the him with the chair repeatedly. "YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER TOUCHED HER ASSHOLE!" I yelled before attacking him again. I shake my head still not satisfied. I dropped the chair and dragged Breeze to the announcer table.

"Hey! Freak stay away from here!" Cody yelled and me but I give him a death glare. "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOUR NEXT DIPSHIT!"Cory then backed up in fear and so did Tom. I took of the protection on the table and placed Breeze on it. I got on top of the table and lifted Breeze's lifeless body on my shoulder. "NO KOFI DON'T!" Sasha pleaded but I didn't listen and then BAM!

THUNDERSTRUCK THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted like crazy. The table was completely destroyed and Breeze was unconscious as medics and personal came to aid Breeze. I had smirk on my face proud of what I did.

* * *

Backstage

"Do you realize what you've done?!" NXT GM William Regal shouted at me irritated.

"I beat the crap out of someone who his hands on one of my friends and got what he deserved." I said calmly.

Regal then sighed. "Because of the carnage to cause Tyler Breeze will out of action for next week. Luckily he'll be able to compete for our PPV. I can't have you injuring my Superstars so at NXT Takeover Brooklyn it will you Kofi will be in a Falls Count Anywhere match to determine the number contender for the NXT Championship with a stipulation. Also your friend Sasha Banks will defend her Women's title against Dana Brooke in a Last Man Standing Match or in this cause Last Women Standing Match. " Regal said and I smirked.

"Thanks. Also I only did that because he deserved it. I promise it will never happen again." I said and Regal nodded.

"I pray that it doesn't." Regal said before I let his office. I then was meet face to face with Sasha, Paige, Bayley, and Charlotte. They all looked at me either pissed, worried, or confused.

"What?" I asked and Sasha looked definitely angry.

"Don't act clueless! Why you go berserk earlier?!" She yelled getting in my face.

"Cause Breeze attacked you and he deserved it. Trust me I could done much worse." I said with evil laugh.

"Your insane." Sasha said before hugging me tightly. "Never, ever do that again okay?" She said with a worried expression.

"Alright. So the good news is that I have a match against Breeze at NXT Takeover in a Falls Count Anywhere match where the winner becomes number one contender for the NXT Championship. Sasha you have a title defense against Dana Brooke in the first ever "Last Women Standing" match. But we'll win and when I do win the NXT title someone is going on a date with me.~"

"I know. I know. I already have everything planned because I know you'll win the title anyway. Just promise me that you won't to that ever again." Paige pleaded just as much as Sasha but she had more emotion.

I laughed. "Don't worry I won't do anything I don't think it's the right thing." I said before hugging her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

'That smile sure is great to see. It now time for the road to become NXT Champion. I will become NXT Champion and take WWE by Storm!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Storm is Coming

Kofi POV

After last week's chaos I was called to NXT General Manager William Regal's office to discuss about my match on NXT Wednesday. Nothing can go wrong. However right now it's Sunday and I'm heading to my gym for a workout. But to my surprise I saw Bayley there doing bench presses.

"Hmm...Interesting." I was invested in her workout. I came up to her and she instantly stopped doing her workout and pulled me in for bear-tight hug. If there's one thing Bayley is good at it's hugging people.

"I SO happy to see you! I didn't know you workout here too!" She was overjoyed to see me but I couldn't speak well because of her superhuman hugging ability.

"Heh. I happy to you too. I don't mean to intrude but could you calm down with the hugging a little bit." Bayley then realized that she was being a little hard with her hugging and stopped.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overdue it!" She was in a apologetic tone but I just laughed at it.

"Haa! Haaa! Bayley, no Pam it's fine. I'm a good person besides your a very energetic girl so it would make sense for you to hug a lot. It suits you." She then started blushed.

"Y-You think so?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course. You did nothing wrong. I just came over to see if you wanted to workout with me." I smiled.

"Of course I will! Anything for my best friend in the world!" She exclaimed but I looked confused.

"Wait... I thought Sasha was your BFF?" I asked and she nodded.

"She is my BFF but your my male BFF!" She exclaimed again and I was even more confused.

"Hold up. You have Sasha as your female BFF and you have me as your new BFF? Did I get that right?" She nodded to my question.

"Yep. I can tell that you have the same determination that Sasha has in when wrestling."

"Of course I want to be the best and I won't stop until it becomes a reality. But we talk about all that later. Later do this workout Pam."

"Pam?"

"Your new nickname I came up with. If you don't like it..." Bayley however cut me off before I could finish.

"No. I do like it. It's just that nobody ever could me "Pam" before. Not even Sasha. It's cool. If you give me a nickname too." She insisted and I though about it for a second.

"Sure if it's a good one."

"Ko-Ko"

"...No"

"K-Man"

"No"

"Hmm...Mr.K"

"Heck no."

"Your a meanie."She started to pout and I sighed to her reaction.

"Just call me K if want Pam." I smiled.

"Alright K. I like it."

"That's good to know. So enough with all that let's get started on our workout Pam."

"Sure thing K." Bayley giggled which made me seem happy.

* * *

NXT

"So why am I here?" I asked currently in the GM's office.

"To discuss your match tonight. You, Kofi will compete in the main event against The Revival with Dana Brooke. Your partners will Bayley and Finn Balor.

"That's fine by me. I can use a little warm-up." I said confidently before leaving.

Locker Room

I was doing my usual workup before heading out to the ring.

KNOCK

"Come in." I said continuing my routine. When the door opened Bayley and Finn,who had the NXT Championship on his shoulder came in with smiles on their faces.

"It's good to see you guys." I hugged Bayley and fist bumped Finn. "So I'm assuming you guys came her to talk about our strategy?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yeah. We we're going to tell that if we're going to win tonight we have take the fight to The Revival and Dana Brooke. They shouldn't be taken lightly." Finn explained and I nodded.

"Your right. But we've got nothing to fear. After all we just have deal with a decent tag team and a diva who isn't in Bayley's league." I boasted and Bayley looked at me surprised.

"Wuh? Kofi you really think that?" She looked at me confused and I smiled.

"Of course I do. I know that your a true wrestler who wants to be that best she can and she will. Besides there's no way you loss to Dana Brooke of all people. Just do what you best Bayley smile but kick ass at the same time." I smiled and Bayley embraced me.

"Woah!" I was a bit surprised by her reaction. But I didn't complain. Once she let go she had a huge smile on her face.

"Your totally right! Let's go out there and kick some butt!" She exclaimed before leaving. Finn looked at me with a smirk.

"You sure do have a way with words." He said and I shrugged.

"I try. Anyway let's talk serious. After I beat the crap out-no let me rephrase that. After I beat the shit out of Tyler Breeze I going me opportunity at the NXT Championship. And Finn nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop me from becoming NXT Champion. But there's one thing I need you to do." I smirked and Finn looked curious.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"Don't lose to Kevin Owens at Takeover. I'd rather fight you someone is going to give me a fight and push me to 110% then a cowardly wimp who doesn't have balls to fight like a man. So I just hope you retain against Owens so I can actually get a challenge." I explained and Finn laughed before answering.

"Don't worry man. I can't guarantee that I'll still be NXT Champion after NXT Takeover but you bet your arse that I'm going to do whatever I can to keep it so I can face you as well." I reacted to his response with a fist bump followed by a handshake.

"Thanks Finn. But we can worry about all this later. Right now let go out there and kick some ass!" I yelled and Finn nodded.

"Couldn't have send it back myself." Finn said as we both walked out to the ring but then something came to me.

"Finn wait!" I called and Finn turned his head about head to the door.

"I was thinking we create a maneuver/move combining two of our moves together." I insisted and he was now curious again.

"What do have in mind?"

"Well..." I explained to him in his ear and NXT went to commercial.

* * *

NXT returned from commercial with Tom and Cory at the announcers table. "Welcome back NXT Universe to NXT. It's about time for our main event as The Revival team up with Dana Brooke to face the team of NXT Champion Finn Balor, The Black Dragon Kofi, and Bayley."

"Tom I have to ask you what was Kofi discussing to Finn Balor about before break?"

"I don't know Cory but whatever it was it may very well influence this match greatly." Cory said and Tom nodded.

"Indeed it well."

After the talk between the two announcers as The Revival came out. They were hungry for competition tonight. As soon as the bell rang Adriana began announcing. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 446 pounds the team of Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson the Revival!" The Revival acted all cocky when in the ring.

"Respectful" Played and out came Dana Brooke who was looking for revenge for last week's loss. "And their tag team partner from Cleveland, Ohio Dana Brooke!" Dana got into the ring fully focused on vengeance. All three teammates began talking strategy.

"Turn It Up" played and the whole stadium went wild as Bayley came out with her orange attire. "Their opponents first from San Jose, California, Bayley!" She brought up her smiling airbags and made her way down the ring. She gave her signature hugs and fives to the crowd. Once she got into the ring she did her signature pose and the crowd cheered.

"Catch Your Breath" started and the fans popped even louder as the NXT Champion came out. "Her tag partners first from Ireland weighting 190 pounds he is the NXT Champion Finn Balor!" Finn made his way down the ring and climbed on the top turnbuckle and did his signature pose.

"Right Here, Right Now" played and the crowd exploded for me. I came out with nothing but seriousness in my face. "And their tag team partner from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 260 pounds the Black Dragon Kofi!" I hopped into the ring and walked over to my team to talk strategy.

However I saw Dana about to sneak attack Bayley and I caught her fist and pushed her to the ground. "That was totally uncalled for by Kofi! He had no right to push Dana like that!" Cory said.

"Cory Dana was about to hit Bayley and Kofi defend her like a teammates should!" Tom fired back and Cory groaned.

The Revival didn't take to kindly to that and ran towards Finn and me. I told Bayley to get behind me and she did. I charged at Scott and send him hard to the mat with a takedown. Finn was throwing punches and kicks at Dash. But Dana was about to get involved until Bayley came out of nowhere with a Spear!

Bayley started applying lefts and rights to Dana, who was having trouble covering up. The ref couldn't get an order as all six of us were still going at it. After a few moments Finn, Bayley and I got off our respective opponents and sent them all out the ring. Finn used a dropkick on Dash. Bayley used a clothesline on Dana. And I lifted Scott over my head and threw him out the ring with a Military Slam crashing him into both of his teammates!

After that NXT went to commercial. Once NXT came back on the match officially got started with me and Scott. I had him in the corner and was giving lefts and rights. He tried to defend but my striking ability was too much for him. I then backed off and plowed him with a clothesline! I lifted him on the top rope and hammered away with rights.

However he started fighting back with kicks to my face. "Dawson certainly isn't going to go down without a fight!" Cory stated which proved to be true as Scott was about go high risk. But I saw this and ran at him and then...

BAM!

"Jesus Cory did you hear that kick!" Tom yelled.

"How could I not!" Cory added.

I decked him with a massive Enziguri to the back of his head. He was out cold so I got back to me original position and placed my hands on his shoulders for a Super Hurricanrana!

"Holy cow! What a hurricanrana by Kofi!" Tom said.

Scott got up and with for an forearm but I ducked and grabbed him by the waist for a German Suplex! I picked him up and dropped him again! I did it once more and my blood was pumping from this action! "SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!" the crowd was completely behind me but I couldn't have all the fun. I tagged in Finn and he went straight to work.

He pounding Scott with neckbreakers, DDTs, and finished with a Sling Blade. He tagged me in and we both with to opposite corners while Scott was still dazed from Finn's attacks. We waited, waited and then charged...

BAM!'

DOUBLE SUPERKICK!

Dawson was out for sure after that. I then grabbed him and nailed him with a Brainbuster! I then pushed him into the ropes and caught him with a Spinebuster! I tagged Finn again and he climbed the top rope. I lifted Dawson in Powerbomb position and Finn jumped for a Coup a Grace Powerbomb combination however I didn't go for the pin instead I picked up Dawson and whipped him into the ropes.

Once he came back BAM! I decked him with a Superman Punch! I decided that Bayley should get some action too of course and tagged her in. Dana immediately came in and charged at Bayley but Bayley leveled Dana with a wicked clothesline! She then slammed her face on the mat countless times.

She then grabbed Dana and throw her into the turnbuckle with a Exploder Suplex! She grabbed her again and this time lifted her for a Powerbomb! She brought her up with her own strength and planted her again on the mat and then again! Bayley was merciless at this point! She continued her carnage on Dana and keep beating her until she was broken. Dana was lying in ring like a corpse.

Bayley went top rope and did her signature elbow drop tribute to the late, great Randy Savage! She then went up and tagged me? I was a little confused but it didn't bother me as Wilder charged at me with an axe handle and I kicked him in the gut.

I lifted him over my head and then planted him with Thunderstruck! However I didn't pin him as I tagged Finn in. He climbed to the top rope and drop the hammer down on Wilder with a Coup de Grace! Finn looked at me tagged me in and gave me nod for me to end it. I did a Roman Reigns war cry as I as in the zone. Dana was out cold and Dawson knew his wasn't going to win so he just watched. I smirked as I was locked and loaded! Finn placed Wilder up and placed him in the corner. Finn then whipped him to me and then BOOM! I Speared Wilder Roman Reigns style! I then went for the pin.

1-2-3!

The crowd popped as my team of course as victorious. My music played as I fist bumped Finn and hugged Bayley. "Here are your winners The Black Dragon, Kofi, Bayley, and the NXT Champion Finn Balor!" We celebrated in the ring as I was sent three of us were sent on NXT Takeover where Bayley and I have the chance to become #1 contenders for the NXT Women's Championship and NXT Championship respectively. Finn of course had a title defense against Kevin Owens.

Speaking of the NXT title, I directed my attention to Finn who looked at me and held the NXT Championship high in the air. He and I shook hands knowing that when we do face each other will no matter who win still have respect for each other. But the mood was broken once "Fight Owens Fight" played and out came the man who Finn faced at Takeover for his championship Kevin Owens who had a mic in his hand.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything because Finn you shouldn't be worrying about some rookie and a little girl, but instead be worried about me when I beat you and take the NXT Championship from you!" He said with a smug look on his face. I then grabbed a mic and then stared at Owens with demon eyes.

"Okay fat ass let me tell you something! One, Finn is going to kick your ass at Takeover! Two, Bayley has more balls then you will ever have in your entire life! And, three if you have any balls at all you'll come down here and face me right now!" I gestured to him to come in the ring so I could beat him down a peg.

"Heh. Your funny kid. I don't need to waste my time with someone like you. Besides you have a match at Takeover against Tyler Breeze for the #1 contendership for the NXT Championship. But it doesn't matter who wins that match because I'll just beat you just like I will Balor at Takeover."

I was now pissed off. "Alright, you Canadian piece of shit!" I yelled out and the crowd roared in my favor. "No one cares what you have to say! You leave the talking in the ring! But your right it doesn't mind cause I going to kick Breeze's ass at Takeover and Kevin Owens you better pray to God that Breeze wins our match!" I hollered out.

"And why's that?" He said still with that smug look.

"Because if you and I do face off for the NXT Championship THEN I WILL BEAT HALF TO DEATH!" I screamed out the loudest I could and the fans were loving every second of it.

"Because NXT isn't going to be the 'Kevin Owens' Show if you think that! But it's going to be different! Because when I win the NXT Championship NXT will caught by the STORM OF THE BLACK DRAGON!" I yelled out and the crowd and my teammates chanted together.

"BLACK DRAGON! BLACK DRAGON! BLACK DRAGON! BLACK DRAGON!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: NXT Takeover

Today's the day live in Winter Park, Florida is NXT Takeover. I was pumped for this. This was me big chance to not only get a shot at the NXT Championship but to also have a chance to take Saraya out on a date later down the road. I was driving heading towards the Full Sail University in my sports car. My red 2014 Chevrolet Camaro which cost $19,589 - $47,875 but I was able to save around $40,000 thanks to my savings.

But that's doesn't matter now. Tonight I go one-on-one against Tyler Breeze in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the #1 contendership to the NXT Championship. I will win this match no matter the cost. No only for myself but to also prove to the NXT Universe that I'm the real deal.

Locker Room

"60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65"

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."

"66, 67, 68, 69" As I continued my push-ups Paige came in with a worried expression. I noticed this and stopped me push-ups. I thought why see might be worried until I spoke.

"Are you afraid I might get hurt?" I asked and she looked at me surprised.

"W-What? W-Why would I..."

"Saraya I know you. I've known you for a long time. I know your happy for me as this a big opportunity for me but I can tell that also worried that I get injured in this match given the stipulations. I'll say that you don't need to worry because I'll be fine."

"And what if you have career ending injury! Or you lose your #1 contendership spot! Or you never make it to the main roster! Or-" I silenced her nerves by pressing my lips against her own. She was surprised for a moment but let it flow. After a good minute we let go of each other.

"Why-"

"It was the only way I could think of to the stop you from panicking. Saraya all things you've said the injuries, the #1 contendership, main roster status, etc. is stuff that I'm already aware of. But I don't let those things concern me. Yes it is possible that I might get injured in the future I don't give a shit cause I'll get right back up. I'm a fighter Saraya you know that. And as long as I can breathe I'll also give my 100% to get into the ring. So don't worry cause I'm here for you and I'll never leave your side." I then hugged her showing her my feelings towards her.

"You promise." She said as I let go of her.

"You promise that you'll stay be my side?" She asked and I nodded. She then kissed my cheek. I looked her with a confused look.

"Oh don't look at me like that. That was my way of giving you good luck for your match. I'll be cheering for you so don't do anything to crazy out there." She said with a smile. Her smile truly makes me happy.

"Thank you. You want to stay here until my match is called?"

"Of course." We began to cuddle and it started to be a touching moment. 'This feels great.'

"OH LOOK AT THE LOVE BIRDS!" Voices called out interrupting us. We both bolted up in the air and turned to see Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" We both shouted at the top of our lungs. We separated quickly and blushed greatly.

The three girls had grins showing all their teeth. This is really embarrassing for both Saraya and me.

"Don't mind us. We were just coming to wish you good luck Kofi but it seems it won't be needed seeing what we just saw." Mercedes said grinning ever more and giggling loudly. Saraya was more embarrassed about this than I was. "G-Guys it's not like that. I just wanted to make Kofi isn't going to do anything stupid." Saraya blushed even more like a red tomato. Pam and Ashley giggled at the expense of their friend's reaction.

"Oh don't be like that Saraya. We know you have feelings for Kofi. If you don't then explain the two of you cuddling just now." Pam said causing Saraya to be surprised by her statement.

"W-Well...T-That's..."

"Saraya, the gig is up. I know you want to date Kofi. Kofi, you've been quiet. Isn't there something you want to say?" Ashley turned to me as I had now composed myself. I have feelings for Saraya that's for sure. I just want to tell her alone. I should be straight forward about this.

"W-Well how I say this...It's true that I have feelings for Saraya but I want to tell her when the time is right. It would be sort of weird if I said it in front of you girls." I said and Mercedes looked at me with a slightly irritated look.

"What is that suppose to mean? Are you saying that you don't have balls to tell Saraya how you feel? And is our being here distributing you?" She said with a cocky smirk. The "don't have the balls" phrase, huh. Normally, when a girl insults a guy's manhood they would be pissed but I of course said calm.

"it's nothing to worry over. You guys being here isn't a bad thing at all. I just need more time. Besides it's not just Saraya I like but I like you three too and I want to take you all on your own dates." I said with a smile and they all looked at me surprised.

"R-Really Kofi? Y-You like me? Wow." Bayley said with widened eyes.

"I-I didn't think of something like that."Ashley looked at me intrigued.

"T-This is something that could be really interesting." Mercedes blushed slightly.

"What's the big idea!" Saraya got into my face and looked pissed off. I'd better choose my words carefully if I want to live for sure.

"Are you jealous Saraya?" I teased but she looked at me even more pissed.

"Don't think that teasing me will work! You just said that you had feelings for me and now you flirt with my friends in front of me! Do you have feelings for me or not?!" She got straight up in face and I saw her black eyes glaring at me.

"Of course I do. I'm just saying that I like Mercedes, Pamela, and Ashley too. I mean you can be main interest while the three of them can be side interest for my harem." The moment I said harem they all stared at me like I was crazy.

...

...

...

...

...

"What?" I asked to break the silence but they still kept staring at me.

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay what is with the silence?"

...

...

...

...

"Did I say something wrong?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Seriously this is annoying! Why are you girls so quiet all of a sudden?!" I said now annoyed.

"You said harem." They said at the same time leaving me with a confused face.

"So? What of it?" I asked and Saraya sighed.

"This isn't anime or manga Kofi. You can't actually expect to be able to date all of us." Saraya said with a serious tone and I sighed.

"Sure I can. I'll just have to be able manage some how. Please if I date one of you there is a high chance it won't end well." I said.

"You mean a yandere?" Saraya asked and I nodded. She then sighed.

"You watch too much anime." She said and I smirk.

"Heh. I probably do. So do you guys or gals accept my offer?" I said and they all looked at each other.

"Give us a minute." Saraya said as the four of them huddled together.

"Take your time." I said grabbing my beats and started listening to some music.

After a full minute they walked up to me but I noticed and took my headphones out and placed them on my neck.

"So have you gals come up with a decision?" I asked. 'Probably already know the answer.' I thought.

"We will agree to your harem idea but on one condition." Saraya said with a devious smirk which caused me to feel a little nervous but I didn't show it.

"What would that be?" I asked. 'Please don't be what I think it is.' I thought.

"You have be faithful to us, Kofi and if your going to flirt with any girls we have to approve of them. And one more thing if either you or us do something wrong we can accept any punishment that we seem responsible. But we all know that won't happen right Kofi?" She started to walk towards me with a lustful smirk. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.' I thought again.

"So do you agree with our terms, my Black Dragon~" She placed her arms around my neck and looked at me directly in her beautiful black eyes. 'She enjoy this at little too much.' I told myself. "No this isn't right, Saraya." I told her and gently removed her hands from my neck and placed them on her shoulders.

"What do mean? Do you want this?" She asked annoyed which I can't blame her.

"Yes, but I want to this were we're both **happy**. If you go onto me lustfully and I don't go along with it then it doesn't look like love. Love to me is when **both parties are happy**. If one party is happy and the other ins't then it isn't love in my eyes. Truth me we will do it but we'll do it when we're both ready. Can you agree with me on that, please?" I asked with a bright, warm smile. Saraya looked at me and she cried and I just held her on my chest.

"It *sob* not fair *sob* that *sob* you *sob* act so *sob* cool. I'm sorry I did that. I just that-" I silenced her with my finger on her lips.

"Ssshh. It's fine. All that matters to me that your happy. So about that date?" I said slightly pulling her away and gave her a teeth grin and she sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. We go the following day after you win the NXT title. Okay, oh the place has to be something special." She said with a grin and I then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, that's fine with me. But are we just going to stand here and talk cause Mercedes, Pamela, and Rebecca have been standing there this whole time pissed off and us while me." I said and we both turned to see I was right. They look like they're about rip my head off.

"Guys or Gals you aren't jealous are you?" I asked calmly but my mind is freaking out.

"Oh no we're not made at all Kofi... expect being third wheels!" Mercedes yelled and got right up in my face.

"So I take it that your pissed, huh?" I said jokingly and she looked even more angry.

"I look like I'm laughing Kofi!" She was now more angry for sure. 'Okay note to self: DO NOT MAKE MERCEDES ANGRY EVER!'

"No not at all. So you want me to do?" I asked and she sighed.

"I want you to treat us equally and not give all the love to Saraya." She said and I nodded in approval.

Just then the door opened and a employee came in. "Kofi your match is ready in 5." He said.

"Alright thanks. By the way what's your name?" I asked offering my hand.

"Max Goodman. I just started working here 2 months ago. I love working here at NXT." He said with a smile while shaking my hand.

"That's great. How about after I win against Breeze you join me and my lady friends for a drink." I offered him but he looked hesitant.

"...Are you sure you want me a nobody employee at a special event for yourself." He looked broken feeling guilt but I wasn't going to let him feel that way.

"It doesn't matter to me. And your not worthless. All the people that work in the WWE are equal in my book. While the wrestler like myself and my girls are well-known, there is also need of respect for people like you who are able to manage and put in the time to make WWE safe. So don't feel bad that your not known. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. If you have a people with anyone just give me a call and I got your back 110%. Here I'l give you my number." I exchanged numbers with Max and he started to cry.

"Dude, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" I asked in concern.

"N-No not at all. I-It's just that WWE could definitely use more caring and respectful people like you. So thank you for your kindness." He said and we hugged it out before he left.

I turned to the girls with smile.

"Well I'm going to get changed really quick and also not peeping~" I teased and they all blushed.

"OH SHUT YOU BLOODY MOUTH AND CHANGE IN YOUR WRESTLING GEAR YOU IDIOT!" Saraya hollered and me. All i did to respond was chuckle.

After 2 minutes I was in my wrestling attire ready for battle. "Alright wish me luck. And Sasha kick Dana's ass!" I headed for the door but then something grabbed my wrist. I turned back and we met with Sasha's lips pressed against my own!

Our kiss lasted for 30 seconds with Sasha dominating my tongue with her's. We then backed off and I looked at Sasha with numerous emotions running through my mind. Happy, Confused, Sad, etc. Sasha had a smile from the left side of her mouth to the right side.

"There's your good luck~ Now kick Breeze's ass and make him pay for attacking me a couple of weeks ago!" She made even more pumped up.

"Oh by the time down with him his going be left on a stretcher!" I exclaimed and then left with even more of confidence boost than before.

* * *

Backstage

I was walking towards the entrance for my match feeling stoked about the opportunity given to me. "One more match Kofi and you'll get a shot at the NXT Championship. Question is am I ready for this?" I asked myself still feeling a little doubt in me.

"Of course your ready." I was surprised and took a step back by an unknown voice. I turned back to see Triple H with a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, kid. I can see you have potential to be a future world champion. You actually remind me of myself thinking if I have want it takes to be the man. Listen Kofi I knew what it's like to downsized and people thinking you don't belong. But I proved them wrong and become one of greatest wrestlers of all time by-" Before he said anything I cut him off.

"Paul I know. You got to the top by screwing people, manipulating people, making wrestlers like Randy Orton, Batista, Ric Flair, Shawn Micheals, etc. I know Paul. You live on doing **whatever** it takes to stay at the top. You live on being an egotistical, sadistic, deranged, maniac. No offense Paul I respect you as a wrestler but as a person I'd say the only reason your being nice to me is cause I'm black and the fact that my goal is being the first ever black WWE Champion. And before you say The Rock is black, yes I know that but his also Samoan. I talking about a full on 100% African American like myself. Paul let's be real here WWE or I should say Vince gives almost all the black wrestlers the stereotypical dancing gimmick or the stereotypical African gimmick and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of WWE treating us like garbage. Your racist comments o Booker T still play my mind ever single day. I thought you were just saying that cause of your character but I realize you actually meant what you said. What wrong with being different Paul? Nothing wrong. It's just simple your afraid. Your afraid of trying something new for once. We'll let me tell you I'm that something new Paul. I think of plenty of black wrestlers who had opportunities to become main-eventers but never could. For example look at TNA and want they did with Bobby Lashley. He's now a monster over at TNA and a two-time TNA World Champion. He's a huge draw for TNA and one their best wrestlers. I have lots of respect for John Cena but I think if John dropped the WWE title to Bobby and he held the belt for around 100 days then he him leaving in 2008 would have been fine. But instead Vince decided to not use Bobby to his full potential. Another example or recent one is Kofi Kingston. Kofi had everything going for him. During Survivor Series 2009 he was certainly a B+ player and could have definitely won the WWE Championship or World Heavyweight Championship but what happens. Randy gets angry at Kofi because he botched his position for Randy's running punt. Vince is a greedy, arrogant, even more egotistical bastard than you no offense. My point in all this is let me do me. I know you want create the future as you the COO and trust me learning from The Game would be an honor and I want you to teach me but when I want to. I know that your helping Seth Rollins by giving him your accents. However for me I want to do things my way. And the way I see it is that Paul I'm not going to stop, rest, or ease up until I become the first-ever black WWE Champion! Not you, Not Vince, Not Stephanie, NO ONE! I want to be champion not because Vince wants me to but to break the glass ceiling and prove to everyone that the first-black WWE champion ever in the WWE isn't a dream but it's a God damn reality!" I finished and held my breath. 'Man that was long.' I thought.

There was a moment of silence between us. I began thinking what Paul was thinking.

Paul looked at me with a smile on his face. "While it's about time" He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I was wondering when you were going to talk about being the first-ever black WWE Champion." I looked at him in shock and my eyes widened.

"Wait you know I going to rant about something like this?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course. I heard all the talk of racist comments I get over the years. And to tell you the truth I hate myself for it. I watch that segment I had with Booker over and over again. I then realized that it's all part of my character. Kofi you have to understand is that I'm the Game, the Cerebral Assassin, the King of Kings and that means is that I'm a manipulative, arrogant, sadistic, son of bitch who is willing to do whatever is needed to thrive to the top and stay there. However now I'm the COO of the WWE. I'm running the company. Stephanie and I will become the future CEO's of the WWE when Vince decides to leave or when he's laid to rest. That's why I became the COO. To pursue new talent like yourself as the future of of the WWE. I'm telling you this Kofi not as the COO but as The Game when I saw you can become WWE Champion however it's not going to be easy. You'll have your ups and downs. You'll win and lose. But you don't have worry about all that. If you shake my hand I can give everything. I can make The Man and you can join Seth Rollins as my two greatest creations ever. What do you say?" His question kept repeating over and over again.

"Paul I going to be 100% honest. I wouldn't mind joining you and forming a team with Seth to become the your so-called greatest creations but I want to it my way Paul. I don't want to be handed anything on a sliver plate. I want to earn it. I knew what your thinking that you do whatever it takes to be the man and do whatever it took to stay the man. We'll Paul I willing to anything to become WWE Champion but on my terms. I know you think I have to sell-out and take the easy way out. But Paul you were in the same situation as everyone else. You had work from the bottom and earn your opportunities like everyone before you. The Rock, Stone Cold, You, Bret Hart, Hulk Hogan, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, Undertaker, etc. all started at the bottom and I watched the attitude era seeing the best wrestlers in the World compete every single night. The Ruthless Aggression era I saw John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, Batista, etc. step up to the plate and take over as the top main eventers in the WWE. I always dreamed of one day holding the WWE Championship. And trust me Paul I'll take you on your offer and work with you for me to become one of greatest. But just not now. I want to earn my way to the top and not take cheap shots. I can tell you might me angry by my decision but you have nothing to worry about cause I'll bust my ass night after night, week after week, month after month, year after year to prove to you, myself and the WWE Universe that the Black Dragon will take the WWE by storm. I hope I didn't piss you off or anything wrong."

Paul stood in silence and he chuckled a bit. "I have to say I'm not surprised. I kind of figured you would be respectful toward my deal. So here what we'll do I'll watch for while and see how you progress throughout WWE. If I feel you have what it takes to quote "Take the WWE by storm" then you can decided freely what you want to do with you career. However if I see that your struggling and you desperately need a boost in your career than I'll jump in and take over your career no questions asked. Seem fair?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good I think this conversation as improved our relationship wouldn't you say?" I nodded once again and shook his hand.

"I won't let you down Paul I promise that."

"I hope so. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do. We'll you match is next I'll be watching impress me why don't ya?" He said before leaving. "Oh don't worry Paul I'll impress you a whole lot." I said and began making my way to the arena entrance.

* * *

NXT Takeover Arena

The bell rang as Andrea DiMarco raised her microphone ready to call first of three important matches. "The following match is a Fall Count Anywhere Match scheduled for one-fall and it is to determine the number one contender for NXT Championship!"

"Right Here Right Now" played and out came the Black Dragon Kofi Storm. The crowd pooped as I made my way down the entrance. "Introducing first from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 265 pounds he is the Black Dragon, Kofi Storm!"

"While Corey Kofi Storm has a huge opportunity to earn a shot at the NXT Championship after he attacked Tyler Breeze in their mixed tag team match two weeks ago after Breeze attacked Sasha Banks Storm!" Tom stated the background towards the match and he seemed excited about it but Corey was skeptical.

"I don't see how you can be so happy about this match Tom. Storm went barbaric and planted Tyler Breeze through our announce table. I pray that Breeze wins because if Storm wins then NXT could possibly have a animal as the NXT Champion!" Graves giving his two cents or biased cents in the making of this match.

I stood in the ring awaiting my opponent ready to do battle and beat the living hell out of him. I know I have send a clear message to the WWE Universe, myself, and especially to Triple H.

"#MMMGORGEOUS" played and out came Prince Pretty, Tyler Breeze who was in pink pants. He had his selfie stick out as he made way the ring and went to the turnbuckle then did his signature pose.

I was staring a hole right at Breeze. Intending to deliver as much pain as I possibly could. I'll stop and nothing until I beat him into submission.

I charged at Breeze and he did the same. He went for a right but I ducked and did a MMA takedown. I started pounded him with lefts and rights. "I'm going make regret what you did to Sasha you damn Asshole!" I screamed at his face and punched him over and over.

I brought him to his feet and throw him into the turnbuckle. I hit him with a massive left I saw he was hurt and dashed other to the turnbuckle across from it. I ran at him and nailed him with a Stinger Slash! I ran to the opposite turnbuckle again did another Stinger Slash! I know he would counter if I did a third one so I changed my game-plan.

I lifted him onto the top turnbuckle and climbed to the top myself. He started fighting back with lefts and rights. He managed to push me off the turnbuckle and landed on the canvas on my back with a thud but I shrugged it off. I rolled over but before I react Breeze went for a Crossbody.

"Breeze looking to fly!" Tom stated.

"It's totally going to work!" Cory praised.

Breeze in mid air Crossbody connects-Superman In Mid Air!

"Oh Kofi caught Breeze with a massive Superman Punch!" Tom said in surprise.

"What that's impossible!" Cory said in shock.

I decided it was time for some Extreme Moments and OMG Moments too! I rolled out the ring and pulled the ring apron up looking for weapons to destroy Breeze with. I started pulling out steel chairs, kendo sticks, tables, ladders etc. Anything I could find to brutalize Breeze with. I throw three chairs in the ring along with the kendo sticks and tables. Breeze saw this and picked up a chair without me noticing. I got in the ring with a chair of my own. Breeze ran at me with his chair but missed.

WHAM!

I bashed Breeze with my chair against his chair. The impact from the chair-to chair attack caused Breeze to drop the mat. I finally saw the opening to punish him for what he did to Sasha.

"I going make you pay!"

BAM!

"AAAAAAHHH!

"THIS FOR SASHA YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"OH MY GOD Kofi is punishing Breeze and I don't blame him! Breeze deserves this!"

"Are you keeping me, Tom?! This animal is out of control!"

I placed the chair in my hand under his head. I grabbed his chair and...

BAM!

 **Con-Chair-To!**

 **Con-Chair-To!**

 **Con-Chair-To!**

 **Con-Chair-To!**

 **Con-Chair-To!**

I shook my head heavily unsatisfied by this. I want him to break him for want he did to Sasha! No I did need to do this I HAVE TO DO THIS!

I rolled out of ring and grabbed the steel steps. I throw them into the ring. I rolled back in and Breeze out of nowhere kicked me in the gut. He lifted me up in Suplex position and..

BAM!

He hammered me down on the steel steps!

"Yes Breeze is giving Kofi a taste of his own medicine!" Cory cheer-leading was annoying for Tom.

Breeze grabbed a chair and ran at me. I caught him mid-air and Spinebuster on the STEEL STEPS!

I managed to by myself some time. 'Don't get careless. Let the momentum flow to you.' I thought to myself. I bounced myself off the ropes and jumped off the steps and delivered a wicked left knee to Breeze. I grabbed him off the mat from behind. I throw him off me and German Suplex on the STEPS!

I grabbed him and delivered another German Suplex! I did three more and he was out cold. I need to make him bleed for this match to really be worth it. I walked over the tables and set it up against the turnbuckle. I then walked over the adjacent turnbuckle and removed the padding exposing the steel then took the Steel Steps and placed it on the turnbuckle.

"That animal is not only vicious but is a cheater! Exposing the turnbuckle!" Cory said and Tom rolled his eyes.

"It's a Falls Count Anywhere Match anything goes!" Tom stated proudly.

I grabbed Breeze but he pushed me off! Super-No I caught it into a Exploder Suplex on the Exposed Turnbuckle! Breeze's body slammed on the turnbuckle with force. I found a ladder and began setting it up. The crowd got on their feet. I climbed to the top. I knew it go big or go home.

* * *

Backstage

"Kofi don't you do it!" Paige and Sasha yelled watching the match.

"You know his going to it Saraya,Mercedes." Charlotte said with a sigh.

"I swear if he survives this I going to kill him for scaring me!" Paige said worryingly.

"Me too!" Sasha agreed.

* * *

Triple H's Office

"Let's see what your made off Kofi Storm." Triple H said looking on at the match.

* * *

Back to the Match

"IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! FUCK IT!" I yelled.

I jumped nearly 20 feet in air ready for the result!

BAM!

I busted Breeze's body with a Diving Stomp onto the steps! Breeze's body bounced off the steps hard. I was glad. I felt great and I landed fine. Which is good.

"Kofi stomped the life off of Tyler Breeze!" Tom said.

"We need medical attention for Tyler Breeze! There's no telling what Storm is planning! Is he.. IS HE LAUGHING?!" Cory looked at his monitor and indeed I was grinning and laughing heavily.

"He just did a possibly career-ending move on Tyler Breeze and HE'S LAUGHING?! HE'S A MANIAC!" Cory was definitely beside himself.

I need to make this match even more dramatic. I picked up Breeze and lifted him up in Powerbomb position. I saw the turnbuckle with the table on it and knew what to do! I ran towards and hurled Breeze in mid-air crashing him THROUGH THE TABLE!

He was out cold. There was only two problems. One, he wasn't bleeding and two I need to put him through a barricade for good measure. I picked him and tossed him out of the ring. He was crawling towards the time keeper's area.

"Perfect." I muttered.

He has resting on the barricade which was even better. When I realized he wouldn't notice me I went full throttle! I ran around the outside and charge! When he realized I was coming at him it was too late for him!

SPEAR THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

"NXT! NXT! NXT!" The crowd chanted.

The collision was like a person getting run over by a runaway train. The barricade for time keeper's area was destroyed completely. I dragged myself out of the carnage. I saw the ring bell and saw Breeze barely able to get up. I walked over and grabbed the bell. I then stalked Breeze. I waited and waited. He turned around and BAM! busted him right on the head!

"OH MY GOD STORM MAY BROKEN BREEZE'S SKULL WITH THAT RING BELL!" Cory said dramatically.

I got on top of him and began cracking his head with the ring bell!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Finally after seemingly a lifetime Breeze's face was busted on. His face was now a crimson mask of his own blood and I enjoyed it!

Now I can end this match! I throw the bell down to the ground. I picked Breeze off his feet and put him back into the ring. I got back in the ring and just do be safe I lifted Breeze up in the air. I then turned 90 degrees and drop him with a Gorilla Press Spinebuster!

I rolled out the ring and grabbed two more tables and put them in the ring. I looked under ring for something that will make the fans have OMG faces and I found a gasoline cart and matches!

The NXT Universe roared as I was about to go Extreme! I got back in the rang and set up the tables one on top of the other. I then poured the gasoline all over both. I tossed the the matches on the tables and tables were now on fire!

"THIS IS TOO BARBARIC! SOMEBODY NEEDS TO STOP THIS LUNATIC!" Cory was about lose his mind!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME CORY! THIS IS WHAT NXT IS ABOUT!" Tom was excited for sure.

'Time to end it' I thought.

I grabbed Breeze and put him on the top turnbuckle where the flaming tables were across from me. I went to the top turnbuckle and hoisted Breeze up on my shoulder in fireman's carry position. "It's over Breeze!" I said.

"NXT!" I yelled out and fans cheered.

I jumped off off the top rope and THUNDERSTRUCK THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLES!

Breeze was done! D-O-N-E!

I made the first and now the only pin in the match. 1-2-3!

"Right Here,Right Now" played and I was ecstatic with this big win. I'm now one step closer to the NXT Championship!

"Here is your winner and the #1 contender for the NXT Championship Kofi Storm!" Andrea stated and the crowd roared Black Dragon!

"Kofi Storm wins and now Corey he is one step closer to the NXT Championship how exciting!" Tom said.

"Exciting?! More like horrible! If that animal becomes the next NXT Champion than NXT will be completely chaotic!" Cory obliviously didn't agree with Tom.

* * *

Backstage (Off-Screen)

I was walking through the halls being praised for my win when Triple H walked towards me with a smile.

"I have to say I was impressed. You showed that you not afraid of high-risks. You certainly gave the fans an OMG moment. But if I had to give a rating for that match it would be a B- or a 3.5 star match. While you definitely gave some Holy Shit moments I was inspecting more of a classic back and forth but regardless you won. Keep up the good work Kofi. I truly mean when I say you'll be a A+ player eventually if you use your potential to the fullest." Triple H's words really stuck to me.

"Thanks Paul. It's great to hear that from a legend like you but your right I need to step my game up. I have the power, speed, athleticism, etc. but I don't have the technical tactics down. I was wondering if you train me?" My question caused both of Paul's eyebrows to raise up. He was surprised at my question and didn't know how to response to it instantly.

After a moment he spoke. "You want me to train you? Kofi, are you sure? I'm saying that training you would definitely get better than you are but Kofi I am the COO and training you-"

"I get it Paul. It was only a suggestion. Besides I know I can't get to the top by having something handed to me. No, I have work my way to the top and that exactly what I'm going to do. So Paul after NXT Takeover:Brooklyn you can no Paul you'll call me Kofi Storm the NEW NXT Champion. That's is a fact, no a damn promise!" I straight right at Paul's face and he could see the determination in my eyes. He smirked at me and walked away. He stopped and turned back.

"We'll see if your right Kofi Storm. We'll see." He said and then left.

Indeed we will.

* * *

 **Hey guys, PKX here. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember to follow this story and put it as your favorite if really like it. Anyway this PKX, leaving now until the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Challenger Meets Champion

 **Happy Thanksgiving Everybody! Hope everyone's have a great time! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Locker Room

I made my way back into my locker room and was immediately introduced with a fist to my face. I landed of the floor with a thud!

BAM!

"GAAH!" The punch caught me completely off guard. I looked up at saw the culprit was Saraya. "OW! What was that for?! That actually hurt!" I yelled out holding my jaw. Saraya didn't say anything which was starting to make me nervous. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and just stared at me.

Okay now I'm really getting nervous. She's mad at me for some reason. But what...Oh she must be mad at the high-risks moves I did in my match with Breeze.

"N-Now Saraya let's talk-"

SLAP

"OW!"

"What the fuck Sara-"

SLAP

She then stopped but before I could say anything-

SLAP

Sasha slapped me!

"OW! SASHA WHAT IS-"

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

"FUCK! CAN YOU STOP! SERIOUSLY!"

"WELL THAN DO FUCKING SCARY US LIKE THAT!" Saraya/Sasha yelled out in my face.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be more careful!"

"Promise!"

"I promise!" I pleaded with my body shaking.

"Good. Cause if you something insane again it'll be a lot worse." They said but it sounded more like a threat. I didn't want to say anything sounding like a smart-ass so I just nodded.

"Honestly that was exciting and scary at the same time. Don't do that anytime soon! Please!" Saraya held her hands on my shoulders pleading with her head on my chest. Wow I knew she was worried but not this intensive.

"Alright I get it. I'll be more careful. Now than enough about my match let's watch the other matches." I embraced Paige in my arms lovingly.

I care about her the most of all these girls. But that doesn't mean I don't care about them.

We all sat down for the main event between Finn Balor and Kevin Owens. I was hoping Finn would win so he and I could face-off at the next PPV. But I won't mind facing Owens that way I show relentless to become NXT Champion. I can both ways.

* * *

Main Event

Finn Balor looking for the end! Dropkick into the turnbuckle! Balor goes to the top rope! Owens is in trouble! COUP DE GRA-NO OWENS ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! BALOR ROLLED TO HIS FEET AND GOT DAZED BY A SUPERKICK! OWENS THROWS BALOR INTO THE ROPES POP-UP POWERBOMB! 1-2-3! KEVIN OWENS IS THE NXT CHAMPION!

"Damn it! Finn lost and now that fat turd is champion!" Charlotte yelled out.

"Look at him acting like his on the top of the freaking world! It makes me sick!" Saraya added.

"I agree with you guys I hate seeing that jerk as champion but I make sure to take that championship away from him. As a mere of fact I going to make a statement right now. BRB." I ran out the locker room straight to the ring.

"The Kevin Owens era has began in NXT, Tom! KO is now the NXT Champion!" Corey was ecstatic and overjoyed like a typical heel commentator.

"Finn Balor made a great effort but indeed the Kevin Owens era as you said Corey has began." Owens was acting like he had won a world title. He asked for a mic and said "This is the Kevin Owens Show now!" He throw the mic down raising the title in the air.

"Right Here Right Now" played suddenly and I came walking on the apron. "What is Storm doing out here?! He has no business getting involved in Kevin Owens' championship celebration!" Corey argued.

"It's quite obvious Corey. That challenger is about send the champion a message!" Tom stated. Owens was shocked at my sudden appearance. I ran into the ring and tried to attack me with the belt. I ducked and hammered away with left and rights! He decked him with a clothesline! I picked him up and lifted him for Thunderstruck!

"Thunderstruck! Storm has taken out the NXT Champion!" Tom said.

"No, Storm attacked KO for no reason at all! This is ridiculous!" Corey whined.

I grabbed Owens and threw him out the ring. The crowd was electric and pumped. I grabbed the NXT title in left hand and grabbed the mic that was on the floor with my right. "Hey Owens you may have this but at the PPV I going to beat your fat ass and become the new NXT Champion! I throw the mic down and held the NXT title high in the air as I stared a hole at Owens.

NXT

Third POV

"Welcome to NXT! I'm Tom Phillips alongside my partner Corey Graves! Corey we can agree that NXT:Takeover was an outstanding event!

Indeed it was Tom! The aftermath of NXT:Brooklyn is upon us. New conflicts emerged. New champions were crowned. Kevin Owens defeated Finn Balor to become the new NXT Champion! The age of Owens is upon us my friend! But after Owen's was celebrating the new #1 contender Kofi Storm assaulted and made a statement to Owens after Storm defeated Tyler Breeze in a Falls Count Anywhere match"

"Well I can assure you Corey that Kofi Storm and Kevin Owens get it on her tonight. "Sky's the Limit" played and out came the NXT Women's Champion, the Boss Sasha Banks. "Here comes the Boss, NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks! Sasha was successful in retaining her title against Dana Brooke. I wonder what The Boss has to say."

Sasha grabbed a mic and she had a smile on her face. "What's up NXT!" The crowd cheered making Sasha giggle. "Now everyone here knows that whooped Dana Brooke ass at NXT Takeover to retain my NXT Women's Championship!" The crowd cheered once more. "But more importantly I want everyone to stand up and make some noise to the man who become number 1 contender for the NXT Championship and whoop Kevin Owens' the Black Dragon Kofi Storm!"

"Right Here Right Now" played and out came the number one contender for the NXT Championship Kofi Storm. "Well there he is Corey Kofi Storm as you said earlier defeated Tyler Breeze to become number 1 contender. But the question is Corey is Kofi ready for Kevin Owens?" Tom stated. Corey being the biased commentator he was gave as usual a biased answer.

"Storm may have bested Breeze but his very soon going to up against Kevin Owens and I know that Storm is thinking in the back of his mind how dangerous Kevin Owens is and what his capable of." Corey argued but will see if what he says is true or not.

"What's up NXT!" The crowd cheered for the number one contender. "Now I know that some people understand that Sasha and I are in relationship right now but we're keep it "professional"." The ohs began circling around the NXT Universe. "But that's for later. What I want to focus on now is that after destroying Tyler Breeze I'm now the number one contender for the NXT Championship! Now I could give a speech about how I'm going to beat Owens at the next NXT event but I'm going make it simple. It's like said at Takeover Owens I'm going to whoop your ass and become NXT Champion and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it! So the question is are you going to hide in the back like a pussy or are going grow some balls you fat-ass and fight me right now!" Kofi's promo hyped the crowd as he handed the mic to Sasha. He was waiting for his opponent. Sasha was right next to him and she looked at his eyes and she saw nothing but a man possessed and determined to win gold.

"Fight Owens Fight" played and finally the new NXT Champion Kevin Owens came out with a smirk on his face. He already had a mic in his hand. Corey of course was clapping. "There he is Tom the NEW NXT Champion Kevin Owens! As Owens said it's the Kevin Owens Show now!" Tom just rolled his eyes.

"So your the number one contender for my NXT Championship, huh? Let me ask you something." Owens got into the ring and right into Kofi's face. "Just who the hell do you think-" Kofi slapped the mic out of Owens' hand. Kofi then gripped on Owens' shirt. "I'm the guy that's going to beat your ass and become the new NXT Champion, period! I don't give a damn what match we have, what stipulations there are, etc. The bottom line you better hold on to the title while you have it cause I take it one way or another!" Storm pushed Owens' off and Owens lost his balance for moment before regaining it. He now looked enraged. He grabbed the mic and got into Storm's face again! "I don't care what you say! I'm Kevin Owens the NXT Champion and a rookie like you doesn't belong in my presence especially that the fact that got some help from some whore!"

Sasha was ready to break Owens' face. Kofi however calmed Sasha down and told her to leave the ring. "I'm going to let my actions do the talking!" Kofi dropped the mic and caught Owens off guard with a takedown. Storm just like Takeover was hammering away on the champion. They separated from each other and then Storm kicked Owens in the stomach. He hoisted him over his shoulders. "Storm going for Thunder-No waited a minute it's the Revival!" The Revival NXT Tag Team Champions ambushed the number one contender. They began stomping and throwing jabs at the Black Dragon! Owens was telling them to hold Storm down.

Owens was about to attack Storm when Sasha came back into the ring went a chair! "What is Sasha Banks thinking?! She's going to get killed in there!" Corey yelled. "I don't think so Corey!" Tom argued with a smirk. "What do you think your doing, huh?!" The Revival let go of Storm and all three men surrounded The Boss. Owens grabbed Sasha's hair but got Owens with A LOW BLOW! "That a girl Sasha!" Tom said. "Owens may be hurt!" No dip, dumbass! He got hit in the balls!

Sasha then tossed the chair in the air and Kofi caught it! The Revival turned around and BAM! Storm hit Wilder in the gut and then BAM! right on the back of Wilder! Dawson went for an attack and failed and he was met with the steel chair to his face! Now Kofi turned his attention to the NXT Champion. Owens managed to get up only to be blasted in the back with the chair!

BAM!

"AH!"

BAM!

"YES!"

BAM!

"AH!"

BAM!

"YES!"

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

'"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" The NXT Universe was doing the Yes chant after every single chair shot. Owens' suffering was Kofi and the NXT Universe's pleasure. "How does it feel you piece of crap!" BAM! Another chair shot!

"Storm is taking this way to far! His out of control!"

Kofi grabbed Owens and threw him into the ropes. Owens who now resting on ropes was in for a rude awaking. Kofi ran towards Owens...BAM! Owens went sent flying outside the ring after Kofi's wicked chair shot. The NXT Champion was reeling. The Revival recovered from their beat down and helped Owens to his feet. Kofi grabbed the NXT title and once again held the title in air along with Sasha who held her title in air! The crowd was loving it. "NXT! NXT! NXT!"

"Alright that's enough!" A figure came out from backstage and it was the GM of NXT William Regal. "This chaos will stop at once! Kevin Owens you may be the NXT Champion, however Finn Balor has instated his rematch clause for the NXT Championship and he will have his rematch tonight! Also the winner of that match will face Kofi Storm at NXT Takeover Brooklyn in a the first ever Hell in a Cell match for the NXT Championship!" Kofi and Sasha were smirking but Owens was losing it. He was furious. The crowd was loving it.

"Now for The Revival, you will be a tag team match against Kofi Storm and a partner of his choice-" "NO! I don't need a partner to take down these two pieces of trash so let's make it a handicap match! Two on one it doesn't matter to me cause whoop both your asses!" The crowd was relaying behind the Black Dragon.

"Very well. If you insist Kofi. Your match will began right now. Also Revival at NXT: Takeover Brooklyn, the next NXT event you will defend your NXT Tag Team Championships against the winner of a fatal four way tag team elimination match between The Lucha Dragons, The Ascension, American Alpha and The DIY!" The crowd popped hearing a major announcement from the General Manager.

"Finally Sasha Banks at Takeover Brooklyn you will defend your NXT Women's Championship against the winner of a fatal four way between Alexa Bliss, Bayley, Becky Lynch, and Dana Brooke! Now that all the chaos has been replaced with order and control Kofi please give Kevin Owens his NXT Championship back." Regal's said a nice but firm tone. Owens barked out to had Kofi the title back. Storm then threw the belt back at Owens' face which he caught. Owens was even more furious. A rookie was showing all kinds of disrespect to him, a veteran in the wrestling world?! Storm just stood staring a hole in Owens. "You shouldn't be worried about me. You should worried about Finn Balor his chance to take back the NXT title. So everyone here a favor and get lost!" Owens mouthed off some insults but Kofi payed no mind and Owens went backstage. Sasha gave Kofi a kiss on the cheek. "Kick their butts for me." She whispered in his air and he nodded. Sasha then went to the announce table. A ref came into the ring ready for the match. The Revival in their minds were thinking it would be a easy match but Kofi had other plans.

"Now that pretender is gone I can focus on you two. I give a crap why you attacked me just know you make the biggest mistake of your life." Storm threw the mic down and ref got into between the three men. The ref called for the bell. Dawson decided that he would start the match with Storm.

The Black Storm was looking to make a statement and would indeed. "Here we go The Black Dragon vs The Revival in this handicap match. We're joined by NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks and Sasha do you think Kofi can win this match?" Tom asked but before she could respond Corey interrupted. "Before you comment what's the deal between you and Storm? Are in a relationship with the Black Dragon?" Sasha just growled. "Well Corey that's none of your damn business and to answer your question Tom Kofi's going whoop their asses!" "That was uncalled for! All I wanted to-" "I said it's now of your damn business! Got it?!" Sasha grabbed on Graves' suit and made a death stare at him. All he did was nod and Sasha throw him into his chair.

The match started and Dawson was thinking about going for a collar-and-elbow tie up but Storm lifted him off his feet and ran him into the turnbuckle. He battered him with clothesline after clothesline. After five clotheslines he Irish Whipped Dawson into the opposite turnbuckle. "That's it Kofi show them whose Boss!" Sasha cheered on. Kofi then charged at Dawson and leveled him with a STINGER SLASH! Storm ran to the opposite corner and charged at Dawson again with another STINGER SPLASH!

Instead of going for a third Storm released Dawson from the corner and hooked his arm over his back in Suplex position. Storm lifted Dawson again off his feet and turned Dawson in mid-air for a Falcon Arrow! Storm got up and ran towards Wilder, who didn't have time to react and got knocked off the apron with CLAYMORE! Wilder was sent crashing to the outside with a thud. Storm then went outside the ring and picked Wilder up. Storm ran full speed and hurled Wilder into the STEEL STEPS! He then picked Wilder up and POWERBOMB ON THE STEPS!

"That was totally uncalled for by Storm! Throwing Wilder into the steps like that and that sick Powerbomb! This is a savage of a number one contender!" Corey whined and Sasha was going to speak her mind. "How about you shop whining and bitching and call the damn match!" Corey had nothing to say and the match went on. Storm go back into the ring and dodged a clothesline attempt by Dawson. Dawson turned around a met with a SUPERMAN PUNCH! Kofi got Dawson off his feet and nailed his Triple German Suplex combo. "SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!" Kofi knew it was time to end this. Storm brought Dawson up and turned him around. He lifted him in a torture rack position. "What's Storm planning?!" "Something big!" Tom/Sasha said in excitement. Kofi planted Dawson with a BURNING HAMMER **(A/N: Blackout I decided to change it from an RKO cause it would be much cooler)**

"Oh MY GOD STORM COULD'VE BROKEN DAWSON'S NECK!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

1-2-3!

"Here is your winner Kofi Storm!" "Well Corey the Black Dragon prevailed here tonight!" "Even so Tom Storm still has to deal with Kevin Owens at Takeover at that's not going to be a walk in the park!" "That is if Owens is even NXT Champion after tonight!" Sasha countered Corey's biased statement.

Kofi went over to the announcers and got embraced by Sasha. "That was a good match." She smiled. "Thanks." "I'll see you later, okay?" Sasha nodded and Kofi went backstage.

In the fatal four way tag team elimination match it came down to the DIY and the Lucha Dragons. Sin Cara and Kalisto were on the offensive. They taken out Ciampa with a Double Powerbomb to the outside. They stalked Gargano knowing they had this match in the bag. Kalisto brought Gargano to his feet and he turned around for a SALIDA DEL SOL! Sin Cara went top rope and connected with DRAGON BOMB! Sin Cara went for the cover 1-2-3! The Lucha Dragons won and would end up facing the The Revival at Takeover Brooklyn for the NXT Tag Team Championships.

The fatal four way match for the right to face Sasha Banks for the NXT Women's Championship at Takeover Brooklyn was intense. Dana Brooke got leveled by Alexa Bliss with a vicious DDT. However she was stopped by Becky who dropped Alexa with a Exploder Suplex. Becky then went for the Dis-arm-her! She got it locked in! "Becky Lynch with the Dis-Arm-Her! Will Alexa tap out?! No here comes Bayley!"

BAM! SUPERKICK!

Bayley nearly to Becky's head off. Becky rolled out of the ring and Alexa went for A ROLL UP ON BAYLEY! 1-2-NO BAYLEY KICKED OUT! Alexa for a clothesline but Bayley caught her arm and turned around. She lifted off her feet with a BAYLEY TO BELLY! 1-2-3!

Bayley's coming and you Sasha! Bayley's coming after your NXT Women's Championship! Sasha instantly went into the ring and hugged Bayley. However she quickly let go and held her Women's title in the air and she nodded. They then went backstage into Kofi's locker room.

Locker Room

Kofi POV

"That was a great match Bay. I know you girls are going to put on an epic match. Hey Becks you okay?" I looked at Becky who just walked in with a frown on her face. "Hey it's okay. You need your best in that match. You'll become champion eventually. Just wait for your moment." I embraced her and rubbed my hand through her fiery hair softly.

"How about you girls all watch the main event? Knowing Owens his going to use his championship advance to retain. But if he does then I'm gonna open a can of whoop ass Stone Cold style!" The girls laughed as I left to the entrance.

Main Event

Third POV

Finn Balor had Kevin Owens on the ropes. The former NXT Champion was determined to get his championship back. Finn planted Owens with a 1916! He went top rope and went for a Coup de Grace but KO rolled out the way. KO decked Balor with a Superkick! The NXT Champion threw the challenger into the ropes and lifted up and then planted him with A POP-UP POWERBOMB!

1-2-th-NO Balor kicked out. Owens couldn't believe it. He was frustrated and started wailing on Finn. He threw him into the ropes again for another POP-UP POWER-NO BALOR COUNTERED WITH A HIGH KNEE! This attack stunned the NXT Champion as Balor grabbed KO lifting him up for 1916! Balor went top rope and connected with the COUP DE GRACE!

1-2-Th-NO OWENS KICKED OUT! It was the challenger now in disbelief that Owens kicked out of the Coup de Grace. Finn went for Owens to get up and once he did ran at for a DROP-NO OWENS DECKED HIM WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Owens dragged Balor to his feet and threw him into the turnbuckle. "You can't beat me! Your nothing! Nothing! Not-" Balor slapped Owens in the face. Balor turned the tables on Owens and began hammering away on him with lefts and rights. He brought him to the top turnbuckle. Balor climbed to the top and threw in lefts. He measured Owens in position.

SUPER HURRICANARANA! 1-2-Th-NO! Finn immediately know what he had to do.

Finn dragged Owens' battered body closer and went to the top rope on more time. Finn measured and jumped down COUP DE-NO OWENS ROLLED OUT THE WAY! KO went for a punch but Balor ducked and back-flipped with a Pele Kick. The kick dazed Owens for a moment as Balor saw his opportunity. Finn ran to the opposite turnbuckle and dash towards with a DROPKICK TO THE TURNBUCKLE! Finn thought it was now or never. But Owens saw the Coup de Grace coming a mile away. Owens knew his was in danger to losing his title and knew he had to do whatever it took to retain it.

OWENS GOT UP AND THREW THE REF INTO BALOR'S ELBOW! Finn figured KO would think he was going for the Coup de Grace so he switched up his game-plan. The ref went down and KO would take advantage. He went outside the ring and thought he could win with his championship. He turned around and was met with A SUPERMAN PUNCH BY KOFI STORM!

The number one contender to the NXT Championship was not going to let Owens get a DQ victory. Hell NO! The challenger grabbed Owens and threw him into the ring. Owens was railing and Balor would take advantage. The former NXT Champion lifted Owens off his feet and planted him with THUNDERSTRUCK! Kofi was surprised by this but shrugged nonetheless.

A ref came running down the entrance and slid into the ring. Balor went for the pin. 1-2-3! The NXT Universe went crazy and Kofi smirked. "Catch Your Breath" filled the ears of all in Fill Sail University. "Here is your winner and the NEW NXT Champion Finn Balor!" The Demon was now once again the NXT Champion!

KO rolled out the ring in pain and he was in disbelief as this rookie just cost him the NXT Championship! Kofi raised Finn's hand in victory but quickly stared at the NXT Championship. But for so reason the referees were talking to each other dispute all the celebration of the "NEW" NXT Champion. After coming to a conclusion they gave the info to Andrea DiMarco. "Ladies and gentleman I have just been informed by the officials the winner of this match is Finn Balor!" Everyone in the arena was cheered but Owens who was pissed. "However the winner was by Disqualification. Therefore still the NXT Champion Kevin Owens!" Everyone was besides themselves expect for Owens who shocked and relieved that he someone managed to keep his championship. He demanded Balor to give me his title back but The Demon refused. Then Storm grabbed a mic and said "Finn give him the title. His tatted win doesn't mean jack! You know, I know and how God damn NXT Universe knows Finn Balor was a few seconds away from becoming NXT Champion! But your pussy ass can't take losing like a man so had to DQ yourself to stay champ! Your a piece of trash! Your not a champion your just a pretender! A fraud! Take your worthless win and celebrate that you survived cause at Takeover Brooklyn...I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS AND BECOME THE NXT CHAMPION!" The NXT Universe Storm threw the mic down and Finn handed the belt to Kofi. Kofi aggressively launched the title to Owens who barely caught it.

Hell in a Cell at NXT TakeOver Brooklyn

The Black Dragon's last step before conquering NXT and becoming champion!

* * *

 **Hey guys, PKX! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you later.**

 **Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys PKX here back with another chapter! Appreciate all the support and I'll continue with the story! Now without further a do on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 NXT Takeover Brooklyn**

Here we are. NXT Takeover:Brooklyn. My opportunity to become NXT Champion! It will happen! It's going to happen! I'll fight with every once of blood I have!

* * *

 **Kofi Storm vs Kevin Owens(c) NXT Championship Hell in a Cell Match**

 **Bayley vs Sasha Banks(c) NXT Women's Championship**

 **Lucha Dragons vs The Revival(c) NXT Tag Team Championship**

 **Enzo and Big Cass vs DIY vs Authors of Pain Triple Threat Tag Team #1 Contendership Match**

* * *

The show started out with a triple threat tag team for the number one contendership between the three tag teams that lost in the fatal-four way tag match, Enzo and Cass, DIY, and the Authors of Pain. This match was intense as all three teams all took control of the match at one point. The Authors of Pain were taken out by DIY with the Meeting In the Middle!

Ciampa went for the cover but it was broken up by Enzo. Cass went after Gargano with lefts and rights. Cass throw Gargano into the ropes and bounced back into a Spinebuster! Enzo nailed Ciampa with a Swinging Lifted Inverted DDT! Ciampa rolled to the outside in pain and Enzo with top rope. Cass held Enzo high in air and throw him down on Gargano for the ROCKET LAUNCHER! Enzo went for the cover on Gargano! 1-2-3! "Swaft" played and the crowd cheered.

"Here are your winners Enzo and Cass!" The NXT Universe was cheering as the ref raised the crowd with wild. I personally was happy that Enzo and Cass won. I smiled knowing that they would quite possibly be the next Tag Team Champions.

Speaking of the NXT Tag Team titles The Revival defended against the Lucha Dragons. The Revival were staggering as the Dragons were in control. Sin Cara slammed Dawson down with a wicked Sit-out Powerbomb! Wilder ran into the ring to stop the pin but got dropped on his head by Kalisto with a Tornado DDT! Kalisto threw Wilder outside the ring. Kalisto climbed the top rope with his back turned. He jumped off and a SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Wilder was out and the Lucha Dragons now saw they had an opportunity.

Kalisto got back in the ring and Dawson got nailed with a Superkick by Sin Cara. Kalisto grabbed Dawson's head and flipped over for a SALIDA DEL SOL! Sin Cara went top rope and DRAGON BOMB! Cover by Sin Cara, 1-2-3! "Lucha Lucha!" played and the fans went nuts. The Lucha Dragons became NXT Tag Team Champions for the second time. I was clapping and smiling seeing the Revival get beat and the Dragons regaining the NXT Tag Titles!

Locker Room

The next match was Bayley challenging Sasha for the NXT Women's Championship which would start in 5 minutes. Both girls were in their wrestling attires and they came to me looking nervous. I placed my hands on both their shoulders. "Girls I personally don't care who wins this match cause I know both of you are going to put on an epic match. So forget about all the drama and just give it your all!"

They both gave me two kisses on my cheek and left.

NXT Women's Title Match

The match was going on great. Both girls were putting in their all. Sasha had Bayley were she wanted her. Sasha measured and when Bayley got up and Sasha grabbed the back of her shoulders for a BACKSTABBER! She flipped Bayley around for the BANKS STATEMENT! Bayley was fuming and struggling trying to get out of the painful crossface submission! Bayley keep fighting but how much more could she take! She rolled to her right side and somehow managed to lift Sasha off her feet and plant her with A GERMAN SUPLEX! But she didn't let go! She brought Sasha up again for another GERMAN! She brought Sasha up to her feet once more and a THIRD GERMAN! The momentum now shifted to Bayley.

Sasha was dazed from the three Suplexs and went to the turnbuckle to compose herself but Bayley wouldn't allow it. Bayley ran towards Sasha and connected with a running back elbow. She ran at her again at connected with another running back elbow. Bayley ran back into the opposite corner then back at Sasha. Sasha seeing what was coming jumped onto the second rope and went for a HURRICANRANA-NO BAYLEY CAUGHT HER IN MID-AIR! Sasha was shocked as Bayley ran at the turnbuckle threw Sasha into it for a BUCKLE BOMB!

Bayley began stalking Sasha. Sasha was staggering and when when turned around Bayley grabbed her waist and planted her with a BAYLEY-TO-BELLY! 1-2-TH-NO SASHA KICKED OUT! Sasha managed to get her shoulder up just before the three count. Bayley was shocked as she showed her hands signaling three but the ref shook his head showing it was two. Bayley went over to Sasha and lifted her off the ground for GERMAN-NO SASHA BACK-FLIPPED IN MID-AIR! SASHA NAILED THE BACKSTABBER INTO THE BANKS STATEMENT! "Wow that was an awesome counter!" I smiled continuing watching the match.

Bayley earlier was struggling to fight out the Banks Statement. Bayley began crawling towards the ropes to break the hold. She managed to use free arm and reach for the ropes-NO SASHA STOMPED ON HER ARM! "Holy crap!" I yelled out I got out from my seat. I wasn't expecting that at all. Sasha kept stomping away on Bayley's arm but somehow Bayley managed to get to the bottom rope. But it was only for a few seconds as Sasha rolled over and held her submission in the middle of the ring however Bayley before going to back into the Crossface countered with a Back Suplex! Bayley lifted Sasha up and threw her into the turnbuckle for a BUCKLE BOMB! Bayley hoisted Sasha to the top rope and Bayley joined. The two women began fighting by trading blows with each other. But Bayley then adjusted her body and was now on top of Sasha. Bayley flipped her body AND THEN REVERSE FRANKENSTEINR! Sasha landed on the back of her neck!

Bayley knew this was her chance! She hoisted a dazed Sasha off her feet with a BAYLEY-TO BELLY! 1-2-3! "YES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Bayley won her match. "TURN IT UP" echoed throughout the arena and the crowd was going crazy. "Here is your winner AND THE NEW NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPION BAYLEY!" Bayley was celebrating like she got inducted into the Hall of Fame. Becky and Charlotte both came out to the ring embraced Bayley. Sasha managed to get to her feet and then she embraced Bayley in a lovingly hug! I began to cry as I was happy for both girls. All four got into one group hug and held up their four fingers signaling the Four Horsewomen. Saraya was crying too and held her as this was a special moment for Bayley.

After the Match Locker Room

Kofi POV

"I'm SO PROUD OF YOU!" I gave Bayley a bone crushing hug. I just couldn't contain my emotions.

"K...Kofi...I...C-ca...Can't...Breathe!" Bayley's damaged voice could me to instantly let go and she gave me a bear hug. While she is called the Huggable One for a reason. Saraya walked up to Pam and gave her a hug. Jeez this is like HugMania. Once all the hugging stopped I looked over at Pam's NXT Women's title. "It's going to look good on you." I smiled and she smiled back. I stopped smiling. I went my laid-back personality to my Black Dragon persona in a flash. I looked over to the girls and they looked back at me.

They all had the expression 'Don't do anything crazy!' "No promises." I said but I felt a tight grip on my wrist. I turned around to see Saraya looking dead set in my eyes. "Just make sure you kick his ass, you hear me?" Her voice was demanding and serious. "You damn right, I will." I smiled and she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'It's Black Dragon Time!'

Backstage

I began heading my way towards the entrance when I saw Hunter near the entrance hall. I walked up to him and he had a smile on his face. "So you ready to make history?" He asked. "Damn right. Just curious what was your first Hell in A Cell match like?" I looked at him interested and he smirked. "It was brutal. To put it simply. It's not called Hell in A Cell for no reason. Just some advice try to do some OMG moment. You always want to give the fans some eye candy. I knew for a fact that if you have that savage mentality then you'll definitely have the WWE Universe behind you."

"Thanks Paul. I going to take your advice to heart. Now watch me become the NEW NXT Champion!" I declared to him as I walked passed him and he smiled.

Main Event

Third POV

The bell rang and Andrea DiMarco was in the ring ready to call the main event. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the NXT Championship!" "Right Here Right Now" played and out came the Black Dragon Kofi Storm with the opportunity to dethrone Kevin Owens as the NXT Champion. However Kofi was wearing different attire than his normal white and gold attire. His attire was now black with red outline **(Seth Rollins 2017 Summerslam Attire).** The new attire had the logo of a black dragon in the middle with red eyes and the initials KS for Kofi Storm.

"There he is the number one contender for the NXT title, the Black Dragon Kofi Storm! And Corey I don't know about you but Storm has been unstoppable since he came into NXT! And what a way for him to become NXT Champion by defeating Kevin Owens in the first ever Hell In A Cell in NXT!" Tom sounding excited.

"That's all well and good Tom but let's not forget that in order to win the NXT Championship Storm is going to have defeat Kevin Owens at that will no easy task." Corey's input was definitely something to think about.

Kofi walked over to a blonde-haired young woman and a middle-aged black woman and hugged them both. "That is Susan Murphy and Beatrice Sekyere Kofi's adoptive/biological mothers, Ms. Murphy as lived with Kofi every since he was ten." "I'm so proud of you sweetie." "Thanks Mom." Kofi smiled and gave him blonde-haired Mom a kiss on the cheek. He did the same to his birth Mom and went inside the hellish structure.

"Fight Owens Fight" played and out came the NXT Champion, Kevin Owens. KO was looking to show the world who the REAL man of NXT was. He walked over to Susan and Beatrice and smirked. He looked over at Kofi. "Aw, how cute. He brought not one but TWO crack momma's to cheer him-"

SLAP! SLAP!

Both Mothers of the Black Dragon returned KO's rudeness with two vicious slaps on both his cheeks. "Can't say Kevin didn't deserve that!"

Owens screamed and was about strike Susan but was thrown down by the Black Dragon! Kofi began viciously assaulting the NXT Champion! He grabbed Owens' face and yelled "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HIT MY MOTHER AGAIN, YOU BITCH!" Storm hurled Owens' face into the cell wall! "This is ridiculous! The match hasn't started and Storm is all over KO like a wild animal!" "Cory, you're obviously BLIND to not see that Kofi is protecting his mother!" Tom counter-argued.

Kofi picked Owens' body and hurled him into the cell wall again! Refs began separating Kofi and his victim, the NXT Champion Kevin Owens. Kofi finally got back into the ring as medics were checking on Owens' condition.

The Black Dragon circled around the squared-circle waiting for it's prey. Stalking. Measuring. Calculating. Intimidating. All were the ways the Black Dragon would use to his advantage. Owens was finally cleared to compete and he was pissed off that THIS ROOKIE would dare do pull such an act on HIM, the NXT Champion!

Surely he would put this kid in his place! FOR GOOD!

This rivalry just got intense big time! KO got into the ring and immediately the two competitors got within an arms' length of each other. The only thing standing between them was the ref. They were in a deadlock. No sorrow. No fear. No pain. That's what they would prove to the NXT Universe. The ref asked for the NXT Championship from KO who kissed it and shoved it right in KS' face. Kofi just keep staring at KO with not even a flinch or desire to look at the NXT title. Owens handed the title belt to the ref who raised it high in the air.

He gave it to Andrea who went to the time keepers' area and sat down with the belt on her lap. The ref asked if both fighters were ready which they just nodded and he signaled for the bell. Once the bell rang both wrestlers charged each other like raging bulls! They locked up and were throwing fists like no tomorrow! Storm kneed Owens' in the gut and threw him into the ropes. KO bounced back and got tossed with a Belly to Belly Suplex. KO got back up and ran into a wicked clothesline. KS grabbed Owens onto his feet and threw him into the turnbuckle. The Black Dragon hammered away on Owens. However he didn't stop. Storm keep punching away at Kevin Owens. Once KO was on the floor Storm "began stomping a mud-hole in Owens' ass" Stone Cold style. KS grabbed the turnbuckle and started removing it.

KS picked Owens up to his feet and turned him around. He began bouncing his head off the the exposed steel!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

After 10 nasty shots off the steel post the NXT Champion was reeling. Storm went outside and looked under ring and found some steel chairs, tables, kendo sticks, etc. He threw three chairs into the ring and part of the steel steps. Owens saw that his opportunity was now to strike. The Prizefighter grabbed one of chairs and when Storm turned around...

BAM!

Off the skull went the number one contender! Owens rolled out the ring and began assaulting the Black Dragon.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

10 brutal chairs shots and now the Prizefighter was in control. However what was odd that Storm wasn't showing any sign of pain. He just took it. This frustrated Owens. KO lifted KS off his feet and slammed him into the the cell wall! "YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! KARMA'S A BITCH!" SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

"WHO'S THE MAN NOW KOFI?! HUH?!" Owens grabbed Storm threw him into the steel steps. Owens pulled two tables from the ring and set them up. He smiled. He grabbed Kofi put him Powerbomb position. He lifted him up and POWERBOMB ON THE-NO STORM USED THE ROPES! Kofi used the ropes and back-flipped into the ring. Owens went after him...BAM!

Storm leveled Owens with a chair shot. KS then ran at the other side of the ropes, bounced off and SPEAR THROUGH THE ROPES THROUGH THE TABLES! Storm went for the cover 1-2-no! Owens kicked out!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The NXT Universe was getting hyped up with the match going on. Storm got out off the carnage and decided to take this to the extreme. He grabbed the 20-foot ladder and the crowd roared. Kofi set up the ladder and began climbing. Owens was still reeling from the Spear didn't realize what Storm was doing.

The Black Dragon was at the top of the ladder and was ready to take flight. He jumped off the ladder and SUPER MOONSAULT OFF THE LADDER ONTO OWENS!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The NXT Universe chanted once again. Kofi went for another cover. 1-2-no!

Storm got up to his feet and gripped a steel chair. "ARGH!" With a war cry the raging hammered away at Owens.

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

With the crowd behind Kofi, the momentum had shifted once again. Storm grabbed Owens' head and bounced it off the cell wall five times. He then throw him back into the ring and got on the apron stalking the NXT Champion. Owens was in the middle of the ring trying to get back in this match but once he turned around and got leveled with Springboard Clothesline. Storm placed the steel steps in the middle of the ring and threw Owens into the ropes and caught him with a SPINEBUSTER ON THE STEEL STEPS! Kofi ran to the ropes, jumped off the second rope for a LIONSAULT ON THE STEPS!

Cover 1-2-th-no!

Storm went outside the ring and grabbed a steel pipe and kendo stick. He went back in the ring and BAM! got bashed with a flying chair to the skull by KO! Storm fell to the ground gasped. The Prizefighter was now back in control. He grabbed the steel pipe and Storm got back up only to be bashed by the steel pipe!

However the Black Dragon refused to stay down! Owens bashed the face of his challenger once more but was shocked to see that KS wasn't even flinching?! Owens in frustration yelled fiercely and viciously slammed the pipe across Storm's skull! The impact of the third shot with the pipe was enough to send the Black Dragon down to the ground. However the camera closed in to see a small amount of blood over Storm's forehead.

Owens' smiled at this as he grabbed the fallen Dragon and ran towards the exposed turnbuckle from before.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"HOW THAT'S FEEL?!"

BAM!

BAM!

"YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME?!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"YOU HEAR ME?!"

BAM!

BAM!

10 vicious attacks to the steel turnbuckle and the Dragon of Storms was now gushing blood all over his face with a crimson mask. KO shook his head unsatisfied. He wanted to show the world that this ROOKIE, THIS KID WASN'T AND NEVER WILL BE BETTER THAN HIM!

Owens grabbed Kofi and threw him in the ring post! Storm fell down on the end of the cover and Owens picked up on chair and placed on top of Storm. KO went to the opposite cover ready to strike. Owens ran full speed ahead and CANNONBALL ON THE CHAIR!

The impact from the NXT Champion caused the number one contender to feel gasped. Owens grabbed Kofi once again and lifted him up on to his shoulders and slammed him down with a Samoan Drop! Owens quickly got up and ran the ropes planting Storm with a Running Seaton! Owens went to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top!

Owens measured the broken number one contender. The Prizefighter leaped off the top rope with A FROG-SPLASH TO STORM! He went for the cover. 1-2-no! Owens was shocked that after all the punishment he caused on Kofi that the Black Dragon could still be alive.

Owens knew it was now or never. KO went outside the ring and grabbed a table! He brought in the ring and set it up over the steel steps. The crowd was on it's feet. Owens signaled for the end of the match and the end of the Kofi threw Storm into the ropes. Storm bounced off the ropes and Owens caught him in the air POP-UP POWER-NO STORM COUNTER WITH A HURRICANRANA-NO OWENS REVERSED INTO A POP-UP POWERBOMB THROUGH THE TABLE ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

Locker Room

"NO!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"KOFI! NO!"

Paige, Bayley, Charlotte, and Sasha were all in shock as they just saw their friend get demolished by Kevin Owens.

Triple H's Office

"It was a good effort, kid." Triple H in said in regret and a sigh.

Main Event

"NO!"

Both mothers of the Black Dragon were in tears and with their hands on their mouths as they just saw their precious son body destroyed! His wrestling career and maybe his life would be over! It was over! It had to be! No could or should be able to get up from this! Kevin Owens went for the cover and ref was hesitant at first but went on with it. 1-2-THRE-NO KOFI STORM KICKED OUT! Kevin Owens couldn't believe it! Kofi's mothers couldn't believe it! Triple H couldn't believe it! No one in all of Brooklyn, New York could believe that Kofi Storm just kicked out of that seemingly game ending finisher by KO!

Owens as well as even had that most shocked face ever. He went for the cover again! 1-2-no! Again! 1-2-no! Third times the charm!

1-2-NO!

KO frustrated gripped the hair of the blooded challenger and yelled 'WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

SLAP!

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

SLAP!

"DIE!"

SLAP!

"D-"

SPIT! STORM SPAT IN OWENS' FACE!

As Owens was distracted with the spit in his face Kofi saw his opportunity. He charged at Owens and leveled him with CLAYMORE! Kofi was back in the match! Kofi ran at Owens with a running forearm. He backed up and jabbed him with another running forearm. He lifted Owens on the top turnbuckle and dazed him with a swift right hand. He climbed the top rope and hoisted Owens up in the air! He jumped down for a FALCON ARROW ON THE STEEL STEPS!

Storm went for the cover. Kofi Storm would become NXT Champion! 1-2-TH-NO KO POWERED OUT! Kofi knew he could seize the moment. He hoisted Owens on his shoulders and planted him with THUNDERSTRUCK! Kofi was going to become the new NXT Champion for sure! 1-2-TH-NO OWENS KICKED OUT?! Everyone was shocked that Owens kicked out! It was now the Black Dragon who was in shock that the NXT Champion could have the resolve to still be able to fight. However Storm knew he had to show Owens that PAYBACK WAS INDEED A BITCH!

Kofi looked around and saw the steel pipe that Owens used to cause his bloody face. He saw Owens barely able to stand so he dragged Owens and tied him to the ropes! Owens was now bounded by the tight pieces of fabricate. Storm saw the pipe and gripped like something precious to him. He would show Owens NO MERCY! BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

NO MERCY!

The Black Dragon after 20 inhumane steel pipe strikes stepped back and gazed at his work. Owens now had a bloody, crimson mask as well. Owens was busted open after swing number 10. KS ran full steam ahead with the steel pipe in hand. The latter gave one final thunderous shot to the head of the NXT Champion! The impact of the pipe caused Owens' release from the ring ropes.

Owens laid back first on the mat and Kofi saw his chance to take flight once more. He climbed the top rope and leaped in the air for a 450 SPLASH! Cover! 1-2-NO OWENS KICKED OUT! Kofi now knew he had to take the fight to it's highest limits. To show the world, not just the NXT Universe but the WWE Universe as well just how far he is willing to go in order to become NXT Champion!

Kofi rolled the ring and he didn't go for any weapons. The crowd was confused as to what the Black Dragon was thinking. Kofi went for the cell door and asked for it to be open. The outside ref opened the door and just then KO managed to get to his feet. He was grieving in pain after the heinous assault by the Dragon of Storms. His face was bloody, his body was battered but he refused to LOSE TO AN UPSTART WRESTLER!

Owens looked around confused as to were his opponent went. He looked around and finally saw his opponent outside of the cell structure. Owens would follow suit if it meant ending this ROOKIE ONCE AND FOR ALL! Owens rolled out the ring and saw Storm starting to climb the hellish cell **(A/N:no pun intended)** Storm was half-way to the top of the cell when looked down and saw Owens following him!

He smirked at KO's presence and resolve to win. Kofi finally made it to the top of the cell were he just waited for his opponent. Owens finally made it to the top of the cell. The Black Dragon and The Prize fighter stared down for a good few seconds and just like the beginning of the match the two wrestlers exchanged fists. The two whaled away at each other on top of the Hell in a Cell. Kofi went for the knee strike like in the beginning but Owens scouted him and caught his knee. He then put Storm in a Suplex position and lifted him up for a Fisherman Suplex! The NXT Champion didn't let up as he planted the challenger with a DDT!

Owens picked Storm up and put in Powerbomb position. However Owens grabbed Storm's arms along with his legs by the knees. He hoisted KS up and buried him with a PACKAGE PILEDRIVER ON TOP OF THE CELL! The cell was almost broken. Owens knew it was the end. Storm's limped body was dragged to feet by KO. KO put Storm back in position for another PACKAGE PILEDRIVER ON THE CELL! The cell was heavily damaged and one more move would break it for sure.

Kevin Owens threw Storm in Powerbomb position. He was going to Powerbomb the Black Dragon to Oblivion when "World Apart" suddenly played and out came Sami Zayn. "Wow, wow,wow! What is Sami doing out here?!" Cory protested. "I think were about to find out Cory!" Tom stated. Sami climbed up to the top of the cell and Owens threw Storm off and started bawling with his former best friend.

Sami pushed Kevin off of him and went for a SUPER-NO KO CAUGHT IT! Owens kicked Zayn in the gut and then hoisted him in mid-air for a POWERBOMB THROUGH THE CELL!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The NXT Universe chanted once again.

Sami crashed through the cell and onto the mat with a horrendous slam. EMT's and refs began checking on Sami. They got him out of the ring and out on a stretcher. Owens could now focus on the task at hand. KO turned and around and SUPERKICK BY STORM OUT OF NOWHERE! OWENS FELL THROUGH THE TORN CELL AND CRASHED AND BURNED ON THE MAT!

Kofi looked down at the fallen, broken NXT Champion. He knew that for him it was all or nothing. He looked around the stadium and smiled then looked back down at Owens.

Locker Room

"NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT! EMMANUEL KOFI SEKEYERE MURPHY! DON'T YOU DARE!" Paige screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HE BETTER NOT!" Sasha yelled just as much volume as Paige.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE EVEN THINKS ABOUT DOING THAT..."

"IF HE DOES THEN I'M GONNA"

Both Charlotte and Bayley both stepped back from the rampage that both the Boss and the youngest Diva champion were emulating.

"Let's not get near them for awhile." Charlotte said and Bayley nodding in agreement.

Main Event

Kofi gave a quick prayer and then JUMPED OFF THE CAGE WITH A LEAP OF FAITH THROUGH THE HEART OF KEVIN OWENS!

Locker Room

"GOD DAMNIT KOFI!" Both Paige and Sasha cursed once again at the top of their lungs which frightened Charlotte and Bayley even more than before.

Main Event

Storm had planted the most devastating elbow in history and knew the war was over! Kofi turned his body and forced his left arm over Owens. The ref counted. 1-2-THRE-NO KEVIN OWENS KICKED OUT OF THE LEAP OF FAITH?! "How in the hell did Kevin Owens kick out of that?!" Tom said in complete shock. The whole world was just as shocked that the NXT Champion somehow managed to stay alive but Kofi wouldn't stall any longer.

He went to the corner and started tuning up the band. "Is he doing what I think his?" Cory asked.

1

2

3

4

5

Owens got up and turned around for SWEET CHIN MUSIC! KOFI WENT FOR THE COVER! 1-2-3!

HE DID IT!

"Right Here Right Now" played and the crowd went absolutely insane at the match they just witnessed. "Here is your winner and the NEW NXT CHAMPION, KOFI STORM!" Andrea announced to the NXT Universe as the Black Dragon had dethroned the Prizefighter as the top dog of NXT!

The ref handed Kofi his new championship and he raised it in the air with crowd's complete support for him.

Locker Room

"YES! HE DID IT!" All four girls were cheering in excitement.

"Hey I have an idea guys." Sasha told the others.

"What is it?"

"Follow me." Sasha exited the locker room with the three confused Divas.

Main Event

"Congratulations to the NEW NXT Champion Kofi Storm! What an amazing match! Wouldn't you agree, Corey?" Tom turned to his announcing partner and nodded. "Well I preferred that Owens to win it was indeed a spectacular match. Congrats, kid." Corey said with a smile.

Just then Paige, Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte entered the ring with a bottles of Gatorade. "Wow, incoming rook." Corey laughed and Tom smiled. Without Kofi noticing they poured the energy drinks all over the new champion. "WOOOOOOOOO!" Kofi did Ric Flair's signature chant and then out of nowhere Paige slapped Kofi on the face! Kofi held his face in pain and looked at her confused. "That was for scaring the bloody hell out of me!" Paige scolded Kofi but then pulled his face into her's and then kissed Kofi on the lips. Paige let go of her best friend and Kofi just looked at her even more confused. "That was winning the match, stupid." Paige smiled at her friend's reaction. "Oh." Kofi said but then out on nowhere Sasha pulled Kofi away from Paige and kissed him on the lips?!

"Can't have Paige have all the fun." She teased as Kofi smirked.

Triple H's office

"Great match, kid. Your definitely going to be the future of our business." Hunter smirked watching the celebration of the new NXT Champion.

Match

Kofi was still celebrating with the girls and fans when Bayley tapped Kofi's shoulder and he turned to see KO getting back to his feet. He was bloodied, battered, broken, but he laid everything on the line. He walked over to Kofi and then the two men stared at each other. KO offered KS' hand and they shook hands. "You won, kid but this isn't over." Kofi nodded as Owens left the ring and then cage.

NXT now had a new king as it's champion. A Black Dragon that rages through the Storms fiercely and intensely. The Black Dragon. THE NEW NXT CHAMPION KOFI STORM!

* * *

 **Hey guys, PKX here. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you guys later! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Final Night On NXT

 **Hey guys PKX here. I've been a short hiatus but I'm** **back with another chapter of Dragon's Storm! As always appreciate all the support and I'll continue with the story! Now without further a do on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

NXT

"Sky's the Limit" played and out came the NXT Women's Champion "The Boss" Sasha Banks. She greeted the NXT Universe went a pleasant smile as made her way to the ring. "How it's going NXT!" The crowd responded with a vast cheer for the Women's Champion.

"I hope everyone is doing good because I have something huge to announce but not without the company of someone else. So everyone welcome the NXT Champion, the Black Dragon Kofi Storm!" "Right here Right Now" played and out came the NXT Champion Kofi Storm with the NXT title around his waist. The NXT Universe began even more hyped as the champion of NXT made his way to the ring. He and Sasha hugged when Sasha handed Kofi her mic.

"What's up NXT!" The crowd cheered as the NXT Champion gave them a smile. "Well have some good news and bad news. The good news is I've held my NXT championship for 160 days and after some great battles with the likes of Kevin Owens, Finn Balor, Baron Corbin, etc. I have manage to beat the best NXT has to offer to still be YOUR NXT CHAMPION!"

Storm held the championship high in the air and the crowd ate up the support of the NXT champion. He had become a fan-favorite of the NXT Universe. "However because of this me and this lovely lady, Sasha are going to be heading to the main roster for even greater things."

"BOO! BOO! BOO!" The crowd was regretting the fact that the two champs and fan favorites were leaving. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The NXT Universe then began doing the Daniel Bryan's "No" chant. Kofi then chuckled and smiled at the fan's reaction.

"Now, now. Guys, I get the fact that your upset about us leaving this place. I know that you guys are heartbroken by this decision but the higher ups believe our time is now and we can make an impact in this business. I just want to say a few things first." The Black Dragon cleared his throat and calmed himself before speaking.

"Number one I promise no I vow that I will one day in my career win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. It is the ultimate prize in our business and every single Superstar wants that title. However it's only for two kinds of people. Those who deserve it and those are willing to show why they deserve it. And one day I'll be holding the ultimate prize around my waist. My second point is it doesn't matter to me if I'm liked or not. You don't have to love me but damn sure are going to respect me because I will go out my way to make sure every single person in that locker room respects Kofi Storm . MY final point is that since this is my last match on NXT I want to make it special so I'm issuing an Open Challenge to anyone who wants a shot at my NXT Championship!"

"So as John Cena would say "If you want some! Come get Some!" Storm threw down his mic and Sasha gave Kofi a good luck kiss before leaving the ring to ringside.

Storm circled the ring as a ref came to the ring and the crowd was waiting for the NXT Champion's opponent. "Catch Your Breath" played and out came The Demon, Finn Balor. The crowd was going nuts as he made his way to the ring. The Black Dragon smirked as he saw his opponent. The former NXT Champion stared a hole in the current champion's eyes. He was determined to get back the NXT title.

The Demon got into the ring and right in the champ's face. Storm held up the NXT title in air and Balor turned over to the title. He smirked at it then the ref separated the two men.

The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the NXT Championship! Introducing the challenger from Republic of Ireland weighting 190 pounds Finn Balor!" The crowd cheered for the Demon as they gave him their support.

"His opponent from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 260 pounds he is the NXT Champion Kofi Storm!" The champ once again raised his title in the air as the crowd were in support of The Black Dragon as well.

The bell rang and the two wrestlers locked arms in a test of strength. Storm pushed Balor off with ease and decked him with a clothesline. The NXT champ then followed with a standing moonsault onto Balor. He went for a quick cover. 1-Balor kicked out. Kofi was looking to end this match quickly.

Kofi went for Balor's legs. He then gripped them and locked Finn in the Dragonshooter (Sharpshooter) in the middle of the ring. Balor was aching in pain. Balor crawled towards the ropes but Storm pushed Balor back to the center. Balor managed to roll up and counter the Dragonshooter into a Figure Four!

The champ was now aching in pain. Kofi turned his body around and force a breakout. The two competitors got back up only for Balor to ran at Kofi with a Running Dropkick into the turnbuckle. Balor surprised the champ with that move and would now seize him moment.

Balor went top rope calling for the end. Coup de G-NO STORM ROLLED OUT THE WAY! Balor rolled to his feet and turned around for a SPEAR! SPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE BY THE NXT CHAMPION! IT'S OVER! 1-2-TH-NO BALOR KICKED OUT!

The NXT Universe couldn't believe it! Kofi didn't want to waste time for Balor to recover. Storm picked up The Demon and hoisted him up over his shoulders THUNDERS-NO BALOR COUNTERED WITH A ROLL-UP! 1-2-3?! "Here is your winner and the NEW NXT CHAMPION FINN BALOR!" The NXT Universe was in shock as was Sasha and Finn but Kofi was in more shock in anyone else.

Finn was handed the NXT title and Kofi got up with a smile. He chuckled and shook Finn's hand. The Black Dragon accepted his loss as a man and showed sportsmanship to the better man. Kofi raised Finn's hand in the air showing he was the clear winner. The NXT Universe began clapping for Storm has this was his final match on NXT!

"KOFI! KOFI! KOFI!" He began taking selfies with fans, hugging kids, etc. He held his hand in the air waving to fans when he got ambushed from behind by WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION SETH ROLLINS?! The Architect just laid out The Black Dragon with the WWE World title.

"Learn your lesson rookie. Your coming on my show now. So you stay at the bottom of dirt where you belong." Rollins was gloating when "Truth Reigns" played and Roman Reigns came down the ramp. He charged at Rollins with a SPEAR! "Retaliation" immediately played after and out came Dean Ambrose. The Lunatic Fridge with down the ramp and stared down Rollins' body. He picked Rollins up and hooked his arms for DIRTY DEEDS!

The WWE World Heavyweight Champion was the one laid out on the canvas. Reigns and Ambrose helped Storm to his face. The two former Shield members and WWE's hottest new Superstar were next to one another. Roman pushed his arm in the middle of the three. Dean then did the same on left.

The crowd was now buzzing. "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Doing DB's signature taunt even Finn and Sasha were doing the "Yes" taunt that the entire building was roaring. Kofi push his arm forward on the right and the crowd exploded.

Kofi then walked over the time keeper's area and got a mic. He went back to the former Shield members and put his arm back into the group. "Seth, you just made the biggest mistake of your life! Cause guess what?! THE SHIELD IS BACK AND WE'RE NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL YOU AND THE AUTHORITY ARE DESTROYED!" Storm threw the mic down with passion. ""Special Op" played and Rollins now on the entrance way was in shock.

"NO! I DESTROYED THE SHIELD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

* * *

 **There you have it! Kofi's final match in NXT! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see again next time!**

 **Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 RAW Debut

 **Hey guys PKX here. I'm back with another chapter of Dragon's Storm! As always appreciate all the support and I'll continue with the story! Now without further a do on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

RAW

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night RAW here in Detroit, Michigan! I'm Michael Cole alongside my commentator partners John Bradshaw Layfield, former WWE Champion and WWE Hall of Famer Jerry the King Lawyer. I don't know about you guys but I'm excited. WWE Universe has been ecstatic about the return of THE SHIELD!"

"That's right Michael. The former NXT Champion Kofi Storm has joined Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose in the remaking of the Shield! I'm too hyped for this." King said but JBL wasn't as happy as his commentator partners were.

"I don't know what you two got be so happy about. Kofi Storm assaulted the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins on NXT last week?! The guy is a lunatic! I saw what he did to Tyler Breeze two weeks before their Falls Count Anywhere match! He went absolutely berserk!"

"While John that's not what happened at all. Last week on NXT it was the final match of Kofi Storm and ended it with a bang. He issued an Open Challenge against anyone in the NXT Locker Room for the NXT Championship which happened to be Finn Balor. Storm lost the NXT Championship to Finn Balor in a great match but as he was leaving he got attacked from behind by Seth Rollins. That's when Reigns and Ambrose came to aid the new Superstar. He replaced Rollins as the Newest member of THE SHIED! The WWE Universe has been buzzing about the return of THE Shield. The Shield is back!"

"Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta...SHIELD!" "Special Ops" played and the crowd went nuts. THE SHIELD HAS RETURNED! Roman Reigns came out in his normal attire but had a black shirt with the Shield logo in the middle of his shirt. Dean Ambrose was has normal attire with the Shield logo shirt on as well. Finally the newest member of the Shield, former NXT Champion Kofi Storm was wearing a completely new attire. It was same as his red and black attire however instead of red and black it was blue and black with the Shield logo in the middle of his attire. They all had on the skull mask and they made their way to thr ring.

They each grabbed a mic and he crowd was cheering. "Shield! Shield! Shield!" Dean was the first to speak. "That's right! The Shield is back baby!" The crowd cheered at Dean's intro. "We're back and we're stronger than ever! Reason being is cause ladies and gentlemen the newest member of the main roster former NXT Champion Kofi Storm!" The crowd cheered as Storm going to make his presence felt.

"Storm! Storm! Storm!" "Thank you WWE Universe! I'm honored to be here on the main roster. But I want to get business. For those who don't know me or don't watch NXT that much let me fill you in. I am Kofi Storm former NXT Champion and the man who along with my friends here will destroy the Authority. Last week on NXT in my final match on NXT I lost my NXT title in a Open Challenge against Finn Balor. Much respect to you Finn. But anyway after the match I was attacked from behind by that weasel of a champion Seth Rollins!"

"Rollins started to mock me and insult me but that wasn't until Roman and Dean put him in his place. When they helped me up we put our fists together reforming The Shield! I promise I will destroy the Authority but that's for later. I'm going say this straight. Seth Rollins, you are no champion! You're just a pretender to the throne. You call yourself the man but you-"

"Kings of Kings" played and out came the Authority lead by COO Triple H, his wife Stephanie McMahon, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins, JJ Security, and the Director of Operations Kane. They all got into the ring and looked at the new Shield with hate but now were as pissed as Rollins was.

Triple H was about say something when Rollins pushed him out of the way and into Storm's face! "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! HUH?!" Rollins yelled

"I'M THE GUY THAT'S ABOUT FIVE SECONDS AWAY FROM LEAVING YOU IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN BLOOD IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF!" Storm replied with tension in his voice as well. Rollins looked over to Reigns and Ambrose his former Shield brothers.

"YOU TWO THINK THAT YOU CAN REPLACE ME WITH THIS, THIS ROOKIE! I DESTROYED THE SHIELD ONCE AND THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE I FINISH THE JOB!"

Rollins then made this way back to Storm. "And you..."

"Shut the hell up!" Storm silenced Rollins with that comment and it surprised him. The WWE Universe was loving the tension. "Let me tell you something. I don't care that your the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. YOU attacked me from behind like the coward that you are! You think because you have that..." Storm pointed to Rollins' WWE title around his waist "you're the man. You're not! The title doesn't make the man! The man makes the title!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN TALK ABOUT TITLES WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE ONE?!" Oh's rung all around the arena. "If I remember correctly you lost your NXT title in an Open Challenge to Finn Balor. Besides kid this is THE WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Something I won after..."

"You cashed in your Money In the Bank contract in the Main Event of WrestleMania 31 to become champion. We all know, Seth. You've told us a million times and it's getting annoying. Let's be real Seth. You're not as good as you think you are!"

Rollins was shocked by this statement. "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Rollins got in Storm's face again but Triple H pulled the Architect away from the new Shield member. "I didn't stutter. I said you're not as good as you think you are!"

"Seth you need to realize something. See unlike you, Kofi here is a fighter and he isn't scared of anything. See the thing is Seth. Me, Roman, and the WWE Universe are sick and tired of you and the Authority. Once you attacked Storm and we locked fists we saw his eyes and his eyes were filled with vengeance. So keep your tainted title cause it doesn't matter to us who has the WWE title as looks as it's not your weasel ass!

Stephanie then got right up in Storm's face with malice. "WHO DO THINK YOU ARE?! COMING DOWN MAKING INSULTS AT OUR CHAMPION! SETH ROLLINS-"

"Is nothing more than a pawn in your little game, right Hunter." The COO called back his wife and was now the one face to face with the Black Dragon. "A game. A game, huh? Let's me tell you something, kid. We are the Authority. You understand! You do not defy Authority! You don't what we say, when we say it! Understand?!"

"I understand perfectly! You're a Hall of Famer, one of greatest wrestlers of all-time. Now look at you a pathetic, worthless, manipulative, has-been of an old-man!" Storm wasn't backing down whether it be the WWE Champion, The Billion Dollar Princess, OR even THE COO Triple H Storm was standing his ground.

Triple H was holding his anger in and was staying professional as he could be.

"Your funny kid. So let me tell you something. I call the shots. I have the power. And with this power I can do whatever I want. Whether anyone likes it or not Seth Rollins is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and he is the future of WWE!" The crowd began booing the Authority as Rollins held up his title with cockiness and arrogance.

"Really him the future of WWE? Come on, Hunter. The only Seth is going to the future of is an ass-whopping right here, right now!" The Big Dog finally spoke as he broke the mic. The Shield was ready for a fight but the Authority wanted nothing to do with it. They began backing away from the renewed Shield.

"Oh what's wrong afraid of a fight Authority? You should cause your looking at three guys are going end your reign for good! Your Authority is going come to an end! Mark my words!"

"While if your so confident in yourself then tonight Kofi Storm in your very first match your going to one-on-one with Bray Wyatt! and it's next."

"That's fine by me! And as for you..." Storm looked viciously at the WWE Champion "I'm coming for you. So you hold on that title every single night you have it cause I'm going to expose you as the false champion you are."

Raw then went to commercial break.

"We're here."

"Live in Fear" played and out came the Eater of Worlds Bray Wyatt. "From Brooksville, Florida weighting 286 pounds Brya Wyatt!" He began walking slowly to the ring as the "fireflies" were surrounding the entire arena. He along with the Luke Harper and Erick Rowan the Wyatt Family made their way to the ring.

The Eater of Worlds climbed into the ring as the remaining members of the Wyatt's stayed outside. The Big Dog and The Lunatic Fridge were outside in the corner of the Black Dragon. The ref rung the bell and it was the start of Kofi Storm's main roster debut.

The Eater of Worlds and The Black Dragon started off with a collar and elbow tie-up. Their strength was about equal. However the newest member of the Shield manged to push the more experienced wrestler into the corner and let go after a count of three.

The rookie backed off and leader of the Wyatt family got right up in the grill of the rookie and gave him little taps of the face. Wyatt had a smug look on his face and Storm wasn't having any of that. He started hammering away with lefts and rights on The Eater of Worlds.

He grabbed Bray for an Irish Whip into the ropes and led into a clothesline. Wyatt got back up and two competitors went at each other with punches. Storm lifted Bray with massive power and threw him into the corner. Kofi ran at Bray for Stinger Splash.

He ran to the opposite corner and back Bray but got caught by The Eater of Worlds for a Belly to Belly Suplex. The veteran wrestler was now in control. He picked up the rookie and lifted him up for a Vertical Suplex. Bray lifted Storm off his feet and planted him with a Snap DDT. 1-2-kick out.

The Eater of Worlds ran into the ropes and for a running senton but Storm caught him mid-air! The Black Dragon managed to pull Wyatt up in the air and he ran towards the ropes and threw Wyatt into Rowan and Harper! The Black Dragon surprised the WWE Universe with that move.

Kofi then waited for the Wyatt's to get up and once they did ran full steam ahead jumping over the ropes for A OVER THE TOP ROPE SUICIDE DIVE ON THE WYATT'S! Storm took all of the Wyatt family and turned his attention back to Bray. He brought him out of the carnage and threw him into the barricade. He then pushed him back into the ring. Kofi standing on the ring apron was looking for something big.

He went to big off the top rope but his leg was being held by Erick Rowan. Rowan was about to throw Storm off the ring apron but was met with a Superman Punch by Roman Reigns! The Big Dog started brawling with Rowan. Harper was about help out but his met with dividing clothesline by none other than Dean Ambrose!

The Lunatic Fridge and The Big Dog were taking care of the remaining Wyatts. Leaving Storm and Bray alone. Storm bounced off the rope for a Springboard-NO BRAY COUNTERED WITH KICK TO MIDSECTION FOR A URANAGE! Storm was going for a clothesline but The Eater of Worlds was one step ahead. This had to do it. 1-2-no Storm kicked out.

The Eater of Worlds was surprised by the resilience of the rookie. Bray then lifted Storm up for a Gorybuster! Kofi landing hard with a thud on the mat. Wyatt to the ropes and this time he connected with the Running Senton! He ran to other side of the ring for another Running Senton. Nearly 300 pounds of force was driven into the gut of The Black Dragon twice! Wyatt for another cover 1-2-no Storm again kicked out!

Wyatt was looking to end the match. Storm got up to his feet and Bray held him in position. He kissed Storm head for SISTER-NO STORM REVERSED WITH A SPINEBUSTER! The momentum had shifted in the favor of the Shield member. He went top rope and sized Bray. Once Wyatt was up Storm jumped off the top rope for a Missile Dropkick. Wyatt recovered quickly and ran into a clothesline by Storm. Then another clothesline. A third clothesline and finally a DDT. Storm went top rope once more expect this time with his back turned.

Storm measured him opponent and jumped off for a PHOENIX SPLASH! "A Phoenix Splash by Storm. That's one of Seth Rollins' signature moves!" Cole stated.

"How disrespectful of a rookie to taunt the WWE World Heavyweight Champion." JBL having his say in the match.

Storm went for the cover. 1-2-no Wyatt kicked out. Storm grabbed Wyatt's legs and hoisted him up with pure power and slammed him with a Powerbomb. He lifted him again for another Powerbomb. He did it a third time before letting go off Bray.

After doing his signature triple powerbomb maneuver Storm was ready to end it. He went into the corner and measured Bray and decked him with a Superman Punch! Storm picked up Wyatt and lifted him up for THUNDERSTRUCK! 1-2-3!

"Special Ops" played and the two remaining Shield members helped their newest member to his feet as they praised him on his win. "Here is your winner, Kofi Storm!'" The crowd cheered as Storm managed to beat The Eater of Worlds in his debut match on RAW.

Rowan and Harper battered were going to collect their fallen leader when they got taken out with a dividing elbow by Ambrose! Dean grabbed Bray and threw him back into the ring. The Shield now surrounded The Eater of Worlds. Roman called for it. Kofi and Dean lifted Wyatt in the air and the Shield planted Wyatt with a TRIPLE POWERBOMB!

The crowd was buzzing as The Shield was back and better than ever!

Main Event

Seth Rollins and Ryback were going back and forth. The Architect was looking to end the match after hitting a Phoenix Splash. Rollins grabbed Ryback and hooked his arms in position for a PE-"Special Ops" played and the Shield came out of the stands. Rollins dropped Ryback and turned his attention to the Shield.

The Shield marched down the stairs of the crowd and jumped over the barricade. They were making their way to the ring when J&J and Kane interfered. The fight was on. The Shield vs The Authority. It was a brawl. Reigns and Ambrose vs J&J. Storm vs Kane. Rollins being distracted didn't realize Ryback was back to his feet.

The Big Guy was waiting for the WWE World Champion to turn around. Seth turned around and ran into a MEAT HOOK! Ryback leveled the Architect with that Lariat. Rollins was dazed get back up and Ryback would take advantage. He lifted Rollins up and planted him for SHELL SHOCK! Ryback with for the cover. 1-2-3! Ryback pinned the WWE Champion.

"Here is your winner, Ryback." The Big Guy picked up a huge win tonight and over the WWE World Heavyweight Champion no less.

"Meat on the Table" played and the brawl between the Shield and The Authority continued. Ambrose threw Mercury into the barricade. The Lunatic Fridge was throwing hands at Mercury. Reigns threw Noble into the steel post. The Big Dog then decked Noble with a clothesline. Reigns hoisted Noble up like nothing and threw him into Mercury. J&J were out.

The Director of Operations and The Black Dragon were exchanging blows with each other. The Shield member was then caught with Kane's massive hand around his throat. Kane was going for a CHOKE-NO HE GOT BLASTED WITH A STEEL CHAIR BY AMBROSE! The Lunatic Fridge started pounding away on The Director of Operations!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Three massive chair shots to the back of Kane. The Big Dog handed Kofi a steel chair. Reigns and Ambrose were wailing away on Kane. Chair shot after chair shot. The two Shield members were reliance. Rollins finally got to his feet and saw the carnage of J&J and now the beat-down of Kane started to panic. Rollins decided to retreat but he ran into a chair shot by Kofi Storm! The rookie leveled the WWE Champion.

The crowd was cheering on Storm as he smirked at Rollins' fallen body. Rollins started to crawl away to safety but was threw up in the air like a rag doll for German Suplex. Storm grabbed the chair and swung away.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Five hard shots with the chair to Rollins' body and WWE Champion was beginning to break down. Reigns and Ambrose got into the ring and all three Shield members had steel chairs. They looked at Rollins with nothing but vengeance. Storm swung first.

BAM!

Then Roman.

BAM!

Finally Dean.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

No mercy was being shown. Rollins was getting demolished by the new Shield. Triple H and Stephanie came running down the ramp with Hunter holding a mic. "Enough. You three have made your point. Not let him go. NOW!"

Kofi then grabbed a mic and started laughing. "Haaaa. Haaaa. No Hunter we haven't made our point. We're just getting started. Look at your so-called "Future". Being pummeled by us. We are going to show you we mean business and if you have a problem why don't you came in the ring and save your champion."

Kofi called for it and The Shield picked Rollins up into position for a TRIPLE POWERBOMB ON THE STEEL CHAIRS! "That's how you make a debut. Look Hunter, look at your "future" broken and battered. We said that we would destroy you Authority and we mean it. But this..."Storm pointed to Seth's broken body "is just the beginning. Believe In The Shield."

* * *

 **Believe In The Shield Indeed. What a debut for Kofi Storm and the new Shield. What do guys think about The Shield. Leave your comments. I see you guys next time. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Shield vs The Wyatt Family

RAW

Tonight RAW is live from Green Bay, Wisconsin. "King of Kings" played and out came the Authority. They were not in a good mood after being humiliated last week by the newly found Shield. The COO and The Billion Dollar Princess lead the charge to the ring followed by the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins, J&J Security, and finally the Director of Operations Kane.

Triple H grabbed a mic and he smirked at the WWE Universe.

"Last week the entire landscape off WWE changed as The Shield was reborn with Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and the newest addition of the main roster, Kofi Storm. All three members were the new Shield and wrecked havoc." the crowd cheered the new Shield.

I mean Kofi Storm defeated Bray Wyatt in his debut match and then The Shield crashing the leader of Wyatt Family and Eater of Worlds with a Triple Powerbomb." The crowd once again cheered the Shield's actions. "I mean Kofi Storm had already won the match and The Shield decide to do something uncalled and out of line."

"Then later in the night The Shield interfered in the main event of Seth Rollins and Ryback. With the distraction of The Shield The Big Guy gained a win over The Architect/WWE Champion. Had the Shield not intervened Seth Rollins would have beaten Ryback easily but that not the problem. No problem is what happened after the match. The Shield brawled against us, The Authority and once they had taken J&J and Kane out they turned their attention to Seth Rollins."

The crowd booed as Rollins nodded. "Seeing The Shield viciously assaulted Seth with steel chairs?!"

"YES! YES! YES!" The WWE Universe was applauding the beating Rollins took last week and he wasn't happy about it. "NO! NO! NO! That attack last week was not heinous. You're telling me you like that last week?!"

"YEAH!"

"Well after those thunderous chair shots The Shield decide that chair shots weren't enough. So what do they do?! They-" Triple H couldn't utter another word cause Seth snatched the mic from him?! "I'll tell to you what they did?! Those goons slammed me down on those steel chairs with a Triple Powerbomb!"

"YEAH!"

"You enjoyed that, huh?! Watching me get pummeled in the ring last week?! While let me remind all of you who I am. My name is Seth Rollins and I am-"

"Sierra..Hotel...India..Echo..Lima..Delta..SHIELD!" "Special Ops" played and out came the Shield who were marching down the stairs while in the WWE Universe. They made their way over the barricade and to the ring. They all had mic in their hands and smirks on their faces.

"No you're not the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Seth Rollins your a JACKASS!" That comment by Kofi caused Rollins to go off the edge and lose his cool. Roman and Dean were cracking up as was the WWE Universe.

"JACKASS! JACKASS! JACKASS!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rollins' anger was surely getting the better of him tonight.

"You think this is a joke?! You think I'm a joke?!"

"Seth, your reign as WWE Champion is beyond a joke it's a trainwreck!" Rollins' was losing his mind once more by the disrespectful comments.

"I mean honestly hiding like a coward it's what a world champion much less what the WWE Champion is suppose to do but giving the that your mentor is a guy is all about being a coward I can see where getting your pointers from Seth." Storm continued his comments towards The Architect. But then Roman joined in on the fun.

"Seth face facts, we are one and we're not going to stop until the Authority is destroyed. Plus anyone of us could that title for you anytime we wanted. Isn't that Dean?"

"That's right Golden boy. Cause you escaped with your precious title at Payback but at Elimination Chamber I'm going beat you and become the new WWE Champion and the new face of WWE."

"You know I've had enough of this. You three think you can came out here in my ring and disrespect my husband and my champion while let me-"

"Let me you something Stephanie, you spoiled brat I for one don't give a damn what you have to say. Nor does anyone else in the audience, Daddy's Girl."

SLAP!

"OH!"

The Billion Dollar Princess and Husband of the Game just slapped the taste out of The Black Dragon. Storm however looked at Stephanie with a smirk on his face. "That's suppose to hurt, hag."

SLAP!

SLAP!

S-STORM CAUGHT STEPHANIE'S WRIST

"While that's enough of that crap." Storm pushed Stephanie and she caught by her husband. Triple H was indeed angry at the action caused by Storm but like last week he held his anger in. "So that's how it's going be,huh? Alright that's how three want it, fine! Tonight all of you will be in singles matches. Ambrose like you stated earlier you do have a match against Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship however tonight you're going one-on-one with Erick Rowan where if you lose you will lose you shot at the WWE Championship."

Triple H then turned to the Big Dog Roman Reigns. "Then there's the powerhouse Roman Reigns. Roman tonight you'll go one-on one with Luke Harper and if you win that match then you'll be aloud to be in the corner of your Shield brother, Dean Ambrose."

Roman liked the sound of that. Being in the Lunatic's corner would even the odds against Dean at Elimination Chamber. Triple H turned on last time to the newest ma on the block, Kofi Storm. Hunter thought for a moment and made his decision on what he would say to Storm. "Last but not least the new kid on the block, Kofi Storm. See Kofi I am all about opportunity. So tonight Kofi you'll have a rematch against Bray Wyatt in a No DQ match where the winner will earn an opportunity to be in the Elimination Chamber for the Intercontinental Championship." Storm smirked at the opportunity he was given.

"However if you fail you win against Bray Wyatt then not only do you not get chance at the I.C. title but you lose your shot at any the question now is are any of you up for the challenge?" Triple H's planned seemed fool proof. He would not only have Ambrose lose his WWE title match, Reigns wouldn't be in his corner even if Ambrose won making the odds for Ambrose to win the title were slim to none cause the Authority could just have Rollins get DQ'd to retain his title.

As for Storm, Triple H would push the pressure on the rookie. When he would lose at Wyatt he won't not only lose his shot at the I.C. title but he would never get a title shot for any title meaning his time on the main roster would be pointless.

The plan was golden. The Shield looked at one another and nodded. Roman smirked as he held his mic. "We're not stupid, Hunter. We know your going to try and find a way to screw all three of us in our matches. And we know that you hate us but that's fine cause we hate you too. So you we say is we don't give a crap what you do. Cause I'm going to whoop Erick Rowan's ass and allow myself to even the odds for Dean. Kofi's going beat Bray Wyatt to earn his opportunity at the I.C. title but he'll probably win it. Finally the icing on the cake is when Dean beats you Seth and become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"No,no,no. If you think you're going to beat me than you got another thing coming! So once all three-"

"Oh just shut the hell up already! News flash nobody cares what you have to say! So how about you fight instead of rambling. Sooner or later you're going to lose that championship and it's going to be at Elimination Chamber when Dean pins you 1,2,3." Storm said.

"We'll see, rookie."

"Yeah we will. Believe In The Shield."

Later

Sasha Banks was making her official main roster against Alicia Fox. The Boss was planning to make a point against the former Divas Champion. She intend made her point when locked in the Bank Statement and made Alicia tap out.

John Cena had issued his United States Open Challenge as usual and he was awaiting his opponent. "Fight Owens Fight" played and out came Kevin Owens, a former NXT Champion and the man who Kofi Storm beat to become NXT Champion. KO went into the ring and showed disrespect to the Cenation leader by saying that he would face him when he was ready. Then Owens attacked Cena with a Pop-Up Powerbomb. He then stepped on the U.S. title.

Locker Room

Kofi was listening to music and chilling that he didn't realize that his locker room door was open. The person walked over and lightly tapped his shoulder. The Shield member turned around and saw the person was revealed to be Paige who had a smile on face.

"I see your doing well." She said.

Kofi removed his headphones and smiled back at his life-long friend. "Of course. I mean there's no pressure on me. All have to do is win against Bray like last week. It'll be a piece of cake." He confidently said and Paige shook her head.

"You say that but what you're doing is stupid. I mean rebelling against the Authority isn't smart especially insulting Seth Rollins. Honestly, what were you thinking?" She crossed her arms and looked at Kofi sternly. Almost motherly like. "Is crossing you're arms suppose to scare me?" Paige simply walked in front of Kofi and looked directly into his eyes. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him as if she was his mother.

The Black Dragon was on the edge. After a few seconds Kofi broke down. "Okay, okay. Just stop the 'look' please." Paige smiled and stopped her 'mother' look. "As you said I was thinking. Besides what I said I was true. I can't stand the guy. He sold out to become "The Man" but everyone knows that without the Authority he'll be exposed and everyone knows it. Dean's going to prove that when he beats him and become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"As for me I'll beat Bray and gain the opportunity to become Intercontinental Champion. Being I.C. champion would be an honor for me and I would prove why I deserve it. But that's for the future. For now I have deal with Bray. I hope that answered your fucking questions, Saraya."

Paige punched Kofi's right arm with force causing the Shield member to hold his arm in pain. "I'm serious Kofi. I'm worried."

"Of course you are. I realize that. But I promise you I'll be fine. Plus I have a plan." Paige blinked and widened her eyes a little. "You have a plan? You actually thought this through."

"Of course he did, Paige. It's Kofi were talking about." Another person walked in Kofi's locker room and it was revealed to be Sasha Banks. "Hey good match out there." Kofi praised and Sasha nodded. "Thanks but I'm with Paige you sure you know what your doing?" Sasha asked.

"Of course. I got it all under control." He said confidently with his chest out. Both females looked at each other with concern. Only time will tell.

Kofi walked out of the locker room and was meet by Roman and Dean. All three Shield members looked at each other as if they were reading each other's minds. "So my match is next. We all know what's at stake right?" The Big Dog asked his partners who both nodded. "We're out for vengeance Roman and we're going to get it. We just have to beat the Wyatts again which will be hard but we'll get it down." Kofi said as all three made the Shield symbol before Roman left for his match against Rowan.

"Do we have a plan?" Dean asked and Kofi smirked. "Yep. Follow me my friend." Dean didn't know what Kofi was planning but he went along with it and walked with the rookie.

Parking Lot

The two Shield members made their way to the parking lot where they stopped at a red 2015 Dodge Charger. Kofi took out car keys and opened the trunk. Inside where weapons from a sledgehammer to a baseball bat. "Pick a weapon. Any weapon."

"Not complicating at all but how did get all these stuff?" The Lunatic Fridge asked The Black Dragon, who chuckled. "I brought them. Thought have them as support would be useful for us. So enough talk pick your weapon Lunatic Fridge." The Black Dragon urged the Lunatic Fridge to choose between numerous weapons and after a few seconds he made his choose.

"Nice choose. You can use that as the element of surprise. I think I'll choose this." Kofi then picked a weapon and Dean smirked.

"Classic. That's perfect for you. Let's go raise hell."

"Damn right."

RAW

Roman was having a easy time with Erick Rowan. The powerhouse of The Shield decked Rowan's attempted Big Boot and knocked him out with a Superman Punch! Roman went into the corner and he did his war cry. He was waiting for Rowan to get up. Rowan turned around for a Spear! 1-2-3! "Special Ops" played as Roman was awarded the victory meaning that Reigns would be in the corner of Dean Ambrose for his match against Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Roman was about to exit the ring but he got leveled with a Discus Clothesline by Luke Harper! Harper helped Rowan up and they started assaulting The Big Dog. Bray entered the ring looking for revenge after last week. Rowan and Harper held Reigns in place. Bray entered the ring with a steel chair. Bray signaled the end. Bray was about to bash Roman's brains out when "Special Ops" played and out came Kofi Storm and Dean Ambrose. The two Shield members helped their friend and brawled the Wyatt Family. Dean sent Rowan outside the ring. Dean ran towards the ropes and crashed on Rowan with Suicide Dive. Dean then grabbed Rowan and threw hi into the steel steps!

Storm was threw blows with Harper. Harper pushed Storm off him and went for the Discus Clothesline but Kofi charged with a Spear! Kofi then threw Harper outside the ring. Roman was in position for Sister-No Roman countered with a Samoan Drop!

Roman and Kofi threw The Eater of Worlds out of the ring. Leaving Luke Harper to protect himself. Harper tried to escape but was caught and thrown for a German Suplex by Storm. Harper got up and got leveled with a Superman Punch by Reigns. Kofi and Roman left the ring and went to ringside. Dean Ambrose vs Luke Harper was scheduled next.

The ref stayed in the ring and checked to see if Harper was ready. He did and the ref rung the bell. Harper was immediately met with a relentless Dean Ambrose who was hammering away on Harper. Dean threw Harper into the turnbuckle and Ambrose ran full speed.

Looking for a splash but Harper moved and Dean ate the turnbuckle. Harper nailed a Big Boot and Dean flipped on the ropes and nailed the Lunatic Lariat! Ambrose with to the top rope. The Lunatic Fridge planted Harper with a Dividing Elbow! Dean went for the cover. 1-2-Harper kicked out. The Lunatic Fridge picked Harper looking to end it. Dirty Deeds!

Dean went for the pin but the ref got knocked out by Kane! The Director of Operations was not going to allow Dean to face Seth for the WWE title no matter what. The Devil's Favorite Demon began attacked Ambrose but Dean ducked a punch from Kane and blasted Kane in the gut with a steel pipe!

The Lunatic Fridge started wailing on Kane. J&J Security came running down the ramp and they were about to get in the ring when both Storm and Reigns came running from the left and right side respectively for a DOUBLE SPEAR ON J&J Security!

They went into the ring and just like last week began beating down on Kane. Kofi picked Kane and dropped him with BLACKOUT! Roman then grabbed Kane and threw him out the ring. The ref who now conscious went over to Lillian Garcia and told her something. The Authority retreated.

The ring announcer nodded and picked up her mic. "Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match by DQ Dean Ambrose." The crowd was happy that Dean won but upset that he couldn't win by pin or submission. Kofi then asked for mic. "You something Authority we know you'd try something like this. But guess what?! We're all standing and all you're little sneak attacks won't work. So try all you like cause we're not scared of some scared-ass bitches!"

"Guys if you don't mind being with me at ringside. Also Roman I got you something." Kofi gave Roman a sledgehammer! The two experienced members of The Shield went outside and we're acting like security. "Now Bray, you and I have some unfinished business." Bray was finally back in the ring. He ordered Rowan and Harper to stay.A new ref came in the ring and the bell rung.

The Eater of Worlds and The Black Dragon like in their first match started off with a collar and elbow tie-up. Storm this time overpowered Wyatt and threw him into the corner. The rookie began stomping a mudhole in Wyatt "Stone Cold" style.

Kofi ran to other side of the ring. He charged at Bray for a Stinger Splash. The rookie picked Bray up and dropped him with a neckbreaker. Kofi went for the cover. 1-2-no. Storm ran to the ropes and connected with a Springboard Moonsault! The newcomer went for another pin. 1-2-no.

Storm got Bray to his feet and threw into the ropes and went for clothesline but Bray countered with DDT. The leader of Wyatt family then picked Storm up for a Power-No Storm countered with a Hurricanrana! Wyatt ran and missed a Big Boot which Storm followed up with a German Suplex.

Kofi didn't let go. He lifted Bray up for another German Suplex. He threw him up in the air for a third German Suplex. Storm went top rope. Wyatt got up and Storm got him with a Super Frank-No Wyatt caught Storm and planted him with a Sitting Powerbomb with a pin! 1-2-No Storm kicked out.

Wyatt decided to get real. Bray went outside the ring and grabbed a steel chair. He got back in the ring and got knocked out by Storm with BASEBALL BAT OFF THE CHAIR TO WYATT'S HEAD! The baseball bat was red. The Black Dragon dropped the bat and picked the chair.

Kofi smirked and raised the chair.

BAM!

The chair bounced off Bray's back!

BAM!

Another off his back!

BAM!

Three!

BAM!

Four!

BAM!

Five!

SIX!

SEVEN!

EIGHT!

NINE!

TEN!

Ten chair shots and Kofi was to end it. Storm picked up Bray at hoisted him on his shoulders. THUNDER-NO KOFI WAS ATTACKED FROM BEHIND BY SETH ROLLINS!

The Architect bashed the newcomer with the WWE title. Roman and Dean realized a few seconds after and went into the ring. However The Big Dog and Lunatic Fridge were assaulted by The Authority, Harper & Rowan. It was now six on three. Kane, J&J, and two-thirds of the Wyatt's were manhandling Reigns and Ambrose who were now outside the ring!

Rollins picked Kofi up and hooked his arms for a PEDIGREE!

Bray crawled to the stunned Kofi Storm. He crawled for the pin. The ref counted. 1-2-TH-NO KOFI KICKED OUT?! Nobody could believe that the rookie kicked out after getting hit with the WWE World title and getting planted with a Pedigree.

Rollins couldn't believe it. He told Bray to pick Storm up. Bray just that as he held Kofi in place. Seth went for the finishing blow with title belt but he got attacked by Ryback! Roman and Dean were about to finished when they got help from the Usos and Mark Henry. They began fighting back against The Authority, Harper and Rowan. The odds were now even. Six on six.

While there was chaos outside Ryback was pummeling Seth Rollins. The WWE Champion was trying to retreat but ran into a SUPERKICK! Ryback threw Rollins outside the ring. Bray caught Storm in position for SISTER-NO STORM COUNTERED WITH DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER! The Black Dragon picked Wyatt up for THUNDERSTRUCK! Kofi went for the cover! 1-2-3!

"Special Ops" played as the crowd went nuts. "Here is your winner Kofi Storm!" The Black Dragon not only beat Bray Wyatt twice but now his qualifying for Intercontinental Championship at Elimination Chamber. The Usos and The World's Strongest Man dispatched of the Authority and the remaining Wyatt Family.

Roman and Dean entered the ring congratulating the Black Dragon just like last week. Outside the ring Ryback threw Rollins into the steel steps. The Big Guy picked Rollins up and lifted him up for SHELL SHOCK ON THE OUTSIDE! He threw Rollins' broken body into the ring.

Just like last week The Shield surrounded Rollins. Kofi then looked over at the announce table. He pointed the table and both Reigns and Ambrose nodded. They exited the ring and Storm bashed Rollins' face onto the announce table. Dean then took Rollins' head and did the same. Finally Roman took his turn. The Shield stopped messing around and ripped the announce table up.

Cole, King, and JBL all got of the way as The Shield removed the monitors. Kofi called it and both him and Dean lifted Seth on to Roman. TRIPLE POWER-"STOP!" The Shield were about to crash Rollins onto the announce table when a voice was heard throughout the arena which happened to be Triple H with Stephanie.

"DO NOT DO THAT! YOU THREE DO EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! YOU DO ENOUGH DAMAGE NOW PUT ROLLINS DOWN! NOW!" The COO DEMANDED that The Shield release the WWE World Champion but his orders fallen on deaf ears.

"NO! NO DON'T!"

TRIPLE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"YES! YES! YES!" The WWE Universe did the Yes chant as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion just got powerbombed through the announce table. The Shield went back into the ring. Roman grabbed the sledgehammer. Dean grabbed the WWE Championship and Kofi grabbed the baseball bat. The locked their fists together and held all three objects high in the air.

Kofi picked up the mic on the ground with his right hand. "FUCK YOUR AUTHORITY! FUCK YOU! BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Kofi threw the mic down with force as The Shield stood tall tonight.

"SHIELD! SHIELD! SHIELD!" The WWE Universe were fully behind The Shield. One more week until Elimination Chamber what going to happen next week on RAW!

* * *

 **The Shield have dominated The Authority once more! I'll see you guys until the next chapter!**

 **Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Elimination Chamber**

* * *

 **The newly reformed look to take WWE by force tonight at Elimination Chamber in** **Corpus Christi, Texas inside the American Bank Center!** **Will they be successful tonight? Let's find out!**

* * *

 **WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

 **Dean Ambrose w/Roman Reigns vs Seth Rollins(c) w/J &J Security and Kane**

 **Elimination Chamber match for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **Kofi Storm vs Ryback vs Dolph Ziggler vs King Barrett vs Mark Henry vs Sheamus**

 **Champion vs Champion**

 **NXT Champion Kevin Owens vs United States Champion John Cena**

 **Divas Championship**

 **Nikki Bella (c) vs Naomi vs Paige**

 **Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

 **The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods) (c) vs The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor), The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara), Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando) (with El Torito), The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) and Tyson Kidd and Cesaro (with Natalya)**

* * *

The event started off with The New Day having to defend their tag team titles in the first ever tag team elimination chamber match. Los Matadores were eliminated by The Ascension when Diego was pinned by Konnor after the Fall of Man. The Lucha Dragons were eliminated by The Ascension when Kalisto was pinned by Konnor after the Fall of Man. The Prime Time Players then entered at #5 and eliminated The Ascension when Young pinned Viktor after a Gut Check. The New Day entered last. Cesaro and Kidd were eliminated by The Prime Time Players when Young pinned Cesaro with a Roll Up. The Prime Time Players were eliminated when O'Neil was pinned by Kingston after a Trouble in Paradise, causing the New Day to retain their tag team titles.

Locker Room

The Shield were warming up in their locker room all thinking about their matches. "Alright so we all know what we plan to achieve tonight, right?" Kofi asked his partners who nodded.

"Yeah, Kofi. I'm going to give Dean backup and you're going to become Intercontinental Champion. I'm curious though, are you nervous?" Roman asked the Black Dragon who chuckled.

"Kinda of. I mean I am getting my first championship opportunity inside Elimination Chamber one of two most destructive structures in this business. So am I nervous? Yeah but I've never backed down from a challenge and I never will. So I plan to show the world just how dangerous I can be inside a structure like this and I'll walk out the new Intercontinental Champion." Roman looked at the WWE rookie's face and saw numerous emotions. Seriousness, Boldness, Fearless, etc.

The attitude that Kofi showed proved he was confident in becoming I.C. Champion. "But enough about me. You think you can beat that weasel and become WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean?" Kofi turned to the Lunatic Fridge who looked confident in himself.

"You can beat your ass that I'm going beat Golden boy, Seth Rollins and the Authority and become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion! Believe that!" Kofi smirked and bumped fists with Dean and then with Roman.

"Damn right! I'll see you guys later. I'm going to warm up for my chamber match." Kofi noted to his Shield partners who both nodded. Storm then left the locker room.

"Do you think his planning something?" Dean asked The Big Dog.

"Most likely but he'll be fine."

"You're right."

Backstage

Kofi started walking around the arena when he spotted a certain raven haired English Diva talking with Nikki Bella and Naomi. Kofi walked slowly towards Paige without her noticing. The two other women notice Kofi's presence but didn't saying anything to warn Paige.

The fearless young man once near the English Diva he lifted his hand up high in the air.

SLAP!

"AH!" Kofi's right hand crashed on Paige's ass. Paige was stunned at whoever just slapped her butt. She turned around and glared at the culprit.

"Bye." Kofi began running like Forrest Gump in the opposite direction. Paige was still stunned at what just happened until she snapped out of her trace and did her primal scream.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE KOFI SEKYERE!"

* * *

Backstage

Kofi ran throughout the arena from the raging Anti-Diva who was hot on his tail. 'I knew that was a bad idea but at least I can kill time before my chamber match.' Kofi though as he didn't realize that he ran into a dead end. He turned around and looked at a red faced and an enrage Paige. She was breathed heavily which was frightening him.

Paige walked slowly looking intense in the eyes of the Black Dragon. Once she was right in front of him he put his hands up in defense of what he did.

"Wait, wait, wait! I know you're upset-"

"I'm not upset I'm bloody angry!" Paige cut off the Shield member as she now even more angry. Kofi knew he was now in a tough spot.

"It was just a joke. Come on you know that. Plus I'll make it up too. I promise." Kofi pleading his case as Paige crossed her arms.

"How?"

"I'll but you something. Something custom made and expensive." Kofi explained sounding desperate.

Paige thought for a moment and finally calmed down. Just then her match was called and she sighed. "Fine but it better be something unique and something I like or so help me Kofi Sekyere you are going to regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Paige's tone had Kofi nervous and he simply nodded.

"I want an answer." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Paige left with a smile on her face as she walked to the entrance way for her triple threat match for the Divas title.

"Wow I dodged a bullet."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!" Paige yelled out as her voice could still be heard.

"Heh. Well might as well get back the guys." Kofi started to walk back towards the Shield locker room when he was stopped and stared down by Triple H.

"There he is Th Black Dragon, Kofi Storm. I've got to say you've been impressive so far Kofi. I like your intense and determined outlet." The COO praised the rookie who smiled.

"Thanks Paul. Anyway about the first two weeks, you're not mad are you?" Kofi asked the Game looked at him confused.

"Why because you called me a washed up old man?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not."

"I realize I'm a part-timer now but that doesn't mean I can't still bring the intense,viscous,and vile personality that I still have. So just remember not everything is what it seems." Hunter said and Kofi nodded before walking away.

Locker Room

I stayed in my locker room doing my workout until my match was called.

Nikki Bella would defend her Divas Championship against both AJ and Paige. The match was good. All three women managed to take control at some point in the match. Nikki went for a clothesline on AJ but she countered into the Black Widow! AJ had it looked in and Nikki looked like she was going to tap out but Paige came in from behind and grabbed Nikki.

She lifted Nikki up in the air for a German Suplex! The impact caused AJ flying to the outside. Paige now had the perfect opportunity to strike. She went top rope and dropped down for a Moonsault. She picked Nikki up and planted her with Ram-Paige!

She went for the cover. 1-2-3! Paige won the Divas Championship for a third time. "Stars in the Night" played as the whole American Bank Center was going crazy. "Here is your winner and the NEW Divas Champion Paige!" The announcer said as the ref handed Paige her new title. She to the top rope and raised her now third Divas title in the air!

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

The crowd cheered as Paige exited the ring. AJ and Nikki couldn't believe it. The Anti-Diva was now back on top of the Divas' division.

Backstage

Paige came backstage and Kofi embraced her with a hug. Paige was surprised by this action but hugged her childhood friend back.

"That was awesome! Three-time Divas Champion, your now tied most reigns in the title's history. So does this mean-" Kofi was cut off by Paige's hand in his face.

"No it doesn't mean you off the hook but I make things easier for you. If you win the I.C. title then you won't have to buy something expensive. However but it still has to something nice." She said with a wicked smile. Kofi sighed in defeat.

"That's fine by me. Besides that just motivates me even more." Kofi said and petted Paige's head. The English-wrestler was surprised by this action but giggled a little.

Kofi stopped and then walked back to the locker room. Paige looked back at Kofi questioning what he plans to do now?

Locker Room

Kofi watched the match between U.S. Champion and the first ever two-time NXT Champion Kevin Owens. The match went back as Cena connected with the Five Moves of Doom. John held his hand up in the air and did his "You Can't See Me" taunt. John ran and bounced off and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Owens was staggered and got back going for the head of Cena. John ducked the attack and lifted Owens up for a Attitude Adjustment! He went for the cover. 1-2-th-NO OWENS KICKED OUT! The Cenation leader couldn't believe that the rookie kicked out of the AA!

John picked Owens and attempted another AA but KO countered with a Package Piledriver! Owens grabbed Cena and threw him into the ropes and planted him with a Pop-up Powerbomb! He went for the cover. 1-2-3?! Kevin Owens just beat John Cena! "Fight Owens Fight" played and nobody could believe it that Kevin Owens defeated the "face" of WWE clean! Owens couldn't believe it as his hand raised by the ref.

Kofi left to find John who still recovering from Owens' finisher. "John, you good. You just lost to Kevin scumbag Owens!"

"I know that. You need to worry about your match, Kofi." John stated and Kofi looked at him confused.

"How do you know my name?"

"Kofi, who doesn't know your name by now. I mean you've on a mission to end the Authority so of course everyone knows you."

"That's true, but promise that you'll beat Owens when you guys have your rematch kick his ass!" I asked and John nodded.

"You damn right I will. Now promise me you'll win the I.C title and eventually put an end to the Authority." He held his hand forward and I shook it.

"I will no I vow that the Shield will end the Authority." I looked straight into his eyes with determination in my eyes. He just nodded and left with his U.S. title.

Kofi took a deep breath as his match was called next. "Time for the Black Dragon to unleash a raging storm."

* * *

"The following contest is an Elimination Chamber match and it is for the vacant Intercontinental Championship!" Lillian Garcia announced as the crowd was hyped.

"Here To Show The World" played and out came the Showoff, Dolph Ziggler. "Introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio weighting 218 pounds Dolph Ziggler!" The Showoff was looking to capture his fifth Intercontinental Championship with a win tonight in the destructive Elimination Chamber. The crowd gave the Showoff a positive reaction as he entered the ring and made his way into a pod.

"Rebel Son" played and out came the 2015 King of the Ring, King Barrett. "Next from Lancashire, England weighting 260 pounds King Barrett!" The crowd gave King Barrett a negative reaction. Barrett was also looking to become I.C. champion again after losing it at WrestleMania 31 to the man who was forced to vacant the title Daniel Bryan. The King of the Ring seemed confident in his ability as he made his way inside the second pod.

"Here Comes The Pain" played and the 420 pound World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry. "Next from Silsbee, Texas weighting 420 pounds he is the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!" The World's Strongest Man looked all business as his game-plan was to destroy the competition and leave Intercontinental Champion. Mark had never held a secondary title in the WWE but he planned to after tonight. Henry walked over to the third pod and was closed.

"Hellfire" played and lights blasted for the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus. "Next from Dublin, Ireland weighting 267 pounds, Sheamus!" The crowd didn't care for Sheamus as he was heavily booed him.

"You look stupid!" clap clap clap "You look stupid!" clap clap clap "You look stupid!"

The crowd were mocking the Celtic Warrior for his indeed "stupid" look much to his disdain. He went over to the fourth and final pod. All four chamber pod were now closed. The last two wrestlers would start the match.

"Feed Me More" played and The Big Guy Ryback came out with momentum after beating the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins. "Next from Las Vegas, Nevada weighting 291 pounds Ryback!" Ryback threw his arms down and his pyro exploded.

"Feed Me More" "Feed Me More" "Feed Me More" The crowd chanting the Big Guy's catchphrase as they were behind the Big Guy. Ryback had never held a championship in WWE despite having 4 years under his belt. A win tonight would definitely put him on the map after defeating the WWE Champion.

He entered the ring and circled around looking at all the other wrestlers. He stood near the ropes and he along with the crowd and other wrestlers awaited the final wrestler.

"Right Here Right Now" played and the crowd roared as the newest member of the Shield and former NXT Champion Kofi Storm came out. "And the final wrestler from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 265 pounds he is the Black Dragon Kofi Storm!"

The Black Dragon was wearing his red and black attire as he made his way to the ring he gave a few fans some fives and he entered the ring. The refs on the outside of the chamber locked it. The one ref entered the ring and rung the bell. The match was on.

Kofi and Sheamus started off with a collar and elbow tie up. Both man were equal in strength. However Storm managed to overpower Sheamus and lift him on his shoulders for a Samoan Drop! Kofi pulled Sheamus up on his feet and throw him into the turnbuckle post.

Storm grabbed Sheamus behind and threw him with a German Suplex! Sheamus recovered and ran into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Kofi went for the cover. 1-2-kick out. The Black Dragon kicked Sheamus in the midsection and went for a DDT but Sheamus countered a Back Suplex.

The Celtic Warrior jumped high in the air for a diving elbow. Sheamus grabbed Storm and threw him into the steel post. Sheamus grabbed Storm and lifted him on his shoulders. Storm countered and used the ropes as support. Storm managed to push Sheamus onto his shoulders and ran towards Barrett's pod.

Storm hurled Sheamus into the glass of Barrett's pod. "Holy Shit!" "Holy Shit!" "Holy Shit!" Sheamus' head bounced off the glass and Storm caught into a Belly-to Belly Suplex on the steel floor! The Black Dragon picked Sheamus up and planted him with a Powerbomb on the steel!

He went for the cover. 1-2-no Sheamus kicked out. The timer for the match was at 15 seconds. Storm grabbed Sheamus but he went for a Low Blow! Timer was now at 10 seconds. Kofi was groaning in pain and Sheamus took advantage with a Vertical Suplex and then picked Storm and hurling him into the steel chains surrounding the chamber!

5

4

3

2

1

Buzz

The timer went off and the chamber began randomly choosing the next wrestler. The chamber went around and finally stopped at Mark Henry. The World's Strongest Man made an immediate impact by throwing Sheamus off of Storm who was getting his face bashed against the steel chains.

Henry picked Storm up and lifted him high in the air Military Press ! The World's Strongest Man rocket launched Storm into Sheamus but Sheamus caught Kofi going a Powerbomb however Kofi countered with a Hurricanrana onto Barrett's pod once again!

Sheamus' head bounced off the glass for a second time. Henry came from behind Storm and leveled him with a clothesline to the back of the head of Storm. Henry proceed to whip Kofi into the steel chains once again! Mark grabbed Storm and launched him half way back into the ring!

The World's Strongest Man went into the ring and bounced off the ropes for a Diving Splash of over 400 pounds! Henry then leveled Storm with headbutts. After the series of headbutts Mark hurled Storm into the corner. Henry ran full throttle for a Corner Body Splash! Kofi didn't go down.

Henry turned his body and ran full force again for another Body Splash! He proceed to go for another Body Splash but Kofi caught Henry in mid-air! Storm had the World's Strongest Man in position and planted him with a Sitout Spinebuster!

Cover! 1-2-no Henry kicked out! Kofi managed to lift Henry off his feet for a Powerbomb! Storm lifted Henry up for another Powerbomb! Kofi went for his third one but was low blowed by Sheamus! The Celtic Warrior returned into the match with a second low blow to the Black Dragon!

Sheamus then gripped Storm's neck and went for an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Sheamus then grabbed Storm and whipped him to Henry who went for a clothesline but Storm ducked and planted him with an Inverted DDT!

The timer was now at 10 seconds!

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Buzz

Th timer went off and the chamber for the second time randomize the selection of the pods. The chamber stopped and choose King Barrett! The King of Ring quickly exposed himself into the match. He went after Sheamus with running forearm and then followed up neckbreaker!

Barrett ran towards Storm going for a Big Boot but Storm caught the boot and pushed the leg off and Kofi pounced on Barrett with a takedown. Storm started wailing on Barrett with lefts and rights. Sheamus with after Henry locking his legs with the Cloverleaf!

Kofi rolled off Barrett and turned him inside out with a wicked clothesline! Storm then picked Barrett up for a Exploder Suplex into the turnbuckle! Kofi then ran into the opposite turnbuckle and dashed forward for a Corner Big Boot on the side off Barrett's face!

Kofi then took off the turnbuckle pad exposing the steel! Kofi took Barrett's head and threw it into the steel turnbuckle pad!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

After 10 shots to the head King Barrett was dazed and confused.

Storm grabbed Barrett and hurled him onto the steel floor! Storm with to the top rope but decided against and climbed to the top of Barrett's pod! Storm looked down at Barrett. He had his target in cite!

Five Star Frog Splash off the top of the pod! "Holy Shit!" "Holy Shit!" "Holy Shit!"

Kofi didn't go for the pin. Kofi waited for Barrett to get up and when he did Kofi ran full speed.

SPEAR THROUGH THE GLASS POD! "Holy Shit!" "Holy Shit!" "Holy Shit!" "Holy Shit!" "Holy Shit!" "Holy Shit!"

Kofi decimated Barrett's body! Storm dragged Barrett's barred body and hurled him into HENRY'S POD BREAKING IT! BARRETT'S NOW GOT SENT TO TWO PODS! Barrett's face was bloody and Kofi hoisted him on his shoulders and planted him with Thunderstruck! He pushed Barrett back in the ring.

He went for the cover! 1-2-3! Barrett was gone. Kofi got the first elimination and it was now to five men. Kofi looked back in the ring and found that Sheamus had Henry up for White Noise! The Celtic Warrior went to the corner and started signaling Henry's end.

Sheamus waited and waited. He ran and knocked The World's Strongest Man with a Brogue-No Henry caught Sheamus' boot and lifted him up in the air for the World's Strongest Slam! He went for the cover. 1-2-th-No Sheamus kicked out! The Celtic Warrior showed his resolve and managed to power out of the World's Strongest Slam!

Mark ran towards the ropes for the World's Strongest-BAM!

Superkick outta nowhere by Kofi! Kofi picked up Henry and lifted him in the air for a Falcon Arrow onto Sheamus! The Celtic Warrior felt the wind blown right out of him. 1-2-th-No Henry kicked out! Storm picked up Henry once again and dropped him with an Electric Chair Slam!

Kofi didn't realize that Sheamus from behind and Sheamus took advantage with a Tiger Suplex! Sheamus took Kofi and tied his arms to the ropes. He went for the Beats of the Bodhrán!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

15 forearm clubs to the chest of Storm Sheamus' proceed with a Falling Slam sending Kofi to the middle of the ring. Sheamus walked over to Storm and lifted him up in the air and executed a Buckle-No Kofi countered with a Hurricanrana sending Sheamus into the the turnbuckle!

The Black Dragon went over to Henry ran into a headbutt. The World's Strongest Man plowed 6 headbutts to the face of Storm. Henry followed up with an Irish Whip sending Kofi into Sheamus but Kofi used his momentum and leveled Sheamus with a Running Elbow to the Celtic Warrior.

Henry charged at both men but Storm caught Henry in mid air for a Sling-Blade! Kofi went to Sheamus who connected with a devious elbow. Storm was staggered from the elbow and Sheamus took advantage with White Noise onto Henry!

Sheamus went top rope but then decided to go on top of Ziggler's pod! Sheamus looked down and was met with a right hand by Kofi. Kofi managed to recover and make his way to the top rope and hold Sheamus off. Storm started wailing on Sheamus with lefts and rights like earlier.

Storm thrust his hand and gripped Sheamus' throat. The Celtic Warrior tried to fight off Storm's hand but the Black Dragon had a tight grip on him. Sheamus would go for a ride.

KOFI THROWS SHEAMUS WITH A CHOKESLAM OFF THE TOP ON THE POD ONTO THE STEEL FLOOR!

"Holy Shit!" x 3

Storm climbed to the top of the Ziggler's pod and turned to Sheamus. He measured him and connected with a 450 splash! Storm threw Sheamus back in the ring. Storm went for the cover! 1-2-th-NO SHEAMUS KICKED OUT?! Kofi couldn't believe that Sheamus had the power to kick out.

The timer was now down to 10 seconds.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Buzz

The chamber randomized again and landed on the Showoff Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler went straight for Sheamus and threw back in the ring. Kofi went for a DDT on Henry but The World's Strongest Man overpowered Storm and countered with a Military Press!

Henry ran and bounced off the ropes for the World's Strongest Splash! Mark measured Kofi and waited for him to get up. He did and Henry lifted up for the World's Strong-No Storm countered with Reverse Hurricanrana!

Ziggler leveled Sheamus with a Superkick! Dolph had Sheamus in sight. He dropped Sheamus with the Zig Zag! 1-2-3! Sheamus was finally gone after that Superkick and Zig Zag by Ziggler. It was now done to four!

Storm went to cover and ran at Henry leveling the World's Strongest Man with Claymore! Storm grabbed Henry's legs and locked in the Sharpshooter! The pain was starting to ache for Henry.

BAM!

Superkick by Ziggler! Dolph forced Kofi to let go of the Sharpshooter. The Black Dragon went for Ziggler's head but the Showoff ducked and back-body dropped Kofi onto the steel floor!

Ziggler went outside and put Kofi on shoulder for a Running Power-No Kofi countered using the ropes as support and overpowered Ziggler with his own Running Powerslam! Henry charged at Storm like a bull but was stopped after another Claymore by Storm!

Kofi went to corner and waited for Henry. Kofi did his war cry and dashed for a Spear! 1-2-3! Mark Henry was gone. It was now done to three. Storm was suddenly caught in a Sleeper Hold by Ziggler! The Showoff caught Storm by surprise. Ziggler became applying pressure.

Kofi was struggling to fight out the submission. He began fade away and Ziggler pulled both him and Storm onto the mat back first. Kofi's eyes started to close and he wasn't moving and Ziggler applied more pressure on the head. The ref took Storm's hand and would check to see if Storm was indeed passed out.

His arm dropped like noddle.

"1" The crowd shouted.

The ref picked up his hand again and it dropped again like a noddle!

"2!" The crowd shouted again. One more time and Kofi would be eliminated.

The ref picked up his hand for a third time and it drop-No Storm managed to keep it in the air! Storm began gaining his strength back as he managed to get back to his feet. Kofi ran backwards into the exposed turnbuckle! Ziggler ached in pain from the steel meeting his back and he let go of the Sleeper Hold.

Storm grabbed Ziggler and became bouncing his head off the steel turnbuckle!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Ziggler had a small cut of blood on his forehead. Kofi went for another shot at Ziggler's head but Ziggler countered with an elbow. Dolph then proceed with slamming Kofi's head on steel turnbuckle.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

It now the Black Dragon who had blood on his forehead! Storm went for a forearm but the Showoff was one step ahead and ducked then connected with the Jumping DDT! 1-2-th-No Storm kicked out! Ziggler began stalking the Shield member for Zig Zag!

Ziggler connected and went for the cover! 1-2-Th-NO STORM KICKED OUT!

Ziggler couldn't believe the resolve of the rookie. Ziggler frustrated and complicated to the ref. The ref said it was 2 and Ziggler still couldn't believe it. Ziggler went back to Storm and Superman Punch! Storm went to the outside and jumped off ropes for a Springboard 450 splash!

The timer went off and the Big Guy Ryback finally made his presence known the match. He went in the air and dropped Kofi with a Shoulder Tackle. Storm got back and was met with another Shoulder Tackle. Ryback caught Storm in mid-air and planted him with a Spinebuster!

Ryback continued his attack with a back body drop followed up with Lou Thez Press. Ryback hammered away with shots to the head of Storm. Kofi's face was starting grow more and more bloody with Ryback's attacks. Ryback planted Kofi with a Military Press Powerslam! Ryback laid off his assault and then dropped on his head after a German Suplex by Ziggler.

Ziggler had both opponents down and decided to go after Ryback. The Showoff ran at the Big Guy connecting with a Big Boot sending Ryback into the corner. Ziggler delivered several forearms, elbows and punches to Ryback. Ziggler back off and charged with a Stinger Splash!

The Showoff took Ryback lifted him in the air for a Vertical S-No Ryback used strength and overpower him for a back body drop on the steel floor!

Ryback went outside and grabbed Ziggler throwing him into his own pod! Ryback charged at Ziggler for a SP-NO ZIGGLER MOVED OUT THE WAY! RYBACK WENT CRASHING THROUGH THE POD!

"This is Awesome" x 4

The crowd was indeed into the match. The Showoff dragged Ryback's limp body out of the pod and into the ring went for the cover-Claymore by Storm!

The Black Dragon was back in the match with his now notable crimson mask. He climbed the top rope and landed a moonsault on Ziggler. 1-2-T-No Dolph kicked out!

Kofi connected with his triple powerbomb maneuver. He then went a German but Dolph back flipped and blocked a Superkick into a swinging neckbreaker! Kofi had trouble getting up and Dolph planted him with the Famouser!

Ziggler went for the pin but Kofi surprised him with a small package! 1-2-No kick out. Ziggler went his Jumping DDT but Kofi blocked it and planted Ziggler with a Brainbuster! Storm went for another Brain-No Ziggler blocked it and pushed Kofi into a Meat Hook by Ryback!

The Big Guy returned to the match with blood soaring through his face. The Showoff and The Big Guy started trading blows. Both wrestlers weren't backing down. Ryback whipped Ziggler into the ropes and bounced back for a back body-Ziggler countered with a Jumping DDT!

The Showoff had Ryback down. He waited and measured his target for a Zig Zag on Ryback! 1-2-Th-No Ryback kicked out. Ziggler quickly locked in the Sleeper Hold on Ryback. Ryback's blood started pouring on the floor. Ziggler's submission was taking a toll on Ryback who just like Kofi earlier was fainting from the Sleeper.

All of sudden Ryback's feet was pulled off the ground and the reason was Kofi lifting both Ryback and Ziggler on his shoulders! THUNDERSTRUCK TO BOTH ZIGGLER AND RYBACK!

The incredible strength on Kofi Storm was displayed! All three men were down and bloody. Storm began crawling his way to Ziggler. He leaped forward and pushed his arm on top of Ziggler. 1-2-3! Dolph Ziggler was finally eliminated. It was now down to two men.

Both looking to win their first championship. Both men were exhausted. Storm did the same thing crawling his way towards Ryback. He placed his arm over Ryback's body. 1-2-TH-NO RYBACK KICKED OUT! Kofi pulled himself to his feet and ran towards the ropes.

He jumped for a Lion-No Ryback blocked it with his knees. Kofi was aching in pain. He went the ropes and Ryback ran at him. Ryback leveled him with the MEAT HOOK sending Storm to the outside!

Ryback went outside and threw Kofi into the steel chains! Ryback threw him into the chains again! Ryback decided a different point of attack. He grabbed Storm and THREW HIM INTO SHEAMUS' P-NO STORM RESERVED AT HURLED RYBACK INTO THE POD!

RYBACK'S HEAD BOUNCED OFF THE POD! RYBACK TURNED AROUND AND SPEAR THROUGH THE POD!

"Holy Shit" x 5

"This Is Awesome!" clap clap "This Is Awesome!" clap clap "This Is Awesome!"

KOFI SPEARED RYBACK FOR THE SECOND THROUGH A POD! The Black Dragon dragged a bloody and decimated Ryback back into the ring and went for the cover. It had to be over! 1-2-THR-NO RYBACK KICKED OUT! Kofi couldn't believe it! He went for another pin. 1-2-TH-No another kicked from the Big Guy! Three times the charm. 1-2-Th-AGAIN RYBACK POWERED OUT!

Storm went to corner and stalked Ryback. He waited and ran full throttle, SP-NO RYBACK CAUGHT KOFI IN MID-AIR FOR SHELL SHOCKED! IT WAS OVER! RYBACK WAS GONNA WIN! He hooked both legs for the pin! 1-2-THR-NO KOFI KICKED OUT!

It was the Big Guy who was now in disbelief! Ryback wasted no time and went lifted Kofi on his shoulders. He marched around the ring for another SHELL SHOCK-STORM REVERSED WITH A GERMAN SUPLEX! KOFI EXECUTED HIS TRIPLE GERMAN COMBO!

Kofi then locked in the Sharpshooter! Ryback after the Spear and Triple German didn't know how much more he could withstand. However he wouldn't back down and he refused to tap out!

Kofi had the submission in tight but Ryback turned his body and used his legs to push Storm of him. Kofi ran at him going for a LARIAT BUT RYBACK DUCKED AND LIFTED KOFI IN THE AIR PLANTING HIM WITH A POWERBOMB INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!

Ryback saw his opportunity and hoisted Storm in position and marched around the ring for SHELL SHOCKED! FINALLY IT WAS OVER! RYBACK WENT FOR THE COVER! TWO SHELL SHOCKS AND A BATTERED BODY! 1-2-THRE-NO KOFI KICKED OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

Ryback went to the ref and started arguing saying it was three but the ref said he kicked out! Nobody could believe that the rookie kicked out of two Shell Shocks! Ryback now frustrated and decided one more would end it! Both men were bloody and exhausted but they keep fighting.

Ryback lifted Kofi up on his shoulders one more for SHELL SHOCK-KOFI COUNTERED WITH A ROLL-UP! 1-2-TH-RYBACK KICKED OUT! RYBACK RECOVERED QUICKLY GOING FOR MEAT HOOK BUT KOFI DUCKED AND BAM!

SUPERKICK BY STORM! RYBACK WAS down AND KOFI KNEW IT WAS NOW OR NEVER! KOFI WENT TO THE CORNER AND DID HIS WAR CRY! HE RAN RYBACK AND DUCKED A CLOTHESLINE AND BOUNCED OFF THE ROPES-SPEAR! KOFI WENT FOR THE COVER! 1-2-3! IT'S OVER!

"Right Here Right Now" played and the WWE Universe went crazy as a new Intercontinental Champion was crowned. "Here is your winner and the NEW Intercontinental Champion Kofi Storm!" Lillian Garcia announced as Daniel Bryan came into the ring with the I.C. title and Kofi could barely stand with his crimson mask pouring throughout his face.

He handed the title to Kofi who shook Daniel's hand and hugged him. He held the I.C. title with pride. Ryback pulled himself up and walked towards Kofi. He stared at him with the I.C title in his hand and held his hand and Kofi accepted it showing sportsmanship.

Ryback left the ring applauding the rookie's victory. Kofi went outside the ring and climbed the chamber. He did his primal roar and he held his new championship in the air for all to see. The crowd cheered as the Black Dragon rained victorious in the brutal Elimination Chamber match.

Backstage (Off-Screen)

Kofi was being congratulated by several Superstars and Divas. He stopped as he saw the new Divas Champion. "Well Kofi Storm, Intercontinental Champion. It has a nice ring to it. You were amazing. How'd manage to kick out those Shell Shocks from Ryback?" Paige asked and Kofi shrugged.

"I have no idea, Saraya. All I know is that I wasn't going to lose and I just had the resolve to keep fighting. So your the new Divas Champion and I'm the new I.C. champion. A fierce duo don't you think?" Kofi smiled and the Anti-Diva who giggled.

"Probably. So what are going to do now?"

"I'm gonna plot my next plan in ending the Authority and that my English-Diva would be helping Dean beat that weasel Rollins and become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"Whatever floats your boat. Just be careful. There's no telling what their planning."

"You're right but I'm still going to take that risk. I talk to you later. Also-"

"No. The deal is still on." She said strictly. Kofi sighed and gave Paige a kiss on the cheek which Paige was surprised by it and Kofi left.

"So what going on with the two of you?" Paige turned her head and saw Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte walk up to her.

"I have no idea. His a mystery to tell you the truth."

"That's kinda true but you're the one who knows him the best. Plus you're headstrong just like him. Also great win." Sasha commented.

"Thanks Cedes. I don't want overwhelm myself with the Black Dragon. For now let's just hang out at my locker room." The others Divas agreed and followed Paige.

Main Event

The battle between the Lunatic Fridge, Dean Ambrose and the Architect, Seth Rollins. Rollins blasted Ambrose with a Superkick. Dean hung off the ropes knocked Rollins with the Lunatic Lariat! Dean went top rope and connected with his signature Diving Elbow!

Cover by Ambrose. 1-2-T-kick out by Rollins. Dean started hammering away at Rollins with lefts, rights, forearms, elbow, etc. Rollins tried to play defense but Ambrose was just relentless. Ambrose ran at Rollins who in the corner connecting with a Corner Forearm Smash followed up with a Bulldog!

Ambrose went top rope once again but J&J along with Kane began interfering! J&J were on the apron and got takeout with a Superman Punch by Roman Reigns! The Big Dog made his presence felt in the match. Roman towards the ropes, bounced off and crashed on J&J!

However the Director of Operations leveled the Big Dog with a Big Boot! Kane undid his tie and throw his suit off. Kane grabbed Roman and threw him into the steel steps! Ambrose was distracted by the chaos and leveled with an Enzuigiri by Seth.

The Architect met the Lunatic Fridge at the top rope. Rollins dazed Ambrose with three headbutts. He hooked Dean's arms for a Super-No Ambrose was fighting back. The Lunatic Fridge refused to back down. Ambrose pushed Rollins off the top rope.

Rollins rolled to feet and got planted with his Diving Elbow! He went for the cover but Kane was on the ring apron. The Director of Operations caught the Lunatic's attention. Kane was suddenly pulled down off the apron by Roman! The Big Dog threw Kane into the steel steps as payback!

Reigns then grabbed a chair and started wailing on Kane! J&J tried to help but Roman knocked them down with chair shots to the head!

Reigns was about enter the ring but Kane stopped him! Kane grabbed Roman's throat forcing him to drop the chair and sent him to hell with a Chokeslam on the announce table! The table didn't break but Reigns was out. Rollins kicked Ambrose in the head knocking him to the floor.

Rollins went for PHOENIX SP-NO DEAN ROLLED OUT THE WAY AND DIRTY DEEDS!

Dean went for the cover but Kane stopped the ref before he could even make the count and threw him into the barricade. Dean went straight for Kane with a barrage of strikes however he was attacked from behind by Rollins! He went outside and grabbed the WWE title.

The Architect entered the ring with Kane holding Dean in place. The Authority was going to win again and the Architect was going weasel his way with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! Rollins blasted Dean with WWE Championship! He grabbed Ambrose and hooked his arms and PEDIGREE ON THE TITLE! IT WAS OVER!

Kane directed his arm out calling for someone. Out came Scott Armstrong?! The Authority's puppet. But then the lights went off?! The entire place was dark as the lights resurfaced and the Black Dragon Kofi Storm emerged with his baseball bat! Armstrong was laid out near the entrance way! Storm blasted Kane with the bat and did the same to Rollins!

The I.C. Champion ran at Kane sending outside the ring with a head-shot with the weapon. Rollins recovered and tried to the strike Storm with the WWE title but Kofi ducked and SPEAR! Rollins was laid out and Kofi went outside the ring. He started removing the announce table.

He took his bat and attacked Kane 10 times and started choking him with the bat! He dropped the bat and threw him on the announce table. He climbed the table and hoisted Kane on his shoulders for THUNDERSTRUCK THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"Holy Shit" x 5

Kane was down, J&J Security was down, and Rollins was down. It was Dean Ambrose moment!

Kofi helped Roman to his feet and went over the original ref and pushed him in the ring. Dean managed to pull himself back to his feet and as well as Rollins. Rollins kicked Dean in the midsection for the PE-NO DEAN COUNTERED INTO DIRTY DEEDS! DEAN WENT FOR THE PIN!

1-2-3! "Retaliation" played and the WWE Universe went crazy as Dean Ambrose was now crowned the WWE World Heavyweight Champion! "Here is your winner and the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion Dean Ambrose!" Dean was awarded the WWE World title and started losing his mind. He couldn't believe he accomplished his long lived dream.

Rollins was outside along J&J and Kane flipping out. The Authority had lost against the Shield as rained supreme at Elimination Chamber! The Shield did their signature pose and each held up something in the air. Roman held up the baseball bat, Kofi held up the I.C. title and Dean the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!

The Shield were now in control but the question remains what happens next following RAW?

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you next time!**

 **Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Shield Rain Supreme

Hey guys I'm back! Hope everyone is doing well! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

'Paige has Nikki up for Ram-Paige!'

'Paige win the Divas Championship for the third time!'

'THIS IS MY HOUSE!'

'John Cena Attitude Adjustment to Kevin Owens! Owens kicked out!'

'Owens plants Cena with the Pop Up Powerbomb! Owens beats Cena!'

'Kofi Storm enters Elimination Chamber for the first time ever.'

'Five Star Frog Splash by Storm onto Barrett'

'A spear through the pod!'

'Chokeslam off the top the pod to the steel floor!'

'Ryback going for third Shell Shocked-No Storm countered him with a roll up!'

'Ryback goes for a clothesline, Spear!'

'Kofi Storm has won the Intercontinental Championship!'

'Seth Rollins is going retain once again, wait a minute it's Kofi Storm!'

'Ambrose Dirty Deeds to Rollins!'

'Dean Ambrose wins the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!'

RAW (Live from Houston, Texas)

Third POV

Last night at Elimination Chamber saw the entire landscape of the WWE change. The Diva of Tomorrow/The Anti-Diva Paige became a three time Divas Champion defeating both AJ Lee and Nikki Bella. Kevin Owens defeated and shock the world by being the U.S. Champion and "face" of the WWE John Cena clean. However main focus point was centered on The Shield.

Kofi Storm managed went through hell and back inside his first Elimination Chamber walked out the new Intercontinental Champion and his first singles title. Kofi and his "brother" Roman Reigns helped his teammate Dean Ambrose defeat his former Shield brother Seth Rollins to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta...SHIELD! Special Ops played and out came The Big Dog Roman Reigns who received a stand ovation from the crowd. The powerhouse of The Shield make his way to the ring which a huge grin on his face.

He entered the ring and grabbed a mic. "Shield, Shield, Shield." The crowd chanted.

"How ya'll doing tonight!" The crowd responded with cheers. The Big Dog chuckled.

"That's good because I don't know about of you guys but last night was the a thrill right. My other brothers overcome the odds and adversity to become champions here in the WWE! So ladies and gentlemen introducing first the man that bested five other Superstars in his first Elimination Chamber match the NEW Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Storm!"

"Right Here Right Now" played the Black Dragon came out with his new championship around his waist. The crowd cheered for him as Kofi was giving his traditional fives to fans and made his way to the ring. He was wearing his red attire.

Roman handed the mic to Kofi. Before Kofi could speak the crowd chanted "YOU DESERVE IT! CLAP X 5 YOU DESERVE IT! CLAP X 5 YOU DESERVE IT!" After the crowd's chant "WOOOOOOO!" They were ecstatic for the new champion.

"Thank you everyone for that standing ovation. I got same things to say obviously. Number one, I'm the NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION BABY!"

"WOOOOOOOO!"

"I went through five tough opponents. I was busted open, thrown into steel chains, almost went unconscious, got my back battered from an exposed turnbuckle, and got Shell Shocked two times. However through all that brutality I won my first championship the prestigious I.C. title. A title held by legends: The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Triple H, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels just to name a few."

"I fought tooth and nail to win this title and now that I have it. I plan to defend it every single week. I want to show the world I'm a fighting champion. I want to bring the relevance back to this title. I also want to show the world that willing to fight in any type of environment. Whether it be Hell In A Cell, Steel Cage, Lumberjack Match, Buried Alive Match, etc. I want challenges. I want to face the best and want there to be blood, carnage, mayhem. I want war to the entire WWE Universe as well as the Superstars and Divas in the locker room that Kofi Storm is ready for any fight."

"I'm not going to be some weasel like Seth Rollins and worm my way out of facing tough opponents. Hell NO! That's what a pussy does! I plan to defend this championship. One of the most recognizable championship in this business and prove why I deserve it! You guys agree with me, right?"

"YES! YES! YES!" The crowd began doing the Yes chant.

"I thought so but enough about me. It's time for the main attraction. This man defeated Seth Rollins to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion! Ladies and gentlemen. Roman together now." The Big Dog who had another mic waited for the signal from Kofi.

"THE NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION DEAN AMBROSE!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Retaliation" played and the crowd went nuts as the new WWE Champion, the Lunatic Fridge came out the biggest prize in sports entertainment. Dean's new belt had his custom logo on the side plates. He made his way to the ring and he paced around the ring.

"YOU DESERVE IT! CLAP X 5 YOU DESERVE IT! CLAP X 5 YOU DESERVE IT!"

"History was made last night at Elimination Chamber am I right, WWE Universe?!"

"WOOOOOOOO!"

"With the help of my fellow brothers Kofi and Roman I capitalized on my opportunity and become the NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

"YES! YES! YES!" The crowd once again did the Yes chant.

"We run this place now! The Shield are in control and if anyone has a problem with that then by all means step up we'll just knock you back down!" Dean proclaimed as he held his WWE Championship high in the air. Kofi held his I.C. title in the air and Roman held up his fist. The Shield did their signature pose. The crowd was loving it.

"Kings of Kings" suddenly played and out came the Authority who were heavily booed by the crowd. Triple H the COO lead the group alongside his wife Stephanie, J&J Security, Director of Operations Kane and the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins. They entered the ring and all of them had pissed faces especially Rollins who was bitter after last night.

"ASSHOLES! ASSHOLES! ASSHOLES!" The crowd gave the Authority their opinions of them. Triple broke the silence.

"You think you're all clever don't you? You think that because of the stunts you pulled that you would go free? Ambushing Seth and Kane from behind and stealing the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! We still run the WWE not you! So-"

"So shut the hell up!" Kofi shut the Game up.

"We outsmarted you and now we stand here as The Shield like Dean said we run this place! If you want to take this." Kofi held his I.C. title high in air. "Or this." Dean held up his WWE World Heavyweight title in the air as well. "Then why don't do something about it!" Kofi declared and Seth took the mic from Hunter.

"Let me tell you all something. Last night I was robbed! Robbed of MY WWE World Heavyweight Championship! If you think for a second you're the man then you've got another thing coming! I created The Shield and-"

"And it's going to be you're downfall! I beat you Seth whether you like it or not when you and Kane jumped me Kofi & Roman even the odds and I pinned you 1-2-3." Dean said making Rollins more angry.

"Well you can think all you want because I going to get my title back tonight cause I'm cashing my rematch clause tonight!"

"Hold on Seth I've got a better idea. Tonight's main event will be Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins with the winner gets to choose the match stipulation at Money In The Bank." Stephanie announced.

"That's a good idea Steph. Cause the WWE Universe knows that the Money In The Bank Pay-Per-View where the winner get a briefcase with a contract for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and we're going to have our first qualifying matches tonight cause Kofi you will go one-on-one against Kane and it's for your Intercontinental Championship. "

"And Roman you'll go one-on-one with The Celtic Warrior Sheamus. Good luck gentlemen you'll need it." The Authority left the ring before Rollins stared down Ambrose with an intense glare as looked at the WWE title.

* * *

Kofi POV

I was backstage talking with Roman and Dean. "So what's the plan?" Roman asked.

"It's simple. Roman, you and I will win our qualifying matches for the Money In The Bank PPV. With both of us in the match it'll give one of us better chance to win the match."

"I gotcha. But what if at MITB Seth screws you and wins?" Roman suggested and Kofi snickered.

"It won't matter. Cause one way or another we'll still the gold in our hands. So Dean whatever happens know that you've got your back." Kofi gave Dean a fist bump. Kofi then noticed The Anti-Diva approaching them with a smile. "Hey boys can I borrow Kofi for a sec?" She asked.

The Big Dog and The Lunatic Fridge looked at each other smirking and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure. We don't mind." Dean said.

"I'll see you guys later." The Black Dragon left to met up with the Diva of Tomorrow.

"So how do feel after last night?" She asked.

"Well I'm excited that I'm the new I.C. champion. Plus I meant what I said about defending this belt."

"I know I could tell with the passion in your voice." She said and petted my head.

"Saraya." I whined.

"Oh stop it. You know you like it. I'm curious though. They going to plan something."

"I know but it won't matter cause we'll prevail. I'll beat Kane and Roman will beat Sheamus so we have better chance at MITB to win the briefcase. If that weasel Rollins manages to win at MITB then I'll have the element of surprise." I smirked.

"And what would that be?"

"No spoilers. Anyway you are now a three time Divas Champion. How does that make you feel?" I asked as if was a reporter.

"Well Mr. Kofi it's very a great feeling. I proved last night why I'm the best wrestler in the Divas' division and this" She pointed to her Divas title on her shoulder."proves it. I take on all comers. I fear no one and I plan to-"

"Get back my title." Paige and I turned our heads to see Nikki along with her sister and Alicia Fox.

"Really cause I remember pinning your shoulders one, two, three." Paige counted her fingers smirking at the former champion.

"Yeah right you wish. Enjoy your little run with my title cause at Money In The Bank I'm gotta-"

"lose to her again." Kofi interrupted as he chuckled.

"You gotta a problem, rookie?"

"Nikki, you come here and say the stereotypical "I'm gonna get my title back" stick. How about instead of making promises you probably can't keep you put your money where you fat ass is and you try to beat her." Kofi explained and sounded like he was mocking her.

Whether he was mocking her or not the Fearless One didn't take kinda to the Intercontinental Champs remarks. She pulled her left hand and went to slap Kofi in the face but Paige caught her hand! The Anti-Diva trapped The Fearless One's hand in between her own.

"Don't even think about! I wasn't thinking about but I don't wait until Money In The Bank. Let's do these tonight for the Divas Championship!"

"Y-Your on! Now let go!" Nikki ordered.

Paige released her grip on Nikki's hand and pushed her into her sister and teammate who caught her.

"I'll see you in the ring." Nikki and her team left.

Kofi looked at his friend in shock. "Wow I wasn't expecting that."

"I was only helping a friend out."

"I know but I can fight my own battles Saraya. You know that better than anyone."

"That's true but you're also stubborn and reckless. Someone has to keep you in check."

"Well excuse me, mom." Kofi teased.

"Oh shut up." She hit Kofi in the arm.

Kofi's match was called. "Well it's time to beat that Corporate Puppet."

"Good luck. I'll see you later." Paige waved as Kofi left.

"Don't do anything stupid." She then blinked. "It's Kofi of course his going to something stupid."

RAW

"Right Here Right Now" played as Kofi made his way to the ring with his title belt around his waist. The crowd gave him a standing ovation. "The bell rung as Lillian Garcia was in the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship as well a spot for the Money In The Bank Ladder Match! Introducing first from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 270 pounds he is the NEW Intercontinental Champion Kofi Storm!"

Kofi got the ring and climbed the turnbuckle. He removed his championship from his waist. He held in high in the air and the crowd cheered.

BOOOM!

Flames ignited as "Chemical Reaction" played revealing Corporate Kane in black pants and shoes. "And his opponent weighting 323 pounds Kane!" The crowd booed the Director of Operations but he ignored them. The ref signaled for the bell and the match was under way.

Kofi had a huge opportunity. He could retain his title tonight and be added to the MITB ladder match with a chance at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. For Kane it was not only preventing the rookie to enter the ladder match but he could also win his third Intercontinental Championship.

Both men locked arms. Kane being the larger of the men pressed Kofi off with ease. The Black Dragon rolled to his feet and charged Kane. Kofi lifted Kane up and rammed him into the turnbuckle. Kofi pounced on Kane with lefts and rights. The ref counted to 4 and Kofi backed off. Kane went for a clothesline and leveled Kofi. The champion went to the ground.

Kane picked Kofi up and put him on his shoulder. He planted him with a Powerslam. Kane ran to the ropes bounced off them to deliver a Jumping Leg Drop. Kane connected with another Leg Drop and a third one. Kane decided to top rope. When Kane got to the top rope he was met with a barrage of right hands.

Kofi dazed Kane with a Throat thrust. Kofi climbed top rope and connected with headbutts. Kofi hooked Kane's arm over his shoulder. Kofi jumped off the top for a Superplex. Kofi got up still with Kane's arm attached. He lifted Kane for-No Kane overpowered Kofi and throw him to the mat with a Gory Buster and followed up with a Big Boot.

Kane was in control. Kane grabbed the I.C. Champion and throw him to the outside but Kofi held on to ropes on the ring apron. Kane went for the attack but Kofi ducked and countered with a Shoulder Tackle to the ribs of the Kane. Kofi connected with another Shoulder Tackle.

Kane fell down and hung on the ropes. Kofi used the ropes and flipped off Kane's back. Kofi ran to the ropes on the opposite direction. He ran at Kane going for-No Kane countered with a Tilt-a-whirl-slam! He went for the cover. 1-2-kick out.

Kane took Kofi legs and tried to turn his body around. Kofi used his leg strength to push Kane off sending the veteran wrestler flying. Kofi charged at Kane once again and sent him outside with a clothesline. Kofi ran towards the ropes and bounced off. He jumped over the ropes connecting with a DIVING CROSSBODY! The two wrestlers crashed with impact. Kofi got up and throw Kane into the steel steps separating them.

Kofi picked Kane up and this time threw him into the steel post. Kofi threw Kane back into the ring. The Black Dragon climbed the top rope. Kane got up and turned around into a Springboard Blockbuster! Kofi rolled Kane into a pin. 1-2-No Kane rolled off his back and used his strength to hoist Kofi up in Fireman's Carry position. Kane shifted Kofi onto his shoulders going for the Tombstone but Kofi got off Kane's shoulder and lifted Kane off his feet and planted him with a Inverted DDT! Kofi picked Kane up off his feet once again and slammed Kane's head off the mat with the Alabama Slam and then added a pinning combination.

1-2-Kane kicked out! Kofi charged at Kane and ducked a Big Boot from the seven footer. Kofi grabbed Kane from behind and throw him into the turnbuckle with a Exploder Suplex! Kane felt dazed after the impact. Kofi ran towards to opposite turnbuckle and charged to Kane again. Kofi connected with a Front Missile Dropkick! Kofi went to the turnbuckle again and ran full steam and connected with another Missile Dropkick!

Kofi dragged Kane off the corner and lifted him in the air and planted him with the Brainbuster! Kofi continued his sequence with the Falcon Arrow! 1-2-Th-Kane kicked out! Kofi now on the offensive wanted to make this match for interesting.

He throw Kane into the ropes going for a Backbody Drop but Kane jumped and hooked both of Kofi's arms. Kane lifted him off the mat and flipped him in the air for a Double Underhook Powerbomb! Kane went for the pin. 1-2-No Kofi kicked out. Kofi ran to the seven footer with a Superman-Kane caught Kofi in mid-air gripping his throat and sent him to Hell with a Chokeslam! Kane went for the cover. 1-2-T-No Kofi kicked out!

Kane frustrated grabbed Kofi and throw him into the turnbuckle and Kofi went back first into the post. Kane ran towards Kofi but Kofi jumped kicking Kane in the face. Kofi grabbed Kane from behind like earlier but Storm decided to lift Kane off the ground and slammed him down face first with a Electric Chair Facebuster! Kofi grabbed Kane and throw him outside the ring.

Kofi went outside and pounded Kane's head off the announce table several times. Kofi then hurled Kane's body into the steel steps once again! Kofi picked Kane up and throw him into the timekeeper's area. Kofi started slamming his fist onto Kane. The ref was at a count of 5. Kofi then throw Kane into the steel post. Kofi pounded Kane's face into the post five times and then finally throw him back into the ring.

Kane once again was dazed from Kofi's assault. Kofi was on the ring apron waiting for his moment to strike. When the moment came Kofi used the ropes as leverage and nailed a Springboard Knee Smash to send of Kane's face. Kofi locked Kane's hands and throw him back for a Tiger Suplex into a pin. 1-2-No! Kofi grabbed Kane and tossed him outside. Kane went to recover in the timekeeper's area.

Kofi rolled outside and ran full throttle towards Kane and SPEAR THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Kofi's signature Spear took the life out of Kane and him as well. Kofi throw Kane back in the ring. He jumped off the ropes and nailed his Springboard 450 Splash! Kofi went for the cover. But Kane kicked out at 2. Kofi decided to end it. Kofi went to the corner and raved up the crowd. He ran towards Kane and leveled him with a Superman Punch! Kofi then went into the corner and did his war cry! Kofi charged at Kane.

SPEAR-NO KANE CAUGHT KOFI BY THE THROAT AND SLAMMED WITH A CHOKESLAM! KANE IMMEDIATELY PUT KOFI ONTO HIS SHOULDERS AND WENT FOR THE TOMBSTONE BUT KOFI COUNTERED AGAIN!

Kofi lifted Kane off his shoulders and adjusted him on his shoulders for THUNDERSTRUCK! It was over! Kofi went for the cover. 1-2-The lights then went out! A blackout occurred throughout the entire area. Everyone was in confusion and concern. After a minute the lights came back on with Kofi on the mat knocked out with his head dripping with blood and a man with a Sin Cara mask on the apron?! The mask man had a steel chair in his hand.

Kane smiled at the masked man and the man took off his mask to reveal SETH ROLLINS! The Architect laughed as he raised his weapon high in the air! He turned around and SPEAR BY ROMAN REIGNS! The Big Dog broke the former WWE Champion was broken after that. He was then picked off his feet and his arms were hooked for DIRTY DEEDS!

The WWE World Heavyweight Champion planted Rollins on the entrance way. The two Shield members looked back towards the ring. Kane planted Kofi with a TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! Kane went for the cover. 1-2-Th-No Kofi kicked out! Kane was in disbelief at the resolve of the champion! Kane hoisted Kofi onto his shoulders for a second TOMBSTONE-NO KOFI COUNTERED WITH ELBOWS! KOFI ESCAPED KANE'S GRASP AND KANE WENT FOR CLOTHESLINE BUT KOFI DUCKED AND BLASTED KANE WITH A SUPERKICK!

Kofi then grabbed Kane from behind and connected with his Triple German Suplex combo! Kofi ran at Kane and leveled him with CLAYMORE! Kofi went to the corner and started raving up the crowd once again! Kofi did his war cry and ran towards Kane for a second SPEAR! 1-2-3!

"Special Ops" played as the ref raised Kofi's hand victorious. "Here is your winner qualifying for the Money In the Bank Ladder match and STILL INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION KOFI STORM!" Kofi was handed his title belt as his other two"brothers" celebrated with him in the ring.

After the confrontation between Nikki and Paige the former Divas Champion and the new three time Divas Champion would do battle. The match was back and forth. Both Divas having something to prove. Paige landed Ram-Paige but Nikki out at 2 and a half. Nikki nailed the Bella Buster but Paige kicked out at 2 and a half. The Bellas attempted to use twin magic but it was interrupted by AJ Lee?! The Crazy Chick attacked Alicia Fox and throw her into the steel steps. Brie went to attack AJ but she ducked and rammed Brie into the barricade!

The ref was distracted by the action outside as Nikki went back into the ring with the Divas title and went for Paige's head but the Anti-Diva dodged the blow and ran towards the ropes bounced off them nailing a SPEAR! Paige went for the pin as AJ told the ref to turn around. He did and saw the cover. 1-2-3!

"Stars In The Night" played as Paige was handed her title and her hand raised in the air. AJ came into the ring and hugged her frenemy. Paige even though she was used to AJ crazy ways still had a state of confusion on what she was thinking.

AJ then grabbed a mic. "Well my English muffin I'm happy that you retained your title if it wasn't for me. So I ask that you defend your Divas Championship against me in a Steel Cage Match!"

The crowd was pumped to hear that. "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"Welcome to the Queendom" played and out came The Billion Dollar Princess and Principal Executive of WWE Stephanie McMahon.

"Hold it ladies! You don't just make matches whenever you want to! I'll decide what matches take place on behalf of the Divas division. A ladder match would be amazing idea, AJ. Paige, you are the Divas Champion. The question to do accept AJ's match?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" "YES! YES! YES! YES!" YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Paige looked around as the WWE Universe wanted to see that match. "You want it?! You got it, AJ!"

Backstage (On-Screen)

"Nice win." Kofi high fived his friend.

Paige smiled. "Thanks, you too."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Facing off against AJ in a Steel Cage match?" Kofi asked with slight concern.

"Kofi, I'll be fine. I want to prove just like you that I can take on an challenge without fear and show my determination to keep this bad girl." She slapped her title three times with her hands.

"I'll take your word for it. So I got you a gift like I promised." He smiled and Paige looked at her friend surprised.

"Really? I didn't think you'd follow up on your promise."

Kofi felt annoyed by that comment. "Hey I'm a man of my word Saraya! You know that better than anyone!"

"Right. Anyway what's this gift you got me?"

"It's two gifts actually. Close your eyes."

"Kofi I-"

"Just do it Sara." Kofi interrupted and Paige sighed closing her eyes.

After a minute Kofi said "Alright open them." Paige opened her eyes and saw a sliver necklace with a raven in the middle. She looked at her hands and saw she had on black fingerless gloves with sliver spikes on them and the words PAIGE on the left glove and ROCKS on the right one.

"Well what do you-woah!" Kofi was caught off guard by Paige's tight hug. She embraced him and he just let her hug her until after a full minute she let go.

"I do. Thank you so much." Paige blushed slightly.

"N-No problem Sara. I-I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I-I'll see too." She then left.

Kofi took a moment to think about what just happened. 'I wonder does she-No that's ridiculous.' He thought.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and it was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion alongside with the Big Dog.

"That was smooth. So are you two-" Dean asked and Kofi shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. All I know that we're childhood friends."

"While I think you should take that chance before someone takes her away from you." Roman said and Kofi nodded.

"Thanks guys. Anyway Dean if you beat Rollins what match are you going to choose?" Kofi asked the WWE Champion who smirked.

"It's a surprise. I'm gonna shake things up."

"Alright. I just hope it's something out of the blue."

"Oh trust me it will be."

Kofi POV

I'm in the locker room chilling and clearing my head.

John Cena came out and John got his usual mix reaction. He talked about how he would get his vengeance against Kevin Owens. The Prizefighter came out and began explaining why hated Cena because that his son cheers John rather than him. John countered saying that his son cheers for him because Kevin Owens is a jackass and that he has no respect.

Owens then began mocking the Houston crowd speaking in French. John explained that the crowd isn't inferior to him but that at Money In The Bank despite the language in French, Spanish, or English he would kick Owens' ass.

Over the course of the show the qualifying spots for the Money In The Bank Ladder Match were set. Sheamus defeated Tyson Kidd with a Brogue Kick, Neville defeated Stardust with the Red Arrow, Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz with a Roll-Up, Randy Orton defeated Bad News Barrett with an RKO, Kofi Kingston defeated R-Truth with Trouble In Paradise, and finally Roman defeated J&J Security with a Spear to Noble.

Dean and Roman both entered with serious expressions.

"Alright so it's obvious they'll planning something seeing how they tried to sabotage your match Kofi and put you in a handicap match Roman to get this away from me but I don't care. After I beat Seth I'm going to choose a match that would only means fitting for us. But both of you guys are in the MITB match. What happens?"

"Simple. Like we said before Dean it doesn't matter to us who wins the briefcase as long as the Authority doesn't get their hands on that. Plus I have a plan." Kofi pointed to WWE title on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean you got this. You just go out there and beat Seth like you did last night." Roman supported.

"Your right. Anyway what's the plan?"

Main Event

The WWE World Heavyweight Champion and former champion were exchanging lefts and rights. Seth went for a superkick but Dean caught Seth's foot and grabbed his head planting him with a Fisherman Suplex. Ambrose then went for the cover and Rollins kicked out at 2. This match had so much at stake for the winner would decide the match stipulation at MITB.

Dean picked Rollins and throw him into the ropes. The Lunatic Fridge ran towards The Architect going for a Corner Crossbody but Rollins caught him in mid air and hurled Ambrose into the turnbuckle with the Reverse STO. Rollins then grabbed Ambrose's head and nailed a Neckbreaker.

Rollins started to stomp away violently at his former Shield brother. Seth pulled Dean up looking an Enzuigiri but Dean decked the blow and grabbed Rollins' feet and launched him with the Catapult into the turnbuckle. Rollins staggered as Dean back to the middle of the ring and ran at Rollins delivering his Corner Foresmash followed by a Running Bulldog.

The champion went for the cover and Rollins kicked out two. Ambrose grabbed Rollins and pulled him to his feet. Ambrose locked Rollins' arms and planted him with a Double Underhook Suplex. Dean then went top rope. Rollins got up and Dean crashed down on Seth with his Diving Elbow.

He went for the cover and once again Rollins kicked out at 2. Rollins was on the defensive. Ambrose was feeling it as the crowd was getting behind him. Rollins hung on the ropes as Dean charged at his former brother. Rollins ran towards Ambrose and jumped in the air and grabbed Dean's head throwing him down with a Sling Blade. Seth went for the cover and this time the champion kicked out at 2.

Rollins grabbed Ambrose and throw him into the ropes. Dean bounced off them and pounced on Rollins with a Lou Thez Press delivering punches at Seth. Seth ran to the ropes and Dean hit a clothesline sending him to the outside. Rollins used the announce table to lift him back up.

He turn around and AMBROSE DROPPED DOWN WITH A DIVING ELBOW! The Lunatic Fridge grabbed Rollins' head and slammed it on the announce table.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" The crowd counted the blows.

Dean went to throw Rollins to the steel steps but Rollins countered throwing Dean into the steel steps! The ref's count was at 5 as Seth throw Dean back in the ring. Seth went top rope and the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion was facing his opponent back first.

The Architect leaped off the top rope and nailed the Phoenix Splash! He went for the cover. 1-2-TH-No Ambrose kicked out. Dean was now on both knees as Seth backed up slightly and blasted the WWE World Heavyweight Champion with Avada Kedavra!

Seth grabbed Dean's feet tiring to turn him over going for a Boston Crab but Ambrose pushed Rollins off with his legs. Dean delivered a Running Crossbody to Seth followed up with 6 punches. Ambrose was feeling it as he picked Rollins up and planted him with a Snap DDT.

Rollins was laid out as Dean went top rope once again. He jumped and executed another Diving Elbow! He went for the cover. 1-2-T-No Rollins kicked out. The match between the former Shield brothers to determine the match type at Money In The Bank was intensifying.

Ambrose picked Rollins off his feet and lifted him in Powerbomb position. Dean went for the Powerbomb however the former champion jumped up in the air avoiding the move and landed by Dean. Dean turned around and Seth dazed him with an Enzuigiri to the back of the champion's head.

The former champ grabbed the champion from behind hurled him with a German Suplex. Seth didn't let go as he went for a second German and he connected. He went for third however Dean fought back with elbows to break Rollins' grip. He managed to break free and grabbed Rollins' arms from behind and lifted him off his feet slamming down with the Hook and Ladder (Grand Slam)!

Ambrose picked Rollins up and throw him into the turnbuckle. Seth used the ropes and jumped to the top rope. He leaped for Diving Cross-No Dean caught Seth in midair and nailed the Tilt-A-Twirl Backbreaker! Dean decided to end it. He waited for Rollins to get up and when he did he charged however Seth blasted him with a Superkick!

Seth saw his opportunity. He kicked the champion in the gut and hooked his arms for the PEDIGREE! He went for the cover. 1-2-THR-NO DEAN KICKED OUT! The Architect couldn't believe it as the Lunatic Fridge was still in the match. He started arguing with the ref was said that Ambrose kicked out. Rollins ran to Ambrose going for a clothesline but Dean reversed and nailed DIRTY DEEDS! He went for the cover. 1-2-THR-ROLLINS KICKED OUT!

It was the champion now in shock. Dean grabbed Rollins' legs and applied the Cloverleaf submission. Rollins was trapped as he was in pain. Seth began crawling to the ropes but Dean pulled him back to the middle of the ring. Rollins was struggling and refusing to tapout to the champion.

Rollins started to will himself to the ropes and Dean tried to pull him back however Seth somehow managed grabbed the bottom rope forcing Dean break the submission at the count of 4. Dean back off Rollins and went to attack him only for the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion to sidestep into a Roll Up. 1-2-Kickout. Seth then decked Dean with another Avada Kedavra!

Rollins quickly grabbed Dean and hooked his arms for a second PE-NO DEAN REVERSED AND PLANTED ROLLINS WITH DIRTY DEEDS!

The WWE World Heavyweight Champion went the cover and the match seemed to be won for the Lunatic Fridge. 1-2-The ref was distracted by JAMIE NOBLE! The half of J&J Security was on the apron and the ref began arguing with the ref and Mercury was about to hand the WWE World Heavyweight Championship to Rollins but he got ATTACKED BY KOFI STORM WHO CAME FROM THE CROWD! The Intercontinental Champion threw Mercury into the timekeeper's area.

Noble got thrown down on the apron by ROMAN REIGNS! The Big Dog pushed Noble down and then SPEAR TO NOBLE! Both J&J were taken out as Rollins' plans were stopped once again by The Black Dragon and The Big Dog! The ref was still distracted from all the chaos with Roman and Noble and Kofi throw Dean the title belt.

Rollins turned around and got blasted with the title belt! Dean threw the title back to Kofi who caught it. Dean hooked Rollins arms and nailed DIRTY DEEDS for the third time! Roman told the ref to turn around and he saw Dean pinning Seth. He went to count. 1-2-3!

"Special Ops" played as the ref gave Dean his title belt and raised his hand in the air. "Here is your winner, Dean Ambrose!" The Shield for the second time tonight dispatched The Authority's plans as The Shield stood in the middle of the ring doing their signature pose and Rollins and J&J retreated to the entrance way. Rollins was pissed off as both Triple H, Stephanie and Kane came out equally as pissed knowing that the WWE World Heavyweight Champion would be choosing the match at Money In The Bank and not their Golden Boy Seth Rollins.

Dean asked for a mic as he began laughing.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. While isn't this a surprise. Actually its not. You see Authority you can try and play dirty all you want but it won't matter cause we can just as dirty and dangerous as you. Now onto business! Seth Rollins! My former brother! The FORMER WWE World Heavyweight Champion! Seth I told my pals here that I had a match that was crazy and would better suit me. So with that being said at Money In The Bank you're going face me for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in A HARDCORE MATCH!"

The Authority especially Seth Rollins were in complete shock at what they just heard. Even Kofi and Roman were shocked at Dean's match choice. The fans however we're excited.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" They chanted as Raw went off the air.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

SmackDown (June 4th, 2015)

Tonight SmackDown is live from in Atlanta,Georgia. On RAW The Shield bested all the Authority for the fifth straight week. They had the momentum heading into Money In The Bank with both Kofi and Roman both qualifying to be in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match and Dean defending his WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a Hardcore Match!

Social Media was blowing up for The Shield. Most fans were excited at there increase in power and defiance of authority. Kofi had over 400K followers on Twitter. His popularity was rising along with being the Intercontinental Champion. He wanted to bring the prestige back to the legendary championship. The championship that has been deemed as a stepping stone to the main event scene. Shawn Michaels, The Rock, Triple H, Edge, etc. are all Hall of Famers that won the title before becoming main eventers and world champions.

Kofi knew he had to life up to expectations at being the I.C. Champion. He took a seat on a chair began mediating backstage. He decided that clearing his mind would be the best for him.

"Relaxing your nerves?" A voice asked as Kofi still had his eyes close already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Yeah. Just a little stressed is all. Anyway why are you here?" Kofi asked the mysterious person. The person who giggled.

"Let me guess trying prove your worth as I.C. Champ." The person said and Kofi nodded.

"You need to stop this Ko." Kofi opened his left eye looking at the Divas Champion and his best friend Paige. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"This self doubt your the Intercontinental Champion and you need to act like it. I've known you for so long that I know that whenever you have an obstacle in front of you most of the time you rise to the challenge but there are times like this were you put lots of stress on you for no reason. Just be yourself. Let the all the drama wash away. Besides you said it yourself that you wanted to prove our worth as champion and I have an idea."

Kofi looked his friend curious at what she had in mind. _What could she be planing?_ Kofi thought.

"What would that be my English muffin." Kofi teased as he got up from the chair with a slight smirk.

"Well my little coco bean we're going to The Authority." She teased back and Kofi blinked at her.

"Coco Bean?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"I'm lost." Kofi admitted.

Paige sighed. "Okay what remember with Kofi?"

Kofi instantly said "Coffee."

"And what is coffee made out of?"

Kofi then realized the nickname and facepalmed. Paige laughed at her friend's mishap. "Let's go already." She grabbed Kofi's right arm and lead them to the Authority's office.

Authority's Office

The Director of Operations Kane was running SmackDown tonight as both Triple H and Stephanie weren't here. Kane was fuming after losing to the upstart and I.C. Champion Kofi Storm as well be embarrassed multiple times by The Shield. The show had just started and he had plans for SmackDown tonight.

Just then he heard knocking.

"Come in!"

Kofi and Paige both walked in with both of their titles around their shoulders. They had smiles on their faces much to Kane's unhappiness.

"What are you two doing here? Especially, you Storm."

"Now Kane why are you upset? Paige can you think of a reason?"

"It is because you beat him on RAW and not retained your Intercontinental Championship but you also are in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match."

"That's most likely it. To think that Kane used to be a destructive force is now a walking piece of mediocrity. It's sad and pathetic."

Kane started to get frustrated.

"We're here cause we want to compete in a tag team Extreme Rules Match. After all we are champions and we feel that should face tough opponents as well as show off our toughness as champions." Paige requested and Kane looked at her like she was crazy!

"Are you two insane?! An Extreme Rules Tag Team Match?! That's ridiculous!"

"Oh come on! This came from a guy that put another man of fire, Tombstoned Linda McMahon, Threw former RAW GM Eric Bischoff off the stage through tables breaking his neck, and you call this insane?!" Kofi countered.

"Those days are behind me. I'm no longer a destructive monster. I'm Director of Operations so with that being said I will not allow such a barbaric match to take place here tonight." Kane declared and both champions threw their hands up in disbelief.

"Come on Kane! Seriously this is ridiculous!"

"Not it's not ridiculous! It's the right thing for Kane to do." The trio turned and saw Sheamus along with Nikki Bella.

"Look Paige it's the palest WWE Superstar ever and the girl you beat on RAW to retain your Divas Championship. You look great Nikki." Kofi smirked and Paige giggled. Sheamus looked irritated.

"Really funny Storm but I still haven't forgotten what happened at Elimination Chamber and I'll pay you back at Money In The Bank."

"Oh you mean when I threw you off the pod with a chokeslam then followed it up with a 450 Splash and you got eliminated by Dolph after he beat you with the Zig Zag. Also the closest you'll get to that briefcase is when you see me holding in my hand whether you like or not. "

"That doesn't matter! You should fear me after all I'm a three time WWE Champion! I won the WWE title in just two months."

"Your right! You did win the WWE Championship in just two months but damned though nobody cared that an unbelievable joke like yourself was the WWE Champion. Besides who can take you seriously with that stupid haircut." Paige laughed and Sheamus' face got red.

"Hey! My hair isn't stupid and I want to take on for the Intercontinental Championship tonight. I mean you said that your all about challenges so why don't fight me tonight unless your nothing but a coward and an idiot."

"He probably is and his definitely an idiot to defy The Authority. I want my title back!" Nikki said and Paige got in front of Kofi glaring at her.

"Well at least unlike your Irish troll Kofi can actually make decisions for himself and doesn't need to kiss someone's butt get ahead. Plus you have not right to insult him you useless excuse for a wrestler. Also I beat you twice so you don't deserve a rematch."

"Oh really. You think your cool with your emo and goth attitude especially with your Divas Championship. Sweetie, someone need to put down a peg."

"Excuse me? Do know who you're talking to you bland, boring waste of space. I'm the Divas Champion for a reason!"

"Oh don't you call me bland you stupid bitch and could take your title if I wanted to!"

Paige then lunged at Nikki and both females were fighting throwing punches. Sheamus tried to get in between the girls but Kofi decked him with a left hand and now The Black Dragon and The Celtic Warrior were exchanging blows. Kofi grabbed Sheamus and throw him into the wall.

Paige grabbed Cameron and throw her head on a glass table. She began pounding her face into the table. Kane called for referees and suddenly numerous refs came to breakup the fight between four wrestlers. Kane was in between the two teams.

"Enough! You four want to fight then tonight's main event will be Kofi and Paige vs Sheamus and Cameron."

"No way put the titles on the line! I want my Divas Championship back!" Nikki demanding and Sheamus nodded.

"I agree. Put you I.C. title on the line Kofi. You said that you wanted to prove you deserve the title then prove it! Prove it rookie! Coward! Coward!"

"ENOUGH! Kane make this for both the Intercontinental and Divas Championships. You want a fight then you got it cause we're gonna kick both your asses! Kane make it official!" Kofi glared at the Director of Operations and he sighed.

"Since both parties agree the main event tonight will be Kofi and Paige versus Sheamus and Nikki Bella for both the Intercontinental and Divas Championships." Kane announced and both champions smirked.

"You gonna get yours later! Just you wait you bitch!" Paige shouted as the refs led both challengers out the door and backstage. The refs then led the champions out the door and refs walked away. Both champions went to Kofi's locker room to blew off some steam.

"Damn that stupid cunt! I was gonna beat her fat ass!" Paige began throwing chairs, water bottles, etc at the wall. She was pissed off and she was about to blow a gasket. Kofi saw his best friend upset and walked over to her. He held her tight in his arms but she was punching and kicking him to get out of his hug.

"Paige! Paige! Saraya! Saraya! Calm down!" Kofi embraced her harder but she kept fighting.

"Saraya calm down!" Kofi let go of her and she then did the unthinkable.

SLAP!

Paige's hand met Kofi's right cheek and it echoed throughout the room. Paige's anger got the better of her and she didn't even realize what she did. Kofi turned around and he wasn't angry in the slightest. He chuckled and then he grabbed her head and pushed her in for a kiss on the lips!

Paige was shocked by this action for Kofi but she went with it. The kiss lasted a full minute and then they broke apart. Kofi smiled at Paige and she stared at Kofi.

"Why did you do that?" Paige asked half angry and half curious.

Kofi shrugged. "You were pissed so I figured that would calm you down. Did it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Kinda of. It was nice." She muttered and Kofi chuckled.

"Saraya, you'll get your chance later. Trust me you and I will show that Irish dumbass and that cunt what real fighters are all about and WHY we have these!" He pointed to their titles and they nodded.

"I'm also going to show three new moves that add in my arsenal." Paige blinked.

"Three new moves?"

"Yep."

"What are they?"

"That's a secret." Kofi stuck out his tongue.

"Please. Please. Please." Paige began shaking Kofi begging him like a little girl.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." Kofi then whispered in Paige's ear.

Throughout the night lots of interesting matches. The show started with a one-on-one match between Neville and Stardust which Neville won with the Red Arrow.

John Cena then did his U.S. Open Challenge and his opponent was Bray Wyatt, The Eater of Worlds! The match was on and two battle back and forth. Wyatt executed Sister Abigail for a second time but Cena countered with a second AA and won the match.

A Triple Threat Tag Team Match between the Prime Time Players, The Ascension, and The Lucha Dragons to determine the #1 contender for the Tag Team Championships. Sin Cara and Kalisto crashed on everyone with perfect slashes. Kalisto planted Conner with Salida del Sol. Sin Cara went top rope for the Swanton Bomb but Darren Young ran to the ring apron and throw Sin Cara off the rope crashing on The Ascension!

Titus took the opportunity and nailed Clash of the Titus and got the win! The Prime Time Players are now the #1 contenders for Tag Team titles.

Bad New Barrett then went one-on-one with Dolph Ziggler. The Showoff won the match and dodging the Bull Hammer and nailing the Superkick for the three count.

Main Event

"SmackDown has been exciting so far and next up is the main event it's a Winner Takes All Match where The Celtic Warrior Sheamus teams up with former Divas Champion Nikki Bella to take on Intercontinental Champion Kofi Storm along with Divas Champion Paige where both titles are on the line!" Cole announced.

"Both of the two teams were at each others throats earlier in the show and now they're going to duke it out in the main event!" JBL stated.

"I have to say that either team could win but if I put my money on anybody I'd put it on Kofi Storm and Paige! They're best friends and childhood friends so their chemistry is going to at its best!" King giving his opinion.

The bell rang and Lillian Garcia was in the ring. "The following contest is a Winner Takes All Mixed Tag Match and it for the Intercontinental and Divas Championships!" Lillian announced.

"Hellfire" played and the lights shinned bright and popped out to reveal the Celtic Warrior Sheamus. "YOU LOOK STUPID! YOU STUPID! YOU LOOK STUPID!" The crowd chanted but he ignored them as he walked down the entrance ramp. He entered the ring with rage after what happened earlier.

"You Can Look but You Can't Touch" played and the crowd gave a mixed reaction for the Fearless Diva. She made her way to the ring and both wrestlers looked at each other looking towards the the entrance way waiting for their opponents.

"Stars In the Night" played and the crowd popped as the Divas Champion Paige made her way out to the ramp. She lifted her title high in the air and stopped half way. She glared at Nikki and Nikki glared back at the Anti-Diva.

"Right Here Right Now" played and the crowd popped even louder as the Intercontinental Champion and held it high in the air with both hands as pyro went off. He was wearing an all black attire with his red dragon logo in the middle of his vest. The champs got into the ring and they raised their titles in the air and the crowd erupted.

Both teams went to their separate corners and the ref was in the middle to make sure they wouldn't fight until the bell rung.

"Introducing first from Scottsdale, Arizona Nikki Bella!" The crowd gave the former Divas Champion a mixed reaction.

"And here tag team partner from Dublin, Ireland weighting 267 pounds Sheamus!" The crowd booed Sheamus as he pounded his chest to the crowd.

"Their opponents first from Norwich, United Kingdom she is the Divas Champion, Paige!" The crowd cheered for the Diva of Tomorrow as she raised her title high in the air."And her tag team partner from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 270 pounds he is the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Storm!" The crowd erupted for The Black Dragon.

The champs handed their titles to the ref and he held them high in air for everyone to see that both titles were on the line. Kofi decided that Paige should start the match with Nikki. The ref signaled for the bell and the match began. Paige and Nikki locked up. Paige hit Nikki with her left knee to the gut. She hit her with another knee and third knee to the gut.

Paige lifted Nikki off her feet and slammed her into the turnbuckle. She threw lefts and rights forcing Nikki to cover up. The ref counted to 4 and Paige backed off. Paige ran towards Nikki and connected with a wild forearm. She continued her assault with elbows and finished with a wicked left side kick. Paige grabbed Nikki and ran across the ring planted her face to mat with a Bulldog. Paige turned Nikki over for the cover. 1-Kickout.

The Fearless Divas was in trouble. The Divas Champion picked her up and hooked her arm along with the leg. Paige connected with the Fisherman Suplex. She got Nikki back to her feet and went for another Fisherman Sup-No Nikki countered with a Neckbreaker!

The former two-time Divas Champion finally got a move in. Nikki stepped back and jumped high in the air for a Leg Drop! She jumped connecting with another Leg Drop! She got Paige to her feet and threw her into the ropes. Nikki leveled the Anti-Diva with Spinning Heel Kick!

Nikki went for the pin. 1-2-No Paige kicked out! Nikki grabbed Paige and hurled her into the turnbuckle in her corner. Nikki pounded away with vicious forearms! The ref backed her up and Sheamus grabbed Paige then slammed the back of her head to the the bottom turnbuckle.

Kofi enraged by Sheamus' dirty attack went into the ring but the ref stopped him forcing back to his corner. Nikki then taunted Kofi and it enraged Kofi even more. She then got in his face and blew him a kiss. "Watch this!" Bella shouted. The Fearless Diva ran full steam at Paige knocking the wind of her with a Running Cannonball!

Paige now knocked out Nikki decided to go top rope. The two-time Divas Champion had the three-time and current Divas Champion right were she wanted her. She leaped off the top rope with her back turned nailing a Moonsault! She then got up and connected with a Standing Moonsault! She went for the pin. 1-2-Paige kicked out!

"Things are not looking good for the Divas Champion Paige. Nikki Bella has complete control of this match!" Cole stated.

"Nikki is focused on one thing only and that's to become a three-time Divas Champion and right now she doing just that!" JBL added.

"You got that right, JBL!" King concluded.

Smackdown then went to a 30 second commercial break.

The match was back on as Nikki had Paige in the Boston Crab in the middle of the ring! Paige had take some punishment from Nikki throughout the match and the Boston Crab wasn't helping in the least! Kofi had yet to get into the match! He wanted to get there so badly!

"Come on Paige! Come on Paige!"

Kofi began clapping his hands trying to the crowd involved too. "Let's Go Paige! Let's Go Paige! Come guys! Let's Go Paige!"

"LET'S GO PAIGE! LET'S GO PAIGE! LET'S GO PAIGE! PAIGE PAIGE!" The crowd chanted trying to get the Anti-Diva back into the match. The support from Kofi and the crowd Paige pushed herself to the ropes. She willed herself to the bottom rope and the ref began to count. Nikki let go at 4 but Paige got back to the feet. Sheamus went to attack Paige with a forearm but Paige ducked the attack and knocked Sheamus off his feet with a Spin Kick!

Paige ran at Nikki knocking her down with a Running Clothesline! Nikki got back up and got leveled with another clothesline! Paige ran towards the ropes and jumped on Nikki with the Lou Thez Press. She pounced on her with lefts and rights. Paige got off of her and Nikki was on her knees. Paige leveled her with a Running Knee Strike!

Paige grabbed Nikki and placed her in between the ropes. She wailed on her with multiple knee strikes. The ref counted to 4 and she threw Nikki down to the mat. Nikki rounded off the mat and ran towards Paige but the Divas Champion caught her in mid air!

Paige hurled Nikki half way across the ring with the Fallaway Slam! Paige ran to the turnbuckle and bounced off the second then the top rope. She connected with a Springboard Crossbody! Paige picked up Nikki up and slammed her with a headbutt. Then another headbutt! A third headbutt! Paige kneed Nikki in the gut and lifted her of the mat and slammed her down with a Sitout Powerbomb into a pin! 1-2-T-No Nikki kicked out!

Paige had the momentum back as Nikki was trying to recover. She went close to her corner as she was now on her knees once again. Paige ran at her and with a Headscissors Takedown Nikki's face hit the canvas! Nikki crawled over to her corner and Paige ran at her a Corner Running Knee. She did another series of multiple knee strikes before the ref backed her up.

The ref looked at Nikki and with his back turned Sheamus threw Paige into the ring post! Nikki saw her opportunity and went for a Roll-Up! 1-2-Paige kicked out! Nikki then kicked Paige in the gut and used the ropes planting her with a Tornado DDT! Paige was now in the middle of ring. Nikki went top rope once again. She waited and jumped off for Diving El-NOBODY HOME! Nikki hit the canvas hard as Paige rolled out the way.

Paige began whelming herself towards her corner into to tag Kofi in. Paige saw in his eyes as he was pounding his fist on the turnbuckle! "Come on Saraya! Come on!" Kofi yelled out as the crowd was clapping for Paige. However Nikki stopped her by grabbing her legs. She went for another Boston Crab but Paige countered with a Hurricanrana!

Nikki's face bounced off the mat. Paige willed herself to her corner and she leaped forward making the tag to Kofi! "Paige makes the tag to the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Storm!" Cole said.

Kofi gripped the ropes and used his momentum off them knocking Sheamus off his feet with his Slingshot Clothesline! Kofi ran towards Sheamus connecting with a Running Clothesline! Sheamus got back up and ran into another clothesline! Sheamus went for a clothesline of his own but Kofi caught his arm and spun his body around planted Sheamus with a Neckbreaker!

Kofi then landed on Sheamus with a Standing Moonsault! Kofi ran towards the ropes and Sheamus was on his knees. Kofi blasted him with the Shining Wizard! Kofi lifted Sheamus off his feet and slammed him with a Powerbomb! He slammed again with a second Powerbomb! He then slammed him for his third Powerbomb! Kofi then lifted Sheamus and ran towards the ropes throwing Sheamus for a Buckle Bomb!

Kofi ran towards the ropes once again and Sheamus went for a forearm but Kofi ducked and threw Sheamus for a German Suplex! Kofi didn't let go and slammed him for another German and with one for completed his Triple German Suplex! With Sheamus down Kofi ran to the ropes and ROLLING THUNDER! Kofi took the breath out of Sheamus!

He went for the cover. 1-2-No kick out by the Celtic Warrior! Kofi then lifted Sheamus off his feet and nailed the PILEDRIVER! Kofi went to the top rope and crashed on Sheamus with a Diving Elbow! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-T-No another kick out from Sheamus!

Kofi picked Sheamus up and whipped him-no Sheamus whipped Kofi into the ropes. Kofi did a Handstand then bounced off the ropes and leveled with a Jumping Heel Kick! Sheamus got up and went for a Big Boot but Kofi ducked it. He grabbed Sheamus slamming down with a Side Slam Backbreaker! Kofi went to outside to the ropes.

Kofi jumped off the ropes and Springboard 450! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-T-No Sheamus kicked out. Kofi picked Sheamus up but Sheamus threw a massive headbutt! The attack echoed throughout the arena! Sheamus lifted Kofi on his shoulders and slammed him with a Front Powerslam! He picked Kofi up and lifted him in the air planting with a Drop Suplex! He went for the pin. 1-2-No.

Sheamus lifted Kofi on his shoulders and executed his Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam! He ran towards the ropes and slammed down a massive Leg Drop on Kofi! He went for another Leg Drop! He dragged Kofi into his corner and willed at his face with multiple knees.

He backed off and nailed a Running Clothesline. He started pounding away with multiple clotheslines. He dragged Kofi into the ropes and tied him down. He looked at the crowd signaling the Beats of the Bodhran!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

14

15

Sheamus let go as Kofi's chest was in definite pain. He got out of his binding.

SLAP!

Nikki out of nowhere slapped the hell out of Kofi! Her slap echoed throughout the arena! Sheamus ran at Kofi knocking him down with a Double Axe Handle! Sheamus picked The Black Dragon off his feet. Sheamus planted his knee down on Kofi for a Backbreaker and then hurled him with another Fallaway Slam! He went for the pin. 1-2-T-No kickout by Kofi!

Sheamus then went top rope. Kofi was in the middle of the ring. Sheamus decided to take a chance. Kofi managed to get back to his feet and Sheamus jumped down for a Diving Battering Ram! Sheamus grabbed Kofi's legs and locked in the Cloverleaf!

From the Beats of the Bodhran to the Cloverleaf the pain Kofi felt now was 10 times worse! The ref asked Kofi if he wanted to tap out. Kofi refused to tap out! He refused to submit to The Celtic Warrior! Paige began clapping trying to the crowd into it as well.

"KOFI! KOFI! KOFI!" Paige and the crowd chanted for The Black Dragon! Kofi could hear his best friend and the WWE Universe chanting his name. Kofi used his lower body strength to turn his body around and then with his feet pushed Sheamus off. Sheamus rolled onto his feet and charged at Kofi. Kofi ducked Sheamus' Big Boot and ran towards the ropes. He jumped off the middle rope and Springboard Moonsault but Kofi caught Sheamus' head and nailed his Inverted DDT! The crowd was cheering as Paige was hitting her turnbuckle realizing that the momentum could be turn in their favor.

Both men were done as both women wanted badly to be back in the match. Kofi crawled towards Paige with his strength he lunged for Paige's hand and made the tag to the Divas Champion! Nikki came in instantly and both women were throwing punches. Paige lifted Nikki up and slammed her down with an Exploder Suplex! The Anti-Diva went outside to the ropes.

Paige jumped off them and nailed a Springboard Elbow Drop! Paige went for the pin. 1-2-T-NO Nikki kicked out. Paige picked Nikki up and had her on shoulders. Paige ran towards the turnbuckle throwing Nikki's face down on top pad with Snake Eyes. Paige then went to the ropes and crashed on Nikki with a Running Crossbody! The two women fell down and Paige swung away at Nikki's face.

The three-time Divas Champion was feeling it. The crowd was fully behind her. She grabbed Nikki then kicked her in the gut. She hoisted her up and slammed her down with the Sitout Spinebuster! Paige then picked Nikki up from behind and planted her an Electric Chair Facebuster! Paige went for the pin. 1-2-TH-Nikki kicked out again.

Paige then went top rope. She waited for Nikki to get up and when she did Paige jumped in the air planting Nikki with a Diving Hurrican-NO NIKKI CAUGHT PAIGE AND SLAMMED HER WITH A FALLING POWERBOMB INTO A VICTORY ROLL! 1-2-TH-NO PAIGE KICKED OUT!

Nikki's Powerbomb changed the momentum of the match once again. Paige was dazed from that Powerbomb she had to use the ropes to pull herself up. She ran at Nikki but she caught her in mid air for a Spinebuster of her own! Nikki picked Paige's arm and roll over locking in the Cross Armbar!

Paige was in the middle of the ring with nowhere to go. She was screaming in pain as Nikki had the armbar in tight. Kofi began clapping getting the WWE Universe involve as well. "PAIGE! PAIGE! PAIGE!" The WWE Universe chanting for the Anti-Diva. The Divas Champion could hear the chants of Kofi and the WWE Universe cheering her on. Paige used her free right arm as momentum to swing herself to her feet.

Paige used her strength to lift Nikki off the ground with just her right arm and in the air. PAIGE SLAMMED NIKKI WITH A ONE ARM POWERBOMB! Paige's Powerbomb now changed the complexion of the match once again. Paige began willing herself to her best friend/partner Kofi.

Paige saw the fire in his eyes. The crowd cheering on Paige. Kofi was slamming his fist of the turnbuckle pad. He wanted desperately to get back in the match. Both Paige and Nikki were pushing themselves to their male teammates. Paige lunged forward to Kofi and Nikki did the same tagging in Sheamus!

Kofi got into the ring and took Sheamus down with the Lou Thez Press. Kofi began swinging his fists at Sheamus' face wildly. Kofi got off Sheamus and charged at him again. Kofi ducked a Double Axe Handle from Sheamus and did a HANDSPRING PELE KICK! Sheamus got up and went for a clothesline but Kofi twisted Sheamus' arm. Kofi then dazed Sheamus with a Spinning Back Elbow to the side of Sheamus' head.

Kofi then ran to the ropes and this time he did a HANDSPRING HURRICANRANA INTO A DOUBLE CRADLE PIN! 1-2-T-No Sheamus kicked out. Sheamus got out of the pin and charged at Kofi. Sheamus went for a Discus Clothesline but Kofi jumped in mid air and planted him with the COMPLETE SHOT! Kofi went to the ran Sheamus and connected with the SLING BLADE. Kofi went for the cover. 1-2-T-Sheamus kicked out!

Kofi was feeling it. The crowd was behind him. He was on fire. Kofi went to the ropes. He waited for Sheamus and Kofi jumped off leveling Sheamus with a SHOOTING STAR SENTON! Kofi did a dragon roar as the crowd was fully behind him. Sheamus went over to the corner in order to get some air. Unfortunately, Kofi had other plans. Kofi ran at Sheamus and did a HANDSPRING FOREARM SMASH!

Sheamus fell down to his knees and crawled away to get space from Kofi. The Black Dragon ascended to the top rope and Kofi sprung in the air. Kofi landed on Sheamus with a DIVING HURRICAN-NO SHEAMUS CAUGHT KOFI IN MID AIR! THE CELTIC WARRIOR MADE THE BLACK DRAGON EAT THE CANVAS WITH A SITOUT LAST RIDE INTO A SITOUT PIN!

1-2-THR-NO KOFI KICKED OUT! For the third time a Powerbomb changed the direction this Winner Takes All Mixed Tag Team Match. Sheamus was now back in control. He grabbed Kofi and threw him into ropes. Kofi bounced off the ropes going for the Leaping Clothesline but SHEAMUS CAUGHT HIM AGAIN AND NAILED THE IRISH CRUISE BACKBREAKER!

He went for the pin. 1-2-T-Kofi kicked out. Sheamus picked Kofi up and dazed him a European Uppercut. Then another European Uppercut. A third Uppercut and Sheamus whipped Kofi into the ropes and Kofi went for a Spin Kick. Sheamus decked the kick and kicked Kofi in the gut. The three time World Champion grabbed the Intercontinental Champion for ANOTHER IRISH CRUISE BACKBREAKER AND THEN A THIRD BACKBREAKER!

Sheamus was in complete control. Sheamus dragged Kofi and placed on the top rope. Sheamus fired a wicked right hand. The another right hand. He climbed to the top and did five headbutts. Sheamus grabbed Kofi's right arm and hooked it. He went for a Superplex but Kofi block it. Sheamus tried again and Kofi blocked it again. Kofi got his hand free and swing wildly with his right fist. Kofi then did headbutts of his own. Sheamus fought back with an uppercut dazing the I.C. Champion. Sheamus attempted for the Superplex but Kofi keep fighting back. Kofi then throw Sheamus off the top with a Gory Buster!

Sheamus ate the canvas as Kofi had an opportunity to get back in the match. Kofi waited and measured Sheamus. He stalked him like a hawk. Sheamus got up reeling in pain. Kofi saw Sheamus turn his head and jumped in the air and SCORED THE DRAGONRANA?!

"Kofi with a Dragonrana shades of the Dragon Kid!" Cole shouted in shock. Kofi got the pin. 1-2-THR-NO SHEAMUS KICKED OUT! Kofi could feel that his fire coming back to him. Sheamus got to his feet and Kofi kicked him in the gut. Kofi then nailed a Swinging Fisherman Suplex. Kofi then picked Sheamus up for another Swinging Fisherman Suplex. Kofi then picked Sheamus for third Swinging Fisherman Suplex but Sheamus twisted his body to escape.

He went a clothesline but Kofi decked the attack and kicked Sheamus in the gut. Kofi lifted Sheamus off his feet and onto his shoulders. Kofi ran forward for the BUCKLE BOMB! Sheamus screamed as he went back-fist into the turnbuckle. Kofi was really on fire.

Kofi ran at Sheamus connecting with the Running Forearm to his head. Kofi ran at Sheamus and landed another Running Forearm to Sheamus' head. Sheamus got right back up and went for a clothesline. Kofi ducked the clothesline and grabbed Sheamus' head. Kofi jumped back and connected with the Skywalker! Kofi picked Sheamus up and lifted him in the air. Kofi began doing push ups with Sheamus in the air.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Kofi let go off Sheamus and caught him in mid air for a MILITARY PRESS POWERSLAM!Kofi did an Ultimate Warrior taunt as the crowd was ecstatic for him. Kofi then dragged Sheamus into the turnbuckle and began doing a series of headbutts. He then switched to knee strikes to the face. Kofi then placed Sheamus on the top rope.

Kofi climbed to the top rope and did numerous headbutts. Kofi hooked Sheamus' arm and jumped off for the SPANISH FLY OFF THE TOP ROPE! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-Th-No Sheamus kicked out! Kofi grabbed Sheamus and threw him into the ropes. Sheamus ran full steam but Kofi caught him and planted him with the Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker!

Sheamus decided to end it. The Celtic Warrior grabbed Kofi and go him on his shoulder for WHITE-NO KOFI COUNTERED WITH A SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB INTO THE PIN! 1-2-SHEAMUS KICKED OUT! Kofi got up then went to corner and charged at Sheamus. Sheamus went for the BROGUE-SUPERMAN PUNCH BY KOFI!

The force of the punch knocked Sheamus out and Kofi willed himself back to his feet. He was going to go for someone big but what would it be?

Kofi went top rope once again. He leaped off for a DIVING HEADBUTT! Kofi went for another pin. 1-2-Th-No Sheamus kicked out! Kofi was feeling it. Kofi picked Sheamus up and slammed him down with the Scoop Powerslam! Kofi picked up The Celtic Warrior and whipped him into the corner turnbuckle in his corner. Kofi connected with Forearm Smash!

Kofi grabbed Sheamus and slammed him into the turnbuckle with a Reserve STO! Kofi went top rope. Kofi jumped off the top rope and landed with a Shooting Star Press! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-Th-No Sheamus kicked out! Kofi decided to go for a submission. Kofi grabbed Sheamus' leg and placed in over his shoulder with both hands. Kofi then applied pressure locking in the STRETCH MUFFLER! Kofi had the dreadful submission locked in and Sheamus had nowhere to go. Sheamus was screaming in pain as Kofi had the submission locked in tightly.

However Nikki came into the ring to interfere. She and the ref began arguing. Paige instantly went into to comfort Nikki but the ref started arguing with Paige. Nikki used this distraction to her advantage for a LOW BLOW to Kofi! Kofi was forced to drop Sheamus as he held his Storm's in pain. Kofi went to the corner to recover from the low blow from Nikki. Sheamus had time to recover. Kofi without anyone noticing removed the padding from the turnbuckle. Sheamus charged at Kofi and launched himself for a STINGER-NO SIDESTEPPED AND SHEAMUS HIT THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE! Kofi showed he can play dirty as well. Kofi went top rope once again. Sheamus got himself to his feet and Kofi jumped off for a DIVING MOON-NO SHEAMUS CAUGHT KOFI IN MID AIR IN AN ELECTRIC CHAIR POSITION! SHEAMUS GRABBED KOFI'S FEET AND SPUN HIM AROUND FOR ANOTHER SITOUT POWERBOMB PLUS THE PIN!

1-2-TH-NO Kofi kicked out! Sheamus was surprised by Kofi's resolve. Sheamus started pounded away with lefts and rights to Kofi's face. Sheamus grabbed Kofi and placed him back first on the top rope. Sheamus climbed to the top rope. Sheamus attempted for a Super Back Suplex. Kofi started fighting back with elbows and punches. Sheamus still went for the Back Suplex BUT KOFI BACKFLIPPED IN THE AIR AND LANDED ON HIS FEET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! SHEAMUS LAUNCHED OF THE TOP ROPE FOR AN AXE HANDLE-SUPERKICK OUT OF NOWHERE!

Kofi's Superkick knocked Sheamus out! Kofi fall down and pulled Sheamus' leg for the cover. 1-2-THRE-NO IT WAS BROKEN BY NIKKI BELLA! NIKKI STARTED ATTACKING KOFI BUT KOFI PUSHED HER AWAY INTO THE ROPES! PAIGE THEN GOT IN THE RING AND STARTED BRAWLING WITH NIKKI!

PAIGE RAN AT NIKKI AND SPEAR THROUGH THE ROPES TO THE OUTSIDE! Paige and Nikki were battling outside at went into the crowd while The Black Dragon and The Celtic Warrior battled inside the ring. Kofi grabbed Sheamus and planted him with a Fisherman Buster! Kofi got up with Sheamus still in his grasp. Kofi lifted Sheamus off his feet and nailed two Suplexs. He lifted Sheamus for a third time and nailed his Falcon Arrow!

He went for the pin. 1-2-TH-SHEAMUS KICKED OUT! Kofi ran at Sheamus and ducked his attack. He jumped of the ropes and spun around Sheamus. Kofi nailed a SPRINGBOARD DD-NO SHEAMUS CAUGHT KOFI IN MID AIR! THE CELTIC WARRIOR PUT KOFI IN FIREMAN'S CARRY AND NAILED WHITE NOSE!

Sheamus was gonna win the Intercontinental Championship! 1-2-TH-NO KOFI KICKED OUT! Sheamus looked at the ref and he said he kicked out out at 2. Sheamus kicked Kofi in the gut and lifted him on his shoulder for HIGH-KOFI COUNTERED WITH A ROLL UP BUT DECKED SHEAMUS WITH AVADA KEDAVRA!

Kofi went top rope for what seemed like the hundredth time in the match. Kofi had his back turned and jumped off from his PHOENIX SPLASH! Kofi went for the cover. 1-2-NIKKI PLACED SHEAMUS' FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE! Nikki saved the match for her team!

Sheamus had his back turned and Kofi was hanging the ropes. He was to attack Sheamus but got SPRAYED WITH PERFUME BY NIKKI! Kofi got blinded by the spray in his eyes that Sheamus knew he had an opportunity. BROGUE KICK! Sheamus went for the pin. 1-2-THR-NO KOFI KICKED OUT! Sheamus couldn't believe it as he started arguing with ref. The ref said 2 and Sheamus was pissed. Sheamus grabbed Kofi's legs and locked in the Cloverleaf!

Kofi was screaming in pain but he wouldn't give up. However with the spray in his eyes he couldn't see a damn thing. However he used his arms wiped away the perfume. His vision was burly but he could see the ropes but they were too far from him to ref. But he wouldn't give up. Kofi close to him. It was inches away but it felt like a mile.

Sheamus was adding pressure to his Cloverleaf. Kofi didn't know if he continue. He felt as if he had give up on himself. The ropes were just too far away for him to reach. He was gonna-NO PAIGE LAUNCHED HERSELF TO KOFI AND GRABBED HIS HAND! SHE USED HIS STRENGTH AND PUSHED KOFI'S ARM TO THE BOTTOM ROPE BREAKING THE SUBMISSION!

The match would continue. Sheamus was furious. He had no choice but to let go. Paige helped Kofi to his feet as she was now on the ring apron. Nikki ran towards the champions and Paige crashed down on her with a SOMERSAULT PLANCHA! Nikki crawled back to her corner. Paige went back to the ring apron. Kofi was exhausted. Sheamus went for another BROGUE-NO KOFI SIDESTEP AND PAIGE NAILED SHEAMUS WITH BRASS KNUCKLES!

Sheamus was dazed. Kofi didn't know where Paige got the brass knuckles but he didn't care! Kofi hoisted Sheamus on his shoulders and blasting him with BLACKOUT! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-THRE-SHEAMUS GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE! Once again near victory was snatched away from Kofi thanks to Sheamus' ring awareness this time. Kofi went into the corner and waited for Sheamus to get up. When he did Kofi ran full throttle for a SPEAR! Kofi went for the pin.

1-2-TH-NIKKI BROKE UP THE PIN AGAIN! Paige got in the ring once again and brawled once again! Paige hit Nikki with a Running Clothesline sending the Fearless Diva outside to the ring. Kofi grabbed Sheamus and with a Running Dropkick sent The Celtic Warrior outside the ring as well.

Kofi and Paige looked at each other and nodded. They ran towards the ropes crashing on their opponents with a DOUBLE SUICIDE DIVE ONTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! Both champions slammed their challenger's faces into the announce table.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

The Anti-Diva grabbed Nikki and slammed her on the announce table with a CHOKESLAM! The table didn't break. Kofi and Paige looked at each other nodding. They began tearing apart the announce table! Kofi signaled for it and the crowd cheered.

"Wait a minute! Kofi and Paige aren't gonna do it!" Cole yelled.

"Yes they are!" JBL stated.

The announcers got out of the way as Kofi and Paige were sitting up for the trademark Shield Powerbomb!

Kofi lifted Sheamus in Powerbomb position and Paige helped as they now had The Celtic Warrior in a terrible position! KOFI AND PAIGE SLAMMED SHEAMUS WITH A DOUBLE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE ONTO NIKKI BELLA! The impact not only broke the table but Nikki was in serious pain after nearly 270 pounds crashed down on her!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

The champions threw the challengers back into the ring. The I.C. Champion and Divas Champion threw their opponents into their corner. Kofi ran full force for the STINGER SPLASH! It was Paige 's turn and she ran full steam ahead for a STINGER SPLASH OF HER OWN!

Kofi ran once again at the duo for another STINGER SPLASH! Paige decided to change it up. Paige ran at her opponents and did a Handstand Foresmash! Kofi then went down on all fours and Paige ran forwards;she jumped off Kofi and POETRY IN MOTION! Nikki and Sheamus dropped down to the floor.

The ref then yelled that Paige had to get back in their corners. Paige went back to her corner but Nikki grabbed Paige and threw her into the ring post. Kofi grabbed Sheamus but then LOW BLOW! Kofi held his Storm's in pain for the second time. If that wasn't bad enough NIKKI USED THE PERFUME AGAIN!

Kofi for the second time was blinded from the spray. BROGUE KICK BY SHEAMUS! SHEAMUS WENT FOR THE PIN! 1-2-THR-KOFI KICKED OUT! SHEAMUS WAS IN DISBELIEF! Sheamus grabbed Kofi and had him tight. Nikki got in the ring with the Intercontinental Championship! She went to for Kofi but he ducked and NIKKI HIT SHEAMUS! NIKKI WENT TO ATTACK KOFI BUT THEN SPEAR BY PAIGE!

Sheamus was dazed and confused. He turned around and then SPEAR BY KOFI! Kofi didn't go for the pin but instead locked in the CROSSFACE SUBMISSION! THE SUBMISSION WAS LOCKED IN AND NOWHERE TO GO! SHEAMUS TAPPED OUT!

The WWE Universe went insane as both team put on a great match. "Here are your winners and STILL THE INTERCONTINENTAL AND DIVAS CHAMPIONS KOFI STORM AND PAIGE!"

"Right Here Right Now" played and Kofi was exhausted. It was a grueling match that he and Paige managed to survive. Paige got into the ring and hugged her best friend. The ref handed the I.C. title and Divas title to their respective title holders. He raised the hands of the champions as they both smiled.

The champions were victorious!

RAW (June 8th,2015)

Tonight RAW is live from the Music Center and capital of Tennessee of Nashville.

After successfully defending his Intercontinental Championship twice in one week Kofi knew he hadn't made true to his promise. Sure he defend his title but he never had an Open Challenge. "Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta SHIELD!" "Special Ops" played and out came The Shield who were all their had black attires. Kofi had his I.C. title around his waist along with Dean's WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Kofi grabbed a mic. "KOFI! KOFI! KOFI!" The crowd chanted after his great match with him and Paige coming out victorious against Sheamus and Nikki Bella. "Thanks guys. I appreciate the support. Anyway Money In The Bank is one week away or in other words this Sunday and I haven't keep my promise. I said that I would defend this championship against the best. While I have defend my I.C. title I haven't had an Open Challenge! So with that being said I issuing the Kofi Storm Intercontinental Championship Open Challenge begins...NOW! I GOT THREE WORDS FOR YOU BRING...IT...ON!"

Kofi threw his mic down as a ref made his way to the ring. His teammates left the ring and went to the outside. Kofi waited for his opponent. Who would challenge the Intercontinental Champion for his championship. "Here Comes the Pain" played and the crowd cheered as the World's Strongest Man as well the former World Heavyweight Champion made his way to the ring.

Kofi smirked as this what he wanted someone who would give a challenge without question. The World's Strongest Man got into the ring and the ref got in between the two men. Kofi held in his I.C. title with pride. Henry backed up and picked the mic of the floor.

"I'm gonna give you one chance, boy! Do yourself a favor and hand me that championship right now or I'LL RIP YOU HEAD FROM YOUR BODY!" Henry declared and he throw the mic down. Kofi looked at the I.C. title and BASHED HENRY IN THE FACE WITH IT!

"FUCK THAT!" Kofi protested and he asked for a mic. "I DIDN'T WANT A WUSS I WANT A FIGHT! I CAME HERE LOOKING FOR A FIGHT AND I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A DAMN FIGHT!" The crowd cheered at Kofi's response.

Kofi threw the mic down and he handed his title to the ref. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing the challenger from Silsbee, Texas weight 405 pounds Mark Henry!" The crowd gave a small cheer for the World's Strongest Man."

"His opponent from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 270 pounds he is the Intercontinental Champion Kofi Storm!" The crowd cheered for the champion. The ref held the title high in the air and he then handed it to the time keeper. The ref signaled the bell and the match was underway.

Kofi and Henry locked in a Test of Strength. The World's Strongest Man easily overpowered The Black Dragon pushing into the turnbuckle. The challenger executed shoulder thrust to Kofi's chest. Henry backed off of the champion and then charged however Kofi got the big man off his feet with a Big Boot!

Kofi grabbed Henry and picked up then planted him with a Swinging Neckbreaker! Kofi picked him up again and hooked him arm and leg for a Fisherman Suplex. Kofi then did a Standing Moonsault! He went for the pin. 1-No kick out. Kofi went top rope. Kofi had his back turned and he leaped off for a RESERVE 450 SPLASH!

He went for the second pin in the match. 1-2-No kick out. Henry needed to catch his breath. Kofi wouldn't let him. Kofi grabbed Henry and picked him up lifting him in the air! Kofi's impressive strength wowed the WWE Universe along with his teammates. Kofi then dropped Henry with the Military Press Slam!

Kofi then ran towards the ropes and jumped off for the DRAGONSAULT! **(A/N: Lionsault)** He went for the pin. 1-2-No kick out. Kofi grabbed Henry and threw him into-No Henry countered and threw Kofi into the ring post shoulder first! Henry sweat Kofi off his feet and nailed a Scoop Powerslam! The World's Strongest Man climbed to the middle rope and squashed Kofi with a RESERVE DIVING SENTON! Over 400 pounds crashed on Kofi.

Henry went for the pin. 1-2-Kick out by Kofi. Henry then grabbed Kofi's head and applied the Sleeper Hold. Henry's over 400 pound body was applying huge amounts of pain on Kofi. However Kofi used his strength and got back to his feet but managed to get Henry on his shoulders. He planted him with a Fireman's Carry Flapjack! Henry got to his knees and Kofi grabbed his head planting with a DDT! Kofi then went for the pin. 1-2-No kick out.

Kofi went outside to the ropes. Henry got back up and Kofi jumped off the ropes for a Springboard H-NO HENRY CAUGHT KOFI AND SLAMMED HIM ON THE CANVAS WITH A POWERBOMB! The World's Strongest Man ran and bounced off the ropes for a Jumping Elbow! He went off the ropes again and this time landed a Jumping Leg Drop! Mark ran off the ropes for a third time and crashed down on the Intercontinental Champion with a Running Senton!

Henry grabbed Kofi and threw him into the corner. "You nothing but a rookie! You think you somebody! You're a nobody!" Kofi hit Henry with a headbutt. Kofi grabbed Henry's head and started firing away with the headbutts. Kofi's headbutts started taking affect. Kofi whipped Henry only for the World's Strongest Man to whip him into the ropes.

Henry ran towards Kofi but Kofi did a Handstand then a Jumping Heel Kick knocking the World's Strongest Man down. Kofi waited for Henry to get up and nailed the Enzuigiri. Kofi then grabbed Henry from behind and German Suplex! He got up and did a second German. He then did his third German Suplex!

Henry crawled to the corner and Kofi knocked him outside with a Running Front Kick! Kofi waited for Henry to get up from the kick. Kofi ran and bounced off the ropes crashing with a SUICIDE DIVE! Henry landed on the announce table. Kofi began slamming his head on the table. He then ripped apart the announce table.

Kofi threw Henry on the table and he followed suit by climbing the table. Kofi picked Henry up and delivered lefts, rights, elbows, headbutts, etc. Kofi hoisted Henry on his shoulders and BLACKOUT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Kofi picked Henry through the carnage and threw him back into the ring. Kofi then went top rope. He landed on the World's Strongest Man with the Frog Splash! He went for the pin. 1-2-TH-NO HENRY GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPES! Kofi picked Henry up and lifted him for a Fallaway Slam! Kofi then ran and jumped in air connecting the air with a Running Shooting Star Press!

Kofi picked Henry up but he pushed Kofi into the ref! The ref was knocked down. Kofi ran at Henry dazing him with a Running Knee Strike. Kofi lifted Henry and slammed into the opposite turnbuckle. Kofi did any amount of striking he could think of. Punches, Kicks, Elbows, Headbutts, Slaps, etc. the whole nine yards! Kofi did three shoulder thrusts then he went backwards to the middle of the ring. He ran full steam around attempting his Corner Forearm Smash but Henry caught Kofi in mid air and throw him in air for the Backbody Drop!

Kofi landed with a thud. He got back to his feet and the World's Strongest Man threw him in the middle of the ring with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Henry ran towards the ropes and bounced off for the WORLD'S STRONGEST SPLASH! He went for it again and connected with all 405 pounds! He went for a third one but Kofi countered with a Headscissors Takedown! Kofi ran towards the ropes and ducked a punch from Henry. He did a second Handstand only this time he transitioned into a Skywalker! The crowd was loving the flashiness form The Black Dragon.

Dean and Roman went to the ref to wake him up. The ref awake and saw the pin by Storm. 1-2-TH-NO HENRY kicked out! Kofi couldn't believe it that Henry kicked out. Kofi decided he would end it. Kofi picked Henry off his feet and executed his Triple Powerbomb comb. Kofi went top rope with his back turned to Henry. He leaped off for the PHOENIX-NO HENRY ROLLED OUT THE WAY! Kofi ate the canvas as the World's Strongest Man saw his opportunity. Within an instant he hoisted Kofi for the WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM! He went for the pin to become the Intercontinental Champion! 1-2-THR-NO KOFI KICKED OUT!

Henry went to the ref arguing but the ref said he kicked out. Henry picked Kofi up going for another WORLD'S STRONGEST-NO KOFI GOT OUT OF IT AND SUPERKICK BY STORM! Henry was dazed and Kofi lifted Henry off his feet and SLAMMED HIM DOWN WITH THE ELECTRIC CHAIR FACEBUSTER! Kofi went into the corner and raved up his hand. He waited Henry to get up and SUPERMAN PUNCH! However the World's Strongest Man didn't go down! Kofi ran towards the ropes and bounced off them. Henry went for clothesline but Kofi decked and bounced off the ropes again for the SPEAR! He went for the pin. 1-2-THR-NO MARK HENRY KICKED OUT!

Kofi was surprised the World's Strongest Man kicked out! Kofi decided to into the corner and he hyped up the crowd. He did his dragon roar and charged at Henry for a SECOND SP-NO HENRY CAUGHT KOFI AND COUNTERED WITH THE WORLD'S STRONGEST-NO KOFI COUNTERED WITH TRIPLE GERMANS! Kofi then grabbed Henry's leg and locked in the STRETCH MUFFLER ! THE SUBMISSION WAS LOCKED IN TIGHT AND KOFI WAS APPLYING ALL THE PRESSURE HE COULD! HENRY WAS TRAPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING AND HE TAPPED OUT!

The crowd roared as Kofi was declared the winner. "Here is your winner and STILL THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION KOFI STORM!" "Special Ops" played and Kofi's teammates got in the ring raising Kofi's hands in the air.

Backstage (On-Screen)

Kofi was getting praise from numerous Superstars as well as Divas. Speaking of Divas. He walked into his favorite Diva. "Great match." Paige praised tapping his back. Kofi chuckled. "Thanks Brit. We were awesome on SmackDown."

"Of course we were. We not only champions but best friends so of course we have that chemistry." Paige insisted and Kofi nodded.

"So...about the-"Paige put her finger on his lips silencing him.

"Shh. That isn't something we should worry about for right now. We should focus on our championships." Paige changed the subjected completely from personal to professional quickly. Kofi could tell she didn't want to talk about it right now so he decided not to press on it.

"Okay if you say so." Kofi sighed and then Dean and Roman appeared next to him. They had smirks on their faces. Kofi was confused but then looked at Paige. He looked back at his friends. "Guys, stop it." Kofi said.

"Stop what. Don't mind us. We don't want to get in the way of you love birds." Dean teased and both The Black Dragon and The Anti Diva blushed.

"We're not love birds!" They shouted together.

"Right. Sure you're not." Roman added on.

"Guys, seriously stop it. If we can get back on track I'm going to assume that you guys came here for something important."

"Yeah Hunter and Stephanie both want to see all four of us." Roman said and Kofi blinked as he looked Paige.

"They want Paige too?" He asked and The Big Dog nodded.

"Alright let's go." The Shield and the Divas Champion left heading for the Authority's office.

Authority's Office

Hunter and Stephanie were in their office wanting for company. They ordered that nobody infer with what they have to say to The Shield and Paige. The door opened and speak of the devils. The four made their way inside and there was insist tension between The Shield and The Authority of course.

"Okay, we're here. What do you want?" Dean asked as he along with teammates wanted to know the same thing.

"Well first off we wanted to say congratulations on your three successful title defensive's Kofi. You done a good job holding the honorable Intercontinental Championship." Stephanie said offering her hand to The Black Dragon. Kofi chuckled.

"I don't need thanks from anyone of you especially from a Daddy's Girl. But thank you anyway. So with that out of the way get to the damn point." Kofi ordered and Stephanie pulled her hand away. Triple H cleared his throat. "We'll we decided to give you all warm ups or competition before your big matches. First, Roman you'll compete in a Handicap Match against J&J along with Kane and if one of them beats you lose you spot in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match."

"Heh. That's fine by me. I've beaten them before and I'll just do it again." Roman said confidently.

"That's good. Confidence, I like it. Next, the Divas Champion Paige." Triple H turned to the Divas Champion. "Wait, Hunter let me say this." Stephanie insisted and Hunter gave the floor to his wife. "Paige, your a fighting champion and I saw you grueling mixed tag team match with Kofi on SmackDown last week so tonight you'll defend your Divas Championship in a Fatal Four Way Match against Brie Bella, Naomi, and Summer Rae. But that's not all your opponent at Money In The Bank AJ Lee is the special referee."

"I love a challenge and fighting three other Divas for a chance to win MY Championship is something cool. But I'm going to show you and the world why I'm the three-time Divas Champion and why they call me the Anti-Diva." Paige proclaimed with even more confidence. There was no self doubt.

"Next, we have The Black Dragon, The Dragon Among the Storms, The Unbreakable Force, The Intercontinental Champion Kofi Storm. You've made quite an impact Kofi and I want to reward you defending that great championship. You say you want a fight. You want a challenge. You want someone who will push to your best."

"Your damn right I do." Kofi declared and Triple H smirked.

"Well later on tonight you have a second Intercontinental Championship title defense against Seth Rollins or you can go one-on-one in a Champion vs Champion match against the United States Champion John Cena. The choice is yours."

"I want Seth." Kofi said instantly.

"Are you positive?" Hunter asked and Kofi nodded.

"Oh you've I definitely face John later in my career but right now I want nothing more than to face that weasel tonight." Kofi explained and Seth looked pissed.

"Is that right?! Your not even in my league!" Seth stated and Kofi chuckled.

"Oh and why's that? Is it because I have this Intercontinental Championship and you don't? Is because I do that Phoenix Splash better than you? Or is it because I'm a better wrestler than you?"

"You are not better than me! You can kiss your Intercontinental Championship goodbye because I'm not just gonna beat you but at Money In the Bank this Sunday I'm taking back MY WWE World Heavyweight Championship and hold both the Intercontinental and WWE World titles!"

"That's a great fantasy Seth. But only thing that's gonna is that I'm gonna beat you and then Dean gonna beat you this Sunday so it's a lose-lose situation for you. Anything else, Hunter."

"Two things. One, all your matches will have no outside interference or anyone involved will be suspended. Finally, Dean Ambrose the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Dean, you are going defend your WWE Championship in a Extreme Rules Match against Big Show.

"Good I can use the practice. Seth, you better pay attention. Cause what I do Big Show is only a SAMPLE of what I plan to do to this Sunday. So watch closely." Dean glared at his former Shield brother.

"So what's the order of our matches?" Kofi asked.

"Paige, Roman, then you Kofi, and finally Dean." Hunter answered and Kofi nodded. The Shield and Paige all left the office not before they all stared at The Authority.

John Cena had his U.S. Open Challenge. His opponent was Cesaro. The Swiss Superman proved to be a dangerous opponent to the leader of the Cenation. Cesaro executed a Diving Uppercut for a near fall. John connected with a Sitout Powerbomb for a near fall. Cesaro leveled Cena with a Pop Up Uppercut for a near fall. Cena got the AA but Cesaro kicked out at 2 and three-quarters. Cena went for a second AA but Cesaro countered with Neutralizer however the 15-time world champion kicked out. John nailed a second AA and got the three count as well the win retaining his U.S. title.

Backstage

John went backstage catching his breath after a huge match with Cesaro. He walked around getting praise from some of his fellow co-workers. He then stopped and saw the Intercontinental Champion Kofi Storm. Kofi had a smile on his face. He had his title on his left shoulder. "Great match. Make sure you beat Owens and one more thing. I didn't bail on you cause I'm afraid of facing you. No, I'd love to face you but right now I have this issue with The Authority mainly Seth Rollins. No hard feelings?"

"None at all. I'd to fight you too. We both have issues to deal with so when we're done with those we can face off. The Black vs The Champ. That'll be a match the WWE Universe would love too see."

"Yeah me too. Anyway take care." Kofi fist bumped John and he left.

Next was the Fatal Four Way Divas Championship where Paige was defending against Naomi, Brie Bella, and Summer Rae with AJ as the special ref. Paige wanted a fight and she got it. It was difficult to say the least. All three of her opponents were all outside and she crashed on all of them with a over TOP ROPE SUICIDA! She along with Naomi and Summer nailed a Triple Powerbomb to Brie through two tables! Near the end of the match Naomi knocked Summer down with the Rear View. Naomi went for the pin but Brie stopped her and planted her with the Bella Buster! However Paige came in and nailed Ram-Paige! 1-2-3! She got the three count and the win. She retained her Divas title. AJ handed her the title but stared at it as their steel cage match was this Sunday. Who would walk out Divas Champion? AJ or Paige?

The Big Dog faced the odds in a three-on-one handicap match against Kane and J&J where his Money In The Bank spot was on the line! Roman made quick work of the J&J with a double SUPERMAN PUNCH! Kane grabbed Roman's throat looking send Roman to Hell with a CHOKE-NO ROMAN ESCAPED AND SPEAR! 1-2-3! Roman won the match keeping his Money In The Bank spot and opportunity at WWE World Heavyweight Championship alive!

Locker Room

Kofi smiled as he watched both his childhood friend and "brother" win their matches. Kofi sat down and took deep breaths as he had a second title defense. He didn't have to defend his title for a second time but he choose too. He wanted to fight Seth Rollins so badly and now he would.

The more he thought about Rollins and what his capable of Kofi realized that Seth and him were very similar in terms of wrestling. They do were very athletic having huge splashes in their arsenals like the Phoenix Splash, Frog Splash, Top Con Hilo, Springboard 450, moonsaults, etc. They also have power moves like the Buckle Bomb, Falcon Arrow, Suplexs, etc. They even had similar submissions with Kofi adding the Crossface and Stretch Muffler along with his Sharpshooter while Rollins had the Crossface, sometimes the Figure Four, and even the Sharpshooter. Kofi was just stronger, faster, and more durable than Rollins but Kofi knew that despite the face that Rollins is a weasel his one hell of a fighter. That was a fact.

Heck even their wrestling attires was almost identical. Seth used his initials as his symbol and Kofi used his Black Dragon logo with his initials sometimes. Kofi knew he would be in for a fight. He looked at his Intercontinental Championship. This title defense would make it his fourth title defense in two weeks. He didn't care when or how defend it he would prove his worth and his resolve as champion against The Architect, Seth Rollins!

The double header was about to began. Two main event quality matches one after another. Kofi's door opened and his other two Shield members and his best friend walked in. Kofi got up and gave fist bumps to his bros and hugged Paige. He walked over to his door and looked back at his friends.

"Kofi!" Paige called out and The Black Dragon turned to his friend.

"Kick his ass!"

"You're damn right I will!" He declared with confidence. He then left for his match.

"That weasel is going to try something. I just know it." Paige said with slight concern. Roman and Dean placed their hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Kofi will be fine, Paige. Trust me his one tough SOB." Dean said and Roman nodded.

"Yeah. His gonna beat Seth one, two, three or his gonna make him tap out. Besides if anyone knows him the best it's you." Roman stated and Paige nodded.

"You're right. He'll be fine." Paige said having faith in her best friend but still had a little bit of doubt on her face. She sighed as she sat down on a chair.

Backstage

Kofi made his way to the ring with his Intercontinental Championship around his waist. He was ready for his big title defense the former NXT, Tag Team, and WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins! Kofi was close to the entrance way.

He was ready at the moment the most important match of his WWE career and most important title defense.

BAM!

A chair shot to the back of Kofi's head nearly knocked him out. The culprit was none other than SHEAMUS! The Celtic Warrior seemed to have other plans. He was is bitter about his defeat from SmackDown last Friday. Sheamus went for another chair shot but decked the shot.

Sheamus turned around and SUPERKICK ON THE CHAIR! Kofi then saw two tables stacked on top of each other. Just then Dean and Roman can in to help Kofi. The Shield looked at each other and Kofi called it. Roman and Dean hoisted him into Kofi shoulders. THE SHIELD TRIPLE POWERBOMB THROUGH TWO TABLES! Sheamus was broken in the half.

Kofi glared at Sheamus. He was pissed off rightly so. "Kofi, go and take care of Seth. Roman and I will deal with any distractions!" Dean said and Kofi nodded leaving for his match.

Kofi Storm vs Seth Rollins

The bell rung as Lillian Garcia was in the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship!"

For the first time Kofi Storm and Seth Rollins would go one on one and it was for the Intercontinental Championship! "Second Coming" played the crowd gave more cheers than boos for The Architect Seth Rollins. Seth was focused on becoming the Intercontinental Champion and then win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Money In The Bank to become a dual champion joining the likes of John Cena, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels,etc.

He had on his "Undisputed Future" attire. He climbed on the ropes raising his hands in the air and the crowd mostly gave cheers than boos. He got into the ring and waited for his opponent. The rookie who's been dissing him every since he made the main roster Kofi Storm. The Black Dragon, The Unbreakable Force, The Intercontinental Champion.

His been a thorn in Seth's side since the moment he showed his face on the main roster. However Seth's been on the main roster since 2013. His faced some of best John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Triple H, Kane, Randy Orton, etc. Whether it was a win or loss Seth could hold his on. Nobody could deny his talent and after he beats Kofi for the I.C. title nobody would.

"Right Here Right Now" played and the crowd roared as The Black Dragon came out with his Intercontinental Championship around his waist. Kofi took his title of his waist and held it high in the air as pyro went off. Kofi gave fives to his fans and slide into the ring. Kofi climbed to the middle rope and held his I.C. title high in the air.

Kofi got off the ropes and turned to his opponent, Seth Rollins. The two wrestlers stared at one another. Kofi HATED Seth for being a SELL OUT and joining The Authority. Seth HATED Kofi for costing him the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and showing him disrespect. He would teach him respect. He show him that wasn't in his LEAGUE!

Kofi would show Seth that taking the EASY WAY out would backfire on him! He would prove that he could beat The Architect regardless of whatever blueprint he came up with to him, THE BLACK DRAGON! The raging, powerful, skillful, athletic, fast, and dominant BLACK DRAGON!

The Architect was strong, fast, cunning, dangerous, athletic, and sneaky. He would always have a blueprint for victory. He would need a effective one to defeat The Black Dragon. "Introducing first the challenger from Davenport, Iowa weighting 220 pounds Seth Rollins!" the crowd cheered.

"His opponent from Baltimore, Maryland weighting 270 pounds he is the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Storm!" Kofi walked over to Seth and shoved his title inches away from Seth's face. The ref was only thing standing in between them and the crowd gave a louder applause for Kofi.

Kofi backed up and handed his title to the ref. The ref raised the title in air and then gave it to the time keeper. The ref signaled for the bell and the match was underway. Kofi Storm vs Seth Rollins for the FIRST TIME EVER! Kofi and Seth did a Test of Strength. Kofi outweighed Seth by 50 pounds so he pushed Seth into the corner.

Kofi went for stomps to the ribs of Rollins. Kofi then got Seth with a European Uppercut, then second one and third European Uppercut. Kofi then did three Shoulder Thrust. Kofi did a backflip and charged with a Forearm Smash but Rollins went to the ring apron and countered with Hanging Soccer Kick! The kick caused Kofi to back up as Seth went top rope.

The Architect measured The Black Dragon jumping for a CROSS-NO KOFI CAUGHT SETH AND SLAMMED WITH A BACKBREAKER! KOFI THEN HURLED ROLLINS ACROSS THE RING WITH A FALLAWAY SLAM!

Rollins got up to his feet and Kofi ran at him planting with a FRANKENSTEINER! Seth got up and went a clothesline but Kofi decked ran towards the ropes and nailed his HANDSPRING GAMENGIRI! Kofi stunned Rollins and he would take advantage. Kofi grabbed Rollins' head from behind and nailed Hangman's Neckbreaker! Kofi went for the pin. 1-NO Seth kicked out. Kofi was on the offensive.

Kofi grabbed Rollins tried to whip him into the ropes but Seth countered with Twisting Clothesline! Kofi went down and Rollins turned his body. He executed a Standing Moonsault! Seth went for the pin. 1-NO Kofi kicked out. Seth then grabbed Kofi and hoisted him in the air. Seth got the Intercontinental Champion with a Backbreaker of his own!

The Architect then lifted Kofi up and nailed him with a Belly To Back Suplex! The Unbreakable Force hit the mat hard and Rollins ran off the ropes and landed a Senton! Rollins used his momentum and ran to the left side of the ring. He leaped off the middle ropes and this time nailed his Springboard Crossbody!

Seth grabbed Kofi's left leg attempting a Knee Stretch but Kofi used his leg strength to push Seth off. The Black Dragon ran at The Architect leveling him with a Lariat! Seth got back up and Kofi kicked him in the gut. Kofi turned Seth around and lifted him on his shoulders and planted him with a ARGENTINE FACEBUSTER!

Kofi then went top rope. The I.C. Champion had Rollins in his sight and leaped off nailing the Diving Elbow! Kofi grabbed Seth and whipped him into the turnbuckle only for The Architect to reserve counter the Irish Whip with kick to the gut followed up with a Vertical Suplex! Rollins let go off Kofi and charged towards the ropes.

The Architect bounced and used his momentum for a Leg Clothesline! Seth then grabbed Kofi's left leg and started stomping on it relentlessly. Seth gripped the leg and fell down applying the Kneebar! Kofi screamed in pain as Seth was turning his body to twist Kofi's ankle more. Kofi turned his body around instantly and leaped forward grabbed Rollins with his right arm.

Kofi using his impressive power lifting Rollins off his feet and throw him HIGH IN THE AIR. KOFI CAUGHT SETH AND PLANTED HIM WITH A SPINEBUSTER! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-NO Seth kicked out! Kofi had Seth down so he ran towards the ropes and HANDSPRING MOONSAULT! Kofi then went outside and held out the ropes. Kofi jumped off the ropes and landed a SPRINGBOARD SPLASH! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-NO Seth kicked out!

Kofi grabbed Seth's left leg and started stomping away viciously. Kofi held Seth's leg in place with his hands and jumped in the air landing a knee drop on Seth's knee. Kofi then dragged Seth and took him to the ring post. Kofi went outside and gripped Rollins leg. Kofi pulled the leg back and slammed it across the ring post!

Kofi then grabbed the knee doing it once again. He did a third time and then both of Seth's legs and locked in the RING POST FIGURE-FOUR LEGLOCK! Seth yelled in pain as Kofi was holding onto the submission tightly. Once the ref counted to 4 Kofi let go. Kofi got back the ring and went back to the left leg of Seth doing stomps and elbows. He grabbed Seth's leg and turned it around applying a Single Leg Boston Crab!

Kofi targeting the left leg of Rollins was beginning to show as Seth was aching in pain. Kofi applied more pressure to the leg and Rollins was in more pain. However the WWE Universe started clapping for Rollins. "ROLLINS! ROLLINS! ROLLINS!" The WWE Universe chanted as Rollins began willing himself to the ropes. Kofi pulled Seth back into the middle of the ring but Seth used his hands to roll himself out of the submission.

The Black Dragon lifted Seth off the ground slamming down with his POWER-NO SETH COUNTERED WITH A TORNADO DDT! The crowd cheered as Rollins managed to create space. Kofi got up and Seth got him with a Running Knee dazing Kofi as he now leaned on the ropes.

Seth ran towards Kofi going for a clothesline but Kofi ducked going for his HANDSPRING FRANK-NO SETH CAUGHT KOFI AND SLAMMED DOWN WITH THE ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP! Kofi was down and Rollins then decided to go top rope. The Architect lunged off the top rope for a DIVING ELBOW OFF HIS OWN! He went for the pin. 1-2-Kofi kicked out.

Seth then went top rope once again. This time Kofi managed to get to his feet. Seth lunged in the air for a DIVING CROSS-NO KOFI CAUGHT ROLLINS AND COUNTERED WITH A TILT-A-WHIRL BACKBREAKER THEN THE NECKBREAKER AND FINALLY A SNAP DDT!

Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-T-NO Rollins kicked out! The match was now getting into its second-gear. Kofi grabbed Seth and threw him outside on the top rope but Seth hung onto the top rope. Kofi ran and bounced off the ropes. He charged for a DIVING-NO SETH SIDESTEPPED AND PUNT KICK TO THE SKULL! KOFI'S NOSE WAS DRIPPING A LITTLE BLOOD!

"OH!" The WWE Universe oh'd as the echo of the kick rocked throughout the arena. Kofi was hung on the middle rope and Seth jumped off using the ropes as leverage and nailed a AVALANCHE LEG DROP! Kofi fell to the outside. The Architect was now in control. He grabbed Kofi and throw him into the steel steps.

Rollins grabbed Kofi's legs and launched Kofi into the RING POST WITH A CATAPULT! KOFI'S FACE RICOCHETED OFF THE POST WITH FORCE! Seth then dragged Kofi on the ring apron. Seth got the ring apron and picked Kofi up. The former WWE Champion grabbed the Intercontinental Champion and slammed on the ring apron with his APRON DROP SUPLEX!

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" the crowd chanting cheering for Seth.

Kofi fell down now out of it. Seth went back into the ring to reset the count. Kofi crawled over using the announce table as leverage to pick himself up. Kofi used to get some fresh air. He turned around and TOP CON HILO BY ROLLINS crashing near the announce table!

"YEAH!" Rollins pounced his chest and the crowd cheered for him. Rollins went back into the ring and decided to high risk on again. He ran and bounced off the ropes crashing on Storm with a SUICIDE-NO KOFI CAUGHT ROLLINS AND TURNED AROUND FOR A BELLY TO BELLY ON THE RING APRON!

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" The crowd chanted again this time in far of Kofi.

Kofi grabbed Seth lifting him and dropping him down on the announce table. Kofi then grabbed Seth's hand and slammed on the table!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

After 10 blows off the table, Kofi dazed Rollins with numerous punches and headbutts then finished off an uppercut. Kofi then grabbed Seth's neck and planted with URANAGE ON THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! The table didn't break. The ref was at a count of 7 and Kofi got back into the ring then went back out to reset the count.

Kofi grabbed Rollins and pushed onto the Spanish announce table. Kofi climbed the table as the German commentators got out of the way. Kofi did several headbutts and hoisted Rollins on his shoulders for THUNDER-NO ROLLINS COUNTERED WITH ELBOWS TO THE FACE AND THE LAST ELBOW CAUGHT KOFI IN THE EYE!

Rollins' elbow attacks caused Kofi to let go off Rollins. Seth saw his opportunity and kicked Kofi in the gut then hooked his arms for the PED-NO KOFI TWISTED OUT IT AND LANDED A HEADBUTT!

Rollins was dazed from that headbutt and Kofi smirked at his chance. Kofi hoisted Rollins on his shoulders this time going for BLACK-SETH FOUGHT OUT OF IT AND KICKED KOFI IN THE GUT THEN HOOKED HIS ARMS FOR A PEDIGREE THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd was eating at this great match. Seth willed himself to his feet and threw Kofi back in the ring. Seth then went for the pin to become Intercontinental Champion! 1-2-THR-KOFI GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE!E KOFI'S RING AWARENESS SAVED HIM AND SETH COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!

He went for another pin. Kofi kicked out at two and a half. He went for a third pin. Three times the charm. No, Kofi kicked out at two and a half again. Seth grabbed Kofi's legs and hooked them and then turn his locking in the SHARPSHOOTER!

Kofi was aching in pain after the Pedigree through the announce table and now the Sharpshooter! He screamed pain as it felt the muscles in his back stretching violently. Kofi wouldn't give up! He couldn't give it! He wouldn't tap out to Seth Rollins! HE REFUSED TO TAP OUT!

Kofi began crawling and pushing himself to the ropes. Seth tried to pull Kofi back but Kofi's resilience kicked in and he lunged to the bottom ropes! Seth let go of the hold at the 4 count. Seth picked Kofi and whipped him into the corner turnbuckle. The Architect charged at The Black Dragon and connected with a Forearm Smash!

He ran backwards and then back at Kofi for another Forearm Smash! Seth charged for a third FORE-KOFI CAUGHT SETH AND PLANTED HIM WITH AN EXPLODER SUPLEX! Kofi grabbed Seth and another Exploder Suplex! Kofi then jumped and bounced off the top ropes landed on Rollins with a Split Legged Moonsault! Kofi went for the pin.

1-2-TH-Seth kicked out. Kofi grabbed Seth and ran forward nailing a Bulldog. The Black Dragon went outside to the ropes. Kofi jumped off and landed his SPRINGBOARD 450 SPLASH! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-TH-Seth kicked out again. Kofi then went top rope. Kofi stalked the challenger and when Seth turned around Kofi jumped off for the BLOCKBUSTER! Kofi then rolled over and had Seth in a front headlock. Kofi lifted Rollins him in the air and nailed FALCON ARROW INTO THE PIN!

1-2-TH-NO ROLLINS KICKED OUT! Kofi ran at Seth and pushed him back with a Front Missile Dropkick into the corner! Seth bounced off the turnbuckle and rolled on his back. Storm went high risk once again. The Intercontinental Champion went for the DIVING HEADBUTT AND ROLLINS OUT THE WAY! KOFI ATE THE CANVAS HARD FACE FIRST!

Kofi was on both knees and Seth charged at the kneeing champion. AVADA KEDAVRA! Seth then picked Kofi up and placed him on the top rope. Seth climbed to the top rope and hooked Kofi's arm. Seth and Kofi lunged off the top rope and ROLLINS CONNECTED WITH A SUPERPLEX AND THEN A FALCON ARROW COMBO INTO THE PIN! 1-2-THR-KOFI KICKED OUT!

The Architect was in full control! Seth grabbed Kofi and hoisted him on his shoulders. Seth ran full steam hurling Kofi with the BUCKLE BOMB! Seth then ran;bouncing off the ropes and landed the Slingblade! Seth roared raising his hands in the air as the WWE Universe was cheering.

Seth turned around and went to the top rope. Rollins had the target in sight. ROLLINS JUMPED LANDED THE FROG-KOFI ROLLED OUT THE WAY! ROLLINS ATE THE CANVAS HARD! Kofi used the ropes to will himself back to his feet. Kofi waited for the right moment and charged at SETH CONNECTING WITH CLAYMORE! Kofi went for the pin to retain his Intercontinental Championship! 1-2-TH-NO ROLLINS KICKED OUT!

Kofi grabbed Rollins hooking his arm and landed a Suplex. He rolled over getting back to his feet and landed another Suplex. Kofi was going for the Three Amigos and he nailed it! Kofi picked Rollins up and hit a uppercut, then a thrust, followed up by punches, kicks, slaps, etc. Kofi pushed Seth in the corner and did his Triple Shoulder Thrust. Kofi then ran backwards then charged at Rollins connecting with the SHINING WIZARD AND BULLDOG COMBO!

Kofi picked Rollins and hooked his arms. KOFI WAS GOING FOR THE PED-NO KOFI LIFTED SETH IN THE AIR FOR A SITOUT POWER-NO ROLLINS COUNTERED WITH A FRANKENSTEINER! Rollins with a clothesline but missed and Kofi jumped off the ropes for his HANDSPRING ELBOW! Kofi kipped up and started to feel it. He did his dragon roar and the crowd was behind him.

Kofi grabbed Seth and threw him to the outside. Seth crashed to the ground. Kofi waited for Rollins to get up and The Black Dragon took flight jumping over the top rope crashing on The Architect with a DIVING SPLASH! Kofi grabbed Seth and threw him into the steel steps. Kofi took the steps apart and placed the bottom step in the right position. Kofi grabbed Seth lifted him on his shoulders and slammed him with a POWERBOMB ON THE STEEL STEPS!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd was in shock and Kofi OMG Powerbomb! Kofi grabbed Rollins and threw him back into the ring. Kofi hooked Seth's leg applying the pin. 1-2-TH-NO ROLLINS KICKED OUT! Kofi was in disbelief that Seth kicked out of that devastating Powerbomb!

Kofi grabbed Seth and hoisted him on his shoulders then dropped down for the Samoan Drop! Kofi then picked Seth and whipped him into the ropes. Seth bounced off and missed a clothesline. Kofi ran bounced off the ropes in the opposite direction. Seth caught Kofi going for a Side Breaker but Kofi twisted around and landed a HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN!

Seth ran towards the corner and Kofi dashed forward connecting with the Leaping Clothesline! Kofi had Seth were wanted him. Kofi started swing away with the clotheslines. 1,2,3,4,5. After the fifth clothesline Kofi placed Seth on the top rope. Kofi climbed to the top. Kofi hooked Seth's arm going for the Superplex but Seth was fighting back with punches and headbutts.

However Kofi was fighting back with punches and headbutts as well. Both men were fighting off one another trying to get an advantage on the other. Kofi nailed a wicked Euro Uppercut that dazed The Architect! Kofi quickly hooked his arm and jumped off the top for the SUPERPLEX! KOFI THEN GOT UP STILL HOLDING TO SETH! HE LIFTED HIM UP AND LANDED A FISHERMAN DRIVER WITH THE PIN! 1-2-TH-NO ROLLINS KICKED OUT!

Kofi grabbed Seth from the ground and slammed him down a Powerbomb! Kofi then did a second Powerbomb! Kofi nailed his Triple Powerbomb! He did to catch his breath. This match was so intense! Kofi grabbed the ropes to get some of his strength back. Kofi then went towards Seth and whipped him into the ropes.

The Unbreakable Force ducked The Architect's lariat and went for his HANDSPRING-NO SETH CAUGHT KOFI ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! SETH TURNED KOFI'S BODY GOING FOR THE SITOUT POWER-NO KOFI RESERVED WITH THE HURRICANRANA! Seth went to the ropes to get some air. Kofi ran towards the ropes bounced off them and with a clothesline sent Seth on the outside but just like earlier The Architect landed on the ring apron.

Kofi knew not to make the same mistake twice. He went on the ring apron and pounded away on Rollins' back. The I.C. Champion grabbed Rollins' head and threw him down with the APRON DDT! ROLLINS' HEAD BOUNCED OFF THE APRON AND LANDED ON THE OUTSIDE FLOOR WITH A THUD!

Kofi then grabbed Rollins and slammed his head repeatedly on the RAW announce table! Storm grabbed Rollins' neck and PLANTED HIM ON THE TABLE WITH A CHOKESLAM! THE TABLE DIDN'T BREAK! KOFI REMOVED THE EQUIPMENT FROM THE ANNOUNCE TABLE AND PLACED ROLLINS ON IT! KOFI HIT SETH WITH PUNCHES, ELBOWS & HEADBUTTS! KOFI WENT BACK TO THE RING AND WENT TOP ROPE!

THE WWE UNIVERSE WAS ON ITS FEET! KOFI LUNGED IN THE AIR CONNECTED WITH THE LEAP OF FAITH ON ROLLINS THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" The WWE Universe chanted as the whole arena was absolutely loving it. The ref was at a count of 5. Kofi got out of the carnage and threw Rollins back into the ring. Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-3! KOFI RETAINED! The WWE Universe exploded as Kofi was victorious but the ref didn't raise his hand. Kofi was confused and pointed to Rollins' feet. Kofi looked in the direction the ref pointed and saw that SETH'S FOOT WAS UNDERNEATH THE BOTTOM ROPE!

Kofi was in shock! He had the match won and he knew it but Seth's ring awareness saved him! The match would continue! Kofi decided it was now or never! Kofi went into the corner and began raving up the crowd. He did his dragon roar. He waited for Seth to turn around and Kofi charged full throttle for a SP-ROLLINS COUNTERED WITH THE CROSSFACE!

SETH HAD THE SUBMISSION LOCKED IN! AN OUT OF NOWHERE CROSSFACE CAUGHT KOFI!

Kofi was screaming pain as Seth had the submission in tight. Did The Architect find the blueprint to defeat The Black Dragon?! Kofi started crawling towards the ropes. He was slowly making his way to the ropes but Seth pushed his foot on the bottom rope and pushed back using the force of his foot to get back in the middle of the ring!

Kofi was now in the middle of the ring with the a deadly submission lock in on him. Kofi was reeling in pain. The ref keep asking him if he wanted to tap out but Kofi REFUSED TO TAP OUT! Kofi thought of something. He turned his body to the left allowing himself back to his feet and then SLAMMED ROLLINS WITH MOMENT OF SILENCE!

Kofi managed to get out of the submission and create space between himself and Rollins! Kofi ran at Rollins and slammed him into the turnbuckle. The Black Dragon stomped away at Rollins' Stone Cold style. He then gave Rollins the finger and gave one final stomp. Kofi picked Seth up grabbing his arms from behind and hurled him with the TIGER-NO SETH LANDED ON HIS FEET! Kofi went top rope and didn't realize that Seth managed to get to his feet.

Seth climbed to the top rope and grabbed Kofi from behind. The Architect and former WWE World Heavyweight Champion jumped off the top rope planting Storm with a AVALANCHE INVERTED SUPLEX! ROLLINS GOT UP WITH KOFI STILL IN PLACE AND LANDED THE PAROXYSM!

Kofi hit the canvas hard as Seth was a few inches away from Kofi but was taking too much time! He crawled and hooked Kofi's right leg for the pin.

1-2-THR-NO KOFI KICKED OUT!

Seth couldn't believe it! He used his old finisher from his time in ROH and even that did work! He still had three finishing moves left in his arsenal! He grabbed Kofi and placed on the top rope once again. He went for some type of Suplex but Kofi blocked it and punched wildly at Rollins.

If Seth gonna use finishers from his time in ROH so would Kofi! Kofi got Seth on his shoulders. He was going for something big. He had Rollins were had wanted him! Kofi lunged in the air LANDING THE AVALANCHE STORM OF THE DRAGON! **(Super Samoan Driver )**

Kofi went for the pin to retain his Intercontinental Championship! 1-2-THR-NO ROLLINS KICKED OUT! EVEN KOFI'S SIGNATURE ROH FINISHER COULDN'T GET THE JOB DONE!

Kofi grabbed Seth and tried to whipped him outside but he with an Irish Whip of own sending Kofi outside but he hang to the ropes. Seth saw his chance. The former WWE Champion ran bounced off the ropes leaped connecting with a FORE-KOFI RESERVED WITH A KICK TO THE HEAD! The kick caused Seth to back up. Kofi jumped off the ropes landing a SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! Kofi used his momentum and ran towards Rollins but The Architect had The Black Dragon scouted and planted Storm with a DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER!

Rollins was now back in the match with his momentum changing Spinebuster! Rollins could win the match here! Seth waited for Kofi get up and when he did Seth kicked him in the gut. The Architect grabbed Kofi's right leg and then hooked his arm. He jumped back landing GOD'S LAST GIFT ANOTHER ROH FINISHER!

Seth got in the pin applied. 1-2-THR-NO ANOTHER NEAR FALL! Seth decided to do something drastic. He grabbed Kofi and lifted him in the air in an Electric Chair position. The challenger grabbed the champion's head and gripped it tightly. SETH THREW KOFI DOWN ON THE BACK OFF HIS HEAD WITH THE RUBIX CUBE WITH THE PIN! THIS HAD DO IT!

1-2-THR-NO KOFI ROLLED OUT IT AND GOT TO HIS FEET! HE HURLED ROLLINS WITH A GERMAN! KOFI DIDN'T LET GO AND LANDED HIS SECOND GERMAN! HE GOT HIS THIRD GERMAN BUT HE DIDN'T LET GO! HE NAILED A FOURTH GERMAN AND THEN A FIFTH GERMAN! HE WENT FOR A SIXTH GERMAN BUT ROLLINS DID A BACKFLIP IN MID-AIR LANDING ON HIS FEET!

Kofi ran at Rollins and The Architect nailed the Enzuigiri and Kofi was stunned for a moment but the charged at SETH FOR A SUPERMAN-SETH CAUGHT KOFI AND LIFTED KOFI UP IN THE ELECTRIC CHAIR ON AGAIN! HE WENT FOR THE CHAIR DROP BUT KOFI COUNTERED WITH A RESERVE FRANKENSTEINER!

The impact from the Frankensteiner knocked the lights out of Rollins! He was hung up on the ropes trying to recover from the pain. Kofi smirked and he charged towards Seth for a BLOCKBUSTER TO THE OUTSIDE!

Kofi got up and did his dragon roar and the crowd cheered for him. He grabbed Rollins and threw him into the barricade! He then tossed him into the ring post! He grabbed his face and slammed it into the post!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Rollins was now busted open slightly! Kofi then hurled Seth's face into the post hard! Seth's face bounced off the post as his blood was now showing clearly! Kofi threw Rollins back in the ring.

Kofi charged at Rollins going for Leaping Clothesline but Seth sidestepped and Kofi got hung up on the ropes. A bloody Seth Rollins ran to the ropes bounced off them and sent the Intercontinental Champion outside the ring with a Running Dropkick!

Kofi went over to the time keeper's area to catch his breath. Once he caught a break he turned around and SETH LANDED ON HIM WITH AN AVALANCHE SOMERSAULT SENTON! Seth grabbed Kofi threw threw him into the ring post! It was now Rollins that was slamming Kofi's head into the turnbuckle.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Seth then hurled Kofi into the ring post aggressively!

Seth grabbed Kofi's legs and then brought him to the ground with a leg takedown. Seth then turned around with his back facing the post. Like earlier in the match Seth launched Kofi with a catapult on the ring post! The blood was now clearing showing as Kofi was a bloody mess.

Seth threw Storm back into the ring. The Architect then got back into the ring. He grabbed Kofi and nailed a wicked knee to Kofi's face. Seth did rapid knee strikes to The Black Dragon however the I.C. Champion started fighting back with punches.

Seth then countered with punches of his own and the two wrestlers were brawling it out. The WWE Universe was cheering for Kofi and booing Seth.

"YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO!" Back forth the two Superstars went.

Seth then gave one final high knee strike and he BROKE KOFI'S NOSE! Kofi fell back to the canvas. He used the ropes get back on his right knee. Seth smelled blood. He was the shark about to feast on his prey. He quickly grabbed Kofi and lifted him on his shoulders. He ran towards the corner and BUCKLE BOMB!

Kofi bounced off the turnbuckle. He was exhausted. Seth kicked Kofi in the gut then hooked his arms for the PEDIGREE! "Seth Rollins lands the Pedigree on Storm! Could we have a new Intercontinental Champion?!" Cole announced.

"It's ball game for Kofi Storm!" JBL declared.

"It's possible!" King added.

Rollins went for the pin to become Intercontinental Champion! 1-2-THRE-KOFI KICKED OUT! SETH COULDN'T BELIEVE IT AND WENT FOR ANOTHER PIN! 1-2-TH-NO KOFI KICKED OUT! THIRD TIMES THE CHARM! 1-2-TH-KOFI POWERED OUT AGAIN!

Seth got up with a "What the Fuck" look on his face! WHAT DID I HAVE TO DO TO BEAT THIS ROOKIE?! WHAT WAS IT GONNA TAKE!

SETH GRABBED KOFI AND HOOKED HIS ARMS FOR A THIRD PED-NO KOFI TWISTED OUT IT AND LIFTED ROLLINS ON HIS SHOULDERS FOR THUNDERSTRUCK! A DESPERATION MOVE BY THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!

"Kofi Storm with Thunderstruck outta nowhere!" Cole yelled in shock.

"What a counter by Kofi!" JBL praised.

"This could be it!" King added on.

KOFI WENT FOR THE PIN! 1-2-THRE-ROLLINS KICKED OUT! KOFI WAS NOW IN SHOCK AND IN UTTER DISBELIEF! KOFI WAS THINKING WHAT DO I HAVE TO BEAT THIS GUY?! BOTH MEN WERE PHYSICALLY SPENT BUT THEY WOULDN'T STOP UNTIL ONE OF THEM HAD THEIR HAND RAISED!

Both men made it back to their feet and charged at one another. They exchanged fists. It was all out brawl! Seth dazed Kofi with a Euro Uppercut then kicked him in the gut. Seth backed up a little bit and jumped on Kofi delivering the TORNADO DDT!

KOFI GOT ONTO HIS KNEES AND SETH BLASTED HIM WITH AVADA KEDA-KOFI CAUGHT SETH'S LEG AND GOT BACK TO HIS FEET! THE BLACK DRAGON COUNTERED WITH A BELLY TO BELLY!

Seth was tossed across the ring like a rag doll. Seth followed himself in the corner and Kofi ran towards him delivering the DOUBLE KNEE! Kofi ran back towards his turnbuckle and then dashed off the ropes going full steam ahead delivering another DOUBLE KNEE! Kofi ran back and forward one more time but this time launched himself for the STINGER-NO ROLLINS WENT ONTO THE RING APRON AND KOFI ATE THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! SETH CONNECTED WITH A GAMENGIRI!

Kofi staggered to the ground as Rollins was measuring Kofi on the ing apron. Kofi turned around and SETH JUMPED OFF DELIVERING HIS SPRINGBOARD K-KOFI CAUGHT SETH IN MID AIR AND PLANTED HIM WITH THUNDERSTRUCK! KOFI WENT FOR THE PIN! 1-2-3! HE DID IT!

The WWE Universe went nuts after that hellions and grueling match between The Black Dragon & The Architect! "Right Here Right Now" played and Kofi smirked. "Here is your win-" Before Lillian could announce that Kofi was the winner "King of Kings" played and out came the COO Triple H with smile on his face.

"Hold on just a second! I think the WWE Universe just watched an epic battle between you guys so I'm going give them a reward. Kofi, you said that you wanted competition, right?" Kofi nodded with his bloody face and with a smirk.

"While this match will be a Two-Outta-Three Falls Extreme Rules Match! So Kofi you have one fall and now you just have get one more to retain our championship. Good luck." Triple H announced with a smirk and then left. Kofi was PISSED that Triple H would try something like this! The ref rung the bell and match would continue.

DAMN TRIPLE H! KOFI TURNED AROUND AND SETH BLASTED HIM WITH A STEEL CHAIR! SETH STARTED WHELMING RELENTLESSLY ON KOFI WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Fifteen chair shots to Storm and suddenly the momentum of this already great match changed hands in Seth favor. Seth turned the chair sideways and waited for Kofi to get up. Kofi struggled to make it to his feet and ROLLINS HIT HIM IN THE RIBS WITH THE CHAIR!

THE ARCHITECT PUT THE CHAIR DOWN AND HOOKED KOFI'S ARMS FOR A THIRD PEDIGREE ON THE CHAIR! SETH ROLLED KOFI OVER FOR THE PIN! 1-2-3! SETH SCORED THE PINFALL AND NOW THE SCORED WAS TIED NOW 1-1! THE NEXT FALL WOULD GIVE THAT WRESTLER THE WIN AND THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!

SETH PICKED KOFI UP AND HOOKED HIS ARMS FOR A FOURTH PED-NO KOFI TWISTED OUT OF IT AND COUNTERED WITH A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER ON THE CHAIR!

Both men were down. They both crawled back to their feet. They were exhausted, physically spent, gassed,etc. But it wouldn't end until someone was the winner! Seth had a little more energy than Kofi so he ran forward and connected with the Running Forearm. Seth then grabbed Kofi and slammed him on the middle turnbuckle with a Reserve STO!

Seth knowing that now the match was Extreme Rules went outside the ring. He went underneath the ring apron and pulled out a two tables! Seth set up one of table on the outside and threw the other one in the ring. He got back on the ring apron and then a DIVING SPEAR BY KOFI THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Kofi attempted to go for the pin but Seth kicked him off. The Architect were over to the time keeper's area for a breather. He turned around then SPEAR THOUGH THE BARRICADE! KOFI'S DOUBLE SPEAR RAMPAGE! KOFI GOT SETH OUT THE WRECKAGE AND WENT FOR THE PIN! 1-2-THRE-THE PIN WAS BROKEN UP BY MARK HENRY! THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MAN WAS ASSAULTING THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!

HENRY THREW KOFI INTO THE STEEL STEPS! HE THEN PUT KOFI BACK IN THE RING! THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MAN TOOK THE STEEL STEPS AND HURLED THEM INTO THE RING! MARK GOT INTO THE RING AND KOFI LEAPED OFF THE STEPS FOR CROSS-BUT HENRY CAUGHT HIM IN MID AIR AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE WORLD'S STRONGEST SLAM ON THE STEEL STEPS!

HENRY THEN GOT OFF THE RING AND LEFT! The crowd was booing him heavily but he didn't care! SETH AFTER ALL THE MAYHEM RECOVERED ENOUGH TO WILL HIMSELF ON THE TOP ROPE! THE ARCHITECT LUNGED OFF IN THE AIR AND LANDED THE PHOENIX SPLASH ON THE STEEL STEPS! SETH GOT UP AND HOOKED KOFI'S ARMS FOR THE FOURTH PEDIGREE ON THE STEEL STEPS! IT WAS OVER! AN AMAZING MATCH RUINED BY MARK HENRY!

SETH ROLLINS WAS GONNA BY INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION! 1-2-THRE WHAT A MINUTE?! "SIERRA...HOTEL...INDIA...ECHO...LIMA...DELTA...SHIELD!" The crowd popped as Dean Ambrose, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and The Big Dog, Roman Reigns came out from backstage stopping on the entrance way.

They stared down Seth as The Architect watched his former teammates just stand on the entrance way. Seth decided to ignore them and go on the ring apron once again. He looked back at Dean and Roman but they just stood there?! Seth turned back to Kofi.

SETH JUMPED IN THE AIR LANDING HIS SPRINGBOARD KN-SUPERMAN PUNCH IN MID AIR! KOFI BLASTED ROLLINS WITH THE FIRST SUPERMAN PUNCH OF THE MATCH AND COULDN'T HAVE COME AT A BETTER TIME! KOFI KNEW IT WAS NOW OR NEVER! HE GRABBED SETH AND HOISTED HIM UP ON SHOULDERS FOR BLACKOUT ON THE STEEL STEPS! KOFI WENT FOR THE PIN! 1-2-3! FINALLY IT WAS OVER!

"Right Here Right Now" played and The WWE Universe went insane as the match was over at last. "Here is your winner and STILL THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION KOFI STORM!" Lillian announced as Kofi's teammates came into the ring celebrating. Kofi pounded his bloody head on his I.C title he did his dragon roar and he held it high in the air!

Kofi then turned his attention towards Seth Rollins. The Shield looked at each other and nodded. Kofi and Dean started stomping away at Rollins. Roman then did his war cry calling for it. Kofi and Dean hoisted Seth onto Roman shoulders' for the TRIPLE POWERBOMB ON THE STEEL STEPS!

The Shield did their fist bump pose as they stood over Rollins' destroyed body. The Shield stood tall. Roman helped Kofi out of the ring as Dean stayed preparing for his WWE World Championship title defense against the World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show!

Health Room (On-Screen)

After being praised by most of his fellow co workers for an epic match with Seth Rollins, Roman took the Intercontinental Champion to the health room to get evaluated on by a doctor after all the pain and destruction he put his body through. The bloody face and broken nose says it all. Roman insisted on staying and Kofi agreed. Kofi got out of his wrestling gear and put on his civilian clothes. He had on black short sleeve shirt with the words Black Dragon and in thr middle was Kofi's dragon logo. He had on black pants along with black Adidas and finally had a gold chain with his birthstone the Ruby in the middle. The doctor had removed all the blood from Kofi's face and fixed his broken nose. Kofi and Roman went chanting that wasn't until a certain Diva entered with a slight concern look.

"You alright?" Paige who now in her civilian clothes wearing a black sleeveless peplum shirt with Gothic leather wristbands that had spikes on them along with black pants and black boots. She was wearing her raven necklace that Kofi gave her and a Gothic lace choker necklace. She asked and Kofi nodded.

"I'll just leave you guys alone as I'd just be third wheel and I don't want to get in your way. If you need anything just call and awesome match. See you love birds." Roman said giving a fist bump to his friend and a quick hug to Paige who returned it. Roman then left.

"His a really nice guy." Paige said.

"Yeah, if you don't piss him off then your fucked." Kofi added and the laughed together and smiled. The Black Dragon and The Diva of Tomorrow always enjoyed each others company. They could support each other in their times of need. After all they were childhood friends.

"Oh yeah. I mean it was a brutal match and I'm not gonna lie my body does feel like its going break in half but it was all worth it." Kofi stated holding up his title.

Paige sighed. "That true but what about your nose? Is his nose legit broken doc?" Paige turned to the doctor who was working on Kofi's nose. He checked to determine the verdict and he said "Sorta of. It's not completely broken but it was twisted a little. So Kofi I advise you take things easy for a well."

"No problem, doc. Thank you for the help." Kofi smiled.

"No problem. It's my pleasure to help out wrestlers in need of medical attention whether it be a minor injury or a career ending one." The doctor smiled back and he then nodded. He walked out the door and both champions looked at each other.

"So you're going face AJ in a Steel Cage Match for your Divas Championship. Will you come out victorious, Ms. Paige?" Kofi asked in a reporter tone and Paige giggled.

"Well Mr. Storm I'll tell you that I will beat AJ once again and prove why I'm best female wrestler in the WWE today. Now at Money In The Bank Kofi you'll compete in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match if you win what will do if you win the briefcase with a contract for a guaranteed WWE World Heavyweight Championship inside?"

"Well Ms. Paige if I win the Money In The Bank briefcase it's gonna be a memorable cash in. I could become a dual champion just like when I was in ROH. WWE World Heavyweight Champion and Intercontinental Champion has awesome ring to it." Kofi said with a smirk and Paige giggled.

"I remember that. I watched it at ringside where you Davey Richards at Final Battle 2011 with the Storm of the Dragon. You held on to the title for 475 days. The second longest in the title's history and in that long ass title run you unified both the ROH and Television Championship which you held you 210 days after beating Christopher Daniels at Best In The World 2011." Paige stopped and took a breather. She then continued.

"You become ROH's first African American World Champion. You were awesome holding those championships defending night in and night out. I had the joy of watching you defend the World & TV title. But then you lost the TV title to Daniels on an episode of ROH only to win it back in a Ladder Match after you invoked your rematch clause. As for the ROH Word Championship you lost it to Kevin Steen now Kevin Owens at Border Wars 2012. And then you won it at Death Before Dishonor X: State of Emergency or DBD X in an Anything Goes Match holding it for 110 days and in that time you won the ROH Tag Team Titles with Davey Richards. But then you had you knee injury."

"No need to remind me, Saraya. I know full to well about it. I mean it did happen to me. I still remember it like it was yesterday." Kofi said with slight sorrow. "I know but it was scary. You torn your MCL, ACL, and LCL. You had three surgeries and I was there for all three. I worried that you would never be able to walk much less wrestle again. But you found a way and you returned for the ROH World Championship Tournament and you won in the final at Death Before Dishonor 11 in 2013. You even won with my finisher Ram-Paige from the top rope. You got your three world championship after holding it for 260 days then become a dual champion winning the tag team titles with Eddie Edwards at you lost in your final match." Paige then grabbed a water bottle from the table and consumed it until was nearly half way full.

"Man that was a mouth full." Paige said with a smirk and Kofi laughed.

"Yeah it was and I was only 16 at the time making me the youngest world champion in the company's history and same goes for the TV & Tag Titles. I had deal with wrestling and school. I graduated from the University of MD but that's all in the past. All I clear about is the now. I mean here I am the youngest Intercontinental Champion. I've been the youngest ROH World Champion, Television, and Tag Champion. So I'll break the record and become the youngest world champion in the WWE. In mean I'm only 20 years old. My birthday is in a couple weeks and than I'll be able to legally drink. Hooray!" Kofi jumped up in the air like a little child and Paige giggled.

"Your unbelievable." She said with a smile and Kofi chuckled.

"I know. I mean I entered the title Black Dragon when I was in was in Dragon Gate. Anyway I feel that you should be a dual champion." Kofi said and Paige looked at him confused.

"Me? But why?"

"While your the youngest and first ever NXT Women's Champion & your the youngest Divas Champion ever. Not only that but your the first and only female wrestler to hold both the NXT Women's & Divas titles at the same time. Don't you what that glory again? Plus don't it fair that "

"Of course I do, Kofi. But like you said its in the past. If a secondary titles was made for you girls than there would more excitement but there's not that many Divas on the main roster."

"That's true but it that happens I'd be honored to be apart of something like that. But that for another time."

"Your right. Let's worry about all this later. What to watch the main event with me?"

"Of course." Paige said instantly and Kofi turned on the TV seeing the match between Dean Ambrose and Big Show for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

If the Storm and Rollins match was epic than the main event was just as good. The Lunatic Fridge was using every single weapon humanly possible to defeat Big Show. From chairs, kendo sticks, steel steps, baseball bats, etc. Anything Dean he could use as a weapon he would use it. However defeating the seven foot monster wouldn't be easy. Dean nailed his Diving Elbow off the top rope off a ladder and Big Show kicked out at two. Dean then grabbed multiple chairs and put them all together. He went for a Diving Splash only for the seven foot Big Show to catch him and slam him down on the chairs with a Running Powerslam! Big Show then slammed Dean on the chairs again this time with a Sidewalk Slam!

Dean was in trouble but he managed to use a chair and repeatedly bash Big Show's face with it. He kicked him in the gut and lifted him in the air for a Double Underhook Suplex! Big Show connected with a Spear through the barricade for a near fall. Dean answered back with the Money Clip through a table but got a near fall! Big Show got the WMD on Dean through a chair however Dean kicked out at 2. Big Show went for a Chokeslam through two tables but Dean countered with a barbed wire baseball bat! Dean kept hitting Big Show over and over with the Big Show until he was busted open. Dean went to the top of a 20 foot ladder and nailed a Diving Elbow through two tables! Dean then nailed Dirty Deeds but Big Show kicked out! Big Show got a second Chokeslam on the steel steps but Dean managed to power out.

Big Show went for one more Chokeslam but Dean countered with a Low Blow! Dean then nailed Dirty Deeds on the steels and got the three count retaining his WWE World Heavyweight Championship! He defeated a seven foot giant and there was no telling what he would do in the Hardcore Match this Sunday!

* * *

 **Man, that was almost 20,000 words! I gave a little backstory on Kofi which should have done earlier. So just to recap Kofi is a three time ROH World Champion, two time ROH TV Champion, and one time ROH Tag Team Champion. Born in Baltimore, Maryland it would only make sense that Kofi would be apart of the wrestling company based in his hometown.**

 **Career Accomplishments**

 **3 time ROH World Champion**

 **2 time ROH World Television Champion**

 **1 time ROH Tag Team Champion**

 **Youngest ROH World, TV, and Tag Team Champion**

 **So Money In The Bank is this Sunday. Who will reign supreme in the steel cage match between Paige and AJ. Will the U.S. Champion defeat Kevin Owens and even the score? Will Dean defeat his former Shield "brother" and retain his WWE World Heavyweight Championship? But most importantly WHO would be Mr. Money In The Bank?**

 **I'm also thinking about adding a Divas secondary title as well Diva Tag Team titles but that's for later.**

 **Also I thinking of a new finisher for Kofi called Dragon's Destruction. What should it be?**

 **Cross-legged fisherman buster**

 **TKO**

 **Double Jumping Moonsault**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you later.**

 **Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Money In The Bank (** **June 14, 2015)**

* * *

 **Tonight Money In The Bank is live from Baltimore, Maryland inside the Royal Farms Arena. Who would walk out victorious tonight. But the main question is who would become Mr. Money In The Bank? I don't own anything from WWE expect my OC. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter so let's begin!**

 **Money In The Bank**

 **Pre Show**

 **R-Truth vs King Barrett**

 **Main Card**

 **Tag Team Championship**

 **The Prime Time Players vs The New Day (c)**

 **Big Show vs Ryback**

 **Money In The Bank Ladder Match for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match contract**

 **Kofi Storm vs Kane vs Roman Reigns vs Neville vs Randy Orton vs Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler vs Kofi Kingston**

 **Steel Cage Match Divas Championship**

 **AJ vs Paige (c)**

 **Champion vs Champion**

 **John Cena(U.S. Champion) vs Kevin Owens (NXT Champion)**

 **WWE World Heavyweight Championship Hardcore Match**

 **Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose(c)**

* * *

Money in the Bank is live in Kofi's hometown of Baltimore, Maryland. He spent time with his family. His biological brothers and parents along with his adoptive mother and his four sisters Ashley (22 years old), Rebecca (20 years old) Violet (16 years old), Jennifer (15 years old) one brother Marcus (18 years old). He was truly happy being with his family. His biological family and adoptive family would watching him live.

The show started with the entire roster giving a 10-bell salute to Dustin Rhodes who died only three days before the event. R.I.P Dustin Rhodes.

On the pre show R Truth faced off against the King of Ring King Barrett. Near the end of the match R Truth countered the Bull Hammer into a roll up for the win.

The first match was the WWE Tag Team Championship match between The Prime Team Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neal) challenging the defending champions The New Day. The New Day tried everything from the Midnight Hour to Xavier using Francesca but The Prime Time Players wouldn't give in. Darren and Titus managed to stop a second Midnight Hour and Titus nailed Clash of the Titus to win the Tag Team titles for his team.

The next match was a battle of the heavyweights as the World's Largest Athlete, the Big Show faced off against The Big Guy Ryback. Big Show executed the Knockout Punch on Ryback but he rolled out the ring. Show went for the pin but The Miz who was on commentary and ended up attacking Show causing a disqualification and the win for Ryback.

Locker Room

Kofi was in his locker room mediating as his Intercontinental Championship was on his lap. Tonight in his hometown he could win the Money In The Bank briefcase and possibly walkout with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He said that if he won it would be memorable but he had five other Superstars who had the same idea. To become Mr. Money In The Bank. Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler were the only two wrestlers in the match to cash-in their briefcase successfully and win the WWE Championship and World Heavyweight Championship respectively.

He heard several footsteps and smirked as he already knew who they belonged to.

"You ready. Our match is next." A voice said and Kofi opened his eyes seeing the Big Dog and his "brother" Roman Reigns.

"Of course." Kofi got to his feet and placed his title on his right shoulder. "I mean I'm in my hometown so the crowd's gonna behind me and I owe it to them by giving them a great performance. Plus if one of us wins tonight we just need to make sure that weasel doesn't hold the WWE Championship. And one more thing we shouldn't involve ourselves with Dean's match."

"Why should we? The Authority bond to try something."

"Not likely. Seth said that he could win the title by himself so they won't take that chance. Plus Dean's only been champion for 35 days so let's see what he can do. Besides his a lunatic and a hardcore match is the perfect environment for him."

"Your right. So I'll see you out there and may the best man win." Roman held his arm up and the two wrestlers did a fist bump.

"May the best man win." Kofi said and The Big Dog left Kofi's locker room.

Kofi got down on his knees and put his hands together and prayed to his father in Heaven. "God, please give me the strength to fight throughout tonight and let my family be proud of me. Also keep everyone safe and that nothing bad no matter small or major happens. In Jesus name, Amen!"

Kofi got on his feet and his dragon roar. "It's go time!"

MITB

The bell rang and ring announcer Lillian Garcia was in the ring. "The following contest is a seven man Ladder match for the Money In The Bank briefcase."

"Hellfire" played and the first wrestler to come out is the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus. He made his way to the ring and crowd was already giving him his signature chant.

"First from Dublin, Ireland weighting 267 pounds, the Celtic Warrior Sheamus!"

"YOU LOOK STUPID! YOU LOOK STUPID!" Sheamus ignored the WWE Universe and entered the ring. The Celtic Warrior is a three time world champion; two time WWE Champion and one time World Heavyweight Champion. He already knew what it was like to be WWE Champion as he won it in just his first two months of being in the WWE. If he won here tonight he would have a chance to become a four time world champion.

"Here To Show The World" played and crowd cheered as The Showoff came out. "Next from Hollywood, Florida weighting 218 pounds, Dolph Ziggler!" Lillian announced.

He won the SmackDown Money In the Bank briefcase in 2012 and cashed in the night after WrestleMania 29 to become a two time World Heavyweight Champion. He already cashed in successfully to become world champion once but if won here tonight then he could an opportunity to become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"Break Orbit" played and out came the Man Gravity Forgot, Neville. The crowd gave smaller cheers for the former NXT Champion was known for his high flying and gravity defying moves. His high arsenal attacks would be definitely something to watch.

"New Day, New Way" played and out came the former WWE Tag Team Champions. The crowd cheered as the energetic and funny trio came out. The wrestler to represent them would the high-flying Kofi Kingston. "Next from Ghana, West Africa weighting 220 pounds Kofi Kingston!"

The four time Intercontinental Champion had been numerous Money In The Bank matches but had never won one. Perhaps this would be his chance to final win the Money In The Bank briefcase. Kofi entered the ring with the other three wrestlers.

"Voices" played and the crowd popped as The Viper, WWE's Apex Predator Randy Orton came out. "Next from , Missouri weighting 250 pounds Randy Orton!" The Viper had already won the Money In The Bank ladder match in 2013 where he made the cashed in on Daniel Bryan aligning himself with the Authority. He was a twelve time world champion and was dangerous in this type of match. Everyone knew he could strike at anytime with the RKO. He was looking to win his second Money In The Bank ladder match and become a thirteen time world champion. He got into the ring and did his signature pose.

"Truth Reigns" played and the crowd cheered as the Big Dog and powerhouse of The Shield Roman Reigns. Roman did his superman pose as pyro went off. "From Pensacola, Florida weighting 265 pounds Roman Reigns!" The Big Dog went over to Kofi's family was a ringside and he introduced himself to Kofi's mothers who welcomed him with open arms. The Big Dog was getting hugs from all Kofi's family members.

The Big Dog with the turnbuckle climbed it and his signature pose. He was posed to have another opportunity at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship after WrestleMania 31 where he was inches away to winning the title.

"Right Here Right Now" played and the whole Royal Farm Area with nuts as their hometown kid, the Intercontinental Champion, The Black Dragon Kofi Storm came out. "Weighting 270 pounds he is the Intercontinental Champion, Baltimore's own Kofi Storm!" Lillian announced as Kofi smiled giving fives to everyone. He could win the briefcase and put the whole WWE on notice. Kofi had on his black attire on.

He met with his family and gave them all hugs as well as kisses for his sisters. His family was proud of him and he loved it that they supported him no matter what.

"Chemical Reaction" played and out came Corporate Kane. The Director of Operations was added to match the day before the pay-per view. The 2011 SmackDown Mr. Money In The Bank cashed in successfully after Rey Mysterio retained his World Heavyweight Championship against Jack Swagger.

He was looking to become a two-time Mr. Money In The Bank and win his third fourth world title. Kane entered the ring and all seven men were in the ring. All seven wrestlers looked up at the briefcase. For Randy, Dolph, and Kane they could become multiple time Money In the Bank winners and become world champions once again. For Sheamus he could win his first Money In the Bank to become the four time world champion.

For Kofi, Roman and Neville they were getting the opportunities at the chance of become WWE World Heavyweight Champion. An opportunity they may never get again so they would have to make the most out of it. The bell rung and the match was under way.

The wrestlers began brawling with each other. Kofi and Roman went after Kane due to him being Director of Operations and that they hate The Authority. The two Shield members had the three time world champion in a corner and started wailing away on him.

Randy and Sheamus were brawling it on the outside due the recent rivalry they've been having. Neville and Dolph were fighting near the announcer's table. All seven wrestlers were battling it out. Kofi and Roman grabbed Kane and nailed the Double Suplex on the Director of Operations.

Roman then sent Kane outside the ring with a clothesline Kofi bounced up and down then bounced off the ropes. Roman using Kofi's momentum hurled Kofi in mid air and Kofi crashed on Kane with a Over the Top Suicide Dive! The Intercontinental Champion grabbed Kane and threw him into the steel steps. Kofi then grabbed a 15-foot ladder and went back into the ring.

Randy went to whip Sheamus into the ring post but Sheamus reversed and the Viper's head bounced off the post! Dolph had Neville staggered and went for a Vertical Suplex but Neville's quickness came into play as he instantly countered with a Gory Buster throwing Ziggler to the outside!

Sheamus was pounding away on Orton and threw him into the Spanish announce table only for the Viper to counter sending the Celtic Warrior into the announce table! Kofi and Roman sent up the 15-foot ladder in the ring near the ropes. Randy came into the ring and attacked Roman from behind.

The Apex Predator went after the Big Dog but Roman was fighting back. Kofi went to help and now it was two against one. Neville grabbed Kofi from behind at nailed a right hand. Kofi answered back with a right hand of his own. The Man Gravity Forgot and The Black Dragon were trading forearms left and right.

Kofi kicked Neville in the gut and went for a DDT but Neville with a Back Suplex but Kofi back-flipped and nailed the Spin Kick. Kofi had Neville dazed and placed him on his shoulders. He lifted him in the air and ran towards the ropes then threw Neville into Ziggler.

Kofi turned his head and saw Randy sending Roman outside with a Dropkick. Kofi then ran towards Randy and started hammering away on the Viper. The twelve time world champion and The Black Dragon were exchanging blows to one another. Randy gave Kofi a knee to the gut followed up with an uppercut.

The Viper grabbed Kofi from behind and threw him into the ladder! Kofi's head bounced off the ladder sending the hometown wrestler down. Randy went to apply his Jumping Knee but was attacked from behind by Dolph Ziggler! The Showoff was fighting off The Viper and sent Orton to outside. He waited for Randy to get up and Dolph charged bounced off the ropes for the Suicide Dive into Orton.

Near the announce table Roman and Sheamus were going at it. The Big Dog picked the Celtic Warrior off his feet and slammed him down with an Elevated Suplex on the floor. Sheamus crawled to the ring apron and Roman blasted him with the Drive-by!

Kofi was inside the ring getting attacked by Kane. Kane was applying headbutts on the Intercontinental Champion. Kane grabbed the top turnbuckle and removed it. Kane grabbed Kofi and went to throw him into the steel turnbuckle but Kofi fought back an elbows to the face of Kane.

Kane grabbed Kane's head and slammed it on the steel turnbuckle.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Ten shots to the head from the steel and Kane was reeling. Kofi saw that all the superstars were fighting near the entrance way. It was a free for all. Kofi lifted Kane on his shoulders. Kofi ran forward and hurled Kane into everyone with a Powerbomb!

Everyone feel down as Kofi was standing tall. Kofi raised his hands in the air as his hometown cheered. Kofi saw the ladder and began climbing it until he got to the top. The Black Dragon looked down at the six other wrestlers who were all still trying to get up.

Kofi smirked as he did his dragon roar. The Intercontinental Champion was on the top of ladder with his back turned. He jumped off the 15-foot ladder and crashed on every one with A DOUBLE MOONSAULT OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER! The Black Dragon got to his feet and went into the ring. He pulled the ladder in the center of the ring and began climbing quickly.

Kofi was near the top of the ladder. The crowd was cheering as he about to win the match-NO SOMEONE ATTACKED HIM WITH A STEEL CHAIR!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

THREE CHAIR SHOTS TO THE BACK OF KOFI AND THE CULPRIT VIOLENTLY PULLED KOFI DOWN TO THE GROUND HARD! THE ATTACKER WAS BRAY WYATT?!

The Eater of Worlds was assaulting the hometown wrestler with the steel chair!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Six total shots to the back of Kofi and he was aching in pain. Wyatt then went outside and wedged a 15-foot ladder between the ring and Spanish announce table! Wyatt got back into the ring and put the ladder in the ring upside down. The Eater of Worlds grabbed Kofi's limp body and lifted him on his shoulders for a POWERBOMB THROUGH THE LADDER!

The ladder broke in half! Wyatt wasn't done as with Kofi. He dragged Kofi the exposed turnbuckle and started wailing his head on the steel.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

Twenty shots to the the head and Kofi had a small cut of blood over his forehead. Bray grabbed Storm and lifted him in the air. Wyatt ran full steam ahead and hurled Kofi on the outside with another POWERBOMB THROUGH THE WEDGED LADDER!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Kofi's body was broken after going through not one but TWO 15-FOOT LADDERS!

Wyatt felt he wasn't done. He went outside the ring and started taking apart the Spanish announce table. He placed Kofi's broken body on the table. Bray then started climbing a 20-foot ladder! The Eater of Worlds was at the top of the ladder. Bray did his signature pose. He smiled down at Kofi.

BRAY LUNGED OFF THE LADDER AND SMASHED KOFI WITH A DIVING SENTON THROUGH THE SENTON!

The crowd booed the hell out of Wyatt as he had just destroyed their hometown hero. Kofi was leaving down on the floor lifeless. His chance at winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship was ruined by BRAY WYATT!

Wyatt was celebrating in the ring when he turned around he got leveled by A LADDER FROM ROMAN REIGNS! THE BIG DOG WAS FURIOUS AT WHAT HE DID TO KOFI!

He grabbed the chair and started wailing away!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

After twenty shots with the chair Roman tossed Wyatt to the outside. Roman went outside the ring to check on Kofi. EMTs and were checking on Kofi. "No Roman go win the match. I'll be fine." Kofi muttered with a smile.

"I can't leave you this." Roman said holding Kofi's hand.

"I'll be fine. I'll get back the match. I promise you that."

"Okay. Just came back quickly." Roman said and entered back in the ring as the other six wrestlers were back in the match. They fought back and forth. Kofi Kingston was onto a ladder on the bottom. Roman had Neville on his shoulders and POWERBOMB ONTO KINGSTON!

Kofi was being aided to by medical personal and was put on a stretcher. He was being crated away by the medical personal an the crowd was giving him a standing ovation. His family especially his mothers were all crying hard. Kofi touched his mothers' hands and was being crated off to the back. However while the action was going on in the ring Kofi then rolled off the stretcher and fall to the ground.

Kofi began crawling to his feet. He was pain after what Wyatt did but he wouldn't let something this stop him from having a chance at Immortality! HE REFUSED! Kofi was willing himself to his feet and the crowd was getting fully behind him.

"KOFI! KOFI! KOFI!" His hometown was cheering for him as he still fighting just to make it to his feet. Kofi was about to make it to his feet when got attacked by Kane and Sheamus. The crowd booed viciously as the two began stomping away on the Black Dragon however Kofi began fighting back with right hands and elbows. Kofi grabbed Sheamus and tossed him into Kane with his Belly-to Belly Suplex!

Kofi then violently grabbed his vest and ripped it out showing off his abs and muscles. He did his dragon roar and made way into the ring. The crowd popped as Kofi saw that Dolph and Neville were fighting on top a 15-foot ladder. Kofi came from behind and grabbed the bottom of the ladder.

Kofi used his strength and was lifting the ladder off the ground. The I.C. Champion with a great push got Ziggler and Neville off the ladder and they CRASHED INTO TWO TABLES! Kofi then went after Randy. The Viper was shocked at the kid's resolve. Kofi and Randy went back and forth with their punches. Roman lifted Randy off the ground and onto his shoulders in the Electric Chair position. Kofi climbed to the top rope. Kofi jumped off and executed Whisper In The Wind!

Sheamus got back into the ring but was met with a SUPERMAN PUNCH by Roman! Kofi turned and saw Randy and Sheamus fighting near the time keepers area. Kane, Dolph and Neville were fighting near the German announce table. It was all out chaos outside the ring.

Kofi and Roman looked at each other and nodded at one another. They rolled outside the ring each going after different wrestlers. Roman charged to the time keeper's area and SPEAR TO ORTON AND SHEAMUS THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Kofi went to the top of a 15-foot ladder.

Kane had fought off both Ziggler and Neville. The Director of Operations grabbed Ziggler by the throat going for the CHOKE-NO ZIGGLER COUNTERED WITH A DDT ON THE TABLE! DOLPH WENT TO ON THE TOP OF THE ANNOUNCE TABLE BUT HE TURNED AROUND AND KOFI CRASHED DOWN WITH A DIVING SPLASH ON ZIGGLER AND KANE THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

The Shield teammates had taken out the competition. They grabbed a 20-foot ladder and entered the ring. Roman got the ladder in the ring and Kofi kicked Roman in the gut then hoisted him up for BLACKOUT ON THE LADDER! Roman's neck couldn't been broken in half! Kofi then set up the ladder in the middle of the ring. Kofi was still reeling from the pain that Bray Wyatt inflected but he was willing himself to the briefcase every step.

Kofi was on the second step to the top of the ladder when Randy Orton reappeared in the match. Randy was on the over side of the ladder as he started throwing punches at Kofi. Kofi was ignoring Randy and trying to grab the briefcase but Randy wouldn't let him.

The Black Dragon and The Viper started exchanging blows with one another.

"YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

Kofi was gaining the upper hand and with another one. Kofi had Orton where he wanted him. Kofi hoisted Randy on his shoulders but The Viper countered with elbows and managed to escape Kofi's grasp getting himself back to his side of the ladder.

Just then a ladder was brought in the ring by Sheamus. The Celtic Warrior grabbed the ladder and set it up. He climbed it to started trading blows with both Kofi and Randy. Then Neville rejoined the fray and climbed Sheamus' ladder. The Man Gravity Forgot and The Celtic Warrior were trading forearms.

Kofi and Randy were going back and forth. Randy got an uppercut in and it dazed Kofi. Orton grabbed Kofi's head and positioned himself on the top of the ladder. ORTON JUMPED OFF THE LADDER NAILING AN RKO TO KOFI!

The Viper landed an amazing RKO! Randy then went to climb the ladder to grab the briefcase however he was stopped by Roman and Kane! Then Ziggler came into the ring with a ladder and climbed brawling with Neville and Sheamus. Randy grabbed Neville's foot pushed him off the ladder and caught him for an RKO! Neville left the ring aching in pain.

Randy made it to the top of ladder and started brawling with Sheamus once again. Kane, Roman, Kofi and Dolph were all inches away from the briefcase. Kane grabbed Dolph by the throat and throw him down with A CHOKESLAM OFF THE LADDER!

Roman nailed repeated forearms to Kane. The Big Dog then did multiple headbutts to Director of Operations. Roman hoisted Kane on his shoulders and jumped down for the SAMOAN DROP OFF THE LADDER!

Kane rolled out the ring in pain. Kofi Kingston was inches away from winning the briefcase but Sheamus and Randy were stopping Kofi's attempt. Kofi was then pushed off the ladder however he made it to his feet. Randy pushed Sheamus off his ladder and Sheamus fell down into TROUBLE IN PARADISE!

Sheamus went outside the ring and Kofi climbed Randy's ladder. Roman, Kofi, and Randy were all fighting for the briefcase. Roman gave a forearm to Randy but Kofi answered with a forearm to Roman. All three men went back and forth with each other.

Just then Randy and Kofi's ladder was starting to move! They looked down and saw it was Kofi Storm! The Black Dragon returned to the match and showed his strength once again by lifting the large ladder once again. Kofi pushed the ladder sideways and both Randy and Kingston went for a ride! THEIR BODIES LEAPED OFF THE LADDER THROUGH TWO WEDGED LADDERS!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

The Viper and the four time Intercontinental Champion crashed through the ladders with force! In the ring Roman was close to winning the match and the briefcase but Kofi stopped him with several punches and headbutts. Kofi's face was bloody and his body was battered from all punishment his endured. However he would still fight. Both Shield members were on the top on the ladder.

The crowd was definitely into it.

"YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"

Kofi was in control has he delivered massive headbutts to Roman dazing him. Kofi grabbed the briefcase and slammed it across Roman's face!

BAM!

Kofi pulled the briefcase back and swung forward slammed it across Roman's face causing Roman to fall to the ground with a thud! Kofi just like earlier had was close to winning the match. However he felt the ladder starting to move and saw that Kane was trying to push Kofi off the ladder!

Kofi was at the top of ladder however the ladder was tilted sideways so Kofi did the one thing that came to his mind. HE JUMPED IN THE AIR AND HUNG ON THE ROPE! KOFI WAS IN DANGEROUS SITUATION AS HE WAS MORE THAN 20 FEET IN THE AIR!

Kofi saw Kane trying to get the ladder back in position! Kofi didn't have enough time! He had to act fast! Kofi crossed his legs tightly on the handle of briefcase. He then fall upside down as his legs were holding him in place! Kane saw this and tried to act before Kofi could win.

THE BLACK DRAGON BEGAN TRYING TO UNHOOK THE BRIEFCASE UPSIDE DOWN WITH NO LADDER! THE WWE UNIVERSE WAS POPPING AS KOFI WAS TRYING HIS BEST TO GET THE BRIEFCASE! KANE WAS CLOSING IN ON KOFI! HOWEVER KOFI UNHOOKED THE BRIEFCASE! KOFI WON THE MATCH!

"Right Here Right Now" played and WWE Universe went crazy especially Kofi's family after all the hell he went through he managed to win the match in his hometown. "Here is your winner and Mr. Money In The Bank, the Intercontinental Champion Kofi Storm!"

Kofi flipped to his front side as he was now holding one hand on the hook. The hook lowered until it was near the ground and Kofi let go. Kofi was handed his Intercontinental title. Kofi had a huge smirk on his face. Roman can into the ring with a huge smile on his face. He hugged Kofi and he lifted Kofi on his shoulders as Kofi held both his Intercontinental title and his Money In The Bank briefcase in air.

The crowd exploded as their hometown hero won the match in an incredible way.

Backstage

Roman helped Kofi to their locker room as he was battered and bruised. The two wrestlers stopped when they saw a concerned and worried Divas Champion along with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Dean Ambrose.

"Kofi, you okay?! I thought you were dead!" Paige lunged on her best friend looking at the scars he obtained during the ladder match.

"Paige, I'm fine. I promise. My ribs felt like hell and my face is a bloody mess" Kofi held up the Money In The Bank briefcase. "besides it was worth all the pain." Kofi then looked up at Dean and the WWE Championship. "So Mr. WWE World Heavyweight Champion tonight you face the weasel Seth Rollins for your title tonight. I know your gonna kick his ass and retain the WWE Championship however just so you know if he somehow sneaks away with the title a second time."

Kofi held up the briefcase. "While we got a Plan B of our own. But that also means I won't cash in on you. But we're cool regardless of what happens."

Dean nodded. "Of course. I mean all of us have beaten Seth so it doesn't matter to us who is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Each of us will be champion eventually that's a fact. We're all equals. We're The Shield!" Dean held his fist out then Roman and Kofi did the same thing.

"Shield!" The three members yelled in unison.

"I see you guys later. I need to talk Paige for a moment." Kofi said and gave fist bumps to Roman and Dean before they left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked in concern.

"I'm pretty banged up. I got put through two ladders, two announce tables, got RKO'd off a 20-foot ladder and got busted wide open by the Eater of Worlds. But through all that pain I won the match. So I'm gonna save this baby until I'm ready. I'm a fighter and tonight proved that. Also speaking of fighting. You ready for one of your toughest fights against AJ in your Steel Cage Match."

"You can beat your ass that I am! I'm walking in that ring the three time Divas Champion and I'm leaving the three time Divas Champion!"

"That's right! Go out there and prove yourself to the WWE Universe! So everyone why your the Anti Diva!"

"I'm gonna fight her with everything I got! Get better okay! I'll be back in awhile."

"I will. I promise. Just focus on AJ." Paige nodded and was about to leave.

"Paige!" Kofi called out and the Divas Champion turned back to her best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Are you wear the gloves I gave you?" Kofi asked and Paige smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Paige put her fists up showing the custom gloves Kofi gave her.

"Thanks Brit. Now kick her butt!" Kofi yelled.

"I will!" Paige then left for her match.

The fourth match had the three time and current Divas Champion Paige defend her title against AJ inside of a steel cage. The two Divas pushed each other to their limits. Paige nailed Ram Paige for a near fall. AJ connected with Shining Wizard for a near fall. Both Divas rammed each others heads into the the steel cage. They keep slamming each other into the cage that they were busted open! Paige went for Paige Turner but AJ countered with the GTS!

AJ hit a desperation move with her husband's finisher! She went for the cover but Paige managed to kick out. AJ began crawling towards the door trying to escape and become the four time Divas Champion but Paige lunged herself and pulled AJ's shorts. AJ was almost out of the ring but The Anti Diva pulled AJ back into the ring. Paige grabbed AJ and threw her into the steel cage three times. She went to throw AJ into the cage a fourth time but AJ reversed and throw Paige into the steel cage. AJ then whipped around Paige and locked in the Black Widow!

AJ had her submission hold locked in tight. Paige was struggling to fight out it. She was in this position twice. Both times she managed to counter the Black Widow she walked out Divas Champion so would this be third times the charm? AJ pulled Paige's arm back trying to dislocate it but Paige wasn't going to tap. She promised Kofi she would retain her title and she meant it! Paige was on one leg but her willingness to keep fighting allowed her to counter AJ's Black Widow! Paige hoisted AJ on her shoulders for BLACKOUT! Paige used Kofi's finisher?!

Both women were done as they were exhausted. Paige managed to get to her feet and started climbing the cage wall to the entrance way. Paige slowly but surely almost there! She was now on the top of the cage continuing to climb. However her climbing was halted when AJ managed to grab her right foot and stop her. AJ made it to the top of the cage and now both women were fighting on top of the cage.

They traded forearms back and forth neither of them giving in to the other. AJ slammed Paige's head on the steel bar and then she twirled around Paige and locked in the BLACK WIDOW ON THE TOP OF STEEL CAGE! AJ had her submission locked in for a second time. Paige was bloody, battered and now she was in pain. She was aching in pain. She had nowhere to go. AJ this time had her arm locked in completely. She was trying to break Paige's arm! Paige felt herself fainting from all her blood loss but she wouldn't tap out! The three time Divas Champion managed to get to her feet. She then reversed AJ's BLACK WIDOW FOR A SECOND TIME! PAIGE GRABBED AJ AND HOOKED BOTH HER HEAD AND LEG! PAIGE LEAPED DOWN EXECUTING RAMPAIGE OFF THE TOP OF THE STEEL CAGE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Paige went for the pin. 1-2-3!

The crowd cheered as Paige was victorious. "Here is your winner and STILL THE DIVAS CHAMPION, PAIGE!" "Stars In The Night" played as Paige was handed her title and her hand raised. She had trouble staying on her feet as refs and medical staff were helping both her and AJ. Paige turned to see AJ to her feet. Both of them had bloody crimson masks. Both Divas met in the middle of the ring and Paige held out her hand to AJ. AJ had mixed feelings. On one hand she was pissed that she couldn't become the first ever four time Divas Champion however on the other hand she was happy because she gave it her all against Paige. A woman who she liked but respected even more. AJ took the handshake but then she pulled Paige into a hug and the two women embraced each other.

The WWE Universe clapped as the two women put on an incredible match. AJ raised Paige's hand as she smiled that she gave here all in that match. "AJ! AJ! AJ!" The crowd chanted the Crazy Chick's name and AJ cried at their support for her. AJ left the ring and gave hugs to all fans; babies, kids, teens, adults, etc. She was too proud of what she accomplished.

Paige gave her respect to AJ. She respected her even more. She climbed to the top of the cage once again and sat on the top holding her Divas Championship high in the air. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Paige yelled and the WWE Universe cheered in agreement.

Backstage

AJ was walking with the help of medical staff. She got praised from her peers and co workers on a tremendous match with Paige. The medical staff stopped when they saw Kofi. "I'll take care of here, guys. I'll take to it from here." The medics looked at each other and nodded leaving the Crazy Chick and Black Dragon alone. Kofi lead AJ to a table where he place on a chair gently.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine." AJ said slightly.

"That was an insane match! You were awesome! People have a new found of respect for you." Kofi smiled and AJ smiled back.

"Thanks. I wanted to give it my all and I did. I'm happy that I could due battle with Paige. Also speaking of my English muffin you and her have something going on don't you?" The Crazy Chick suspected and Kofi put his hands up.

"No, no, no. We don't have anything going on right now but we could in the future. We're childhood/best friends." Kofi explained and AJ raised her brow.

"Right. Just best friends. Just make sure you make a move before someone else does." Kofi sighed and AJ skipped past him but stopped and turned around getting right in the grill of the Intercontinental Champion.

"One more thing." She said and Kofi raised his brow.

"What is it?" He asked and AJ giggled. AJ then grabbed Kofi's head and pulled him for a kiss on the lips. Kofi was shocked and confused by this act from the three time Divas Champion. Kofi let the kiss work its magic. The two's lips were swirling one others and their tongues were wrestling each other. The two broke after 30 seconds.

"What was that?" Kofi asked in confusion.

"A kiss." AJ said innocently.

"No, I mean WHY did you kiss me?" Kofi empathized the word why.

"Because I wanted to. Anyway I'll see you later, Black Dragon." AJ then leaned and gave Kofi one more a kiss this time on the cheek. She then turned around and skipped away with leaving the Unbreakable Force confused.

"I don't understand women at all." Kofi said and walk off to find Paige.

Paige was being helped by medical staff when Kofi came running up to her. "It's okay guys. I'll take it from here." The medics nodded and Kofi carried Paige bridal style.

"Kofi!" Paige blushed in embarrassment.

"What? I'm carrying you somewhere you can rest." Kofi lead Paige to a table to sit. Kofi sat down next to her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Oh stop it, Kofi! I'm not a baby! I'm a tough woman that isn't afraid of a fight and tonight proved it." Paige said holding her Divas title in the air.

"That's true. I didn't expect you to execute Blackout and that RamPaige from the top of the cage was insane. I'm proud of both of you girls for putting on a hell of a match." Kofi praised his friend and she smiled.

"I know. I didn't know if I could retain but I somehow did. I prove why I'm the best female wrestler in the WWE." Paige said with confidence.

"I couldn't agree more. Why don't we go back to my locker room and rest there?" Kofi suggested and Paige nodded.

"Sure. I need all the rest I can get." Kofi lifted Paige in bridal style again and lead them to his locker room.

The fifth match was the United States John Cena going up against the second ever two-time NXT Champion Kevin Owens. The Cenation leader was looking to redeem himself after losing at Elimination Chamber. The match went back and forth. Kevin did John's shoulder tackles and then mocked him by doing his "You Can't See Me" gesture however John answered back with his own gesture. There were near falls left and right. Owens executed a Pop-up Powerbomb but Cena kicked out at 2.

John answered back an Attitude Adjustment for a near two count. Owens went for another Pop-up Powerbomb but Cena countered with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb! That was an unorthodox move out of John Cena's arsenal. John got a near fall.

Kevin went for another Pop-up Powerbomb but the United States Champion countered with a perfect Hurricanrana! John then executed a second AA but Owens kicked out again at 2. Cena then nailed the Springboard Stunner and got a third AA for the decisive three count.

John then raised Owens hand in the air and mouthed something. Owens then attacked Cena from behind. He threw John outside the ring . Owens then powerbombed Cena on the apron and walked off.

Main Event

The last match was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Dean Ambrose defending his title against his former Shield "brother" Seth Rollins in a Hardcore Match! To say Seth was at a disadvantage was to say the least. Dean being the lunatic that he is would use very weapon known to man.

The match started off with Dean and Seth brawling inside and outside the ring. Dean drove Seth into the barricade. He then went underneath the ring and grabbed everything. Steel chairs, kendo sticks, pipes, tables, ladders, etc. The WWE Champion grabbed a steel chair and when Seth turned around Dean blasted him with the chair.

The Lunatic Fridge dragged Seth near a chair and placed his head on it. He then pulled the chair back for the Con-Chair-To. He did it a second time. Then a third time. He slammed the chair on Seth's head over and over again. Dean picked Seth up and pushed him into the ring. Ambrose got into the ring and Rollins bashed him with a steel pipe! The Architect started wailing away at his former brother. Seth then grabbed a chair and wedged it in between the turnbuckles.

He grabbed Dean and threw him into the chair! The WWE Champion's head slammed on the chair! Dean got his head out of the chair and then got wailed by a 20-foot ladder sending him to the outside! Seth then went outside and placed Dean on a table! The Architect went to the top of ladder. Seth had the target in sight! ROLLINS JUMPED OFF THE LADDER FOR A FROG S-NO AMBROSE ROLLED OUT THE WAY AND ROLLINS CRASHED THROUGH THE TABLE!

Dean set up a table on top of the steel steps. Dean grabbed Seth's broken body and DROVE ROLLINS THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A POWERBOMB ONTO THE STEEL STEPS! "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted. Dean then throw Seth into the ring. Dean went inside the ring and tied Seth's arms to the ropes.

Dean picked up a steel chair and Seth was powerless to free himself. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion pulled the chair back and slammed it on Rollins' head.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

After 15 shots to the head with the chair Dean dropped the chair and grabbed a kendo stick!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Another 15 shots but it was Seth's body! Dean then grabbed the steel steps and pushed them into the ring. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion picked up the steps and charged at the Architect bashing the steps off the skull of Rollins sending outside the ring.

Dean went outside the ring and dragged Seth to the German announce table. Rollins' face was a bloody mess. Dean placed Seth on the the announce table. Dean climbed the table and picked Seth up. DEAN PLANTED ROLLINS WITH DIRTY-NO ROLLINS COUNTERED WITH AN ENZIGURI! THE KICK DAZED AMBROSE AND ROLLINS PLANTED AMBROSE WITH A DDT!

Rollins grabbed Ambrose's head and slammed it on the announce table!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Seth then went under the ring and grabbed a 15-foot ladder. The Architect climbed to the top the ladder and SETH LEAPED DOWN AND CRASHED ON AMBROSE WITH A DIVING MOONSAULT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

Seth went for the pin. 1-2-NO AMBROSE KICKED OUT! The Architect was now in control. He grabbed another 15-foot ladder and wedged it between the English announce table. Rollins grabbed Dean and placed him on the ladder then went to climb the top rope however the WWE Champion got back up and pushed Seth off the top rope.

Dean and Seth began brawling back and forth. Dean went for a clothesline but Rollins ducked under and pushed out of the ring but the Lunatic Fridge held onto the ropes on the ring apron. Seth punched Dean in the face and then ran towards the ropes and went to attack Ambrose but Dean tossed SETH OUTSIDE THE RING AND THROUGH THE LADDER BREAKING IT IN HALF!

Dean saw his chance. He dropped down and grabbed two tables. He put them on top of each other. He grabbed Seth and placed him on the bottom table. The Lunatic Fridge went over to the ladder that Seth used and put in position. He began climbing to the top of the ladder. DEAN THEN LEAPED CONNECTING WITH HIS DIVING ELBOW THROUGH THE TWO TABLES!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Dean went for the pin. 1-2-THR-NO ROLLINS KICKED OUT! Dean went underneath the ring and grabbed thumbtacks! The Lunatic Fridge smirked as he throw the bag into the ring. He went over to Seth and grabbed bashed with a sledgehammer! The Architect was using his mentor's equalizer! Rollins waited for Ambrose to get back up and bashed him with the hammer again!

Rollins threw the hammer in the ring. Seth grabbed Dean's head and slammed it on the announce table! Over and over again! Ambrose's head was now busted open with blood flowing through his forehead. Rollins then placed Ambrose on the table. He then grabbed the ladder used earlier and climbed to the top. ROLLINS JUMPED OFF AND CRASHED ON AMBROSE WITH A FROG SPLASH THROUGH THE ENGLISH ANNOUNCE TABLE!

Rollins went for the pin. 1-2-T-AMBROSE KICKED OUT!

Rollins then throw Ambrose back into the ring. Rollins went top rope. The Architect LAUNCHED HIMSELF FOR A DIVING SP-AMBROSE BASHED ROLLINS WITH A STEEL CHAIR! Ambrose wailed away on Rollins!

1

2

3

4

5

Five chair shots to the back of Rollins. Dean then set up a table in the middle of the ring. He grabbed Seth and placed him on the table. Dean climbed to the top rope but Rollins got off the table and started fighting Dean.

Dean got the upper hand and lifted Seth off his feet and SLAMMED HIS THROUGH THE TABLE WITH A POWERBOMB! Ambrose then grabbed the thumbtacks and poured him throughout the ring. He then went outside the ring and grabbed a barbed wire baseball bat!

Ambrose got into the ring and waited for Rollins to get up and smashed him in the face with the bat! The WWE World Heavyweight Champion put the bat down and grabbed Rollins. DEAN PLATED ROLLINS WITH DIRTY DEEDS ON THE BARED WIRE BAT! Ambrose went for the pin. 1-2-THR-NO ROLLINS KICKED OUT! Dean couldn't believe it. He went outside and grabbed two more tables along with matches and gasoline!

He pushed all the items in the ring and when he got in the ring he was laid out by Rollins with the sledgehammer! Rollins grabbed Ambrose and pulled him on the steel steps! Rollins hooked his arms and NAILED THE PEDIGREE ON THE STEEL STEPS! Seth went for the pin to become the two time WWE World Heavyweight Champion! 1-2-THR-NO AMBROSE KICKED OUT! The Lunatic Fridge refused to lose! Rollins looked at the tacks and dragged Ambrose's limp body towards them. SETH HOOKED DEAN'S ARMS FOR A PED-NO DEAN COUNTERED WITH A BACK-BODY DROP ON THE TACKS!

SETH SCREAMED IN PAIN! DEAN PICKED ROLLINS UP AND HOOKED HIS ARMS FOR DIRTY DEEDS ON THE TACKS! Dean went for the pin to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! 1-2-THRE-NO ROLLINS GOT HIS SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST SECOND!

Dean decided to go hardcore. He grabbed two tables from the outside and put them into the ring. Dean set one table on the turnbuckle and set another table in the middle of the ring. He picked Rollins put and DROVE HIM INTO THE CORNER T-NO SETH REVERSED AND HURLED DEAN INTO THE TABLE!

Seth had tacks on his face and back! His face was bloody but it would all be worth it if he could win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship back from his former Shield "brother". Seth dragged Dean to the tacks. He throw Ambrose's tack top off exposing his back! The Architect slammed the Lunatic Fridge down on the tacks WITH PAROXYSM!

It was now the WWE World Heavyweight Champion screaming in pain! He had a handful of tacks on his back! Rollins picked Ambrose to his feet and hooked his arms for a PEDIGREE ON THE TACKS! Rollins went for the pin. 1-2-THRE-NO AMBROSE KICKED OUT!

Rollins went over to the ref and started arguing with him saying it was three but the ref said it was two. Rollins couldn't believe it! Two Pedigrees one on steel steps and another one on thumbtacks and the Lunatic Fridge still managed to kick out! What was it going to take for Rollins to become the two-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion?!

Rollins then saw the table in the middle of the ring along with the lighter and gasoline. Seth went outside and grabbed another table along with a 20-foot ladder! He pushed both weapons in the ring. He grabbed the ladder and set it up. He grabbed the gasoline and poured in both tables! He picked up the lighter and SET BOTH TABLES ON FIRE!

Rollins dragged Ambrose's body and went to place him near the flaming tables but the WWE Champion began fighting back. The Architect dazed the WWE Champion with an Enziguri pushing Dean into the ropes but Dean bounced back with the Lunatic Lariat!

The Lunatic Fridge was swinging away on Rollins and the Architect ran away and began climbing on the 20 foot ladders! Dean climbed the another ladder. The two began fighting on the top of the two ladders. Both were giving their all. One mistake could mean the end of them.

The crowd was cheering for Dean and booing Seth. "YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Dean was winning their exchange. Dean hooked Seth's arms and looked down at the flaming tables! DEAN JUMPED DOWN AND NAILED ROLLINS WITH DIRTY DEEDS THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLES!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Dean was hurting pain he is the Lunatic Fridge he could endure anything! Rollins was on fire and someone had a fire extinguisher to put the fire out on Rollins! However the Architect was down and out! Dean went for the pin. 1-2-3! "Retaliation" played as the Lunatic Fridge was victorious. "Here is your winner and STILL THE WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION DEAN AMBROSE!" Lillian announced and the crowd went off as Dean was handed his WWE World Heavyweight Championship! Seth rolled out of the ring that all the pain he endured was for nothing he couldn't become the two-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion!

It was all for nothing! Dean was in the ring celebrating as he retained the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in his second title defense! Triple H was on the entrance way in disappointment that Seth failed to win back the WWE Championship!

"Right Here Right Now" suddenly played and the crowd went ballistic as Kofi's music played. Dean was in shock at Kofi's music playing. Triple H looked back and SPEAR BY ROMAN REIGNS! It was a false alarm as the Big Dog came out instead of the Black Dragon!

However the crowd went even more ecstatic as KOFI CAME FROM BEHIND AND ATTACKED DEAN WITH THE MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE WITH THE I.C. AROUND HIS WAIST! KOFI GOT OUT OF THE RING AND WENT TO THE REF! "I'M CASHING IN RIGHT NOW!"

The ref Mike Chioda nodded and went to the Lillian Garcia. "Kofi is cashing in his Money In The Bank contract for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship right now." Kofi tossed his I.C. title to Lillian who caught it.

Lillian nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen Kofi Storm is cashing in his Money In the Bank contract for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" The Baltimore crowd was going crazy as there was gonna be a championship match right now!

The ref rang the bell and Kofi stalked Dean. Kofi grabbed Dean and lifted him on his shoulders for THUNDERSTRUCK! KOFI WENT FOR THE PIN! 1-2-3! "Right Here Right Now" played and the whole Royal Farm Stadium went insane as their hometown hero was now WWE World Heavyweight Champion!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, KOFI STORM!" Kofi was handed the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and his Intercontinental Championship. He held both titles in the air proudly! He rolled out the ring and went over to family who pulled him in a giant hug. His family was ecstatic that he won the WWE Championship in front of him!

His brothers were giving him hugs while his sisters were giving him kisses. He went into the crowd and held the WWE Championship and Intercontinental Championship! KOFI IS NOW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!

* * *

 **Kofi is now the WWE Champion and Intercontinental Champion! Kofi is now a double champion! It is a rare sight to see!**

 **Pre Show**

 **R-Truth vs King Barrett: R-Truth by pin**

 **Main Card**

 **Prime Time Players vs The New Day(c) (Big E and Xavier Woods) for the WWE Tag Team Championship: Prime Time Players by pin**

 **Big Show vs Ryback: Big Show by DQ**

 **Money In the Bank ladder match for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship for a match contract : Kofi Storm**

 **AJ vs Paige(c) Steel Match for the Divas Championship: Paige by pin**

 **John Cena (United States Champion) vs Kevin Owens (NXT Champion): John Cena by pin**

 **Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose(c) Hardcore Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship: Dean Ambrose by pin**

 **Kofi Storm vs Dean Ambrose(c) for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship *Kofi's Money in The Bank cash in match* : Kofi by pin**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time!**

 **Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Money In the Bank Aftermath

RAW (Live from Davenport, Iowa)

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Intercontinental and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion...Kofi Storm!" Lillian announced.

"Right Here Right Now" played and the crowd went into a frenzy as Kofi came out with his Intercontinental Championship around his waist and his WWE World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. He came out wearing a black shirt with red words saying BLACK DRAGON. Black was on the top of the shirt. Dragon was on the bottom. His dragon logo was in the middle of the words. He had on his black wrestling pants along with his black armbands. He gave fives to fans. He even took selfies with all types of fans. Kids, Adults, Elders, etc.

His WWE World Heavyweight Championship had custom side plates. The side plates had his dragon logo on them. He had a huge smile on his face. He grabbed a mic and looked at the WWE Universe. Before he could speak the WWE Universe interrupted him.

"YOU DESERVE IT! clap x 5 YOU DESERVE IT! clap x 5 YOU DESERVE IT!" the crowd chanted.

"Thank you guys. Man, last night was insane am I right?!" the crowd cheered.

"In my hometown of Baltimore, Maryland I was in the Money In the Bank ladder match. I got powerbombed through two ladders, got a blood face, was slammed through two announce tables one by the Eater of Worlds Bray Wyatt and the other by crashing on two of my opponents last night and finally was RKO'd by the Viper Randy Orton!"

"But it didn't matter because when Wyatt attacked me people thought I was done. I was pulled o a stretcher. My family were in tears when they saw me battered. They thought I was done. Hell, even I thought for a second that I was done. But I told myself to hell with that! I told myself and I said self this could your one and only chance at becoming WWE Champion so get off your ass and get that briefcase!" Kofi paused as the crowd cheered.

"Through all the pain that I endured I told myself that this is nothing. If I want to become somebody in this business I need to saw no fear and that's exactly what I did! I pushed myself off that stretcher and fought my way back into the match. Near the end of the match the Director of Operations or as I like to call him the Big Red Bitch, Kane!"

Kofi smiled as the crowd laughed with him.

"Anyway Kane tried to stop me and push me off my ladder so I did something stupid I jumped off the ladder and hung onto the rope hanging the briefcase. I hung on the rope for dear life as I tried to unhook the case upside down!"

The crowd oh'd as Kofi continued. "I unhooked the briefcase and become Mr. Money in the Bank!" The crowd again cheered.

"After my Shield "brother" Dean Ambrose defeated that weasel Seth Rollins in a grueling and epic Hardcore match I decided to make my presence known. My music hits and everyone thinks it me coming out only reveal that it's Roman. However I came from behind and nailed Dean with my briefcase and then cashed in to the NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Most of the fans cheered Kofi for winning the title however some booed because he used distractions to win it.

"Now I can sense that there are some people who think that why I couldn't just cash in on Dean in his face like a man. And to be quite honest I agree."

"WHAT!" the crowd chanted.

"I should've cashed in right in Dean's face with no surprises or dirty tricks. That doesn't make me seem like a credible WWE Champion. A real champion takes on all comers and faces adversity head on so with that being said Dean Ambrose, my brother and former WWE World Heavyweight Champion come on out so we settle this!"

Kofi was calling out the Lunatic Fridge. "Retaliation" played and the fans cheered as the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose came out with a half proud and half pissed off face.

Dean came into the ring and grabbed a mic. "After what happened last night I'm both happy and pissed out!" the crowd cheered for the lunatic.

"On two hands I beat Seth Rollins last night and walked out still WWE Champion! However I'm even more happy that you, my brother Kofi Storm are the NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Dean yelled and the crowd cheered once again. Kofi nodded.

"But on the other hand I didn't really appreciate that the fact you devised everyone when you had my distracted and attacked me from behind then capitalized on your chance to become WWE Champion!" the crowd booed a little.

"That is what I would say if I gave a damn!" Kofi was surprised at Dean sudden 180 and the crowd cheered.

Dean laughed as Kofi looked at him confused. "I mean in all honest, Kofi I would've done the exact same thing if the roles were reserved. So I hope you know that I plan get my rematch for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tonight!" Dean declared and the crowd went crazy!

"That's great we're on the same page, man! I would love have you as my first challenger for my WWE World Heavyweight Championship! I'd say we do it tonight, baby!" Kofi was in full agreement as Dean and him fist bumped.

"Truth Reigns" played and the crowd gave a good reaction as the powerhouse of the Shield Roman Reigns came out with a smirk on his face. Roman was the distraction that helped Kofi get the jump on Dean and hit Thunderstruck to become the new champion.

Roman grabbed a mic and smiled at his two Shield brothers. "You guys are having a party without me! I mean first and foremost Kofi congrats on become the youngest WWE Champion, man!" Kofi and Roman fist bumped.

"Thanks Roman. But now that I think about it. I realized something."

"And what would that be?" Roman asked.

"We're the Shield and we do want, defy who we want, and raise as much hell as possible. We want to prove to the WWE especially the Authority that the Hounds of Justice are more powerful than ever before! So better way to do that then claim more gold just like you guys were originally with the U.S and Tag Team titles!"

"You what Kofi you have a point! Me, Roman, and Seth all had titles. We're all equals and this revived Shield all three of us are equals. We said it before and well say it again doesn't matter which one of us is the WWE Champion. So with that being said we going after the Tag Team and U.S. Champions so we can make a point to the entire WWE roster that the Shield will eventually rule WWE!" Dean announced.

"But that for later for right now I'm want to say that these two titles." Kofi pointed to his I.C. title and held up his WWE title. "These two titles are two of the most prestigious titles to be worn by legends in this business. I gonna say it straight up I'll fight anybody for these titles! Why? Because I'm a fighter! Born a fighter and I'll always be a fighter! I fear no one! I'll take on anybody to prove my worth and my credibility towards these titles. You see guys, Seth Rollins wasn't a champion but a coward and a chicken shit who ran away from every challenger set in front of him!"

Th crowd cheered and both Dean and Roman clapped. "That's not a champion! That's a pretender! A pretender thinking that the title makes the man! Well the man makes the title! You guys don't deserve a faker! You deserve a fighter who fights regardless of what put in front of him and that's what I'll bring to the table! So with that being said..."

"King of Kings" played and out came the Authority. Seth was not in a good mood.

They got in the ring and the crowd gave them a piece of their minds. "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

Seth grabbed a mic and turned to the crowd. "Oh shut up all of you!" The crowd booed the Architect. Rollins then turned his attention to the Shield but mainly Kofi. Kofi had a smile on his face.

"I would the two-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion if I picked the match last night! I got put through tables. I got a Dirty Deeds on a freaking bared wire baseball bat! I got-"

Kofi interrupted. " I got my ass handed to me! I got beaten by lunatic! I got tied to a pole where Triple H gave me spankings!" Kofi joked and the crowd laughed as did Dean and Roman. Seth looked even more pissed off at the champion's jokes.

"Much need spankings." Kofi said and Seth got in the WWE Champion's face.

"You think your so funny don't you?! And you better wipe that smile on your face! Who do think you are?!" Seth got in the new champion's face.

"Oh am I?! I'll you who I am Seth Rollins! I'm the Intercontinental and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Kofi freaking Storm!"

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered.

"And I have had about enough of your crap! I don't get how a guy that's so talented and is a tough wrestler is reduced to being someone else's bitch!" Kofi pointed to Triple H.

"What'd you say!" Seth cried out.

"You heard me! Dude, you are unbelievably talented in this ring but you are a dumbass to stab your friends your "brothers" in the back and for what?!"

"To become the man that's what! To become the future of this business!"

"Oh to become the man! How's that working out for you, huh Mr. Architect! It's not working out at all because you lost this" Kofi held up the WWE title. "to Dean at Elimination Chamber and then you lose your rematch last night! But that's not even the best part the RAW before Money in the Bank, you and me went one-on-one for the Intercontinental Championship!"

"Was it easy? Hell no it wasn't easy because you pushed me to what seemed to be my limit until last night. But still even with his help" Kofi looked at Triple H with a smirk look. "You still lost! See, what has rejoining" Kofi walked passed Seth and got right into the Triple H's face.

"An Old Man!" Kofi yelled and Hunter gave a smug look. Kofi went to Stephanie with a smirk on his face.

"A Daddy's Girl!" Stephanie wanted to slap that look right off his face! Kofi went over to Kane, the Director of Operations.

"A Big Red Bitch!" Kane also gave a smug look. Kofi then pointed to J&J Security.

"And the worst security team of all team!" Kofi laughed. Jamie wanted a piece of Kofi but Mercury was holding him back.

Kofi got back into the face of Seth. "Got you. Nothing, that's what! I got my ass kicked me last night and I admit that! I felt as if I continue the ladder match much less wouldn't win it but I did win it! And I won the WWE Championship! I don't make excuses Seth! I don't blame other people for my mistakes! I'm man enough to look an ass kicking dead in the face but by the will of God I can damn sure give on!"

The crowd cheered for Kofi as Seth rolled his eyes looking away.

"No, don't look away! Look me when I'm talking to you, Seth Rollins!" Kofi said sternly and Seth pushed back in front of Kofi's.

"A real man owns up to his mistakes! They don't make excuses and whine and bitch when they lose! They get back up and FIGHT! That what I am! A fighter that takes on all comers so can tell you this! I don't care if you trying to take the title I've held for 56 days the I.C. title or it's the most coveted and the most prestigious championship in the WWE the WWE World Heavyweight Championship I purpose you that the only way ANYONE is getting these titles is if they rip out of my cold, died, hands!"

The crowd went into a frenzy as the two wrestlers stared each other down. "So with that being said I issuing two Open Challenges!"

"Woah, woah hold on there for a moment big guy." Triple H finally spoke and he had a smile on his face. "You see Kofi, while your Open Challenges are entertaining and they open the door to everyone in that locker room the thing is you don't defend those titles when you do!" Seth back off as Hunter got in Kofi's face.

"You defend them when I say you do."

"No, no, no. See that's where your wrong, boss. I don't take orders from dictators so with that being said I'll do what I want! Plus your tyranny on the WWE is annoying as hell so we want to fix that!"

"Oh and just how do plan to do that, champ?! What are you after?" the COO got in the champ's face.

"What am I after...What am I after? No, it want the three of us the Shield are after and it's simply. We want to rid the Wrestling world and WWE of the Authority to make sure the Authority is history and to do that we need to take out the head of the monster who started all this crap and that's why Triple H I want a match with you!" Kofi challenged him.

"You...You...Want a Match...With...ME?!" Hunter said in between laughs.

Stephanie stepped in to add on. "Your beneath my husband, your aren't even fit to lick his boots, you don't deserve to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and it would a disgrace that you would even try to fight him."

Kofi knew he was going to say no. "Fair enough but I'll just have to convince you to fight you one way or another." Kofi said smirking at the Chief. Hunter for a moment looked sacred at the evil smirk of his champion but it was only for a second.

"But Kofi how're are going to that when defend your Intercontinental Championship against the man who almost cost you the Money In the Bank ladder match, The Eater of Worlds Bray Wyatt!" Hunter said making a match.

"Good cause I want to get my hands on him away!" Kofi said looking for revenge.

Suddenly the lights went off and the Eater of Worlds, Bray Wyatt was on the titiantron.

"Is that so, Kofi Storm? Kofi, your nothing but a liar! I'll finish what I started! I'll show the world want to you truly are a monster! A cage monster that I will set free tonight! You say you're a fighter that you take on all comers but I'll prove that your weak and vulnerable when I beat to become the new Intercontinental Champion! Haaaaa! Haaaa! I'm here! Phew!"

The lights went back on and Triple H took a moment to think before speaking again.

"Anyway as for Battleground, you'll defend your WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a triple threat match! Now Dean since are the former WWE Champion and you have a rematch clause in your contract you'll get your rematch on SmackDown in a Ladder Match." Hunter then turned to the Big Dog and Lunatic Fridge.

"Also Roman and Dean, you guys will compete in a 10-man tag team battle royal where the winner will face the Prime Time Players and the former champions The New Day next week for the Tag Team titles. A triple threat match between Seth Rollins, Randy Orton and Sheamus will happen later on tonight and the winner of the triple threat match will go on to face you, Kofi and an unknown wrestler at Battleground for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship who will be named by the end of tonight!" he announced three major matches.

"One final announcement. Kofi, you'll also defend your WWE World Heavyweight Championship in tonight's main event i match against the United States Champion John Cena!" The crowd had of course mixed feelings about the U.S. Champion getting a shot at becoming a 16-time World Heavyweight Champion.

The Black Dragon and The Architect stared holes in one another. Seth held up his mic. "I hope you keep my title shinny cause after once I face you at Battleground regardless of whoever the third man is you'll call me, Seth Rollins two-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion!"

Kofi laughed. "No..No...We won't be calling you Seth Rollins two-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion...We'll call you Seth Rollins, the guy who got his ass kicked by Kofi Storm again!" Kofi insulted the Architect and Seth looked angered at the WWE Champion's insult.

The two were about to brawl but Triple H along with Kane held Rollins back as did Ambrose and Reigns holding Kofi back. "Seth. Kofi. Save that tension for the later on tonight! Also Kofi your Intercontinental title match is next! One more thing is that for both of your title defenses only Stephanie and I will be aloud at ringside.

"That's fine cause you'll have a front row seat of what I'm really capable of!" Kofi stated to Hunter and he turned to Seth.

"And I'll see you later." Kofi dropped his mic and so did Rollins. Roman and Dean gave their fist bumps to Kofi and went away. Kane, Rollins and J&J did the same as they left as while leaving Hunter, Stephanie and Kofi.

Hunter and Stephanie stayed at ringside and referee John Cone came into the ring.

The lights went out again and the "fireflies" were surrounding all throughout the ring. "Live in Fear" played and out came the Man of 1,000 Truth and the Eater of Worlds Bray Wyatt came out. The crazed cult-like leader made his way to the ring with a smile on his face.

He said that Kofi is lair and that's his a caged monster. A monster that he would release here tonight.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Kofi handed ref John Cone his I.C title and held it up in the air. Kofi gave his WWE Championship to Lillian but then Stephanie went over to Lillian and she asked for it. The ring announcer handed the Black Dragon's world championship to the Billion Dollar Princess. Stephanie and Hunter took seats near the announce table. Stephanie put the WWE title on her lap and Kofi stared at her.

The bell was rang as Kofi turned around and got knocked down with a clothesline from Wyatt. Wyatt started stomping away on the Intercontinental Champion. The Eater of Worlds got Kofi to his feet and lifted him on his shoulders. Wyatt planted Storm with a Scoop Powerslam! He went for the pin. 1-2-NO KOFI GOT HIS SHOULDER UP! Wyatt continued to punish the Black Dragon with forearms and stomps.

The Eater of Worlds grabbed Kofi and threw him into the RING POST SHOULDER FIRST! Kofi held his shoulder in pain as Wyatt leveled him with a Big Boot. He went for the pin. 1-2-Kofi kicked out! Bray picked Kofi up to his feet and hooked his arm. Wyatt went for a Drop-No Kofi blocked it and countered with a Suplex! Kofi rolled over and nailed another Suplex! Kofi rolled over and did a third Suplex doing the Three Amigos paying tribute to the late, great Eddie Guerrero.

Kofi saw Wyatt down and went outside to the ropes. Kofi jumped off the ropes and nailed his Springboard Shooting Star Press! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-Bray kicked out! Kofi got Bray to his feet and picked him up in the air with ease and hurled him into the turnbuckle! Kofi did his shoulder thrusts combined with punches and stomps and the ref told him to stop and Kofi stopped at the count of four.

Kofi had Wyatt were he wanted him. Kofi back off to the middle of the ring then charged at the Eater of Worlds. He dove on Wyatt with his Stinger-NO WYATT MOVED OUT THE WAY AND KOFI ATE THE TURNBUCKLE! Bray took advantage and picked Kofi off his feet and slammed him on the mat with the Gutwrench Suplex! The challenger ran towards the ropes and followed up with a Splash! He went for the pin. 1-2-Kofi kicked out! Wyatt picked Kofi up and whipped him into the ropes.

The Black Dragon bounced off the ropes and nailed his Handspring Elbow! Kofi started pounding away on Wyatt. Kofi picked Wyatt off his feet and planted him with a DD-No Bray countered with the Drop Suplex throwing Kofi across the ring. Kofi got back to his feet instantly and ran at Wyatt only to squashed by Wyatt with a Running Crossbody!

Bray got off Kofi and decided to go top rope. However Kofi got up and punched Bray in the face. Kofi nailed several punches to Bray and he climbed to the top rope. Kofi hooked Wyatt's arm and went for the Superplex but the Eater of Worlds was blocking and fighting back. Kofi was fighting back as well but Bray got the upper hand and pushed Kofi off the top rope. Kofi rolled to his feet and ran towards Wyatt. Kofi jumped onto the second rope and grabbed Bray with an instant.

The Intercontinental Champion jumped off the second rope and planted Wyatt with a BELLY-TO BELLY SUPLEX! Kofi decided to top rope. Kofi made to the top and jumped off nailing his Diving Elbow! He went for the pin. 1-2-T-Bray kicked out. Kofi now had the momentum as he once again pounded away on Wyatt. Kofi was beginning to show an aggressive side to him. Kofi then got off Wyatt and grabbed his legs. Kofi lifted the nearly 300 pound wrestler on his shoulders and slammed him down with a powerbomb. Kofi did a second powerbomb and a third one completing his Triple Powerbomb combo!

Kofi grabbed Wyatt and whipped him into the turnbuckle. Kofi ran at Wyatt connecting with a flying forearm. Kofi ran towards the ropes and Bray caught Kofi but Kofi turned around nailing his Headscissors Takedown! Kofi got up and turned his back to Wyatt. Kofi jumped in the air and landed his Standing Moonsault! Kofi went to the left side and did another Standing Moonsault! He went for the pin. 1-2-T-Wyatt kicked out! Kofi thought of something. He grabbed Wyatt and threw him outside the ring.

Wyatt crawled over to the announce table. Hunter and Stephanie were slightly to the left of Bray. Kofi saw Bray struggling to get up. Kofi ran towards to the ropes bounced off them and flew in the air with an Over Top Suicide Dive crashing on Wyatt! Storm grabbed Wyatt's head and turned towards Hunter and Stephanie. Kofi slammed Wyatt's head on the announce table! Kofi slammed his head again on the table and looked at his superiors with a smirk. He had to get into their heads.

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

After slamming Bray's head ten times on the announce table Kofi turned Wyatt on the back and started pounding away on the Eater of Worlds with no remorse. Kofi then threw Bray back into the ring and Stephanie shouted insults at the Black Dragon while holding up his WWE Championship. Kofi's response?

The dual champion got into the face of the Billion Dollar Princess and his boss so what does he do? HE GAVE STEPHANIE THE MIDDLE FINGER! The crowd was in full support of Kofi's disrespect. Stephanie was outraged at Kofi's disrespect and vile sign language.

Kofi got back into the ring and was still distracted with Stephanie was howling at her I.C. Champion. Hunter held his wife back. Kofi turned around gave his bosses TWO MIDDLE FINGERS! Hunter was now pissed at what Kofi did. Kofi turned his attention back at Bray Wyatt and ran at him. However the Eater of Worlds had the champion scouted and planted him with a Spinebuster! Wyatt then ran towards the ropes and crashed on Kofi with SWINE INTERVENTION! **(A/N:Running Senton)** 1-2-TH-NO KOFI KICKED OUT!

The distraction from Stephanie didn't pay off as Wyatt started pounding away on Kofi. The Eater of Worlds grabbed Kofi and throw him in the air only to slam him down with his LIFTING FOREARM SMASH! 1-2-TH-KOFI KICKED OUT! Wyatt grabbed Kofi left leg and began stomping away on it. He keep striking at the leg with elbows and then picked the leg applying the SINGLE LEG BOSTON CRAB! The challenger was applying pressure to the champion's leg. Wyatt's near 300 pound weight was making the simply submission painful than it normally would. Kofi was in the middle of the ring with what looked like a mile away from the ropes. However Kofi managed to swing his body around and got to his back. Kofi pushed Wyatt off with his feet.

Kofi made it to his feet and saw a charging Bray Wyatt coming towards him. Kofi sidestepped Wyatt's clothesline and grabbed him from behind. Kofi lifted Wyatt off his feet for a German! Kofi did a second German and then a third one however he didn't let go.

The Black Dragon did a fourth German Suplex then a fifth German and finally after a sixth German Suplex Kofi let go of Wyatt. Kofi went outside the ropes and waited for Wyatt to get up. Kofi was about to jump off but Stephanie was holding on to his leg! Kofi kicked his boss in the head and then got off the apron. Kofi grabbed Stephanie and pushed her into Hunter who caught his wife.

"Keep your dog on a leash!" Kofi yelled insulting Triple H's wife making Hunter slightly more madder.

Kofi got back on the ring apron only for Bray to take advantage with massive elbows to the side of Kofi's face. Wyatt went onto the ring apron and grabbed Kofi's head then dropped Storm on the apron with the APRON DDT!

Wyatt threw Kofi back into the ring. 1-2-TH-KOFI KICKED OUT! Wyatt ran off the ropes and did a second SWINE INTERVENTION! He ran to the right side and did a third SWINE INTERVENTION! Wyatt pulled the dazed Intercontinental Champion to his feet and had him position. WYATT PLANTED HIM WITH URANAGE! Wyatt went for the pin to become the new Intercontinental Champion. 1-2-THR-KOFI GOT THE SHOULDER UP!

Bray grabbed Kofi and threw him into the corner and behind talking trash. "Your a lair, Kofi!" Bray punched Kofi in the face. "Show everyone your a monster!" Another punch! "Not a fighter but a monster!" A third punch! "Show them!" A fourth punch! Bray continued his relentless punches on the Intercontinental Champion. Bray stopped once the ref was at the four count. Wyatt ran to the opposite corner and then back at Kofi connecting with the BODY AVALANCHE! Wyatt threw Kofi off him to the middle of the ring.

Bray went to the corner and grabbed the top ropes looking upside down on the I.C. Champion. Everyone knew what was next as Bray did his Exorcist/Spider Walk! Bray stalked Kofi and when he got up grabbed his head. Bray kissed Kofi's head and SISTER AB-NO KOFI COUNTERED WITH BLACKOUT! Wyatt however rolled away from Kofi and near Hunter and Stephanie. Kofi was still hurting from the assault by Bray.

Bray hanged on the ropes as Kofi charged at him for Running Cross-Bray scouted him and hurled him across the ring with a FALLAWAY SLAM! Bray went to the corner again and did his Spiderwalk for a second time. Bray stalked Kofi once again. The Eater of Worlds grabbed the Intercontinental Champion's head and then kissed it and SISTER ABIGAIL! Bray went for the pin to become the new Intercontinental Champion! 1-2-THR-KOFI KICKED OUT!

Bray looked ref in shock that Kofi kicked out saying it was three but the ref defined saying he got his shoulder up. Bray was smiling as he began stalking Kofi but he saw Hunter on the ring apron.

"FINISH HIM!

Bray smiled as he went to the corner. The Eater of Worlds grabbed the ropes and again doing his Spider Walk again but SUDDENLY KOFI SPRUNG UP AN DID A SPIDER WALK OF HIS OWN! He turned his body around on his stomach and started laughing manically. He stuck out his tongue and looked at Wyatt like a crazy person. Wyatt turned to his stomach slowly and saw a completely different Kofi Storm.

The crowd mostly cheered but some were creeped out and crazed at Kofi doing Bray signature Spider Walk! Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other with slightly scared looks on their faces. However the most shocked person in the whole arena would be Bray Wyatt! It's one thing to do Wyatt's Spiderwalk but it wasn't the Spiderwalk that shocked Wyatt it was Kofi's demeanor. He went from a fighter to a caged monster like Wyatt described earlier.

Kofi was on his hands and knees. "DO IT! HIT ME WITH SISTER ABIGAIL! SAVE ME!" Kofi yelled out and the crowd was now confused. Hunter and Stephanie were even more confused. Wyatt had a look of utter confusion and disbelief. Bray was now getting a taste of his own medicine with Kofi's mind games. Wyatt lunged towards Kofi and grabbed his head. Bray kissed his head and HE WENT FOR SISTER AB-NO KOFI COUNTERED WITH BLACKOUT! Kofi went for the pin. 1-2-3!

The crowd mostly cheered and some looked confused at what the heck just happened. "Here is your winner and STILL INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, KOFI STORM!" The ref handed Kofi his Intercontinental title and he raised in the air along with his hand being raised by the ref.

Hunter and Stephanie along with the WWE Universe wanted to know one question:What the heel just happened?! Kofi put his I.C. title on his waist as he went to ringside and asked a crowd member for his drink and popcorn. He got them as he ate the popcorn and sipped the Coca Cola soda and went over to Hunter and Stephanie who were not happy with the result of the match.

He casually stood in front of them and talked to Hunter.

"You're gonna be even more mad at me...after this!"

HE THROW THE POPCORN ALL OVER HUNTER! HUNTER REMOVED THE POPCORN FROM HIS FACE AND KOFI THREW THE SODA ON THE FACE OF THE GAME!

Kofi grabbed his WWE World Heavyweight Championship from Stephanie as she helped get the soda out of her husband's eyes. The power couple looked at Kofi as he held up his WWE Championship in the air and stuck out his title laughing like a mad man.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Realm, bitches!"

Kofi stopped at the entrance way and held up his WWE Championship high in the air. He turned around and got attacked by the Miz and Mizdow! The Awesome One and his stunt double were assaulting the dual champion! They dragged him back to ringside and threw him into the steel steps!

Mizdow grabbed Kofi and threw him into the steel steps again! The Miz duo threw Kofi back into the ring. They entered the ring and were stomping away on Kofi. Miz told Mizdow to get the Intercontinental Championship. The Miz continued attacking Kofi as Mizdow came back into the ring with I.C. title in his hand. He handed it to Miz.

Mizdow pulled Kofi to his feet and held him in place and MIZ CHARGED AT KOFI AND SMASHED HIS FACE WITH THE I.C TITLE! Kofi was down as Miz held the Intercontinental title in the air and the crowd booed. Hunter saw everything and smiled.

"You know what, Kofi?! Since your gonna defy me that's will cost you! You're gonna have a SECOND Intercontinental Championship title defense against the Miz, right now and it's No-Disqualification! But not only that there's gonna a special referee!" Hunter undid his tie and threw his suit off revealing a ref shirt. The crowd booed loudly. "ME!" Hunter got into the ring and ordered for the bell to ring.

The Miz and Mizdow continued their assault on Kofi stomping away at the Black Dragon with no remorse. The Miz pulled Kofi to his feet and hooked his arms for SKULL CRASHING FINALE! Mizdow picked Kofi's limp body to his feet and nails YOU'RE WELCOME! Miz went for the pin with a chance to become a five-time Intercontinental Champion! 1-2-THR-KOFI KICKED OUT! Even after the assault from Miz and Mizdow, Skull Crashing Finale, and You're Welcome Kofi still managed to power out.

Miz ordered Mizdow to get two chairs. Mizdow went outside the ring and Stephanie handed her the chair she was sitting on. Mizdow grabbed another chair from the timekeepers area. Mizdow returned with the chairs and handed one to Miz. The Miz duo were smashing Kofi's back relentlessly with the chairs.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

Miz decided that was enough. Both him and Miz dropped their chairs. Miz picked Kofi's limp body on his feet once again and hooked his arms for SKULL CRASHING FINALE ON THE CHAIR! Miz was gonna win his fifth Intercontinental Championship!

"Sierra...Hotel...Indigo...Echo...Lima...Delta...SHIELD!" Special Ops played as the crowd went crazy as both Dean, Roman, John Cena, and Randy all in Shield gear came down the crowd and they hopped over the barricade. They surrounded the ring stalking Miz, Mizdow, and Hunter. All four men entered the ring and started brawling the three wrestlers. Kofi rolled outside the ring to catch his breath. Roman and Dean were hammering away on the Miz duo. John and Randy were attacking Hunter. Roman ran at Mizdow and SUPERMAN PUNCH! Mizdow fall to the ground and rolled outside the ring. Dean was on the top rope and DIVING ELBOW TO MIZ!

John and Randy were stomping away on Hunter in the corner. They whipped Hunter out of the corner and SPEAR by Roman! Dean pulled Hunter to his feet and hooked his arms for DIRTY DEEDS! Hunter struggled to get up and had to use the ropes. He pulled himself to his feet and turned around RKO! John pulled Hunter up and placed him on his shoulders for the AA! The four wrestlers grabbed Hunter and threw him outside the ring!

Miz was all only in the ring. He got to his feet and saw that all four corners were surrounded. Miz tried to escape and the quartet pounded on the Awesome One. They were stomping away on Miz. Kofi was back to his feet. He was hanging on the ring apron. They all back off when they saw Kofi on the apron. He had smirk on his face.

Miz barely made to his feet and he turned around seeing Kofi soaring the air and nailed Miz with the PHENOMENAL FOREARM! The crowd went crazy as Kofi played tribute to the Phenomenal One AJ Styles. Kofi went for the pin. However Hunter was knocked out. Dean and Roman went over to Hunter and threw his unconscious body in the ring.

Kofi grabbed Hunter's hand. 1-2-3! "Here is your winner and STILL THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, KOFI STORM!" Lillian announced and the crowd went crazy as his Shield "brothers" helped him to his feet. Kofi turned to John and Randy. Kofi stuck out his hand and Randy shook it but then pulled Kofi so they met face to face.

Randy muttered "See you in the ring, later champ. Bring your best cause you'll next it." Randy then exited the ring. Kofi then turned to John Cena, the United States and 15-time World Heavyweight Champion. Kofi and John shook hands but it was for a second as they stared at each other knowing that Kofi would go one-on-one with the "face" of the WWE in the main event.

John nodded his head and left the ring. Dean and Roman lifted Kofi's arms in the air and the crowd cheered. However Kofi turned his attention to Hunter. The COO was knocked out on the floor. Kofi turned to Roman and Dean with smirks on their faces. They knew what that meant. Dean helped Kofi get Hunter to his feet as Roman did the war cry. Kofi and Dean on Roman's shoulders.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" The Shield were about to do their Triple Powerbomb but they were interrupted by Stephanie who looked at the trio with panic written all over her face. "Guys put him down right now! He is the COO of this company and my husband! If you do this you will pay! Do you hear me-" Stephanie was cut off because The Shield ignored her.

TRIPLE POWERBOMB ON TRIPLE H!

The crowd went into a frenzy as the COO was laid out by The Shield. They all had smiles on their faces. They were proud of themselves. Dean grabbed a mic and turned to Stephanie. "THIS IS OUR HOUSE NOW, BITCH! SO YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND CAN KISS OUR ASSES!" Dean threw the mic down as Special Ops played.

The crowd was even more supportive on the power The Shield was gaining. The Shield then left the ring and on the entrance way Kofi picked up his WWE World Heavyweight Championship off the ground and held it high in the air.

Backstage(On-Screen)

The Shield were walking throughout the hallways as most Superstars and Divas were avoiding eye contact after what they just did. Which makes sense.

They were all proud about what they did. Paige walked up to the trio went a shock look on her face. "Do you three realize what you just did?" She asked still in awe at what just happened.

The trio looked at each other then back at the Anti-Diva. Kofi then spoke. "Yeah, we triple powerbombed the COO of this company. Why is that a bad thing?" Kofi said innocently and Paige sighed.

"You do realize his going to kill you three, right?" Paige said and they all shrugged.

"Paige, it doesn't matter to us. They can try all the schemes, screwjobs, and pit the odds against us all they want but we won't stop until The Authority is destroyed!" Dean claimed.

"Besides, Ms. Diva Champion there's one thing you should have faith in." Roman said and Paige rolled her eyes already knowing the answer.

"And what it is that, Big Dog." Paige teased.

"Believe in The Shield." Roman said with a smirk.

"I'll try too. Anyway I need to talk to Mr. Insane for a moment. If that's okay?" Dean and Roman chuckled.

"Of course we don't want to get in the way of you love birds." Dean teased and both the Anti-Diva and Black Dragon blushed.

"We're not love birds!" They shouted together.

"Right, of course you not." Roman smirked and the duo stared at him.

"Dude, seriously knock it off." Kofi said and Roman put his hands up.

"Alright, I hear you champ. Anyway, Dean and I will prepare for our battle royal later. Once we win the battle royal will win the Tag Team titles and we'll be stronger than before. The WWE Championship, Intercontinental Championship and Tag Team Championship will belong to The Shield!" Roman stated and the trio gave fist bumps.

"Damn right! Well I'll see you guys later." Kofi said and his two "brothers" left leaving the Divas Champion and the dual champion alone once again.

"So what do wan to talk about?" Kofi asked curious at what his best friend wanted to have a conservation about.

"Many things actually. Number one, what in the world was wrong with you against Bray?"

"What you talk about?" Kofi asked without a clue what Paige was asking.

"When Bray was about go his second Sister Abigail you did his Spiderwalk and then you stuck out your tongue and started laughing madman!" Paige explained.

Kofi blinked at Paige. "I have no idea what your talking about."

Paige glared at Kofi. Kofi felt uneasy with the look but he stood his ground. "I'm serious! I don't know what your talking about. All I remember is me stopping Bray from doing a second Sister Abigail then nailing Blackout to win the match."

Paige looked at Kofi surprised. "Really? You don't know doing the Spiderwalk?"

Kofi shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

"Okay, I'll take your word for now. Next question is can you still wrestle after what Bray, Miz, and Mizdow did to you?"

Kofi looked at the Anti-Diva with a dumbfounded look. "Paige, come on. I'm the Intercontinental and WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I have to show that. Dirty tactics like what happened out there isn't something that I don't care about. I said it before and I'll say it again the ONLY way anyone is getting the hands on MY titles is by taking them from my cold, dead hands! People want to face me like a man or use cheap ways to get my attention I don't care cause they'll all fall to the Black Dragon!" Kofi proclaimed staring at the Divas Champion with confidence.

Paige smiled at her friend. "Well that's good to hear. My third and final question is I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"And what problem would that be? Wait let me guess hanging out together."

Paige nodded sightly. "Yeah, I'm mean you and I are champions but we're friends so I figure we should hangout after the show's over. If that's fine with you?"

Kofi nodded. "Oh yeah. I'd love that. What do you-" Kofi couldn't continue his sentence when he looked up and Paige turned her head to see Hunter and Stephanie both with an anger expression on their faces after The Shield did to Hunter.

Kofi chuckled as he saw his boss sweaty and not in a good mood. "I hope you're doing okay. Trying to screw out my I.C. title didn't get you anywhere did it. Nope, it just got your ass handed to you. Now I'm waiting for the part where you make things difficult for me." Kofi smirked.

Hunter sighed in frustration. "You know I'm not mad cause I should've seen that coming. Ganging up on me!" Hunter yelled in his champion's face. Kofi chuckled again.

"Hey you're the one who made the match No Disqualification so if have anyone to blame it's you. Sooo where the "Kofi you're gonna be put in a handicap match against The Authority" Kofi imitated Hunter's voice and Paige giggled.

Stephanie saw the Divas Champion giggle and turned his attention to him. "Oh, you think this is funny Paige! Ms. Divas Champion?! Well do you?!" Hunter got in the face of the Anti-Diva and Paige felt slightly uneasy as her boss was right in her face.

"HEY!" Kofi screamed getting in front of Paige and getting in Stephanie's face.

"Back off! You can do whatever you want to me but leave her out of this! You got me?! Boss!" Kofi glared at them.

Stephanie chuckled. "Oh, I got you champ! That's why Paige tonight is going against the Nikki Bella. And another thing is it's for the Divas Championship Oh and one more thing I'm gonna by the special referee!" Hunter announced and Paige was shocked but Kofi looked at Hunter pissed.

"Keep your bitch on a leash!" Kofi yelled and got in the COO's face.

"What'd you say!" Hunter yelled back

"Your heard me! You are such a power hungry, narcissistic, asshole! Someone goes against you and give them the worst treatment just for being different. But it's fine cause I know Paige will retain her Divas title. and you do whatever you want to me but I promise you if what to takes THESE titles away from me then I got four words for you."

"And what would those four words be, WWE World Heavyweight Champion?!" Stephanie asked the champion.

"BRING IT ON BITCHES!" Kofi screamed. Hunter and Stephanie both left with angry faces. Kofi turned back to Paige.

"Thanks. That was cool of you to stand up for me." Paige thanked her friend with a hug. Kofi returned the hug.

"Of course. I'm not gonna let them get to you. Ignore them and worry about your title defense. Do what ever you can to keep it cause there will be five Divas looking to take it from you." Kofi encouraged the Anti-Diva who nodded.

"I'll see you later." Kofi said giving a quick hug to Paige and left.

The United States Champion come out and issued his U.S. Open Challenge. The one to answer the challenge was Dolph Ziggler! The Showoff answered the call and the match was underway. Dolph executed the Zig Zag for a near fall. John answered back with an AA but got a near fall. Cena nailed a Diving Leg Drop from the top rope. He got a near fall. John went for second AA but Ziggler countered with the Fameasser! Dolph got a near fall. Dolph countered another AA from John and nailed the Zig Zig but John rolled out the ring. Ziggler got John back into the ring and went the pin but Cena kicked out.

Dolph went top rope for a Diving Splash but John caught him and lifted him on his shoulders for a second AA! However Ziggler got the shoulder up at the last second. Ziggler went for the Superkick but John caught Ziggler's foot and turned him around then locked in the STF! Ziggler was aching in pain as Cena was pulling back on his face applying more pressure and ZIGGLER TAPPED OUT! John Cena retained his United States Championship.

Backstage (On-Screen)

John was walking down the hallway getting praise from his fellow wrestlers and co-workers after a great match with the Showoff. He had his U.S. title on his shoulder. He continued walking and stopped coming face-to-face with the Intercontinental/WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Kofi Storm. The Black Dragon stared at the Cenation leader with a smirk on his face.

"Great match." Kofi held out his hand and John shook it. "But I know you want to win this.." Kofi held up his WWE Championship in the air and John stared at it. "for the 16th time. I respect you, John cause you'll defend your title against anybody. So it'd be a disgrace for me not to do the same. Plus I can't say I'm the man until I beat the"measuring stick." I can't truly call myself WWE World Heavyweight Championship until I beat you fair and square to prove my worth to this title. While it's true you are handed world titles matches left and right and you do love being in the spotlight and you do kinda do the same 'stick' and you sometimes whine I still respect the fact that you've carried this company for over a decade now." Kofi sighed and paused before continuing.

"Whether people cheer you or boo you." half the crowd cheered and half booed. "You ignore all the haters and continue being you so I respect you for that. Trust me John you'll win this for 16-time possibly sooner or in the future but as for right now in order to win this for the 16-time you have go through me, the Black Dragon. So all I ask is for a fair fight. May the best man win."

Kofi offered his hand to John and the 13-year veteran smiled. "I won't have it any other way. May the best man win." Cena shook Kofi's hand and the two showed a sign of respect. "But know that I'll make history just like you did at Money In the Bank when I leave the United States Champion and become the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion but to also become the first wrestler to hold both WWE and United States Championships! I'll see you out there, champ!" Kofi nodded and John left.

Next up was the Divas Champion, Paige was forced to defend her Divas Championship in against Nikki Bella once again. The odds were staked against the Anti-Diva but she shouldn't back down despite what Stephanie throw at her. Nikki came out with her sister and Alicia. Both Brie and Alicia stayed at ringside.

Then Stephanie came out with a referee shirt on. Paige kissed her title and handed it to Stephanie. The Billion Dollar Princess held the title up showing it was indeed a championship match. The match started off normal. Paige executed a wicked Sitout Powerbomb for a near fall. Nikki executed an Alabama Slam for a near fall. Paige went for knee strikes in the corner but Stephanie counted really fast and pushed Paige off Nikki. Paige pushed Stephanie out of her way and continued her assault on Nikki.

Paige whipped Nikki into the corner and Paige connected with the Stinger Splash! Paige then placed Nikki on the top rope. Paige went top rope and nailed a SUPER HURRICANRANA! She went for the pin and Stephanie counted. 1...2...Nikki kicked out. Stephanie gave an extremely slow count but Paige won't let it get to her. The Anti-Diva grabbed Nikki and threw her outside. Brie and Alicia went to aid Nikki. Paige went top rope and crashed on all three Divas with a DIVING SPLASH!

Paige grabbed Nikki and threw her back into the ring. Paige waited for Nikki to get up and nailed a Superkick! Paige went for the pin. 1...2...Nikki kicked out! Paige was getting a little frustrated at Stephanie's biased officiating. Paige whipped Nikki into the ropes and caught her for a Spinebuster! Paige got up and did her primal scream. The Anti-Diva pulled Nikki to her feet and hooked her arm and leg for RamPaige! She went for the pin to retain her Divas Championship. 1-2-THRE-STEPHANIE GRABBED HER HAND ACTING LIKE SHE HAD SPRAIN! She pretended to be in pain.

Paige didn't take to kindly to Stephanie's annoyance. She grabbed Stephanie's shirt and swung her around so she could face her. Paige now angry shrugged her shoulders. SHE SLAPPED STEPHANIE IN THE FACE! The Principal Owner of the WWE fell down in shock at what Paige did. The crowd cheered loudly as Paige took a stand for herself. Paige started pouncing on Stephanie! The Anti-Diva was wailing on Stephanie! Paige got off Stephanie and pushed her out the ring! Paige went outside the ring grabbed Stephanie and threw her into the announce table and then into the barricade!

Paige saw that Nikki was back up and went after her. However Brie and Alicia got in the ring and attacked Paige. The duo were stomping away on the three-time Divas Champion! Brie grabbed Paige and threw her into the steel post! Brie threw Paige outside the ring. The trio went outside. Nikki grabbed Paige and threw her into the steel steps! She picked her up and threw her into the steps again!

She threw Paige back into the ring. She got back into the ring and picked Paige up to her feet. The Fearless One lifted Paige on her shoulders and her down on her back with the RACK ATTACK! Brie then pulled Paige to her feet and slammed her head on the mat with the BELLA BUSTER! Brie grabbed Paige's head and held her in place. Alicia ran forward and AXE KICK TO THE BACK OF PAIGE'S HEAD!

Three finishers and the Anti-Diva was down. "Amazing" suddenly played and out came Naomi and Tamina. They rushed to the ring and stood in front of the Bella Twins and Alicia with Paige crawling to the corner. Naomi dispute hating Paige respected her as a fighting champion and respected her more after her Steel Cage match with AJ at Money in The Bank.

Paige was now on in corner holding her chest as she was in pain. Then Tamina started attacking Paige! Tamina threw Paige out of the corner and Naomi pounced on her and was waling on her with vicious lefts and rights. She was showing no remorse. She got Paige to her knees and locked her legs around her neck while using her hands to keep her in place.

Naomi pulled back and planted Paige with her HEADSCISSORS DDT! Paige ate the canvas. Tamina then went top rope. Naomi pushed Paige's battered body closer and Tamina jumped off the top rope crashing on Paige with the SUPERFLY SPLASH shades of her father Jimmy Snuka!

"New Foundation" played and the Queen of Harts ran to the ring with Eva Marie, Summer Rae, Layla, and Emma to save Paige. The cavalry entered the ring and started brawling with the Bellas, Alicia, Naomi and Tamina. They managed to get Brie, Alicia, Naomi outside the ring. Natayla and Paige hit a double DDT on Tamina sending her outside the ring. Eva, Summer and Layla were taking care of Alicia, Naomi and Tamina throwing each other them into the barricade respectively.

Nikki saw that her help was taken out. She turned around and PAIGE BLASTED HER WITH THE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP! Paige pulled Nikki up and nailed RAMPAIGE ON THE DIVAS TITLE! Another ref came into the ring as Paige made the cover. 1-2-3! PAIGE RETAINED! "Stars in the Night" played as Paige survived, defined the odds and managed to retain her Divas Championship! The crowd was ecstatic as Paige held her title in the air. Natayla and the rest of her friends came into the ring helped Paige to her feet. They all raised their hands in the air.

Stephanie saw that Paige retained her Divas Championship and she wasn't pleased.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Backstage(On-Screen)

Paige was walking on her own power as she felt that she didn't retain her title. She just survived from Nikki and Stephanie. She was pleased that Nattie and other Divas helped her when she needed their help but she couldn't help and feel that something was cause of it.

Nattie and the other Divas won't just help her without some type of reason. Paige keep thinking to herself as suddenly dumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized.

"Nah. You're fine, Brit." the person said and Paige already knew who it was as she looked up seeing Kofi with a smug look on his face.

"What's with that smug look?" Paige asked and then blinked.

"Your the one who told the other Divas to help me, didn't you?" Paige suspected and Kofi nodded.

"Yeah. I gave them $200 each and they agreed to help you." Kofi pointed to Paige's Divas title on her shoulder. "And it looks like it did."

Paige sighed. She was part happy and part angry. "Kofi, listen to me. I'm happy that you'd help me to retain my title but I didn't retain my title. I just survived barely. However I'm angry cause I can fight my own battles and if Stephanie is going try and screw me out of my title then let her! Got it!" Paige glared at the dual champion who nodded.

"Yes ma'am. You fight your own battles. Sorry about that. I won't happen again. I promise." Kofi said and Paige raised her eyebrow.

"Promise?" Paige asked and Kofi nodded.

"I swear on my DvD collection." Kofi smirked and Paige playfully punched his arm.

"I hope so. You ready to relax cause I am."

"Yep." The two champions walked around the hallway until they made it Kofi's locker room and they decided to stay there until Kofi's WWE World Heavyweight Championship title defense against John Cena.

The 10-man tag team battle royal to determine what team would face The Prime Team Players and The New Day in a Triple Threat Tag Team match next week for the Tag Team titles was next. The teams were the Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara and Kalisto), The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor), Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando), The Shield (Dean and Roman), & the team of Sheamus and Randy Orton.

The match started and all teams were brawling with one another. The first team to be eliminated was Los Matadores as Sin Cara eliminated Diego with clothesline to the outside and Konnor throwing Fernando over the top rope. Konnor was battling with Roman. The two big men were fighting each other. Roman got the upper hand and threw Konnor over the top rope but he hung on and then SUPERMAN PUNCH! Konnor fell to the floor as Roman eliminated him.

Sheamus eliminated Viktor with a BROGUE KICK sending Viktor to the floor. Dean nailed Dirty Deeds on Sin Cara then tossed him outside the ring. Randy nailed an RKO on Kalisto and then with clothesline sent Kalisto to the floor eliminating him. Los Matadores, the Ascension, and now the Lucha Dragons were all eliminated.

It came down to The Shield's Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose against the unlikely team of Sheamus and Randy Orton two people who couldn't stand one another. Roman brawled against Sheamus and Dean battled against Randy. The two teams went back and forth. Roman and Dean switched partners. Dean went after Sheamus and Roman went after Randy.

Randy and Dean were trading forearms while Roman was trying to eliminate Sheamus as he was holding onto the ropes. Randy saw that Sheamus was in trouble. He threw Dean into the corner and ran over to Roman. The Viper got The Big Dog off of Sheamus and he started hammering away on Reigns. Orton grabbed Reigns and threw him in between the ropes but then whipped his body back. Randy had a vice grip on Reigns' head as Reigns was hanging on the ropes...DDT ON THE SECOND ROPE!

Randy grabbed Roman and went to eliminate him but Dean saved him! The Lunatic Fridge took the Viper down to the ground and started pounced away on him. Sheamus got himself back into the match and went to stop Dean's assault on Randy however he ran into a SUPERMAN PUNCH!

Roman bounced back into the match and dropped the Celtic Warrior off his feet. Roman grabbed Sheamus and threw him over the top rope but Sheamus hanged on! Roman charged at Sheamus going another SUPERMAN-NO SHEAMUS COUNTERED WITH A BROGUE KICK!

Sheamus got back into the ring. Dean went for DIRTY D-NO ORTON COUNTERED WITH AN RKO! Sheamus grabbed Reigns and THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE AND ROMAN HANGED ON! Randy threw Dean over the top rope but Ambrose hung on the ropes as well!

The Shield members were hanging on to there opportunity to fight for the Tag Team Championship for dear life! Randy went on the ring apron and started pounding Ambrose with right hands. SHEAMUS CHARGED AT REIGNS FOR A BROGUE-NO REIGNS USED THE ROPES AND SHEAMUS WENT OVER THE TOP ROPE! SHEAMUS WAS ELIMINATED!

Orton had Ambrose were he wanted him and RK-NO DEAN PUSHED HIM OFF! DEAN ESCAPED THE RKO! ORTON TURNED AROUND AND SUPERMAN PUNCH! ORTON WAS ROCKED BY REIGNS' SUPERMAN PUNCH HOWEVER HE WAS STILL ON THE RING APRON!

Dean grabbed Orton's arms for DIRTY DEEDS ON THE RING APRON! AMBROSE THEN PUSHED ORTON OFF HIM AND HE WAS ELIMINATED! Dean rolled in the ring as both him and Roman were victorious as they had now had chance to add the Tag Team titles to The Shield's title collection.

Backstage(On-Screen)

Roman and Dean walked down the hall with grins on their faces. They now have a chance to win the Tag Team titles and it to the Shield's championship collection. Kofi walked up to them with a grin of his own. "Nice work. We win the Tag Team titles next week that means that we'll have four out of the five titles."

"I know. Soon, WWE is gonna be The Shield's yard. Believe that." Roman smirked.

"Oh, I believe it Big Dog cause it's gonna happen next week." Dean stated with smirk.

"So next is the Triple Threat match. I have a feeling that Seth is gonna win and to be honest I hope he does so at Battleground I can show him and the world that him relaying on The Authority will get him nowhere. Then there's Hunter. We need to do one more thing to push him past the edge. Once we do that and we kill the head of the serpent aka him they won't what do without him and his wife will just be a figurehead. Just a little more and we'll make him burst like a balloon."

"Just make sure what you have in mind will push him overboard." Roman said and Dean nodded.

"Oh definitely."

"What is it anyway?" Dean asked the WWE/I.C. Champion who chuckled.

"I'll save that for next week my friend. Anyway let's go watch the Triple Threat in my locker room." Kofi suggested. The Big Dog and the Lunatic Fridge shrugged their shoulders. They followed Kofi to his locker room.

The triple threat match between Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Sheamus was next. For the Architect was HELL bent on winning back the WWE World Heavyweight Championship he believed was STILL his. Despite losing the chance to fight for the Tag Team titles Randy Orton and Sheamus had an even bigger opportunity were they would get a chance to main event Battleground in Triple Threat match for WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Orton could become a nine-time WWE Champion and overall thirteen-time World Heavyweight Champion if he won. He hasn't held a world title since WrestleMania 30 and lost it to Daniel Bryan

For Sheamus he hadn't held a world title since he won the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 28 against Daniel Bryan in 18 seconds. Ironically both of their last world titles reigns involved Daniel Bryan winning and losing the World Heavyweight Championship from Orton and Sheamus respectively.

The match started with Seth rolling outside the ring and both Orton and Sheamus taking him down. Orton and Sheamus double teamed Rollins and nailed a Double Suplex on the outside! Sheamus and Orton threw Rollins into the barricade! Sheamus then turned on Orton disbanding their for a moment alliance. The Celtic Warrior and The Viper were brawling back and forth with each other.

Sheamus nailed the Irish Curse Backbreaker and got a near fall. Orton answered back with a Lou Thez Press and started wailing on Sheamus. Rollins got back into the match as Orton pulled Sheamus to the feet and Seth jumped in the air LANDING ON BOTH THEM WITH A DOUBLE CROSSBODY! The Architect grabbed Sheamus and planted him with a Powerbomb onto Orton! Seth got a near fall on Orton! Rollins continued his offense with a Shooting Star Press to Sheamus but got a near fall.

Orton entered back into the match with clotheslines to Rollins. The Viper nailed the Architect with a Scoop Slam! Sheamus was seen on the top rope and he jumped off crashing on Orton with a Diving Axe Handle! Sheamus turned his attention Rollins and he tossed him across the ring with the Drop Suplex! Sheamus charged at Rollins but the Architect caught Sheamus and threw him face first into the middle turnbuckle with the Reserve STO!

Rollins executed the Frog Splash on Orton after Sheamus nailed Orton with a Lifting DDT but got a near fall! Sheamus executed a Double Irish Curse Backbreaker to Rollins and then placed Seth on his shoulder and dropped him with the Crucifix High Knee! Sheamus got a near fall. Sheamus then grabbed Rollins' feet and locked in the Cloverleaf!

Orton who was outside after getting thrown into the steel steps returned with a Jumping Neckbreaker on Sheamus breaking up the submission. Rollins was able to send both wrestlers outside the ring and he landed on them with the OVER THE TOP CON HILO!

The match picked up the pace as Rollins nailed his Suplex on Sheamus and then the Falcon Arrow but got a near fall. Seth went for the Pedigree on Sheamus however Orton stopped it with a SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE crashing on Rollins! Sheamus charged at Orton and the Viper caught him with a Scoop Powerslam! Orton grabbed Seth's head who was trying to enter back into the ring and Orton had Seth hanging on the ropes. Randy planted Rollins with the DDT ON THE SECOND ROPE!

Both men were done as Randy had a perfect opportunity to strike. He decided to target Rollins. Randy pounded his fists on the mat and waited for Seth to get up. Rollins turned around and RK-SETH COUNTERED WITH A PEDIGREE! Seth went for the pin to advance to the Battleground Triple Threat! 1-2-THR-ORTON KICKED OUT!

Rollins couldn't believe it and picked Orton onto his feet. He went a second PED-NO ORTON GOT OUT OF IT AND RKO!Orton went for the pin to main event Battleground in the Triple Threat for the WWE Championship! 1-2-TH-SHEAMUS BROKE UP THE PIN!

The Celtic Warrior saved the match and his chance at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Sheamus managed to get space between himself and Orton. Sheamus charged at Orton and BROGUE KICK! However Orton rolled outside the ring.

Sheamus got Randy back into the ring however Orton kicked out just before the three count. He pushed Orton to the corner and hammered away with lefts and rights. Sheamus backed off and charged at Randy connecting with the Stinger Splash! Sheamus lifted Orton on his shoulders and WHITE NOISE! Sheamus went for the pin maybe he would go onto the Triple Threat match at Battleground!

1-2-THR-ROLLINS BROKE IT UP! Rollins and Sheamus started fighting each other. Sheamus had the upper hand and kicked Rollins in the gut and lifted him up on his shoulders for WHITE NOISE! He went for the pin. 1-2-THR-ROLLINS KICKED OUT!

Sheamus dragged Rollins placed him on the ropes. Sheamus tied Seth's hands on the ropes and the fans knew what he doing. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15" the crowd counted as Sheamus let go of Rollins. Seth's chest was slightly red from Sheamus' vicious clubs.

Sheamus picked Rollins up and hoisted him on his shoulders. The Celtic Warrior had the Architect were he wanted him. Sheamus across the ring for HIGH-ROLLINS FOUGHT OUT IT AND SUPERKICK TO SHEAMUS! Sheamus turned around and RKO! ORTON STUCK WITH AN RKO! Sheamus rolled outside the ring. Rollins came behind and went for A ROLL UP! 1-2-THR-ORTON KICKED OUT! Randy was on his knees and Seth blasted him with AVADA KEDAVRA! Rollins pulled Orton to his feet and hooked his arms for a second PEDIGREE! He went for the pin. 1-2-3!

Seth Rollins, the Architect won the Triple Threat match and would advance to the Triple Threat match at Battleground for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Kofi was in his locker room smirking as he was glad that Rollins won the match by himself. He looked at his WWE World Heavyweight Championship as his match was next. He would one-on-one with the "face of the WWE" for the past decade John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! The United States Champion would be a formidable opponent without question.

He wasn't a 15-time World Heavyweight Champion for nothing! He said that he couldn't call himself The Man until he beat Cena and he would have that chance tonight. He looked at Roman, Dean and Paige.

"Whatever happens I don't want help. I want do this by myself." Kofi stared at his friends.

They all nodded. "Dude, we weren't planning on getting involved unless The Authority does. So go out there and prove why your the WWE World Heavyweight Champion!" Dean supported Kofi and they fist bumped.

"That's your title, man. Like Dean said you have a point to prove on why you deserve that title so go out there and prove it! Believe That!" The Big Dog and Black Dragon fist bumped.

"I will! That's for sure!" Kofi agreed and turned to Paige.

"You've got this. Show the world why your champion!" Paige hugged her friend and he returned it.

"I will! Thanks guys for the support! Let's do this!" Kofi walked out the locker room with his title over his shoulder.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Kofi was walking towards the entrance way when he stopped and saw the Architect, Seth Rollins in front of him with a smirk on his face. "I hope you saw what I did in the Triple Threat because that's exactly what's gonna happen at Battleground. Pedigree! 1-2-3. Seth Rollins the two-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion!"

Seth laughed and Kofi chuckled. "Really cause if the Pedigree's your blueprint to beat me while Mr. Architect your sadly mistaken."

"What do mean by that?" Seth looked at Kofi confused.

"Simply. I have Blackout, Thunderstruck, the Spear, Dragons's Strike **(A/N;Claymore)** and Storm of the Dragon. I have five different ways to pin your shoulders 1,2,3. Oh and don't forget I have the Crossface and the Stretch Muffler as ways to make you tap out. So in total that's seven different ways I can beat if I was you and thankfully I'm not I'd shouldn't be predicting what you think will happen at Battleground but instead you should worrying about me and what I'm gonna do to you at Battleground! So Seth you use all the dirty tactics you want at Battleground cause no matter what you I'm gonna show you and the world why DON'T have the blueprint to beat me when I do something you couldn't do!"

"Oh and what's that champ! Huh what would that be?!" Seth now irritated at the WWE Champion.

"Beat John Cena fair and square! You can relay on The Authority all you want but I don't need help to defend my title. That's the difference between you and I. You need someone to hold your hand but me...I can stand on my own two fight like a man and FIGHT! I don't need ANYONE'S help to keep this.." Kofi pointed to the WWE title. "on my shoulder. I never have and never will so you watch closely at what I can really do when I face someone with the caliber of the 15-time World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena! See you at Battleground, weasel!" Kofi then pushed Seth and walked away without looking back.

"You won't be the champion if you lose it. You and Cena won't make it after tonight." Seth muttered and walked away.

 **Main Event**

The bell rung as Lillian Garcia was in the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Both Hunter and Stephanie were at ringside.

 _My Time Is Now_ played and the polarizing and "face" of the WWE, the United States Champion John Cena came out sporting his black and blue attire. The crowd gave it's mixed reaction .The U.S. Champion had his title on his shoulder and he did his salute sliding in the ring.

The U.S. Champion had a chance to become the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion and be the only wrestler to hold both the U.S. and WWE World Heavyweight Championships. Kofi and John had words before the match. Kofi had respect for John and even respected him for putting the WWE on his back for the past decade.

While a few thought of it as sucking up most people saw it as Kofi showing respect to the veteran. Kofi even stated the issues about wrestler John Cena. However even with the problems he stated he still respected him. He went as far as to say that he couldn't be truly called WWE World Heavyweight Champion until he beat John Cena fair and square.

John threw his hat and t-shirt into the crowd and they both caught by two crowd members. John was ready to go as he circled the ring waited for his opponent.

 _Right Here Right Now_ played and the crowd cheered loudly as Kofi came out with his WWE World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. He knew he would be in for a battle with John and it was a battle he intended on winning. Kofi was about to enter the ring when he got ATTACKED FROM BEHIND WITH A STEEL CHAIR BY SETH ROLLINS!

The Architect didn't take to kindly at what The Black Dragon said before Kofi left. Rollins slammed the chair down on Kofi's back a second time causing Storm to fall to his knees! John rushed to help Kofi but SUDDENLY JOHN WAS ATTACKED FROM BEHIND BY KANE AND BIG SHOW! The monstrous duo of The Authority were assaulting the U.S. Champion. The crowd booed loudly as a great match was never to be cause of The Authority!

Rollins slammed the chair across Kofi's back a third time and the WWE Champion fell to the ground. Rollins didn't let up as continued his attacks on the champion of the WWE.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Five more chairs to the back and Rollins threw the chair into the ring. Speaking on in the ring, Big Show and Kane grabbed Cena's neck simultaneously and lifted him in the air for a DOUBLE CHOKESLAM! Big Show saw the chair and placed it in the middle of the ring. Rollins grabbed Kofi and threw him into the the steel post!

The Architect slammed the Black Dragon's head on the post.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10

Rollins then threw Storm into the steel steps! Kane and Show grabbed John and pulled him up by the throat. The monster duo lifted him up again and this time a CHOKESLAM ON THE STEEL CHAIR! Seth went under the ring and grabbed another chair! Show gave Seth his original chair back. Rollins grabbed the limp body of the champion and put his head on the second steel chair. Seth pulled the steel chair back in his hands and CON-CHAIR TOW!

Rollins pulled the chair back and another CON-CHAIR TOW! Rollins pulled the back one more time and a third CON-CHAIR TOW! Rollins then dropped the chair and pulled Kofi's helpless body onto his feet.

"You think your better than me!" He threw him into the post.

"Your nothing!" He rammed his head into the post again!

"I'M THE MAN!" He did a third time!

"YOU HEAR ME KOFI?!" He continued. 4-5-6-7-8-9-10

"I'M...THE... MAN!" One final time he hurled Kofi's head into the steel post.

Seth put Kofi in position and hooked his arms for a PEDIGREE ON THE STEEL CHAIR! Rollins wasn't done as he pulled Kofi back to his feet for a second PEDIGREE ON THE STEEL CHAIR! Rollins picked Kofi to his feet one more and third times the charm for a THIRD PEDIGREE ON THE STEEL CHAIR!

Rollins then pulled Kofi up and threw him in the ring. Kane and Big Show lifted Cena up one more time for a THIRD DOUBLE CHOKESLAM! The WWE World Heavyweight Champion and United States Champions were laid out by The Authority and the main event never happened.

SIERRA INDIGO ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD

 _Special Ops_ played. Roman and Dean along with Ryback, R-Truth, Neville, Dolph Ziggler, and Mark Henry all charged towards the ring but they were stopped when Hunter said.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU STOP! Anyone of you try and interfere than you will be FIRED IMMEDIATELY!" Hunter smirk as the wrestlers were in a pickle! They could either help Kofi and John but if they did they would be FIRED! If they didn't they would forced to watch The Authority abuse their power once again.

It was an ultimatum they couldn't get over! They were stuck! The crowd booed loudly.

"Oh and this match never officially began so time keeper ring the bell!" The time keeper had no choice but to do his job.

BLING BLING

Hunter took off his suit once again and revealed another REFEREE SHIRT! Seriously?! The crowd booed unanimously as Hunter entered the ring. Rollins, Kane and Show were proud of their handy work and left the ring. They walked towards the entrance way were they were blocking the Superstars path to save the WWE & U.S Champions.

Both men were down after brutal assaults by The Authority. Hunter put dragged John's shoulder and placed it over Kofi's limp body! This proves that Hunter wants anybody BUT Kofi as WWE World Heavyweight Champion. John Cena was gonna win his 16th World Title by a screwjob! 1-2-THRE-KOFI KICKED OUT!

The crowd went into a frenzy as Kofi managed to get his shoulder up. Hunter couldn't believe it. He put John's hand over Kofi's body again! 1-2-THR-KOFI KICKED OUT! Three times the charm! 1-2-THR-NO! Hunter was in absolute shock that after all the pain that Seth dished out he STILL managed to stay alive!

Hunter looked at Kofi's body still in shock. He got John to his feet and placed him in the corner. "FINISH HIM OR YOUR FIRED!" Hunter ordered. John still wasn't in the complete mindset. Hunter knew he would have to help John deliver the AA to win the match. Hunter turned back to Kofi's body. Hunter went to attack Kofi.

Kofi was battered and broken but SUDDENLY KOFI DID A HANDSTAND?! HE THEN DID A 360 IN MID AIR AND LANDED ON HIS FEET?! HE HAD STUCK OUT HIS TONGUE AND WAS LAUGHING LIKE MADMAN JUST LIKE EARLIER AGAINST BRAY WYATT?!

Hunter was frozen with fear, shock, disbelief, confusion,etc. KOFI KICKED HUNTER IN THE NUTS! HUNTER SCREAMED IN PAIN AS HE HELD HIS GAME'S IN HIS HAND! KOFI THEN HOOKED HUNTER'S ARMS FOR THE PEDIGREE! HE THEN HOISTED HUNTER ON HIS SHOULDERS! ROLLINS, KANE AND SHOW WENT TO SAVE THEIR LEADER! JOHN HELPED KOFI AS THEY RAN FORWARD AND TOSSED TRIPLE H INTO THE TRIO WITH A DOUBLE POWERBOMB!

Roman, Dean and others saw their chance and charged at The Authority. The others Superstars were handing Show, Kane and Rollins as they lead they backstage as they fought throughout the hallway. Roman and Dean saw that the COO was done so they started stomping away at their boss!

They dragged him to the entrance way where Dean planted Hunter with DIRTY DEEDS! DEAN PULLED HUNTER ONTO HIS FEET AND SPEAR BY ROMAN!

In the ring the match was technically still going on. A ref came into the ring and said that Kofi and John never started their match but at least they could finish it. They started trading forearms with each others. They didn't have much left in their tanks. John whipped Kofi into the ropes and Kofi grabbed Cena's hand and bounced it off his knee with a Facebreaker Knee Smash!

Kofi then grabbed Cena from behind with nailed his Triple German Suplex combo. However John answered back with a Diving Leg Drop from the top rope. Kofi nailed a Shooting Star Press! He got a near fall. Cena landed a Frog Splash! Cena nailed the AA for a near fall. Kofi went for the Storm of the Dragon but Cena blocked it and countered with a AVALANCHE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT! He went for the pin but Kofi kicked out a 2 3/4 ths. Cena went another AA-NO KOFI COUNTERED WITH BLACKOUT!

1-2-THRE-CENA GOT HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE!

Kofi went for another BLACK-NO CENA TOOK KOFI DOWN AND LOCKED IN THE STF! Kofi after all the chair shots, ramming into the steel post and three Pedigrees on the steel chair Kofi felt like he had a concussion. His head was aching but he wouldn't tap out!

KOFI SHOCKING ROLLED OFF HIS STOMACH AND TO HIS FEET! KOFI THEN GRABBED CENA AND THREW HIM OFF HIM! KOFI THEN NAILED A SUPERKICK! Kofi then grabbed John and locked in the Crossface! Kofi locked in his own submission as it was now the United States Champion reeling in pain. However Cena managed to get to the ropes breaking the hold.

Kofi got off of John and waited for him turn around then lifted him in the air for THUNDERSTRUCK! Kofi pulled Cena to his feet and kicked John in the gut and hooked his arms for a PED-NO CENA COUNTERED WITH A THIRD ATTITUDE AD-NO KOFI COUNTERED WITH THUNDERSTRUCK! 1-2-3!

"Here is your winner and STILL THE WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, KOFI STORM!" Right _Here Right Now_ played and the WWE Universe went crazy as Kofi retained the WWE Championship. Kofi was handed his title. Even though he was PISSED that The Authority ruined what so have been a classic match between John Cena and Kofi, he was pleased though. Even with all the chaos that happened he wanted to PROVE to the world he could beat John Cena on his own and he did despite all the bullshit that happened. Kofi handed John his U.S Championship.

Kofi held his title in the air and turned to see John on his feet. The two were both angry that they couldn't have a REAL WWE Championship match but they did still have a clean result regardless and THAT'S all they wanted. Kofi offered John hand and he instantly shook it and raised Kofi's hand in the air. The crowd cheered as a show of sportsmanship.

John turned to Kofi and pointed to his WWE Championship. "You deserve to be here. You deserve that championship. Despite all the crap The Authority pulled you beat clean. But I'll be waited for a REAL fight with you later." John smiled.

"I'll be ready. Also keep doing your Open Challenge cause it a joy to see. Thank you and hope for the same thing." Kofi said and they hug for a moment. John exited the ring and clapped for Kofi. John then left the ring and went backstage. Roman and Dean were dragging Hunter and they threw him into the time keeper's area. ROMAN MEASURED HUNTER AND SPEAR THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

Kofi went outside and went over to the announce table about to tear it apart when Stephanie blocked his path.

SLAP!

"Oh do you think you are?!"

"THIS IS MY SHOW!"

SLAP!

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PUNK!"

SLAP!

"YOUR MY BITCH!"

S-KOFI CAUGHT STEPHANIE'S HAND! Kofi grabbed his hand on Stephanie's throat! Kofi had an angry look in his face. Stephanie was in fear as Kofi lifted her in the air and threw her towards near the steel steps! Stephanie backed away in fear of what might happen to her.

Kofi turned back to the announce table and tore it apart! Roman and Dean dragged Hunter's broken body and Kofi laughed.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH, HUNTER! YOU WANT TO PLAY DIRTY THAN SO CAN WE! GUYS, LET'S DO IT!"

They nodded. Kofi and Dean lifted Hunter on Roman's shoulders. Stephanie ran over pleading for them not do it but it was to late!

TRIPLE POWERBOMB TO TRIPLE H THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" the crowd chanted.

The Shield entered the ring and did their signature pose as Special Ops played. Stephanie went over to her husband to check on him and grabbed a mic.

"I hate break you bubble guys but Kofi we promised that you would defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Battleground in a Triple Threat Match. With you defending against the winner of the tonight battle royal Seth Rollins and this MAN!" Kofi asked Roman and Dean to exit the ring as Seth came back from the entrance way and went back into the ring.

Storm and Rollins stared at one another. But they then turned their attention to the entrance to see who the third man to compete in the Triple Threat Match would be. The area went quiet for about 30 seconds and the crowd was on the each of their seats.

 _Here Comes The Pain_ played and the crowd went crazy as Brock Lesnar ran out the back and onto the entrance way with Paul Heyman. Both Kofi and Seth had different reactions. Seth's was a WTF face but Kofi was a confident and determined face. Lesnar threw his arms down and his pyro went off. Lesnar stalked both men.

Lesnar hopped on the apron and got into the ring. He instantly locked eyes at Seth Rollins. The man who took his WWE World Heavyweight Championship from him at WrestleMania 31 and didn't get pinned nor submitted to lose his title. Seth was looking around avoiding eye contact.

"SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!" the fans chanted wanted to see the mayor take Seth as another resident of Suplex City! Seth started backing away and Lesnar followed him every step. Seth eventually left the ring and made his way to the ramp way as Lesnar kept staring at him.

Lesnar then turned his attention to the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Kofi Storm. The youngest WWE World Heavyweight Champion in history at 20 years old. Lesnar and Storm met face to face. Lesnar chuckled as Kofi didn't show an emotion but seriousness in his eyes.

Lesnar gave Kofi little taps on his right cheek but Kofi ignored them. Kofi pulled up his WWE Championship high in the air and Lesnar saw the title then looked at Kofi and saw nothing but fighter. Lesnar nodded and left the ring with Heyman.

SmackDown

Roman was set to face off against Bray Wyatt. The match went back and forth but it ended with Roman getting the victory after a Superman Punch and Spear combo.

The Anti-Diva and Divas Champion was set to take on Naomi and Tamina in a handicap match. The Anti-Diva was putting up a good fight however the teamwork of Naomi and Tamina seemed too much. However a miscue from Naomi missing a Superkick knocked Tamina to the outside and Paige rolled up Naomi for the win.

Naomi and Tamina then attacked Paige. Then the Bella Twins and Alicia came out and it was now 5-on-1 just like on RAW. They ganged up on Paige like before and they nailed all their finishers. But there was no help as Nikki pointed to the titiantron that Natayla and the other Divas who helped Paige were taken out.

The video showed Nikki and Brie slamming chair on Natalya's leg. They continued their vicious assault. They then proceed to break her leg! Nikki and her crew all did their finishers on Natayla leaving her defenseless. To finish it off Nikki and her gang each gave three chair shots to the Queen of Harts. Natayla was then taken on a stretcher!

Stephanie then came into the ring and she was pissed at what Paige did on RAW so she said that at Battleground Paige would defend her Divas Championship against Nikki and that it this was the beginning of the Bella Empire!

John Cena, the United States Champion issued his Open Challenge and it came in from of Luke Harper. The match was quick paced and Cena won the match after two Attitude Adjustments.

The main event featured Shield "brothers" Dean Ambrose and Kofi Storm fighting each other for Kofi's WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a Ladder Match. Kofi crashed on Dean with a Shooting Star Press through a Ladder! Dean answered back with his Diving Elbow on Kofi through the announce table!

Kofi nailed Thunderstruck on a 20-foot ladder through two tables! Dean answered back with Dirty Deeds also through two tables! Kofi nailed a Spear through the barricade! Kofi went for his title but Dean stopped him. Dean threw Kofi down but Kofi landed on his feet. Dean jumped off the 20-foot ladder with a Dusty Rhodes Elbow through a wedge ladder!

Dean went for the title but Kofi managed to get to his feet. The Black Dragon and The Lunatic Fridge were fighting on the top of a 20-foot ladder. Dean went for the title but Kofi grabbed Dean's throat and throw him off the ladder with a CHOKESLAM THROUGH TWO TABLES! Kofi then unhooked the title retaining his WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Despite the crazy ladder match they had The Shield "brothers" didn't let their egos get in the way as they got patched up in the medical room.

Kofi after retaining his WWE title against Dean found his best friend Paige with small bruises on her after the assault by the newly named Bella Empire.

"You okay?" Kofi asked his friend.

"I don't know, Kofi! I got jumped by the newly Bella Empire, the others couldn't help me cause they got attacked by the Bella Empire, they injured Natayla putting her on the shelf, AND I have to defend my title against Nikki at Battleground! So no Emmanuel I'm not okay!" Paige yelled frustrated.

"I hear you, Brit. Don't worry. Listen to me." Kofi grabbed Paige's chin and gave her a kiss on the head. "You are the Anti-Diva. You are the Divas Champion. You are Saraya-Jade Bevis! You've proven why your deserve to be in the WWE and you've proven why you deserve to be Divas Champion! Who cares if you get screwed?! Get back up Saraya and keep pushing and fighting no matter what the odds are! Nobody wants to see especially me whine and bitch about someone new faction! Don't make excuses, Brit! Do what your known for! Stand on your own to feet and fight no matter what! You hear me?!"

Paige saw this response from her best friend coming. "I hear you! I'l deal with them later! For now you want to get some pizza!"

"Sure!" Kofi then saw Dean and Roman walking up to them.

"Pizza!" Kofi shouted.

"Hell yeah!" they shouted with smiles.

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for the support! Find out what happens next chapter! Hope you guys are having fun reading this fanfic! I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**What's up guys. Back with another chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Anyways onward to chapter 16 of Dragon's Storm.**

Chapter 16: The Black Dragon and The Beast Rage On

7/4/2015 : The Beast in the East

 **Chris Jericho vs Neville**

 **Divas Championship**

 **Paige(c) vs Tamina vs Namoi**

 **Brock Lesnar vs Kofi Kingston**

 **NXT Championship**

 **Finn Balor vs Kevin Owens(c)**

 **United States Championship**

 **John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler vs Kane and King Barrett**

 **WWE World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Championships**

 **Kofi Storm(c) vs Big Show vs Mark Henry**

The wrestling event called Beast in the East live in the Ryōgoku Sumo Hall in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan featured on the WWE Network featured the WWE Superstars and Divas competing in Japan. The hall was holding an attendance of a little over 8,000 people but thanks to the network the event would be in seen in over 140 countries.

Locker Room (Off-Screen)

Kofi had on his red and black attire on as he was doing push ups.

"1001,102,103,104,105,106"

Knock Knock

"Come in." Kofi said as the door opened revealing the Divas Champion. She walked over to the WWE/I.C. Champion and saw him doing push ups. Paige was two steps away from Kofi.

"107,108,109,110,111,112,113,114,115." Kofi stopped counting and kipped up to his feet. He turned to see his English friend shaking her head.

"What?" the champion asked innocently.

"Do you have to be a showoff?" She asked slightly annoyed and Kofi chuckled.

"No, Paige I don't need to be a showoff. That's is Dolph's job. But anyway what did you want to talk to me about?" Kofi looked at the Divas Champion with curiosity.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do photo shoots, magazine/t-shirt signings? I talked to Paul and he said he wanted me to tell you if you're interested." She answered and Kofi put his right hand on his chin and thought about the offer.

"This would give me an enormous amount of exposure. Plus I would get a tidal wave of new fans." Kofi grabbed his phone from his Nike sports bag. He opened his Iphone 6S Plus and clicked on his Twitter app. He looked at his Twitter account and walked over to Paige.

"Right now I have 650,000 followers some of them being you, John Cena, Randy Orton, Roman, Dean,etc."

"650k that's good. I have 820,000. You still have some catching up to do." Paige smirked and Kofi chuckled.

"You're right about that so tell Paul that I'd be happy to do all the events with you. Where and when are they?" Kofi asked.

"I took to the photographer and I thought it be best to have the shoots are going to be in LA tomorrow at 9 am. We'll be taking It'll be us together posing with our titles and looking badass." Kofi smirked.

"Having a sexy lady and looking badass. That's a win-win situation for me." Kofi put his left hand on his spiky black hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway the photo shoots are for Pro Wrestling Illustrated. And before you ask you'll gonna flex your muscles with your titles and I'm gonna be next to you looking sexy with my Divas title."

"Actually I was gonna ask when the magazine will come out but that works too." Kofi smiled and Paige blushed a little.

"W-Well the magazine will come out in a week so the date will be July 11th which is three days from your birthday."

"I know Saraya. I know that we talked about it. I'll be 21 and finally be able to drink. I mean your only two years older than me so it's no big deal. I just don't know what I'm going to do or where I'm gonna go."

"While don't over think it. Just let things flow."

"Thanks, Saraya."

"So what about the magazine/t-shirt signings?"

"Oh those are both also in LA at 9 am. The signings are on Sunday before RAW and we're taking a private jet. "

"Awesome! While this is gonna be a good chance at some exposure. So I'll see you after the show and tomorrow morning."

"I'll see later, Black Dragon and you better win tonight." Paige glared at Kofi and the dual champion placed both his titles on his shoulders. He then saluted with his right hand.

"Yes ma'am." Kofi smiled and Paige nodded.

The first match pitted wrestling veteran Y2J, Chris Jericho against the Man Gravity Forgot, Neville. The match started with Neville using his speed to his advantage as Jericho was staggered. Jericho got Neville off his feet with a double axe handle. Y2J went for Walls of Jericho but Neville blocked it. Neville went for a hurricanrana but Y2J caught him into the Walls of Jericho. Neville didn't tapout and managed to get to the ropes.

The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla nailed Lionsault for a two count. The Man Gravity Forgot got caught with a Codebreaker however both men were down. Neville went for Red Arrow but Jericho blocked it with his knees and then executed his Lionheart submission. Neville taped out giving Y2J the victory by submission.

Next up had Paige defend her Divas Championship in a Triple Threat match against Tamina and Naomi. Tamina and Naomi double teamed Paige attacking with a double suplex, powerbomb, superkick. Once Paige was out of the equation Tamina and Naomi went at it. Tamina used her strength to overpower Naomi and slam her to the canvas with a Powerbomb then added a Jumping Elbow and Legdrop.

Naomi answered back with her Roundhouse Kick and then followed up with a Running Turnbuckle Bulldog. She finished up with a Diving Crossbody for a two count. Paige reentered the match and took Naomi down with a Triple German combo. Paige then executed her multiple knees. The Anti-Diva showcased her strength and managed to lift Tamina on her shoulders then planted her with the Samoan Drop.

Tamina rolled out the ring and Naomi reentered and leveled Paige with a devastating Falling Reserve DDT. She followed up with her Split Leg Drop for a two count. Tamina returned in the match but Paige and Naomi planted her on the canvas with a Double Powerbomb! Naomi connected with Rear View but Paige kicked out a two. Naomi went for another Rear View but countered with a Sitout Powerbomb but got a near fall. Paige then nailed RamPaige and got the three count retaining her Divas title.

Backstage(On-Screen)

"There she is! The Divas Champion!" the dual champion hugged his friend and she returned it.

They broke and Paige smiled. "Thanks. I'll change and see you later."

"Gotcha!"

The next match was The Beast Brock Lesnar against New Day's Kofi Kingston. Kofi used his speed to get some offensive in but Brock caught Kofi and delivered knee strikes. Kofi got some dropkicks in but they barely affected Brock, who nearly killed Kofi with a German Suplex followed up with five more. Brock nails the F5 for the win. Brock then did another Suplex to Kofi and then Xavier and Big E came to help but got suplexed and both got the F5. It was a squash match.

Backstage(On-Screen)

Brock walked down the hall and decimating the New Day without breaking a sweat. It was a warm-up for what was to come at Battleground. Brock's been in the ring with Seth Rollins and he knows that Rollins fears him. The RAW after WrestleMania 31 in San Jose where he went on an absolute rampage and Rollins escaped his grasp.

However there was a factor in his championship match and that would be The Black Dragon and The Unbreakable Force. The holder of both the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and Intercontinental Championship. The dual champion. When Brock and Kofi were in the ring and Brock gave small taps to his face, Kofi didn't react. He didn't show any cowardliness. He just held his WWE title high in the air.

Despite that Brock would think nothing of the almost 21-year old rookie. He didn't think he was anything special and would go into Battleground destroy the weasel and newbie and become the five-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Brock smirked at the thought of the 20-year old being a threat to him as he continued walking but then stopped instantly and turned his smirk into a serious expression as the camera turned to show Kofi walking up to Brock with his I.C. around his waist and WWE Championship on his shoulder.

"Nice squash match. Didn't even break a sweat." Kofi slightly praised but kept a stern look.

Brock chuckled. "Damn right. What I did to The New Day is exactly what I'm gonna do to you and Rollins and get back my title."

Kofi looked at his WWE title on his shoulder then back at Brock. "Noway in hell. You gonna pummel Rollins no doubt." Kofi then got right in Brock's face as they were now almost nose to nose to each other. "But don't think for a damn second your gonna pummel me. I'll tell you this right now, Beast Incarcerate I'm nothing like that weasel Rollins."

"Oh really and what makes you so sure. See, when I look at you. You know what I see? I see a newbie. A rookie. A kid in a man's world. So at Battleground I'll show what exactly you are a kid that I'm take to Suplex City and decimate you like the bug that you are." Brock stared at the champion's eyes and

"You don't intimidate me. You don't scare me and I sure as hell don't fear you! So you can either blow all the hot air out your ass or you let your actions do the talking but either way at Battleground I'm gonna beat your ass and walked out still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and show the world just how good I really am. So until then you can kiss my ass Brock Lesnar!" Kofi then pushed Brock out the way and walked away. Lesnar smirked as he saw the champion walking away with confidence.

"The kid's got confidence. He thinks his so big let's him act that way when The Beast decimates The Black Dragon." Lesnar said and walked to his locker room.

The fourth match saw the second ever two-time NXT Champion Kevin Owens defend his title against the first-ever two time NXT Champion Finn Balor who entered into his "Demon" persona. The presentation of match was women in kimonos giving Finn and Owens flowers. Finn accepted them but Owens tossed his flowers outside the ring and near the entrance way.

The match started with Finn nailing his Running Turnbuckle Dropkick and then went top rope for Coup de Grace only for KO to roll outside the ring. When Owens got back into the ring the Prizefighter and the Demon were trading forearms. Owens gained the advantage and planted Balor with a DDT. Throughout the match Owens seemed to be in control. He had Finn in rest holds, he did some of John Cena's offensive like the Five Moves of Doom and the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Owens went top rope for a Moonsault but Finn rolled out the way.

The Demon began his comeback with elbows and kicks followed up with an Enziguri. Balor then went top rope and nailed a Frog Splash for a two count. Finn went for a Hurricanrana but Owens caught him into a German Suplex and then the Cannonball.

Owens nailed the Pop-Up Powerbomb but Finn kicked out at two. Owens was furious and he began slapping Balor. The Demon started fighting back with forearms and elbows. Finn lifted Owens up for a Double Underhook Suplex. Finn then nailed Bloody Sunday for a two count. Owens went for second Pop-Up Powerbomb but Finn countered with a Hurricanrana. He then did his turnbuckle dropkick. He went top rope and executed a second Coup de Grace for the win. Finn was now a three-time NXT Champion!

After the match Finn was being congratulated by the likes of Neville, Cesaro, even the U.S. Champion John Cena shook his hand in respect. Kofi gave his friend a hug and told him that his proud of him becoming a three-time champion and that his what a true champion is.

The fifth match was the U.S. Champion John Cena defending his title in a fatal four way match against Dolph Ziggler Kane and King Barrett. Ziggler, Barrett and Cena did everything to eliminate Kane for the match. Once Kane was finished the match became a triple threat. Barrett nailed the Bull Hammer on Ziggler but Cena broke it up.

Dolph nailed the champion with a Superkick but got a near fall. Kane planted Ziggler with a Chokeslam. Cena then nailed the FU on Kane but it was broken up by Barrett. Dolph reentered the match and took out Barrett with a Jumping DDT. Ziggler then locked in the Sleeper hold submission on Kane. However The Champ lifted both men on his shoulders for a DOUBLE FU! Cena pinned Kane and got the win retaining his United States Championship.

The main event had the WWE's fastest rising star the WWE/Intercontinental Champion Kofi Storm against The World's Strongest Man Mark Henry and The World's Largest Athlete Big Show! Kofi stood at 6'4" weighted 270 pounds. He had muscles and he had power but against the two biggest wrestlers in the WWE in the same ring the odds would be against them.

The two giants double teamed the double champion they went for a double suplex but Kofi countered and lifted both Show and Henry in the air simultaneously. He held him up in the air for about 10 seconds then dropped them on the mat. The Japan crowd went nuts at the show of strength by Storm.

Kofi went after Henry. Kofi went top rope and nailed a Shooting Star Press on Henry for a near fall. Storm then lifted Henry off his feet and on his shoulders for a Powerbomb onto Big Show!

Show answered back with offensive of his own as slammed Kofi with Military Slams. He then planted Henry with a DDT and then a massive Leg Drop but got a two count. Kofi slammed Show on the ring apron with a Military Press Powerslam! Storm then got Henry outside the ring with a Blockbuster! Kofi torn apart the announce table. He placed Henry on the table. He went to grab Big Show but the giant took the dual champion out with the KO punch!

Mark and Show then went for a Double Chokeslam on the announce table but Kofi escaped and smashed both their heads with a TV monitor! Storm then grabbed a chair and smashed it down three times on both giants. Kofi placed Henry on the table and then picked Big Show up and slammed him with a Last Ride Powerbomb onto Henry through the announce table!

Near the end of the match Henry nailed the World's Strongest Slam on Big Show but Kofi broke up the pin and did his Triple Germans to Henry and then Big Show! He did three more Belly-to-Belly Suplexs to both giants. Kofi lifted Henry up for Thunderstruck however Henry kicked out! Big Show went another KO punch but Kofi ducked and lifted him on his shoulders for Thunderstruck!

Kofi then did his primal roar and nailed the Spear on Henry to get the pinfall victory thus retaining both his titles.

Parking Lot (On-Screen)

After retaining both his titles Kofi now in a grey t-shirt with a giant black skull on it along with black pants, a belt, a Bulova Mens Classic Watch - Stainless & Gold-Tone Case & Bracelet worth $262.50, a gold dragon necklace, a golden necklace with Jesus Christ on the cross given to him by his biological father, Emmanuel, two silver earrings, and finally simply Nike casual shoes.

Paige had on a the same civilian clothes when she met up with Kofi after his Money in The Bank ladder match. They both had their titles around their shoulders and sports bags. They were walking to Kofi's red Dodge Charger.

Once they got to his car, Kofi opened the truck and they placed their belongings inside of the truck expect their titles.

"You want to eat something before we go to the airport back to the U.S?" Kofi asked his friend and she nodded.

"Sure, we can stay at the hotel I rented then we'll just crash until out flight." Kofi nodded in agreement to their plan as he opened the passenger side for Paige.

"Thank you. Such a gentleman." Paige got in the car and Kofi chuckled.

"A man is entitled to treat a lady with respect." Kofi said as he walked over to the driver side. Kofi was about to open the door when he got attacked from behind by BROCK LESNAR!

"What's up, Kofi?! Didn't think you'd see this coming did ya kid!" Lesnar grabbed Kofi and throw him into a van! The Beast started assaulting the dual champion.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Paige got out the car and ran towards Brock only to stop midway when she saw his face. "If you don't want to get hurt sweetheart, you'd better say back!" Brock ordered but Paige refused to listen. Brock was getting annoyed.

"GET BACK NOW!" The Beast screamed at Paige but she still stood her ground. Brock grabbed Kofi and threw him on the WINDSHIELD OFF THE VAN! Lesnar then lifted Kofi up and POWERBOMB ON THE WINDSHIELD! Lesnar then grabbed Storm then hurled him HEAD FIRST INTO THE FRONT DOOR WINDOW!

Kofi fell down as blood was pouring from his face. Lesnar was smirking. He picked Kofi up and lifted him on his shoulders for F-LOW BLOW BY PAIGE! The Anti-Diva had seen enough as she blasted The Beast in his crotch! The Beast dropped Kofi and held his privates in pain. Paige saw her chance to get out of here with Kofi. She quickly grabbed Kofi and started carrying him to his car. They almost made when LESNAR GRABBED KOFI FROM BEHIND AND DID A GERMAN SUPLEX!

Brock ripped Kofi's shirt off and then lifted him on his shoulders. The 22 in 1 went over to the van and Paige was inches away from him. "PUT HIM DOWN! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Paige was on her knees pleading with Lesnar not to do what he was gonna do but her pleas fell on death ears.

Brock looked at Paige and smirked. "NO DON'T!" F5 ON THE HOOD ON THE VAN! Lesnar then walked up to Paige slowly. He was now right in her face. Paige had fear in her eyes but she knew she wouldn't back down with a fight.

SLAP!

Paige's right palm stuck The Beast's right cheek. The slap echoed throughout the parking lot.

Lesnar smirked at Paige's attempt to show bravado. Paige glared at The Beast and decided let her anger show. She screamed out in rage.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

10 aggressive slaps to Brock's face and Paige's hair was all over the place. She removed her hair from her eyes and saw that Lesnar was still smirking. "Come here!" Brock grabbed Paige's arm and pulled the Divas Champion towards the broken and battered Kofi Storm. Paige tried fighting out of his grip but it was no use Lesnar was just to strong.

The Beast let Paige go and she got a close look at Kofi. Kofi was on the floor bloody, battered, and just in pain. Paige put her hands on her mouth and looked at her best friend a broken mess. "Look at him, Paige! The WWE World Heavyweight Champion a bloody mess! His nothing compared to me! His not ready for big time and he ain't ready for BROCK LESNAR! You should be happy."

Brock turned to Paige with sick smile. Paige felt helpless and scared at the sight of former UFC Heavyweight Champion glaring at her. She just waited to leave with Kofi and get him to a hospital ASAP! Tears were forming from her eyes and her makeup was starting to rain down her cheeks.

"Please...Let...Him...Go." Paige begged and Brock released his grip on her. He then chuckled. Lesnar pulled Kofi off the ground and lifted him on his shoulders. Paige's widened already knowing what Brock was gonna do and rushed over tried pull Kofi off Lesnar's shoulders but Brock kicked Paige in the gut causing the Anti-Diva to fall to the ground.

Paige regained her senses and she looked up holding her hands up. "NO DON'T..."

A SECOND F5 ON THE HOOD OF THE VAN!

Storm's slide off the car and held his chest specifically his ribs in pain. He screamed out as he felt his body was shattered. Lesnar walked away towards Kofi's Dodge Charger and saw the I.C. title and the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He didn't give a shit about the Intercontinental Championship and picked up the WWE World Heavyweight title. He walked back to the pair as Paige was holding Kofi in her arms.

"Get out of here! Leave us alone! You've done enough, you bastard!" Paige shouted at The One in Twenty-Two and One.

"Oh, I got one more thing I want to say! So unless you also want to get F5'd on the hood of a car GET OUT MY WAY!" Paige didn't move a muscle. She won't let this asshole anywhere near Kofi. "Okay that's fine by me. Have it your way!"

Lesnar with a blink of an eye grabbed Paige and pushed her down once again. Lesnar looked down at The Black Dragon. He grabbed Kofi's bloody head and held his head against the WWE title. "You see this kid. This is the WWE Championship. Your not ready for it. You may have beaten Cena, Rollins, and Ambrose but let me to this first hand. YOU AIN'T SHIT! You not ready to be the WWE Champion and you sure as hell aren't worth me fighting you for this. You are nothing but a lucky punk who is gonna get a dose of reality at Battleground when I CONQUER YOU AND BECOME THE FIVE-TIME WWE CHAMPION! So keep your title, you pretender. You joke. You newbie. You little charade as champion ends at Battleground!"

Lesnar throw Kofi's head down on the cement floor and throw the WWE title on his broken body. He had a sinister smile on his face. "See you on RAW in Chicago if you make it which you definitely won't after the ass kicking I gave you." Brock then walked away.

Paige ran to Kofi and held him then pulled out her phone dialing 911. "911, what's your emergency?" a female respondent asked.

"My friend is bleeding and is in lots of pain! I need an ambulance, quickly!"

"Okay, ma'am stay with me! An ambulance and other help is on the way!"

"Thank you so much!"

Hospital

It about 20 minutes for ambulance and paramedics to arrive on the scene. They went over to Kofi and Paige. They pulled out a red stretcher and lifted Kofi on the stretcher. Paige was asked questions by paramedics on who Kofi got bloody and she gave them everything. She asked if they could tow Kofi's Dodge Charger with them and they agreed. The WWE Champion was carried away to the nearest hospital.

Kofi after about an hour opened his eyes with all the blood off his face but he had some bruises from Lesnar hurling him into the glass widow. The doctor told both of them that Brock bruised Kofi's ribs and that he would be in pain for a while. He also said that his ribs would need healing and suggested he not show to RAW on Monday. Kofi asked the doctor if he could be able to go back to RAW even with his bruised ribs.

The doctor said he could but he said that if he did then he would need to be extremely cautious. He gave Kofi some pain killers then gave him an ice pack to ease the pain.

He tapped Kofi's ribs and he told him to rest for a month so they could be fully healed. The doctor gave Kofi his number and the wrestlers gave their numbers back. The doctor gave Kofi a two first aid kit just in case.

Kofi and Paige thanked the doctor. Once he left Kofi looked at Paige with a glare.

"Did he hurt you?"

"N-No he just pushed me twice to the ground."

"I should've known he was gonna try something like this but actually I'm happy he did." Kofi smirked at Paige looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your happy Brock Lesnar bruised your ribs?! Why?!"

"Because I'm gonna return the favor. I'm gonna show him that I'm not some phony or some rookie. I'm gonna beat his ass on RAW and show him that I'm all business!" Kofi words alarmed Paige and she shook her head instantly.

"No! No way! You got puncture your lungs! You cough blood! If you fight him with your ribs like that he'll-"

"No he won't, Saraya!" Paige jerked back at the WWE Champion's strong tone.

"I promise you that I won't let him intimidate me! He wants a fight then I'll give him a damn fight! A fight that I'm gonna win!"

Paige sighed at Kofi's stubbornness. "You are unbelievable. You gonna get hurt badly but I know that you would think about doing something like this! I'm not surprised. Anyway, I called the photographer while you were resting and he said that we can reschedule both the shoot and signings for next week on your birthday."

"That's even better. So what now?"

"Now, Emmanuel you rest. I'm came back at 6 o'clock to put you up so we can head back to the U.S."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning Brit."

"Yeah. I'll see you too K." Paige was about to leave the room when she turned back to Kofi.

"Oh and Kofi.."

"Yeah?" Kofi looked up and Paige walked over to him. She hovered over him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Get better and make sure you kick his ass."

"I will."

 **July 6th, 2015**

RAW is live from the Windy City of Chicago, Illinois. It was two days after The Beast in the East event in Japan. The wrestling world was buzzing about Brock Lesnar's attack on Kofi Storm in the parking lot.

 _"Next Big Thing"_ played and out came The Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar along with his advocate Paul Heyman. The duo had a pair of smiles on their faces after what Lesnar accomplished on Independence Day. The show began with Brock Lensar's vicious and violent attack on the WWE and Intercontinental Champion.

They got into the ring and Heyman grabbed a mic. Before he could even speak the crowd gave their thoughts.

"KOFI! KOFI! KOFI!"

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the soon to be five-time reigning, defending, undisputed, WWE heavyweight champion of the world, BROCK LESNAR!"

Brock raised his hands in the air and the crowd mostly booed. "You all want Kofi Storm?!"

"YEAH!" the crowd wanted the WWE Champion.

"Well unfortunately ladies and gentlemen Kofi Storm will not be here tonight." the crowd went back to booing. "In case your wondering how the reigning, defending, WWE Heavyweight Champion of the World isn't here then everyone please turn to the big screen."

Heyman pointed to the titiantron and it showed everything of what happened in the parking lot with Lesnar attacking Kofi from behind slamming him into the van widow to the two F5s on the hood on the van.

"Just so some people in the audience can have a better understanding of what happened. The producers in the back played Brock Lesnar attacked the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Kofi Storm and gave him the most vicious, violent, and brutal beating of his entire life!"

The crowd booed at Lesnar's actions but he didn't care.

Paul continued "The Beast gave The Black Dragon two F5s on the hood of a van! He busted Kofi Storm opened like his head was an egg! He was bleeding, battered, broken, and defeated! And then once the beating was over Brock Lesnar stood over the destroyed champion and took HIS WWE World Heavyweight Championship and proceed to tell Kofi Storm that HE AIN'T SHIT!"

"Ohhhh!" the crowd said.

"Brock Lesnar made a statement and that statement is that Kofi Storm is nothing! He isn't the real WWE Champion! His a pretender! A phony! A weakling! A waste of space! The youngest WWE World Heavyweight Champion in history was decimated by a REAL champion!"

"Brock Lesnar is a fighter! Brock Lesnar is THE BEAST and Brock Lesnar made an example out of Kofi Storm! Kofi Storm isn't the WWE World Heavyweight Champion until he DEFEATS THE ONE IN TWENTY TWO AND ONE, BROCK LESNAR AND KOFI STORM THAT WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN!"

Heyman's claims were starting to have people think Storm's credibility as WWE Champion. Heyman smirked.

"Now I know this is going to devastate main people. Medical reports from Japan said that Kofi Storm wouldn't be on RAW and would be staying Japan until further notice."

"BOOOOO!" the crowd was in full disagreement with that. They wanted to see the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"You want to know why? It's because Kofi Storm ain't man enough to fight Brock Lesnar man-to-man! Kofi Storm doesn't want another beating at the hands of Brock Lesnar because just like in Japan F5 to Kofi Storm and Brock Lesnar will become the five-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion!"

"But let's not forget, The Architect Seth Rollins. Mr. Rollins, I also say doesn't have the balls just like Mr. Storm to face Brock Lesnar man-to-man because if they do then they'll get sent to trip to SUPLEX CITY! Ladies and gentlemen, The Beast Incarnate, The Conquer of the Streak, The One In Twenty-Two and One, and the NEXT WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, BROCK-"

 _Right Here Right Now played_ and the all of Chicago went nuts as the WWE World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Champion Kofi Storm came out with both his titles in his hands. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with black pants along with black shoes.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN JAPAN, DAMNIT!" Heyman screamed as Storm just stared at both Lesnar and Heyman. He threw his titles down and then his shirt. The camera got a closer view of his body. It had tap around his ribs and there were also small bruises on his body mostly around his torso. However Kofi still had his six pack. He continued to stared at Lesnar who looked at slightly nervous at the sight of The Black Dragon.

Storm just stared at Lesnar. He had a mic in his hands. "Brock Lesnar, I'm gonna make this simply. I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS AND MAKE YOU MY BOTCH!" Storm threw the microphone down and then smirked and ran down the entrance ramp. Kofi wanted Lesnar's ass and he wanted it now. Lesnar didn't take to kind to the remark of the champ and got out of the ring. The Beast charged towards Storm ready to attack but then SPEAR by STORM! The champion laid out one of his two challengers. Storm picked Lesnar and hurled him into the barricade!

Lesnar's body crashed with force. Kofi then grabbed The Beast and threw him into the steel post! He grabbed his head and rammed it into the post.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Storm then picked Lesnar off his feet in a Military Press and HURLED HIM INTO THE THE POST! Lesnar's body ricocheted off the post! Storm then picked Lesnar off his feet again this time on his shoulders. POWERBOMB ONTO THE STEEL STEPS! Kofi lifted Lesnar up again for a SECOND POWERBOMB ONTO THE STEPS! Storm then pushed Lesnar off the grabbed the steel steps and RAMMED THEM ONTO THE BACK OF THE BEAST! He threw the steps down and grabbed a chair from the timekeeper's area.

He grabbed Lesnar's leg and placed it on the steel steps. Kofi pulled the chair back and BAM! right onto the left leg of the Beast Incarnate! BAM! Another blow to the Beast's leg! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Lesnar cried out in pain as Storm delivered ten chair shots to Lesnar's leg. Referees, security, and EMTs all arrived on the scene to stop Kofi's chaotic assault. Kofi grabbed a ref and threw him into the others refs. He then picked up the chair and roared loud.

"ARGH!" He was showing signs of a savage. He turned back to Lesnar and smirked devilishly. He pulled the chair back and walled away.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Kofi tossed the chair away and picked Lesnar up. He started bashing him with multiple headbutts. One after another. He grabbed the steel steps again and blasted Lesnar in the face with them. He dropped the steps and saw Lesnar was one knee. He picked up the chair and nailed The Beast with a vicious chair shot to the head. He grabbed his head and rammed it into the post over and over again. Lesnar's face was pouring with blood. He dragged Lesnar to the other ring post where the timekeeper's area is. He picked him on his shoulders and F5 ON THE POST!

Lesnar cried out in agony as he clutched his leg in gruesome pain, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion gave a devilishly smirk. He pulled Lesnar's head and stared at the bloody Beast. "WHO'S NOT READY, HUH?! I'M READY FOR YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I AIN'T SCARED OF ANYONE ESPECIALLY YOU! SO LET THIS BE A LESSON! YOU DON'T FUCK WITH KOFI STORM!" Kofi went to the announce table and started ripping it apart, removing the equipment. Kofi went off to The Beast and hoisted him up on his shoulders.

F-NO LESNAR ESCAPED! THE BEAST MANAGED TO FIGHT OUT OF HIS OWN FINISHER! HE STARTED KNEEING KOFI IN HIS RIBS! LESNAR STARTED FIGHTING BACK WITH ATTACKS TO THE CHAMP'S INJURED BODY! LESNAR HOISTED STORM OFF HIS FEET FOR A GERMAN SUPLEX! A SECOND GERMAN! A THIRD ONE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! FINALLY SEVEN!

"SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!" the crowd chanted.

Lesnar lifted Storm up in a Military Press and tossed him INTO THE STEEL POST! The Beast now had the upper hand. Brock started pounding away on the champ. His aggressive MMA style managed to bust open Kofi. Lesnar hoisted Kofi onto his shoulders for an F5 ON THE STEEL POST! Kofi was now screaming in pain as he clutched his foot. Lesnar decided that wasn't enough, He grabbed Kofi and hoisted him of his shoulders. He went over to the announce table. He smirked. F-KOFI GOT OUT OF IT AND THROW LESNAR INTO HIS SHOULDERS' LIKE NOTHING! F5 THREW THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Kofi got up and did his dragon roar. Refs and EMTs were surrounding the Black Dragon and the fallen Beast! Paul Heyman had a shocked look on his face. His client was down and out. The Beast was laid out by the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. The champion glared at Heyman and mouthed "Run Montherfucker." The crazy thing is Kofi had a sadistic smile.

Heyman didn't see a man instead his saw a devil. THE Devil. Kofi ran towards the ring and Heyman hightailed out. He began running and Kofi got into the ring. The Black Dragon despite injuries hurled over the ropes and went after Heyman. However he was stopped by security, refs and EMTs. Heyman was being protected by security. At the entrance ramp stood Triple H with an angry look.

"Kofi, enough! You are not suppose to be here! You are suppose to be in Japan healing your wounds but instead here you are in the Windy City creating chaos! So with that being said-" Kofi grabbed a mic and cut Hunter off.

"Shut the hell up, old man! I don't give a damn what you say! I'm here and one more thing...Heyman your ass is mine!" Storm throw the mic down and wanted to get to Heyman. To make an example out of him. However security was blocking his path along with refs. There were about 30 in total. 20 security guards and 10 officials. Kofi shrugged his shoulders and charged into the frenzy.

He nailed anything that was in his way.

"SHIELD...HOTEL...INDIGO...ECHO...LIAMA...DELTA...SHIELD!"

 _Special Ops_ played and everyone was expecting Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose to come out but they didn't. A few seconds later and they came form the crowd! Roman and Dean dove down onto the mob of security and refs. The Shield were taking out everyone. They plowed through the guards and refs. "Kofi go we'll take care of this guys just go get Heyman." Dean said and Roman nodded. Kofi nodded and went through the beaten guards and refs.

The camera turned to Heyman who was running to the parking lot. His only motive right now: SURVIVE! Kofi saw Heyman on the titiantron and dashed to go get him however Triple H stood on the entrance ramp to stop him. He sent several Superstars; Bad News Barrett, Kevin Owens, Mark Henry, Sheamus, Rusev, Miz and Mizdow to make a blockade.

"Listen to me, Kofi Storm. You are not and I repeat ARE NOT going to reek havoc on MY SHOW! I'M THE AUTHORITY! I CALL THE SHOTS! You are not going to do any more chaos because if you do I'm gonna-"

Kofi didn't care as he charged recklessly at the blockade. Kofi is a force to be reckoned with but with his injuries it was hard for him to handle all these opponents. However from backstage came the Usos, Lucha Dragons, Prime Time Players, Ryback to even the odds. Roman and Dean reentered the fray and it was an all out war. Superstars were battling each other. It was pure chaos. Triple H had lost control.

Kofi managed to break free from all the fighting and went backstage running like Usain Bolt. He was going after Heyman. Paul was running for his life when he made it to the door leading to the parking lot.

He dashed towards the door and had his hand on the handle when Kofi came from behind! The WWE Champion throw Heyman on his shoulders. "WAIT THE-HEY GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!"

"No can do, Paul! We're going for a ride!" Kofi said entering the parking lot and throw Paul's head onto a limo. He did it again. And again.

3..4...5..6..7...8..9...10

"You like that, jackass! Huh!" Kofi yelled in the advocate's face! Storm grabbed Heyman and throw him driver's window!

BAM!

Heyman's head crashed through the glass of the door. Storm then picked up Heyman and hoisted him in the air for a POWERBOMB ON THE FRONT WINDSHIELD!

Kofi then pushed Heyman down onto the floor and then started pouncing away on him. "THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIGHT BACK! SAY I AIN'T SHIT! SAY I'M RIGHT FOR BROCK! WELL WE'RE BROCK NOW, BITCH! HUH?! NOWHERE!"

Kofi showed no mercy and kept hammering away at Heyman. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M SORRY!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ALSO TALK SHIT BUT WHEN SOMEONE IS IN YOUR FACE YOU ALSO RUN AND CALL BROCK! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PUSSY PAUL HEYMAN! A PUSSY!"

Kofi picked Heyman up and hoisted him on his shoulders. He went over to the car and delivered an F-5 ON THE HOOD!

Heyman had some blood running from his forehand. Kofi grabbed the advocate and ripped his suit off leaving him with his bare chest. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!"

"Oh no I haven't! I'm just getting started!" Kofi countered and opened the driver's door . He grabbed Heyman and got into the limo. He closed the door.

Kofi looked around and saw four large sliver chain. The WWE Champion grabbed the chain and rapped it around the door handle. He locked the chain. Paul heard a lock and tried to open the door but he couldn't! The door was locked. He went over to the passenger's door and it was locked too!

"HELP! BROCK! ANYONE HELP ME!"

"No one coming Paul! You're finally gonna get yours. Karma a bitch!" Kofi laughed manically.

Kofi then pulled out matches and some gasoline from his pocket. He walked over to the driver's seat and he showed them to Heyman. The advocate to the Beast in Incarcerate had nowhere to go. Kofi started pouring the gasoline all over the car. He wasn't going to this! He wasn't that insane! He couldn't be!

"KOFI PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! DON'T SO THIS! I'M JUST ADVOCATE! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU STOOD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT AFTER TALKING SHIT! WHEN I COME FROM WHEN TALK SHIT YOU BETTER BACK IT UP OR HELL'S GONNA CAME TO YOU! NOW PAUL HEYMAN, YOUR HELL IS NOW!"

He then looked at the camera. "If you want me to blow up Paul Heyman's ass as Stone Cold would say "Give me a hell ya!" "

"HELL YEAH!"

"HELL NO! YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!"

"The people have spoken, Paul." Kofi then turned around lit the matches on fire. The Windy City was cheering enormously as they wanted to see the explosion. Kofi started walking away. He kept walking and walking until he was about 10 feet away from the limo. He hurled the flaming matches behind his shoulders without looking back.

"BOOM!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The limo with Paul Heyman inside exploded! The crowd was going crazy! Kofi Storm, the WWE World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Champion just blow up a limo with the advocate of Paul Heyman inside! The consequences of this would be enormous. Kofi looked back at the blazing inferno and smirked as well laughed. "Like I said karma's a bitch!"

EMTs, Medical staff, Police, Firefighters etc. were rushing on the scene to help Paul Heyman. Triple H and Stephanie came to the parking lot and saw the damage done. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HE DONE! THIS KID IS INSANE!" Hunter ripped his suit and tie off. He was beyond furious. He was beyond irritated. He was beyond pissed off. He was OUTRAGED at the behavior of this rookie! 'WHERE THE HELL IS HE! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Hunter calm down! Kofi will be punished for this! I'll make sure-"

"NO! I'M GONNA TALK TO THIS KID RIGHT NOW! HIS GONE TOO FAR! MAKE SURE HEYMAN IS ALIVE! I'LL BE BACK!" Hunter then stormed off to find the WWE/I.C. Champion. The Firefighters were housing the fire. After a few minutes they put the fire out. Workers came with bulk cutters and broke all four chains on the limo. The driver's seat was ripped out and Paul Heyman got pulled out the car gently.

Medics checked on Paul to see if he was still alive and indeed he was. He was breathing but he needed medical help immediately. The doctors gave him medication and nursed him back to health. EMTs placed him on a kart and pushed him into an ambulance so he could go to the nearest hospital.

Kofi was now in the locker room with chilling with his titles on his lap. He was proud of what he did. That asshole deserved it big time. Payback is a bitch. It surely is a bitch. You don't fuck with Kofi Storm. Hunter came in with ballistic on Kofi saying that what he did was out of line. He talked to his doctors before he came and said he was indeed injured. He told Kofi that he was banned until Battleground. So Kofi left but smirked as he had a plan.

Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose faced off against the New Day for the WWE Tag Team Championship. They were looking to add more gold to their collection. The match went down to the wire with false finishes. Roman connected with two Superman Punches on Big E but only got a two count. Kofi Kingston connected with Trouble in Paradise but Roman kicked out!

Roman tagged Dean and the Lunatic Fridge was unleashed. He was hammering away at Big E. He nailed his Lunatic Lariat. He also connected with his Diving Elbow for a two count. Big E got tagged and for the Big Ending but Dean got off it and dropped Big E with a German Suplex and then followed with an Inverted DDT. New Day went for Midnight Hour but Dean stopped it by pushing Kofi off the top rope and send him crashing onto Xavier Woods!

Dean kicked Big E in the chest and nailed Dirty Deeds! Roman went into the corner and did his war cry! He charged at Big E for a SPEAR! 1-2-3! The Shield are the NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! They celebrated their win as they went back into the locker room.

Paige was in a dilemma as she was in seven on one handicap elimination match against The Bellas, Alicia, Naomi, and Tamina aka the Bella Empire. The winner of the match would choose the match at Battleground! Paige refused to be bossed around by Stephanie. She won't be some cliche Diva like the Bellas. She was the Anti-Diva! She didn't make the WWE on her looks she made it by being her a badass woman!

Paige eliminated Alicia with Ram-Page and then she got Tamina with a inside cradle pin! Naomi came in and went to work. She went for her Superkick but Paige caught her leg. She lifted her in the air and then slammed her down with a Sitout Powerbomb! However Naomi kicked out at 2. Naomi went for the Rear View but Paige held onto the ropes and then nailed the Hurricanrana into a pin and got the pin. The Bellas were the only ones left.

Paige eliminated Brie with the Paige Turner! It was now down to Paige and Nikki. Nikki nailed the Rack Attack 2.0 but Paige kicked out! Paige then went for her Diving Elbow but Nikki side-stepped and Paige hit the ref. Nikki and her gang then mugged Paige. It was 5-on-1. After the assault Nikki nailed another Rack Attack 2.0 and got the three count. After some thinking she decided that the Divas Championship match at Battleground would be No-Disqualification. She also declared she would become a three-time Divas Champion and end Paige's reign as champ.

At the end of the show Rollins was bragging about how he would beat both Kofi and Lesnar to Kofi smirked at this and left. However he returned by destroying the brand new Cadillac Seth Rollins bought for J&J with axes! He ripped off the doors, broke Noble's arm, smashed Mercury with the driver door, etc. It was made chaos. Kofi chased Rollins but security detained him and removed him from the Arena.

* * *

 **What is Battleground going to be like?! Will Kofi retain both his titles?! Will Paige be able to defeat the odds and retain her Divas Championship! Also what about the magazine photoshoot between Kofi and Paige? All these questions will be answer in the next chapter. Hope you guys, enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
